Rule of 132
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Now completed, this is the romance drabble series featuring every possible pairing of the four canons, excluding any crossovers. Please read and review.
1. Piece by Piece: Tai and Sora

Rule of 132 

This is my Digimon Adventure/Adventure 02/Tamers/Frontier/Data Squad Romance Drabble series. Each chapter will feature every possible couple (hetero/shouen-ai/shoujo-ai/incest/large age difference) of all of the major digidestined and tamers without using any crossovers, and that makes for 132 pairings in all, hence the title. To the best of my knowledge, no one has ever done this before. The first one is quite possibly the most popular in the series, Tai/Sora, and at the end of each one, I give a clever name to the shipping, much like Pokemon. You can find this special ship name in the end author's notes, printed in bold **like this**.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either.

(Chapter 1- Piece by Piece: Tai and Sora)

* * *

"Hey Sora, could you come in my room for a moment, please" Tai asks loudly, looking at the mirror in frustration. 

"Yeah, what's up..." Sora comes in and sees the situation. Tai's hair lookss surprisingly wilder than in previous days. The brush in his right hand has been used in a vain attempt to tame the mane, but the brush has taken more of a beating than scrambled raw eggs about to go into a frying pan.

Tai turns to her girlfriend and tells her "this brush just isn't doing the trick. If I try any longer, the bristles will get lost in my hair" Tai says almost helplessly.

Sora shakes her head, and comes near her boyfriend 'Stupid Tai' she thinks as she grabs the brush from her brown-eyed beau.

"Did you ever think to just brush your hair by parts?" Sora inquires. She then proceeds to take several strands and brush just those strands. Sora could hear the winces in pain from the Kamiya boy, but didn't think much of it, until he asked for her to come to his room.

"Just remember," Sora soothes, "you don't have to rush this, especially since you've given it so much time over the years." Sora then thinks about the advice she just gave Tai. "Think of it much like our relationship; there are many things that we don't have to accomplish all at once, rather it would be better and wiser for us to work at them" she says while she is now playing with Tai's hair, "piece by piece."

"I like how you think" Tai admits.

"Of course," Sora adds, "another solution would be to either tie it back or," Sora whispers the rest in Tai's ear. The last part makes Tai cringe.

"Yeah, right" Tai says, sarcastically. "Like I'd ever do _that_. So what movie are we seeing tonight, Sora?"

Sora chuckles for a moment before saying the eerily appropriate title of "Hairspray."

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. When I first began this project, I never knew that I would start a good trend of having most of these short stories end in witty sentences or humorous comments by the characters, but I'm glad that I stuck to the habit, because it gives these drabbles their appeal and charm, as you will see in the many short stories to come.

Tai/Sora is definetly **Hairclipshipping** in my book due to the events in 'Our War Game'!

Stay tuned for the next 131 drabbles! The next one is going to involve Sora. That's all I'm willing to say! Please read and review!


	2. A Compliment: Sora and Cody

Rule of 132 

Part of the Romance drabble series. This one involves Sora in a pairing I've seen in only two 'Digimon' fics, ever. Can you guess what it is? It's the pairing of Sora and Cody! Enjoy, and please be nice.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 2- A Compliment: Sora and Cody)

* * *

"Thanks for coming over and helping me set up my new apartment, Sora" Cody tells the fashion designer. "I know that clothes are your field, but I think I truly would have been lost in all the colors and design combinations had it not been for your guidance." 

"It's no problem, Cody" Sora smiles back to the young new attorney.

"In all honesty, I don't know Jack you-know-what about decorating, so for you to come over and help me... I thank you for that."

"Cody" Sora says in comical frustration and aggravation, "are you just gonna spend the day complimenting me for helping you out, or are you gonna let us both in so we can get this done by next year at the latest?"

"Oh! Sorry. Silly me." Cody apologizes. "Come on in, Sora." The two enter the one bedroom apartment and know that the space is quite the humble abode, and with a little sprucing up can truly become a home.

After several hours of rolling Forest Green paint, moving furniture to its most appealing spots and setting up odds and ends, the apartment began to look like Cody's vision that he gave to Sora about two months prior to today.

It's about 7 p.m., and much of the work done on the apartment was done without a break for anything to eat, so after Cody insisted for the 30th time, Sora finally gave in and had Cody treat the two to an extra large supreme pizza and Coca-Cola for dinner. 'It's the least I could do for all your help,' was all he said to the designer.

Once the pizza arrived and Cody paid the man after Sora insisted that she at least cover the tip, Cody placed the soda near a stand to get a little bit later so his hands could be free to set the pizza back down on the table. Cody came back for the 2.5 Liter cola and while in a slow hurry to bring it to the table, he dropped it on the floor. There was no mess though as the plastic bottle did not break, and Cody bent down to the floor to get it, not noticing that someone else in the apartment had the same idea.

Sora and Cody both went to grab the soda from off the floor, and both collided with each other, with one's lips touching the other's. After an incidental and accidental peck from each other on the lips, there were a few embarrassing moments of silence shared between the two. Cody broke it by saying "I'm sorry about that."

"No," Sora retorts with a smile. "It was an honest mistake, but I have only one question, Cody."

"Yeah?"

"Did you like it? I mean, the... kiss?"

Cody thought about it, smiled and said, "I took it as a compliment. A brief, accidental one, but a compliment nonetheless." They both smiled and sat down for pizza, with nothing more said about the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Look at me going through the Boulevard of Subtle Dreams. I honestly am not sure about this, but the readers will decide for me in this instance. I had to cut it down a tad to keep the body below 500 words, but it worked out in the end. I christen this rarest of rare pairings, **MatureWisdomShipping**. 

The next chapter will have Cody and someone else, but who? Read chapter three and find out!


	3. JR Ewing Syndrome: Cody and Ken

Rule of 132 

Part three of the romance drabble series. As said at the end of two, this chapter has Cody and someone else. It is the first shouen-ai pairing of the series. It is Cody and Ken. I would consider this drabble the first 'weird' drabble. You'll find out what I mean when you read it.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 3- J.R. Ewing Syndrome: Cody and Ken)

* * *

"Ken Ichijouji," a court bailiff states, "Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you're about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" 

"I do," Ken simply states and then he sits down. The defense attorney Cody Hida then proceeds to come forward and question the case detective.

"Mister... Ichijouji," Cody begins. "Is it true that since the age of 12, you have used your immense knowledge of computers and the internet to hack into thousands of gay porn websites to fulfill your sordid fantasies?"

"Wha..." Ken eeks out, confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"Is it true," Cody continues, "that you sir are absolutely infatuated with and captivated by a certain short-haired, green eyed attorney and on many nights, you... dream about him?"

"OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR!" Ken screams, silently praying to whatever gods exist that Cody does not go where he thinks he's going.

"Overruled," the judges states in monotone. "You may continue, Mister Hida."

"Thank you, your honor," Cody says, bowing to the judge. "Is it true that when you dream about said green eyed attorney, you have to resort to certain actions to quell your desires? Actions such as, I don't know... masturbation?"

"Your honor? Can I... plead the fifth? Something?" Ken is noticeably sweating at the stand.

"No," the judge simply states. "I want to see how this comes out!"

"Oh yeah," Cody agrees with the judge. "Speaking of coming out, why do you continue to fool people into thinking you are straight when everyone and their mother knows that you are terribly and madly in love with..."

"CODY!" Ken screams, as he rises from his bed. Ken is suffering from a case of J.R. Ewing Syndrome, as the vivid picture of Cody outing him while on the witness stand was enough of a shock to wake him up. In other words, it was all a dream.

"Ken," a tired voice calls out from inside the bedroom, "What happened? Why did you scream my name... not that I mind, but it's three in the morning."

"Don't worry about it, Cody," Ken assures and then yawns. "Just go back to sleep."

"Okay, Ken doll," Cody says, using Ken's pet name. "Good night."

"Good night," Ken replies. "Cody! Hold it."

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Do you mind that... I'm still not quite ready for people to know that I'm gay, and you're my live-in boyfriend?"

"Ken, we've been over this," Cody says, not turning to face Ken. "Our careers and public image sort of prevent us from being all that we want to be as a couple, but I'm willing to go at your pace, all right?"

Ken smiles. He's glad that he has such an understanding partner. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Cody retorts, "And don't you forget it, either."

"I won't," Ken affirms, lightly chuckling at Cody's bluntness, as he slowly makes his trek back to dreamland.

* * *

A/N: I'll admit this was pretty fun to write. Based on their Adventure 02 reactions, Cody and Ken had some serious tension, so much so that the only appropriate name that I could think of was **You Can Cut It With A Knife-Shipping**. Going with the pattern of a chain, the next couple will feature Ken, and this time, I will only give the hint of this person being a girl! That's it! Please read and review. 


	4. Tour Guide: Ken and Mimi

Rule of 132 

Part four of the romance drabble series. It seems that this next couple is more popular than I would have previously gathered, with a total of ten romances written about them. It is Ken and Mimi.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 4- Tour Guide: Ken and Mimi)

* * *

"So, ladies and gentlemen," says a young lady with strawberry colored hair, "that completes the tour of New York University. You'll now have the chance to ask any one of the upperclassmen seated in the fourth floor of Bobst library whatever questions you might have. Otherwise, enjoy the rest of your stay in New York City!" 

As the group from Tokyo begins to scatter, the tour leader recognizes a face. "Hey, Ken. Where do you think you're going?" The adolescent turns around and sees her.

"Uhh..." Ken says, not knowing how to greet the Japanese expatriate. "Hi there, Mimi. I was... just gonna go see the upperclassmen and get some more..." Mimi vigorously shakes her head.

"I'm not buying it, Ken. You've been to NYU before, hell you were a guest lecturer here when you were fourteen years old! You don't need to go here as a student, so why are you here on this tour?"

Ken laughs, almost to the point of embarrassment. Mimi is reading him like a book. "It's... kind of silly, to be honest."

"Tell me," Mimi assures. "Whatever it is Ken, I doubt I'll think it's silly."

'She just has that effect on me,' the boy genius thinks to himself. 'I feel like I can tell her anything... except this.'

Ken starts. "Matt, T.K., and the others told me that you were guiding tours at NYU. I've talked it over with my parents, and they said that I could go to school wherever I wanted, for obvious reasons." Ken then takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "But I chose this one, because there was something special about this school... that I couldn't get anywhere else."

"Oh!" exclaims Mimi. "Well, you can't go wrong with our Liberal Arts or Law programs, and of course..."

"I didn't..." Ken regretfully interrupts, "...come here for a particular major. You can get those practically anywhere. I came here for something very special."

"And just what is this special..." Mimi can't finish her sentence, as her jaw is wide open after Ken kissed her on her right cheek.

'Jesus Christ! Where did that come from?' Ken almost immediately regrets his risk. He turns away from the girl. "Mimi? I'm sorry. I've made a total ass of myself. Coming half way across the world just to tell you that I'm going to NYU, and that I've had the biggest crush on you since the Christmas party about two years ago." Ken turns to see Mimi once again. "I'll... I'll just go."

"Ken!" Mimi says to the boy. "Do you wanna talk? I'm done with classes for the day. We can talk over some coffee." Ken sees the sincere look on Mimi's face, and he grows in confidence at his decision to tell all to Mimi.

"Well," Ken says with a goofy smile, "I don't really know the city that well. Will you be my tour guide?"

* * *

A/N: This, believe it or not, only took one hour to write and edit. It seems that Mimi can make anyone feel comfortable or at home, to the point that they don't mind opening up and telling her what's on their mind. Ken had a 'shell' covering him in the form of the Digimon Emperor, not allowing anything (or anyone) inside. That's why I think **BreakthroughShipping** is a good name for the Ken and Mimi pairing. 

The next pairing will have Mimi, and someone else. It is a younger boy, but that's your only hint! Read and review!


	5. Tea Made With Love: Mimi and Davis

Rule of 132 

This is part five of the romance drabble series that's got a ton of people talking, and scores more waiting for which pairing is next. Well, I said that the last chapter would have Mimi and a younger boy. The pairing is Mimi and Davis.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 5- Tea Made With Love: Mimi and Davis)

* * *

"You know, Davis," Mimi says, not believing for one second the scene in front of her, "you've done some idiot things in the past, but this has to take the cake. No, scratch that. This takes the whole damn bakery."

"Sh- sh- sh- shut up, Mimi," Davis says to her long distance girlfriend with great difficulty, as he is shaking from hypothermia and covered in a lot of dry blankets while he himself is naked as his birth day underneath all of the covering. Upon Davis's remarks to Mimi, the strawberry haired girl went into the kitchen of Davis's house.

Davis had once again organized soccer matches that afternoon with all of the members of the chosen. Mimi was back in Japan as school was out for spring break. As usual, they had a thirty minute six-on-six match up, with two predetermined captains. This time, the captains were Kari and Mimi, and Davis was picked to be on Mimi's team, knowing that they were a couple. This is something the guys joke with both Davis and Mimi about.

After about the twenty minute mark, the skies began to open up with a violent downpour of rain. As per the guidelines that Davis set for these gatherings some years back, the two captains would have to unanimously decide whether to stop a game or not. Games would only be stopped for any family emergencies, injuries or weather. The girls had a case to stop playing, and they did.

The problem is that the ball belonged to Davis, and he wanted to (and did) continue to practice even in the severe weather. Everyone else left him to do whatever he wanted, saying that he was an idiot for doing so, and in retrospect, he agrees with his friends. They left, but Mimi stayed, which warranted even more playful teasing from their friends.

Mimi, who looked at a forecast and brought an umbrella, stayed with her boyfriend the entire time and was dumbfounded at the fact that for over 20 minutes, the Motomiya boy practiced soccer moves and drills all on his own. After some time, he started to slow down and cough on a frequent basis.

That led to the current situation; Davis is in his apartment with Mimi while his parents and sister are out until the late evening, regretting ever playing in the rain. Mimi comes back to Davis with a cup of tea.

"Okay, Davis," Mimi says, laying down the line, "here's a cup of tea, with some lemon and honey. It should warm you up if the blankets aren't doing the trick."

"You're missing an ingredient," Davis says, no longer shaking, but now congested. "If I'm gonna get better, you need to add some love," he says innocently.

"Tea made with love?" Mimi asks. Davis nods in response.

"I don't know how to put love in tea, so how about," Mimi then kisses Davis on the mouth, risking catching whatever sickness he may have. "Love with your tea?"

* * *

A/N: Kinda weird, but I like it! Don't ask me why, but the name **OutSpokenShipping** came into my head when I wrote this drabble.

The next chapter has Davis and an older male, but who? Read and review, let me know what you think and find out!


	6. Magician's Tricks: Davis and Matt

Rule of 132 

Part six of THE romance drabble series that you should be reading! The next couple is Davis and Matt, semi-popular among the many digimon shouen-ai combinations at best, but let's see where I can go with it!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 6- Magician's Tricks: Davis and Matt)

* * *

"Okay, Davis," Matt says to his unofficial culinary arts teacher, Davis while the two are in Matt's kitchen. "As you know, tomorrow's my date, and I'm gonna surprise this person by cooking them a meal. You told me it would be a good idea to do meals in advance for you so that I could show you what I've learned in the last two months." 

"Fine," Davis answers, "but I have a question," he says with an object in his left hand. "Why do I have to wear a blindfold for this... tasting?"

"A-ha!" Matt says. "The blindfold is there because this is not just a test for me, this is also a test for you, Davis. I'm going to test your ability to recognize certain foods."

"Woah! Hang on! I have another question," Davis seriously asks. "This isn't a trick of any type, is it?"

"Why? Do you have any food allergies I need to worry about?"

"No. Just..." Davis has a hard time trying to defend his stance and not go along with Matt's taste test. "All right. Never mind. Let's do this." Davis puts on the blindfold and waits for Matt to give him further instructions.

"All right," Matt begins, "first off, just relax and I promise, you'll like what I've prepared." Davis can't see that Matt has a huge grin on his face.

Matt fills a plastic spoon with an unknown food and tells Davis to open his mouth. The younger male does so, and drinks a warm liquid of some sort.

"Hmmm..." Davis ponders. "This is nice soup, Matt. I think it's... carrot and tomato."

"I think you're right," Matt congratulates, but at the same time he is also preparing a fork with the next food item for Davis to taste test. He asks Davis to open his mouth once more and he does so, tasting a poultry item of some sort.

"Oh my," Davis admires, "I've never had duck like this before. Seasoned with rosemary, thyme, and... marinated in soy sauce. You've outdone yourself, Matt. Your date is gonna love this!"

"Davis," Matt says to grab his teacher's attention, "there's one final dish left. We'll see if you can recognize this." This time, Matt does not grab any utensils or foods, rather he simply tells his friend to open his mouth.

Matt then places his mouth on Davis's open mouth, which causes Davis to pull off the blindfold, and witness his friend and student kissing him.

"MATT!!!"

"That's right," Matt says, smiling. "I taste just like Matt."

"But you said that there would be no tricks!" Davis exclaims, not mad at the fact that he was kissed, but the fact that he was tricked into a kiss by Matt.

"And there weren't," Matt defends. "I'm no magician."

"There was no date, was there?" Davis asks, getting the idea.

"There can be one," Matt explains. "I'd like to show you more of what I've learned tomorrow night, if you don't mind."

* * *

A/N: I thought this was pretty funny! The title is misleading, but only somewhat. Davis and Matt are (or think they are) the epitome of cool, so this ship gets the name of **Other Side of the PillowShipping**. 

The next chapter has Matt, but you get no hints this time! Read and review, folks!


	7. Just Listen: Matt and Kari

Rule of 132 

It's the romance drabble series that your mother warned you about! This couple has quite the cult following, and quite frankly, that surprised me. I've read fics with this couple for over seven years, with some good and some bad. It's Matt and Kari. Enjoy! By the way, the hastily put together song is mine.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 7- Just Listen: Matt and Kari)

* * *

"Okay, Matt," says Kari to her rock star boyfriend, Matt. "You said that you had a surprise for me before the concert tonight. So what is it?" 

"All right. You've waited long enough," Matt says, pulling out his acoustic guitar from its case. "Me and the band have been working overtime on this song..."

"Matt? Come on," Kari interjects. "If I've heard one song from your band, I've heard them all."

"Not this one," Matt assures the skeptical young woman of light. "I promise you, this is different. Just listen." Kari rolls her eyes as Matt plays a tune on his old six string for about 20 seconds, before combining music with lyrics.

_"As I reach to the skies/what I find is life/on the horizon she flies/she is a beacon in the night.  
Like the Angel of Light/her smile shines so bright/and they do see/what we can be/when we let go."_

Kari hears the words to the song, and indeed it is a far cry from the music that the Lone (formerly Teenage) Wolves usually play.

_"Drop to our knees/and don't fear the cry/and when they ask me what's wrong/I'll say... 'Nothing. All is right.'  
'Cause I have my Angel/An idol of the skies/Thank God every day for my angel/My guiding light."_

Kari is shocked to hear all of this from Matt in song. It was essentially a confession of his love for her in the form of a song, and the beauty of it coming from her love sends her to tears.

"No one could..." Matt stops singing as he sees his girlfriend crying. "Hey, don't cry, Kari."

"I'm sorry, Matt," Kari apologizes. "I should've listened to you when you told me to just listen. You've never let me down in the past. That was so beautiful, Matt! Thank you," she says, now hugging the rock star.

"Kari, you haven't even heard the whole song!" Matt consoles.

"I don't need to, unless you want me bawling like a baby," Kari responds, finishing with a kiss to her favorite rocker.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my shortest drabble yet, at just under 350 words. Go figure. The most difficult part was coming up with the lyrics (which, for the record, are mine), but it all worked out in the end. Kari would be Matt's angel and Matt would serenade Kari in song, so the name **AngelicHarmonicsShipping** came to mind for this pairing. 

The next drabble has Kari and will be the first time that a certain type of pairing will be used in this series. What is it, and with whom? Can you guess? Read, review and guess!


	8. After School Snack: Kari and Yolei

Rule of 132 

It's six parts 'romance', eight parts 'drabble', twelve parts 'series', and all parts excellence! It's 'Rule of 132'! The next drabble is the first of the shoujo-ai drabbles, featuring what is actually RTR's favorite shoujo-ai couple of Adventure/Adventure 02. My favorite of all the shoujo-ai couples in 'digimon' as a whole if you're curious is Rika/Jeri. So let's get to it! By the way, the characters ages if you're wondering are:

Kari- 16

Yolei- 17

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 8- After School Snack: Kari and Yolei)

* * *

"All right, Yolei," Kari says, getting all of her school textbooks and notebooks prepared for both girls to work on assignments and tutor each other in the living room. "What do you want to work on first?" 

"Before we start," Yolei warns, "I think it would be best if we get an after school snack." Yolei does not notice it, but Kari has a very big smile on her face upon hearing the words 'after school snack'.

"We could be here for a while, considering that the teachers have got that holiday itch, and realize that they have to get assignments in before..." Yolei can't continue her rant, as she is being kissed on the mouth by Kari. Kari continues to kiss Yolei for well over 30 seconds, risking suffocating both her girlfriend and herself at the same time with her affection.

Once Kari breaks the kiss, she gives a big smile that in front of Yolei's face and raises her eyebrows in a hinting motion, hoping that the older girl gets the idea.

"Woah!" Yolei exclaims concerning the kiss she just got. "What was that..." Yolei then figures out what she said that made Kari react the way she did, and gets very defensive. "Oh, no you don't, you horny little nymphet! You know damn well that's not what I meant when I said 'after school snack'!"

"Can I? Please, Yolei?" Kari practically begs. "Besides, I can't even remember the last time we... you know."

Yolei shakes her head at Kari's selective memory and places four fingers in the younger girl's face. "Four... days... ago, Kari."

"As far as I'm concerned," Kari pouts, much in the vein of a young child not getting her way, "that's four days too long."

"Look Kari..." Yolei starts, preparing her response in her head, "it's not that I don't love the... intimate moments we share together. Quite the opposite, in fact. But I just-- Oh, don't give me that look, Kari!" Yolei nearly screams, pointing to Kari, who is doing the 'big sad soulful eyes' routine, hoping it will be enough to convince Yolei to have some fun before studying.

"Kari..." Yolei says, attempting to regain control of the aura in the room.

"Please?" Kari whispers. Yolei can no longer resist.

'Goddamn it. She did it again,' is all that Yolei can think to herself with her head in her hands. "All right. All right! You win. Get yourself ready in the bed."

"YES!" Kari yells in victory. She runs to Yolei's bedroom to 'get ready', leaving Yolei to ponder what's about to occur.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me," is all the purple-haired teen can say, as she walks to her room, smiling as she awaits her fate. "At least I won't go quietly."

* * *

A/N: The first (but certainly not the last) drabble that teases sexual tension and activity! Yeah, this was hella fun to write! I believe that the name of the episode was 'Opposites Attract', where Yolei, along with Ken and Kari get trapped in the dark world, a focal point of 'His Master's Voice'. Anyway, both girls ended up slapping each other, and bringing one another back to their senses while trying to navigate out of the dark world, and they ended up gaining the ability to have Gatomon and Aquillamon DNA digivolve to Silphymon. I know that those two scenes are not very popular with some viewers, but they cannot be ignored. So the name **SlapHappyShipping** was chosen for this pairing. 

The next pairing has Yolei and a boy, but please consider who it would be by process of eliminating those who have been in at least one drabble so far. If you want a hint, the hint is 'Gilligan's Island'. Do you know who it is? Read, review, and guess!


	9. Niche Networks: Yolei and TK

Rule of 132 

It's like the equivalent to internet chocolate... but please don't eat them! It's 'Rule of 132'! I gave you all the hint of 'Gilligan's Island' for who would be paired with Yolei. Well, if you remember the 02 appearance of a character, many said that a certain accessory of his reminded people of the character Gilligan. Give up? It was the hats, and T.K. had the same type of hat. Therefore, the couple is Yolei and T.K. Enjoy, all!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 9- Niche Networks: Yolei and TK)

* * *

"T.K.?" Yolei asks her blonde beau.

"Yes, love?" he responds, getting the sleep out of his eyes.

"What channel are we watching, exactly?" she asks with tired eyes.

"This?" T.K. asks. His mother had recently bought a satellite television package, and in those packages are usually several channels that nobody ever watches. T.K. and Yolei are going through this scenario right now, as T.K. grabs the remote and sees that he is watching...

"The... Special Channel? Huh?" T.K. is puzzled.

"what's so special about... oh." Yolei comes face to face with just what makes the Special Channel so 'Special'. It is essentially a spin-off of one of the many Discovery (Channel) Networks, where people beset with physical and mental challenges find it within themselves to overcome all obstacles in reality based settings.

"Okay. Click." T.K. says, now going up one channel, and he sees a logo at the top right of the screen that looks like a teardrop.

"Now what are we watching?"

"This is..." T.K. checks the channel description and reads, "The Tearjerker Channel: You know that show 'Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'? Well, imagine having that on television nonstop, and you get this channel."

"No, sir. I need a good laugh," Yolei says, without hesitation. "What about the news?"

"Okay, give me a second," T.K. says, quickly skimming through the guide. He stumbles upon something odd. "The... Bizarro World FOX News Channel, where everything's actually fair and balanced?" The pair look at each other for a second and come to a unanimous conclusion.

"Pass." They just can't find anything to watch, even though there are about 6,000 channels, and counting. Just as T.K. is about to give up, he finds a suitable program for viewing.

"Look, Yolei. You wanted a good laugh? Here's my favorite movie," T.K. says, waking up his girlfriend who fell asleep while T.K. was channel surfing. He woke Yolei with a kiss.

"What movie is that, T.K.?"

"The Cable Guy."

* * *

A/N: Due to an unfortunate incident involving a plagiarist (see profile page for more info), I was not up for posting this drabble when it should have been. This pairing has two people who live close to each other (in the same apartment building, in fact) and add that to the Inoue's also owning a convience store and the name **AroundTheCornerShipping** came to mind for these two.

To make up for not posting this sooner, drabble number ten is also finished. I will not give hints for the pairing. Go ahead and read it now, and while your at it, review both!


	10. HORSE or HOARSE: TK and Joe

Rule of 132 

Because I could not stop for death, here's 'Rule of 132', the romance drabble series that quite frankly, needs to just roll over and die! Now that you've had your moment of nihilism, it's time to do the next pairing. It's T.K. and Joe.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 10- HORSE or HOARSE: TK and Joe)

* * *

It is no surprise to see the high school senior T.K. Takashi after school, playing on the basketball courts. What is a very big and unexpected surprise is seeing Joe Kido right there with him, in proper basketball attire.

Joe's attire is, as he himself puts it, 'a cross between Kareem Abdul-Jabbar and Kurt Rambis', as he wore prescription goggles over his eyes, and a headband over hair that over the years had gotten significantly longer. He was also wearing a classic jersey of another spectacled player of the game, George Mikan, often considered to be the NBA's original center.

In actuality, they play every Wednesday afternoon, which is when both are out of school for the day. This Wednesday T.K. greets Joe, but Joe notices something 'off' with T.K.'s greeting.

"T.K., what happened to your voice?" Joe asks with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing," T.K. assures, but it is obviously not nothing, as T.K.'s voice was strained just trying to get those three words out of his mouth.

"T.K., if you lost your voice, and this is just the opinion of a doctor in training, I don't think that you should be out here. You ought to be home resting, and you shouldn't be talking, at all."

"Joe?" T.K. says, almost like a child's voice breaking, "I promise you, I'm fine. Now are we gonna play 'H-O-R-S-E' or what?"

Joe rolls his eyes at T.K.'s stubbornness, and decides to give his blonde-haired friend an ultimatum right to his face. "Listen. We aren't playing jack if you can't guarantee me that you are all right. All right?" T.K. simply nods, and Joe goes over to his duffel bag, pulling out a tongue depressor and a mini flashlight. Joe then returns to T.K. with these materials.

"Open your mouth," Joe orders. T.K. doesn't argue. Joe sees and analyzes the problem, and comes to the conclusion that T.K. has no business on the court today. He tells him just that, and says, "just go home and rest. We'll play next week."

"Joe. You don't have anything that can help me get better now than advice to just get some rest?" Joe sighs deeply, and suddenly kisses T.K. on the mouth. It was quick and Joe immediately pulled away upon making contact with T.K.

"What the hell was that?" T.K. demands in the form of a question, though he sounded a lot like a frog doing it.

"What?" Joe retorts, almost to the point of being flabbergasted, but still with a sly smile on his face. "You're mother didn't kiss your boo-boos and make them feel better as a kid?"

* * *

A/N: Another trip to weirdsville with this one. I hope you like it, cause this time; I'm not sure about it. This pairing gets the name **Julius Erving Shipping**, because Julius Erving's nickname in the NBA was 'Doctor (or Dr.) J', and that's what connects Joe and T.K.

Every 11th drabble in this series, I will give my readers a break from racking their heads and staying up until five in the morning trying to figure out the next pairing. I will actually tell you that the pairing for the next drabble is _Joe and Izzy_, but be forewarned that until the 22nd drabble comes along; you will only get hints aplenty from Rave The Rich. Stay tuned, because number 11 is coming very soon! Read and review, folks!


	11. We Both Won: Joe and Izzy

Rule of 132 

Only slightly less embarrassing than the combination of the Philadelphia Phillies losing 10,000 games all time AND Barry Bonds, it's 'Rule of 132'! (Now I just hope they don't sue.) You came into this one knowing that the next pairing would be Joe and Izzy, and that hasn't changed... I think. I don't know. At times, I even confuse myself. Just read, and find out!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 11- We Both Won: Joe and Izzy)

* * *

"Hey Joe," Izzy says, coming back into his parents family room, "I checked on the internet, and I've found the perfect game for us to play." 

"What's that?" Joe asks in anticipation. "Anything is better than just sitting around here."

"We'll play 'Questions'. The game could literally go for hours."

"Okay," Joe says with interest, "but... how do you play?"

"It's easy," the shorter boy exclaims. "You just keep asking questions. You're answers to the other person's questions will likewise be questions."

"So..." Joe prefaces, starting to understand the game, "everything I say has to be a question?"

"Why not? Wanna begin?" Izzy asks.

"Didn't I already begin when I asked you if everything had to be a question?" Joe responds.

"Are you saying that I tried to fool you into saying 'yes' so I could win the first round?" Izzy answers, getting a clue.

"Do you mind if I think that that was your plan?" Joe asks, seeing right through Izzy's plan.

"No, but would you feel that I would actually stoop that low in the name of good fun and competition?" Izzy asks, inconspicuously.

"Do you think you have it in you to do something underhanded to get the things that you want?" Joe innocently asks, really getting into the game.

Izzy stays silent upon hearing Joe's question. Izzy said nothing in the rules about any time limits, so Joe was left hanging, so to speak, on his question.

"Izzy? Are you..." Joe stops as he sees the boy come closer to him, and finally stopping at a point where their mouths are scant millimeters away from touching.

"Do you feel uncomfortable right now?" Izzy honestly asks.

"Are you... trying to tell me something, Izzy?" Joe asks, not missing a beat.

"Will you listen, Joe?" Izzy asks in return, thinking that Joe has gotten what he is trying to say.

"Wanna find out?" Joe asks, seriously. Both boys move their lips to the other and kiss. The buss lasts about five seconds before both of them finally pull away from each other. Izzy's thoughts of what he just did have left him lovestruck, and this doesn't go unnoticed by Joe.

"So how did that feel, Izzy?" Joe inquires.

"Prodigious." answers the computer expert in response.

Joe immediately jumps up. "A-ha! That wasn't a question! You lost, Izzy!"

Izzy simply says with a grin, "No, I didn't," and proceeds to hug his bespectacled friend. "I won. We both won."

Joe is wide-mouthed. "Izzy?"

"No more questions, Joe," interrupts the shorter boy as he pulls Joe close to him to begin a new game; hockey.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm gonna break some hearts when I say this, but I'm gonna take a break of about one week before I release a new drabble for this project. Oh, please don't cry! I promise I'll be back! Maybe I'll do a Tamers or Frontier (or Data Squad) drabble to tide you over, but I need to get to work on continuing two projects that I've been putting off for a while. 

Joe and Izzy are intelligent, no doubt. Intelligent enough that I felt that the name **BrainTeaserShipping** worked for them, and yes, I've always felt that they were very underappreciated in Adventure.

Because I won't be back for a week, I feel okay giving you an obscure hint for you all to think about before the next drabble comes out. The drabble will have Izzy, and the hint is literally 'up in the clouds'. You got it? Think about it, and read and review! I wanna know your guesses.


	12. Let Him Decide: Izzy and Sora

Rule of 132 

SLIGHTLY more anticipated than Barry Bonds reaching 756, it's 'Rule of 132'! The clue 'up in the clouds' could have led you to Izzy's love interest in two ways. One, the thing that is up in the clouds is the sky, and the name of this person means 'sky'. Two involves this digidestined's digimon, who can fly in both its rookie, champion and ultimate digivolutions. You could get it with just one of these hints, but both of them would probably confirm it to be Sora Takenouchi. Remember that she had Biyomon, Birdramon and Garudamon.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 12- Let Him Decide: Izzy and Sora)

* * *

"Okay, Izzy," Sora says out loud to herself while inside of her apartment, looking through newspaper ads in an attempt to find a present for her boyfriend's birthday in three weeks. "What the heck should I get you? What the heck would you want?" 

Sora continues much like a gumshoe to scan the numerous ads of the many retailers in and around the area to find something-- anything for her Koushirou.

"Maybe... a new laptop? What does Sony have available?" Sora then thinks about what she just said, and sighs in frustration. "Izzy bought a new laptop three months ago, so that's not gonna work." Undeterred, Sora continues to scour the various pages, looking through the various sales and deals.

Although money is not an issue as far as getting a gift for her boyfriend, she takes this process very seriously, considering every possible gadget and gizmo that Izzy owns, or has ever owned before settling on an item to purchase for the computer whiz.

After committing two hours to searching for a gift, Sora can only find frustration, as she is still stumped as far as what to get Izzy.

"Huhhh," Sora loudly groans, and then puts her head down onto the table, on the cusp of ending this gift hunt.

"What's all that racket?" Says a voice that literally flies into the living room with Sora. It is Biyomon, Sora's digimon partner. "I'm trying to get some sleep, and you aren't helping matters!"

"Sorry, Biyomon," Sora apologizes. "The fact is that Izzy's birthday is in three weeks, and I have no idea what to get him!" Sora then points to the many ads on the table. "I've put all of these advertisements under the magnifying glass, and still can't seem to think of what to get my boyfriend. I want it to be special, but... I just can't decide!"

Biyomon shakes her head, not believing that her human partner didn't find out the ultimate solution sooner. "Sora, Sora, Sora. If you can't decide..." Biyomon flies down to one of the ads, and turns the pages to the back of the colorful, flashy promotional material to a picture of a gift card with the words 'CAN'T DECIDE?' over top of the card.

"Let him decide," Biyomon concludes. "Besides, you trusted him for the last two years with just about everything else. Why stop now?"

* * *

A/N: I like this one. It came about when I found out that often times during Christmas and birthdays, especially in recent years, people will forego attempting to ask relatives what things the reciever of the gift likes and will just buy them a gift card and let them decide, hence the title.

I chose the shipping name **LinuxCalyxShipping**, not simply because of the nice ring to it, but because 'Linux' is a computer operating system, and 'Calyx' is a part of the typical blossoming flower.

The chain continues with Sora, and the hint (which I believe is an easy one to counteract the difficult 'up in the clouds' hint) of who Sora will be paired with is 'canon'.

Got it? Okay! Read and review, and tell me what you think, and who you think is next!


	13. Kid Romeo: Sora and Matt

Rule of 132 

Somehow more coveted than the final volume of the 'Harry Potter' series, it's 'Rule of 132'! The hint to this pairing was EASY, as I said that Sora would be in it, and the other hint was that it was 'canon'. Well, the only other canon pairing in Adventure was Ken and Yolei, and I can't get Sora out of that (and I don't wanna try). So naturally, the pairing is Sora and Matt.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 13- Kid Romeo: Sora and Matt)

* * *

"All right, Jeremy," says Matt to his son while he and his wife Sora are on a couch in the family room, and their eight year old son is in garb resembling the Renaissance era while in front of his parents. "Let's go over..." Matt begins while thumbing through the script of what appears to be a play of some sort. "Act Two, Scene Two, and... start from the top." 

"But where's my Juliet?" Jeremy honestly asks. "This is one of the most important scenes in the entire play, and I don't have a Juliet!"

"Simmer down, Jeremy," Matt assures. "I've taken care of everything. So once you say the first line, 'Juliet' will come out and you can practice your lines in front of an audience."

"Matt," Sora asks out of curiosity, "who's Juliet?"

"You'll find out when Jeremy finds out, dear," says Matt with a cunning smile. "Go ahead, son. Break a leg."

Jeremy then removes a mini script from his breast pocket, and skims through the pages to get to Act Two; Scene Two. He begins the scene, dramatically saying "He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Outside of a hallway, Gabumon comes in, wearing a dress, and not looking too happy that he has to be the guinea pig in this dress rehearsal.

"Woah! Time out, dad!" Jeremy intervenes. "Now I'm not gonna have to... kiss Gabumon, am I? Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

"Jeremy," Matt begins laughing like a schoolgirl, "Gabumon has experience in Shakespeare from when I played the role of Romeo in the tenth grade, so you're in good hands. He helped me with some of the lines for Romeo and Juliet. Of course back then, Juliet just happened to be, well..." Matt then glazes at Sora, who gives him a wink and a smile before they come together in a kiss... that lasts well over 20 seconds while Matt and Gabumon serve as an audience.

"Dad," Jeremy says in frustration, "You still didn't answer my question. Do I or do I not have to kiss Gabumon?" A claw taps Jeremy on his right shoulder, which causes his attention to turn away from the display before him.

Once Gabumon gets the undivided attention of Jeremy Ishida, he defensively says to him, "You better not."

* * *

A/N: This one is pretty cool, especially for a pairing that I don't particularly like, but this one was fun to write. What the heck am I saying? ALL of them are fun to write, but this one I guarantee you has never been done like this before. 

I believe Jeremy Ishida has a nice ring to it. That's why it's here. Act Two, Scene Two is the famous Romeo and Juliet balcony scene.

The name **AfterTheStormShipping **was used for this one. It came about as thunderstorms happen in the sky, which is the meaning of Sora's name, and after the storm, there is calmness, and to me, Matt always gave off a high level of calmness, especially when he was alone or with close friends/relatives.

One author already knows the next pairing, and for those that don't know, the next pairing will have Matt, and the hint for his love interest is 'sparring partner'. Got it? Think about it, but not too much! The next drabble will come sooner than you think!


	14. Boys Playing With Wiis: Matt and Tai

Rule of 132

More embarrassing to each other's sport than both Michael Vick and Tim Donaghy combined, it's 'Rule of 132'! But seriously. Dog fighting? Gambling while on the inside? What is up with professional sports? Do you all really care? Anyway, I said that the next pairing would have Matt, and that the hint was 'sparring partner'. Well Matt and Tai did get into fisticuffs early in season one, so that is the pairing. Don't be afraid of the title of this drabble!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 14- Boys Playing With Wiis: Matt and Tai)

* * *

While both Agumon and Gabumon are currently under the bed having a conversation, grunts can be heard from the top of the bed that both Tai and Matt are laying in. 

"It's been like this every night this week, Gabumon," Agumon says, aggravated. "Ever since Tai got that new toy of his, he and Matt have never been happier. You see this noticeable glow on their faces, and it keeps them both up until the wee hours of the night just yelling and screaming and laughing like two schoolgirls high on caffeine."

Agumon continues, saying "You would think that with all of that time they spend using that thing with each other that they would be too tired to spend any time with us or their other friends, but Tai is just as energetic and happy-go-lucky as he can be."

"Oh!" Matt exclaims.

"Oh yeah!" Tai returns. "That's how you do it, man! Right there, baby! You're good at this!"

"You know, I can say the exact same thing for Matt, as well," adds Gabumon. "Very few things in life really get Matt excited in great anticipation, but these days, Matt just can't wait to go over to Tai's house so that he can 'play with his Wii', whatever that means. Just one call from Tai saying that the Wii is up and ready, and Matt rushes out of the house in record time."

"Oh, that's it! A Wii!" Agumon silently puts together the pieces of the puzzle. "That's the...name of the toy that Tai recently got. Tai got a Wii, and Matt just can't seem to keep his hands off of it. The only thing that I'm not sure of is...how do you play with a Wii?"

"Out!" says a voice on the television screen. Matt groans in defeat as the announcer continues, saying "Game, set, match."

"Good game, Mattie," Tai says, giving Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. A few more lessons with Sora on the courts, and you might beat me in Wii Tennis." Tai gets out of the bed and turns off the game console, as the two finally settle in for bed.

Agumon and Gabumon are now whispering to each other. Agumon continues, saying "First it was baseball, then boxing and now tennis? I wanna play with a Wii too! It sounds like great fun!"

"Ditto, Agumon!" Gabumon agrees.

"No! Not pokemon, Gabumon!" Agumon says, dumbfounded. "I'm talking about something nowhere near as boring!"

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love double entendres? Yeah, this was another fun fic to write.

Agumon's disdain for pokemon is because I always thought that the uneducated would confuse Agumon for the pokemon Charmander.

Tai and Matt have their fangirls (and boys), so the name **BoyToyShipping** just seemed to fit!

The next pairing has Tai, and your hint to who he is paired with is... 'Singapore Cane'. Got it? Read and review and tell me what you think!


	15. You Make Me Dizzy: Tai and Cody

Rule of 132 

With more on its plate than Drew Carey, the new host of 'The Price is Right' and 'Power of 10', it's 'Rule of 132'! The clue 'Singapore cane' is another phrase for kendo stick, and the digidestined's resident expert on kendo is Cody Hida. The pairing is Tai and Cody. Be aware that this drabble is much darker than the others and contains some harsh language. It's a change of pace to say the least.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 15- You Make Me Dizzy: Tai and Cody)

* * *

"Okay, Armadillomon. Here we go," says 15-year-old Cody Hida, as he hears a knock on the door of his apartment, and tells the person who wants to come in that "it's open".

In enters 21-year-old graduate student Tai Kamiya, who is wearing a business suit while wearing dark sunglasses on a hot July afternoon. "Cody," the older boy greets in monotone.

"Hot enough weather for you, Tai?" Cody asks.

"I found a letter in my book bag today," Tai says, ignoring Cody's sarcasm. Cody begins to look somewhat nervous knowing that Tai found his letter and what was written inside.

"Uhh. What letter Tai?" Cody asks innocently.

"Don't..." Tai begins, pointing his finger at the younger boy, "Play dumb with me, boy. You can't lie to save your soul. Do the words 'You Make Me Dizzy' mean anything to you? If not, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I read it to you. Maybe I can get down to the bottom of..." Tai stops as he takes the poem out of his suit pocket. "this."

"Damn, Cody," Armadillomon whispers while in hiding. "Good luck trying to explain this."

"Shut up," Cody retorts with a whisper of his own.

Tai opens the folded sheet of loose-leaf paper, and begins. "'You Make Me Dizzy'. I get so sick/I wanna hurl/But not before big hair/Can rock my world. Take me to school/Spank me, I've been bad/Give me extra special lessons/Pass with an 'A', make mama glad. I spin in circles/Like coming off a binge/Wanna feel the sexy smooth skin/wanna plant kisses at the fringe. Pull up my shirt..."

"No!" Cody interjects. "Please, don't read the rest. It was stupid, all right! It was fucking stupid of me to think that you were interested in me, much less any guys. You know what? Just go! Get the hell outta here Tai! I've embarrassed myself enough." Cody says, curling himself into a ball, and silently crying. Tai is silent, having no idea that Cody possessed these feelings for him. He slowly walks to Cody and reaches for his left shoulder.

"Uhh, Cody?" Tai says, as his hand is swatted away from the shoulder by Cody.

"I thought I told you," Cody says now standing up and forcing Tai to back up against the wall. "Get...the hell...outta..." Cody doesn't say 'here', as he aimed to punch Tai in the face for not listening to him earlier. The problem is that Tai ducked, and Cody's fist hit a mirror, smashing it into pieces, and bloodying Cody's right hand.

"Kuso!" Cody exclaims.

"Cody!" Tai says, worried for his friend. He takes a look at his hand gently holding it in place, and asks Cody, "Are you okay?"

Cody sees his crush hold his bloody hand as the red liquid continues to flow out of his hand, and tells Tai, "I feel dizzy," as his eyes roll back into his head and he falls to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, this was certainly a change of pace from the other drabbles, and without a doubt other drabbles will have different themes that won't always be cute or funny, but will explore the unexplored.

Tai and Cody gets the name **NoLaughingMatterShipping**, as the feelings for someone six years older or younger than you are just that, no laughing matter. They are taken seriously by both parties, and are given much scrutiny from peers, especially when feelings are returned.

I won't start a trend of dark drabbles (yet), but the next one will be more familiar. It contains Cody, and the hint is actually a question. It is 'If Madonna were a digidestined, she would be who?' Got it? Read and review, and tell me if you have it or not! And while your at it, let me know what you thought of this change of pace!


	16. New Hobby: Cody and Mimi

Rule of 132 

More addictive and dangerous than diet soda, it's 'Rule of 132', and I NEVER touch that stuff (the diet soda, that is). So, 'If Madonna were a digidestined, she would be who?' Madonna has the reputation of being the 'Material Girl', and Mimi Tachikawa, especially in her earlier years had this reputation, as well. The next pairing is Cody and Mimi.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 16- New Hobby: Cody and Mimi)

* * *

"This...isn't where we would usually practice, Cody," Mimi says, curious as to why she and Cody were spending what was to be a weekly Tuesday afternoon Kendo practice in the park on a warm summer's day.

"I know. I told grandpa, and he said that we could have this time to ourselves for this week. You know Mimi, I'll be honest," Cody admits, "When you told me that you wanted to learn Kendo and help get yourself in shape for cheerleading in America, I was skeptical. But you have really shown a ton of initiative. Heck, you've given grandpa a run for his money, and he's been doing this since he was about five years old."

"Thanks Cody," Mimi replies. "That's awfully nice of you to say. To be honest, I wasn't really looking forward to it myself, but I knew that it would benefit me to go out there and seriously get in shape for the traveling team this upcoming school year."

"So I bucked up and said to myself, 'Self? Even though this isn't something you wanna do, do it, because in the end it will benefit you and the people that will depend on you in the future.' So...I didn't think of it as a requirement as much as I did a hobby. You know, just for fun, and I never thought I would enjoy it so much, and you my friend had a big hand in making that happen."

Mimi's words have a profound effect on Cody. He has always regarded Mimi as the most understanding and caring friend that he knows, and that covers many people. He really enjoys the time that he gets to spend with Mimi every Tuesday afternoon in practice, but knows that in just a few weeks time, that fun will end, as school in both America and Japan will go back in session.

Meanwhile, in some nearby bushes, Palmon and Armadillomon converse as they watch their respective partners talk while sitting on a park bench. Their attention has been on the talk between Cody and Mimi since it began some minutes ago.

"I can't understand why they don't tell each other their feelings, Palmon," Armadillomon explains, "I mean, it's as clear as day that they have feelings for each other."

"Maybe they need a new hobby," Palmon suggests, pulling Armadillomon close, "like we have."

"Oh," the male digital monster responds seductively as he and Palmon come together in a kiss...that Cody notices off in the distance. He is surprised, but the Armadillomon/Palmon relationship also empowers the green eyed boy to take the first step in letting his feelings for the pink haired girl be known.

"Say, Mimi," Cody begins, "Now that we have this free time, would you like to spend it over an ice cream cone? My treat."

Mimi tells Cody 'Sure', and the two walk out of the park, leaving Armadillomon and Palmon to their own activities, as a new hobby of 'treating' develops for Cody to Mimi.

* * *

A/N: This drabble is at the maximum of exactly 500 words, and that has never been done in this project's brief history.

I'll give you three guesses as to why I use the name **PhileceSamplerShipping** for this pairing, and the first two don't count!

The next pairing has Mimi, and the hint is that it also involves 'her sister'. I think this one is pretty easy once you think about it! Read, review and tell me what you think!


	17. Cram Sessions: Mimi and Yolei

Rule of 132 

Served with whipped cream and a cherry on top, it's 'Rule of 132'! For those that can remember, the first time that Mimi met Yolei, the latter considered the pink haired girl a 'sister', so the next pairing, and the second of six shoujo-ai pairings in this series is Mimi and Yolei. It's kinda descriptive about a certain 'art', but I believe that nothing here is too explicit.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 17- Cram Sessions: Mimi and Yolei)

* * *

It would happen every time that the two would come together, which was rare as both of them were on opposite ends of the Earth. Girlfriends Mimi Tachikawa and Yolei Inoue would meet in some predetermined spot and have meetings that they codenamed 'sessions'. Sessions were short form for make out sessions, and the two had become experts in the art of kissing and making out over the years.

Various perks of these make out sessions that make them so unique from any others (in their mind) was that both partners knew exactly what the other one liked. For instance, after much practice, Yolei knew that Mimi liked to have her butt held while lip locked, but only when she was deeply into her kiss after about five seconds or so. On the other hand, Yolei was more of a waist person, preferring that the hands of her lover be locked around her midsection, as if Mimi was holding onto the purple haired girl for dear life. The action was quite a turn on for Yolei.

All foreplay aside, the part that both Yolei and Mimi loved about their make out sessions was, of course, making out. Each one considered the other a very good kisser, but each one had their own special 'moves' that they'd perform on one another. Yolei was a master of using her very long tongue to often pry Mimi's mouth open, so she could play her favorite game; tongue wrestling. Mimi was more of a kisser who 'built to a moment', and used touching that progressively went from soft to hard as the atmosphere grew more sensual from smooch to smack.

"Uhh... Yolei?" asked a voice at her legs, pulling at the girl's jeans. Unfortunately, it seems that Hawkmon wanted his partner's attention while she was clearly occupied in a cram session. To Yolei, at that moment, whatever it was could wait. After all, she had to make up for time lost unable to attend certain sessions, and she needed to be ready for an upcoming midterm around the time of her birthday, along with the present that she would get for passing with flying colors afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you thought about this. Writing mostly prose in this instance is obviously another example of a change of pace for me, as most of the drabbles so far have been dialogue heavy, and this one is most certainly not, with of all beings, Hawkmon being the one who says the only words. He does that because the two girls are clearly occupied in deep activity, and they just can't talk right now.

So the name **SisterActShipping** was chosen for Mimi/Yolei, and it was not because I've thought of the two being in a monastery. Those are just sick rumors, okay?! _Rave goes to do 77 Hail Mary's, even though he is not Catholic._

So the next pairing has Yolei, and this time, I believe you'll have to think harder to come up with Yolei's suitor. The hint for this one is 'not one, not two, but three'. Got it? Let me know, and I'll tell you if you have it or not!


	18. High Matinence: Yolei and Ken

Rule of 132 

Guilty as charged in the court of public opinion, it's 'Rule of 132'! The hint from the last one was kinda hard, especially if you wanted the block out the last three minutes or so of 'A Million Points of Light'. Remember that Yolei and Ken had 'not one, not two, but three' kids. The next pairing is Yolei and Ken.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 18- High Matinence: Yolei and Ken)

* * *

"Hey Ken," says his wife Yolei as he enters the kitchen in a business suit while their three kids, Hawkmon, and Wormmon are causing commotion, as all of them are about to head out of the house to start the day.

"Hi hon," Ken says quickly, giving his wife, son Samuel, and daughters Sandy and Chandra, who is sitting in her highchair kisses in near record time, as Sandy runs back upstairs to get her backpack.

"Are you gonna sit down for breakfast?" Yolei asks.

"Can't," Ken tell his wife. "Gotta head to the office early today. The clientele is at an all time high for a Tuesday morning."

"No problem," she tells him, as up from the toaster pops two pastries. "Hey Sandy! You're pop tarts are ready!"

"I'll take these," Ken says, grabbing a banana and an apple from the large fruit basket, "and maybe I'll grab something else for the road."

"Hey mom," Sam says as he comes back into the kitchen from feeding the family dog, Cassidy. "Do you have my permission slip for the overnight Kyoto trip in a month?"

"It's in the reading room, Sam," Yolei responds.

"Thanks, mom," Sam says, kissing Yolei, and running into the room before Yolei tells him to 'slow down, Sam'. Sandy then comes back down the steps, swiftly walking to the toaster to grab the pastries, and give her mother a kiss, saying 'Thanks mom,' just like Sam.

"Gotta go, mom and dad," both Sam and Sandy say in unison, as they walk out the door to go to school, both in their respective uniforms.

"Okay," says the married couple, likewise in unison. "Oh, Sam? Good luck on your math test today."

"Thanks, Dad," Sam says as he finally leaves.

"What's on your agenda, Yolei?" Ken asks as he gets his trench coat and calls for Wormmon.

"Shopping with Chandra, among other things," she says. "I'll try not to splurge."

"Yeah," Ken says rolling his eyes. "Trying not to splurge put us in the red for a while, but you're forgiven."

"Ready to go, Ken?" Wormmon asks, slithering into the kitchen.

"Yeah, buddy."

"Ready to splurge, Hawkmon?" Yolei asks. Ken sweat drops upon hearing the dreaded 'S' word.

"Is there chocolate on your shopping list this time, Yolei?" Hawkmon asks almost to the point of pleading.

"Yes, Hawkmon. Now let's go. I wanna beat the crowds for the deals. Bye Ken and Wormmon!" She concludes kissing her husband once more.

"Later, Yolei!" Ken says as they get their keys and head out the door with their digimon partners in tow. Once they close the door, someone makes an 'ahem' sound, causing the married couple to stop their trek.

"Umm...aren't you two forgetting something, or rather, someone?" Hawkmon innocently asks.

"Mommy?" a voice calls out from the other side of the door. Ken and Yolei just couldn't believe that they did it again.

"WE FORGOT CHANDRA AGAIN!!!" they both exclaim to each other.

* * *

A/N: The modern family has become more high matinence than ever before, and this fic is an example of what happens when the family has to get where they need to go, and fast! By the way, I did this fic pretty quickly, as well, as it only took me a little more than an hour from start to finish. It was FUN to write! 

The name **InLovingKindnessShipping** is here not simply because of their crests, but it is based off a wedding vow that I once heard spoken. I think it fits. What about you?

The next drabble is ready so I won't give hints for that one. Just read it, and if you want, review both, and tell me what you think!


	19. Number Problems: Ken and TK

Rule of 132

More plastered than the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, it's 'Rule of 132'! I told you in the last drabble that because the next one was ready, there would be no hints, so here is the next drabble, Ken and TK. Enjoy all!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 19- Number Problems: Ken and TK)

* * *

"Ken?" asks 17 year old Takeru 'TK' Takashi, "How does this...number puzzle work? I've been trying to find a solution for the last 20 minutes, and I'm stuck." 

Ken takes a look at the book on the table. "Sudoku?" Ken confirms. Ken has had great fun with Izzy over the years working on 'Speed Sudoku' to try and find out who can solve the popular number puzzle the quickest. They are still trying to find a winner in their recent best 251 of of 500 puzzle match, and are currently in a big Japanese tournament for expert players of the game.

"Oh it's not too hard once you get the hang of it," the slim boy assures. "Just remember that you have 81 squares in all, nine horizontally and nine vertically, and together, they form nine larger squares. Each digit one through nine goes into the squares..."

"And you can't use any number more than once for the larger squares, horizontally and vertically. I've got those rules down pat, Ken, but I wasn't talking about Sudoku."

"You weren't?" Ken asks, confused as to what his boyfriend was talking about.

"No. I meant..." as TK takes a slip of paper, and places it on the table, "this number problem."

Ken takes a look at the slip of paper and sees that the order of the numbers looks quite familiar. "TK, this is a phone number, but...to what?"

TK takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts, and finally says, "Ken," TK says seriously, "We've been together now for over a year, and you've been incredible this entire time. I looked on the internet, and I found a...place where we as a couple can take our relationship...to the next level."

Ken is in absolute shock upon hearing this. "TK?"

TK then holds his partner's hands. "I'm ready, Ken."

"But," Ken questions, "when can we do this?"

"Whenever you want," TK answers. "No distractions, no parents, no siblings, and no risk of getting caught."

Ken considers the plan that TK has laid before him and thinks about it...for about 15 seconds. "I'm ready, TK. Let's go." He says, taking his beau by the hand and heading for the door.

"Patamon? Don't wait up for Ken and me!" TK says before Ken pulls him to the open door to head for their destination. After the door closes, Patamon flies into the living room, and sees the open book of Sudoku puzzles and comes down to the table and checks the puzzle in question.

It only takes the 'batpig' digimon five minutes or so, but he correctly finishes the puzzle, and goes back into the bedroom to nap.

"And they actually call those things hard?" Patamon rants. "No. 'Hard' is defeating Myotismon. This is child's play."

* * *

A/N: An explanation is needed for this. Patamon actually could hear the conversation between TK and Ken, but only part of it (the part about the puzzle, if you're wondering). I've always thought that Patamon was quite an intelligent digimon, (though not at a genius level like Izzy and Ken) and I wrote that into this fic. I thought it turned out pretty well.

I didn't explain it when I first wrote this, but to clarify, TK and Ken more or less went to a lover's retreat. They went to a lavish hotel and resort so that they could consummate their relationship.

I like the name** FallenAngelShipping** because of the momentary decline that Ken went through post Digimon Emperor, and the angel part? Well, you know.

The hint for the 20th drabble in this series is... well, you'll just have to 'see what develops'! Now, I have to listen to a less popular song from the band Train about calling some people. (Those were two hints, BTW) You find out! I know you can do it! Read and review. Let Rave The Rich know what you think!


	20. Long Lost Cousins: TK and Kari

Rule of 132 

With more views than 'The Simpson's Movie' (in Rave's dreams), it's 'Rule of 132'! The two clues from drabble number 19 were the song from Train, called 'Calling all Angels', and 'see what develops' dates back to which digidestined carried a camera. After that clarification, you could tell that Kari was the one, and indeed perhaps THE most popular couple from all of Adventure is here in TK and Kari. Enjoy the first true crossover of the series!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 20- Long Lost Cousins: TK and Kari)

* * *

"So we're gonna watch the...tenth season of Pocket Monsters, TK?" Kari asks curiously. 

"Yep," her boyfriend simply replies. It is Thursday night, and every Thursday night, it was indeed 'Must See TV', as TK was sure to have his television on TV Tokyo watching 'Diamond and Pearl'.

"Help me out with some stuff. I stopped watching during 'Advance Generation'," Kari admits.

"Okay. Haruka and Masato are both out, and in their place is a girl named...Hikari," TK explains, chuckling a little bit at the end.

"Really?" the child of light says gaining some interest as she turns her glaze back to the TV as the intro rolls. "What does she look like?" Her boyfriend points to a blue haired girl on the television screen, and her demeanor changes from interest to distaste.

"What in the world, TK?" Kari says, doing her best negative Roger Ebert impersonation. "I guess they went to the Red Light District to cast this season. She looks damn trashy; almost like a valley girl of the night, and if that pink skirt were any higher, it would be a freaking belt."

"I know," TK carelessly says while wearing a good, good smile. Kari sees this, and slaps her boyfriend in the back of his head. She then reaches for the remote.

"Maybe we should watch-- oh who is _that_ girl?" Kari asks, as she sees a screencap of Hikari standing next to a red headed girl. "Now that is a classy looking girl!"

"Girl?" TK questions. "Oh yeah! A girl. That would be Hikari's rival. Her name is...Nozomi."

Kari gives a strange look to TK. "Nozomi? Like...hope, as in _your_ crest of hope?"

TK then gives the same strange look to Kari. "And Hikari? Like...light, as in _your _crest of light?"

Kari then snickers. "Hey, we're hope and light. We got together, and we're still quite popular in Japan. You don't think that they'd actually...go there, would you?"

"Well," TK begins, "if they do, they could always make them...long lost cousins in America," Kari loses it in laughter.

"That was so stupid!" Kari claims. "And the worst part was they kept all the shoujo-ai scenes in there, so I suppose incest is regarded above out and open lesbians in America?"

"What are you two lovebirds babbling on about now? I'm trying to get my cat nap in!" says Gatomon entering the family room along with Patamon. She sees the TV screen. "Oooh! Pocket Monsters! I forgot it was on tonight!"

"Gatomon, I didn't know you were a fan," Kari says.

"Not quite. It's...Nyarth who I tune in to see," Gatomon admits, with hearts in her eyes. "What a feline." Patamon squares his eyes, as Gatomon continues to dreamily think about the cat like pocket monster.

* * *

A/N: Quite a few things to explain in this drabble. TV Tokyo really does air Pokemon on Thurday nights like NBC's Must See TV. Go figure. 

The phrase 'Good, good smile' is actually from 'Diamond and Pearl' as a portion of the intro song that is sung in English.

TK questioning Kari saying that Nozomi is a girl is somewhat legitimate, as if you took less than a passing glance at Nozomi, you might confuse her for a boy.

'Diamond and Pearl' premiered in Japan around October of 2006. Following the 'Adventure' timeline, that would make TK and Kari about 15 years old.

Hikari's name meaning light is somewhat of a no brainer, but the name Nozomi can mean either hope or desire. Some conspiracy theorists have suggested that they were named this as an inside joke to the relationship that 'hope and light' had in their competition's series. But then again, these were the same conspiracy theorists that said that Diamond and Pearl's Hikari would get the name Kari as yet another rib, or inside joke.

The 'cousins' joke was a 'Sailor Moon' reference that made fun of the dubbing company's reluctance to have an openly gay female couple on a show that was meant to be viewed by 6-11 year olds. So they made Haruka (not of pokemon fame, but Sailor Uranus) and Michiru (Sailor Neptune) cousins, but they retained the romantic footage and scenes. Okay...

Nyarth is Meowth. I used the Japanese names for pokemon for two reasons. One is that Kari and TK were watching this in Japan, and two was so the two Hikari's would not be confused by you the reader.

So, what else? Oh! A name! How about **Haloshipping**? They are angels, after all.

The hint for the next pairing involves the popular rock band, 'The Doors' and their hit song 'Light My Fire'. Got it? Don't think too hard about this! Read, review, tell me what you think, and I'll let you know if you're right or not!


	21. Blue Mon Group: Kari and Davis

Rule of 132 

Slightly more powerful than Pratibha Patil (if you don't know, look her up), it's 'Rule of 132'! 'Light my Fire' would lead you to Davis in two ways. One was his Digital World garb, consisting of a vest with flames, and two was the first armor-digivolved digimon in Flamedramon. The next pairing is Kari and Davis.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 21- Blue Mon Group: Kari and Davis)

* * *

"All right, Kari. We're just about set." Davis says, entering the Motomiya living room while Kari is seated on the couch.

"Okay," Kari says, "but the Blue Man Group show has been sold out for months. How were you able to get tickets?"

"I wasn't," Davis admits. Kari shakes her head at her boyfriend's enthusiasm despite not being able to get tickets. "But I was able to get the next best thing, so if you could, please put on this poncho and turn your attention to these common household items, the show is just about to begin."

Kari looks at Davis oddly, but after some silent pressing from her boyfriend, Kari stands up, puts the yellow poncho over her head, and sits back down on the couch. Davis takes a poncho, his being a light red, and likewise puts it over his head, but he remains standing.

"Kari?" Davis begins, "I present to you our entertainment for this evening...The Blue Mon Group!"

"What?" Kari asks. "The Blue MON Group?"

"Yep. Come on out Blue Mon Group!" After about ten seconds or so, nothing happens and nobody comes out.

"Uhh...hang on just one second, Kari! I don't believe that the Blue Mon Group heard me the first time." Davis goes into the hallway that leads to the family bedrooms and sternly tells the 'group' under his breath to come out the next time that he introduces them. Davis then comes back, and sees a sight that truly makes him melt inside. Kari is giggling at Davis's efforts to entertain her on this night.

"All right, Kari. After a slight delay, I now present to you, the one, the only, Blue Mon Group!" A few seconds after this second introduction, a digimon train of all of the partner's digidestined slowly walks into the living room. They are all clad in black clothing, and their faces are painted in blue, with their heads appearing to be bald. Veemon is at the end of the train, and gets Davis to come down to his level.

Veemon says to his human partner, "You're gonna pay for this, you understand?" Davis knowingly nods, and Veemon joins the other eleven digimon near a pile of common everyday items. Davis puts a CD into the CD player, and sits down with Kari, who once again is shaking her head and giggling.

Davis notices this, and asks her, "What?"

"There's only one Davis Motomiya, thank God, and you know something? I'm glad that I have him as a boyfriend."

"Aww, shucks, Kari," Davis says humbly. "I just wanted your birthday to be special, and you can be assured that no one has ever seen this performance before."

"And they're never gonna see it again, either!" Veemon yells matter-of-factly.

* * *

A/N: Davis would truly do anything for Kari, and this drabble is a case of that. When Kari is not able to go to a concert of a band that she really likes, Davis steps in like Prince Charming, and takes care of things in his own special way.

The name** OrangeCrushshipping** involves the digiegg of Courage, which was primarily orange, and the crush part is somewhat self explanatory, as Davis's crush on Kari was obvious from the first five minutes of Adventure 02.

Okay, the next drabble is number 22, so you will not have to rack your brain trying to figure out that I'm doing _Davis and Joe_ next. Read, and review, and tell me what you think!


	22. Not That Healthy: Davis and Joe

Rule of 132 

So broke, it can't even pay attention, it's 'Rule of 132'! The last drabble said that the couple would be Davis and Joe, and that has not changed. Enjoy this one, folks!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 22- Not That Healthy: Davis and Joe)

* * *

It's vacation time, and longtime boyfriends Joe Kido and Davis Motomiya are traveling with Jim and the rest of the Kido family in their rural party house. But before they go there, they have one final stop, and that's at a nearby convenience store to get some snacks for the upcoming trip. Joe and Davis are about to go up to the cashier, before Joe takes a look at the drink coolers.

"Want to get anything else to drink before we take off for the countryside, Davis?" asks Joe.

"Oh. Good idea, Joe." Davis opens one of the cooler doors, and pulls out a one liter bottle of 'multi-v' flavored vitamin water. Joe inconspicuously rolls his eyes for a moment.

"You know, Davey Boy," Joe says, calling Davis by his own special nickname, "those things really are not that healthy."

Davis gives Joe a strange look. "Not healthy?" Davis then looks at the bottle and takes about five seconds to read over the major logos. "That would only come out of the mouth of a doctor. Look. It is water with vitamins, and both are essential nutrients, am I right?"

"No, you're right about that..." Joe answers.

"Then what's the big deal? What's not healthy?"

"Look at the nutrition label, Davis, and check the sugar content." Joe sternly exclaims. Davis sees the sugar content, and does not appear impressed at Joe's prodding.

"Thirteen grams, Joe?" Davis asks with all due respect. "Thirteen grams of sugar in a one liter bottle is hardly anything to be too concerned with."

Joe shakes his head, and points to the bottle, saying, "There are four servings in that one bottle, so that 13 grams for every serving adds up to 52 grams. That'd be like drinking one 600mL bottle of Coke."

"You're kidding?" Joe shakes his head. Davis gets the clue and puts the vitamin water back into the cooler. "You're right. I'll just get regular water. If that's not healthy for me, I don't know what is."

Joe smiles at his boyfriend's gained wisdom, but then says to him, "You don't consider..." the rest is whispered into Davis's ear. "...healthy?"

Davis laughs heartily for a moment, but finally says, "No, but it sure is nourishing." Davis then rubs is very toned belly, punctuating is answer to Joe with a 'yum'.

"EWWW! I heard that! Yuck!" said a voice coming from Joe's backpack. It was Gomamon, who could've gone without hearing those comments from the very active lovers. Joe and Davis could only laugh as they decide to just pay for the water and head for the vacation house.

* * *

A/N: Having trouble coming up with a plot for this drabble, I decided to put a vitaminwater into the fridge and sit down for dinner. Then it came to me, as I remember reading just a few days prior about how doctors did not think that vitamin water was as healthy as the company Glaceau touted due to the amount of sugar content, making a 20 ounce bottle 125 calories. One thing led to another, and you have this drabble.

The Coca-Cola reference is there because The Coca-Cola Company recently bought out Glaceau, the comapny that makes vitamin water, for over four billion dollars.

The end of this drabble satisfies the theme for drabbles 12-22. If you didn't notice, at least one digimon had a speaking part in each one.

I hope I didn't turn people away from drinking vitaminwater (like I do), but writing this and knowing the new information has not stopped me. Besides, it's just fiction.

The name **ImpatienceShipping** came to mind for this one. Davis was impatient many times, and waiting in a doctor's office while you're already nervous can also make you quite impatient, as well. The next drabble will come on Friday, and it features Joe and your hint is 'the only one born in 1990'. I know it's obscure, but think about it! Think about the years in 'Digimon Adventure' and 02, and I know you can get this!

Read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you thought!


	23. Better One or Two?: Joe and Yolei

Rule of 132 

Like Craig Biggio, it's now part of the 3,000 hit club (no joke), it's 'Rule of 132'! As for the hint for this drabble, Adventure took place in 1999 and Adventure 02 took place in the year 2002. Now taking that, combined with considering that the oldest member of the second generation was one year older than TK and Kari, who were 11 at that time, Yolei was 'the only one born in 1990', and thus this pairing is Joe/Yolei.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 23- Better One or Two?: Joe and Yolei)

* * *

Getting out of her Jeep, Yolei Inoue walks up to a local office building, and goes through about three flights of stairs and two corridors before opening the door to an office at the end of the second corridor.

She immediately walks to the receptionist in the room and says, "Good afternoon. I'm Inoue Yolei, and I'm here for the 3:20 appointment with Doctor Ambrose." The receptionist makes a few quick clicks of her mouse and confirms the appointment. She asks for Yolei's insurance information, and tells her to have a seat and wait for her name to be called.

Yolei sits next to a young man who's occupied with reading the latest edition of 'Time' Magazine, and looks over to the nearby table to find something to kill time before seeing the eye doctor. She finds it in 'Cosmopolitan' magazine, which she thumbs over for about two minutes before...

"Yolei? Is that you?" A voice softly calls out. Yolei turns to the direction of the voice and sees the eldest of the chosen children, Joe Kido, with a magazine on his lap.

"Joe! How are you?" exclaims the purple haired 17 year old, as she hugs the youngest Kido family member. "I didn't know you got your eyes checked here! I have Dr. Ambrose! What about you?"

"Dr. Bowman-Graves," Joe answers. "He's been my eye doctor since kindergarten," and then Joe starts to go deeper, saying "he's been with me ever since I wore Coke-bottle glasses. Here. Take a look!" Joe shows Yolei a wallet size photo with Joe at the age of five. Yolei can't help but say that the photo is very cute, and that he was a very cute boy. This makes Joe somewhat nervous, until a voice calls his name.

"Mr. Kido?" says an office assistant. "Dr. Bowman-Graves will see you now."

"Okay," Joe tells the orderly. He then turns to Yolei and says "See ya later. You can keep the photo if you'd like."

"Really?" Yolei asks to be sure. Joe nods as he heads back into the office areas. 'Thanks,' Yolei thinks to herself.

After some questioning, and views of an eye chart through a phoropter, Dr. Bowman-Graves goes through parts of a procedure to determine Joe's new prescription.

"Okay, Joe," says the optometrist. "I've hung a red origami crane near the open door, you tell me with either a response of "1" or "2" which view looks the clearest to you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," says Joe, knowing full well what this exercise entails.

"Okay," the doctor affirms. After making some adjustments, he inquires of Joe, "Okay, better one," he asks concerning a preset viewing lens. During this moment, Yolei steps into the Joe's plane of vision as she walks to Dr. Ambrose's office and waves to Joe. The doctor concludes, asking "...or two?" Option two gives Joe a look at Yolei with double vision.

Joe opens his eyes widely and mouths 'Wow'. Without thinking, he dreamily draws out the word "Two."

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here, other than I thought that this drabble was very cool to write, and is also quite original.

Because both Joe and Yolei are the only two Digidestined who wear glasses, I chose the name **Bespectacledshipping**.

The next drabble has Yolei, and the hint is actually a paraphrase of a question that someone asked in an 'Adventure 02' episode. If you can find out who said it, you'll know the next pairing. Ready? It is 'How the heck was Kari able to get into the digiworld without a digivice, if we've never been able to do that before?' Got it? Read, review, tell me what you think, and I'll tell you if you're right or not!


	24. Pizza Pi: Yolei and Izzy

Rule of 132 

Kicking it up another notch, it's 'Rule of 132'! BAM! At or near the start of episode 14, an individual was pacing near the computers wondering how Kari could have gone to the digital world in the last episode without the use of a digivice. This individual of great and vast intelligence was Izzy, therefore the next pairing in the chain is Yolei and Izzy.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 24- Pizza Pi: Yolei and Izzy)

* * *

"Could you run those two deals by me once again, Yolei?" asks Izzy. It's another Saturday night at home for the young couple, and after bouncing suggestions back and forth on what to do, they decide to go to the local video store, rent three movies, and order some pizza to chow down on during the entertainment.

The issue of which one of two deals to order has now come to the table, and Yolei was given the responsibility of finding a suitable deal for both of them.

"okay. Here are the two deals," Yolei explains. "You have one large 10 inch pizza with up to three toppings for $9.99, or if you want something all your own, we can have two medium 7 inch pizzas with one topping each for just a couple of bucks more at $11.99."

Izzy is confused, not believing for one second that they were having a dilemma over something like this. "Take the first deal. It's the better deal," the short teen says nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Yolei asks, wondering why Izzy is (in her mind) settling for one pizza. "If you're wondering about cash, we're not strapped for it at all. Working at the convenience store..."

Yolei can't finish because Izzy is laughing at his girlfriend's lapse in judgment. "Yolei," he says in between chuckles, "Deal number two is a rip off! Remember geometry and areas of circles?"

It takes only a few seconds for the Inoue girl to crunch the numbers in her head, but afterwards she smacks her head in a 'd'oh!' moment and says, "You're right, Izzy. The second deal is a major rip off, but still, it's hard to imagine that you get more pizza from the one 10-inch than the two 7-inch pizzas."

"I know. It's true," Izzy concurs. "But as far as wanting something all my own," he continues on a more serious note, "When it comes to sharing, I don't mind doing it, especially if I'm doing it with you. After all, isn't that what a relationship is all about, 'Lei?"

Yolei is touched by her boyfriends words, and lets him know it with a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips. "That was awfully sweet of you, 'Shirou."

Izzy gives off a sage smile and tells Yolei, "Well, I do have my moments, don't I?"

"Indeed," Yolei replies. As she goes into her pocket to pull out her cell phone, she asks Izzy another important question. "So which topping would you like with our one pizza?"

Izzy just shrugs his shoulders, and says "Whatever you want, Yolei."

* * *

A/N: The title of the drabble has a double meaning, as 'pi' (pronounced like 'pie') is used to determine the circumference and area of circles. The drabble came about due to an SAT level question posed to me, where the area of one 10-inch pizza and two 7-inch pizzas is determined. Try it out for yourself! You don't even have to know what 'pi' equals to do it! Just remember that the area of a circle is equal to pi multiplied by one half of the diameter (or radius) of the circle, squared. You'll be surprised to know that the 10-inch pizza does in fact have more pizza than the two 7-inch pizzas.

So, when thinking of names for this shipping, I finally decided on **ComputerClubShipping**, as these two were part of the same club in school, and in all likelihood shared those same interests as the years went by.

So the next drabble is number 25, and the hint is the United States 'Emancipation' Proclamation. Kind of obscure, but think about it, and I'm sure it'll come to you. As always, read, review, and let me know what you thought!


	25. Our Love in the Stars: Izzy and Mimi

Rule of 132 

Like the village praying for rain, it's 'Rule of 132' Marvelous Monday! I'm releasing three drabbles on one day today. Now you could find the hint for the next pairing two ways. Look for the one major digidestined who lived in the United States for any extended period of time. Another hint was me quoting the word 'Emancipation', which was a reference to Mariah Carey's successful album 'The Emanciapation of Mimi', with Mimi also being the singer's nickname. Therefore, the next pairing is Izzy and Mimi.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 25- Our Love in the Stars: Izzy and Mimi)

* * *

He lives in Tokyo, Japan, a bustling metropolis with over 35 million people in the Greater area of the city, which is located on an island nation in the western portion of the Pacific Coast. It has been an interest and a hobby of his ever since he was in the second grade, but living in a city so vital to the business world and so full of light, color and activity prevents him from seeing them as often as he would like. 

She lives in New York, New York in the United States. Nicknamed the Big Apple, the city that never sleeps, and the city of eight million, New York is the epitome of everything that you could ask for in a so-called 'World City'. Unfortunately, just like the young man from Tokyo, the lights of the city obstruct her view of the night. Indeed, New York City always puts on a great show 24 hours a day that can be seen from space, but she was much more interested in seeing the show that space has to offer.

With help from their good friend Willis, who lives in Denver, Colorado, both Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa are now able to take part in one of their favorite activities together. Both of them were star gazers and the Rocky Mountains of Colorado make it very easy to see clear skies at night, making it easier to see a different light show then they have been used to over their young lives.

As the hobby of star gazing brought the two of them together, the two got to know each other much better than they did before. While talks of constellations and star groupings was the main topic of discussion, Izzy got up the fortitude to ask Mimi if they could have a meeting away from the stars for one night. What was to follow was a relationship that exploded faster than a supernova.

Tonight in the Mile High City, like most nights in recent months has not been spent gazing at the stars, rather Izzy and Mimi are closely gazing at each other. The hobby of star gazing has apparently evolved over the years into making out in front of the stars, and giving them a show of sorts. Though the current meetings are sparse and their original intention has since been all but ignored, both Izzy and Mimi are thankful that the Colorado mountains were able to provide them their love in the stars.

Besides, it was either Colorado or Arizona, and Mimi just liked the weather in Colorado better, and to be honest, it's not as if she needed to breathe much in all that thin air with what she was doing.

* * *

A/N: A little humor to end this one. I know that one author in particular was anticipating this, so here it is! 

This is the only drabble (so far) with absolutely no spoken words. Quite a change of pace, so let me know what you thought of it!

You'd be surprised to know just what hobbies your friends are interested in, especially if you ask around.

Not meant as an insult, but I felt that the name **GeekandChicShipping** just fit this pair. Send all constructive criticism concerning names and other elements of this drabble to the reviews board.

Because of three drabbles being released at once, the next drabble is ready, therefore there will be no hints! Just go onto the next drabble and continue to enjoy these drabbles!


	26. The Outfitter: Mimi and Tai

Rule of 132 

Bend it, shake it, any way you want it, it's 'Rule of 132' Marvelous Monday! And now, here's part two of three, in the pairing of Mimi and Tai.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 26- The Outfitter: Mimi and Tai)

* * *

"Tai, baby? Give me your honest opinion," commands Mimi Tachikawa as she holds up two shirts in her hands. She was back in Japan for the week, and nothing could have made her boyfriend Tai Kamiya happier...until it was time for Mimi to decide just what she was going to wear for their date this Friday night. Tai had already outfitted himself in a navy blue blazer with dark beige slacks and a light blue shirt with a patterned tie. He was ready to go about two weeks ago, but ever since he got to the Tachikawa apartment, he found that Mimi did not share his sentiment for promptness.

"Should I wear the red one with the star pattern," Mimi begins, "or should I wear the blue one that looks like the ocean?"

For Tai, it didn't matter what Mimi wore, she still looked beautiful. But to compliment his blue, he suggested, "The red one with the stars."

"Okay," Mimi says, as she goes back into her room and returns to the living room mere seconds later with a pleated plaid skirt, and a pair of blue jeans asking Tai which one she should wear. In a concerted effort to expedite this process, he points to the jeans. Mimi thanks him for making the decision for her and goes back into the room.

Tai has time to ponder the decisions that he has made, and is confident that in less than a few minutes time, he and Mimi would be out the door and heading wherever they were heading to eat. Those thoughts are squashed as Mimi re-enters the room with two pairs of shoes now in her hand.

"Okay, Tai. I promise this is the last one. Should I wear my black crocs or my medium blue crocs?"

Tai actually takes some time to think about this, but finally decides on black for Mimi, who simply puts the shoes on as she has the remainder of the chosen outfit on her person, and she leaves the other pair on a mat near the doorway. Tai then takes a good look at the outfit that he created using Mimi's options.

He is quite impressed with his decisions, and makes his feelings known with a wolf whistle to Mimi, who models the garb for him. "You like it, Tai?"

Tai nods his head, saying "Oh, yeah. You don't wear it well, it wears you well. So are ready to take off now?"

Mimi says, 'sure' as they head for the door. But all of a sudden, Mimi stops and yells out, "Oh Tai! We're not going anywhere until I find a purse to wear tonight!" She runs to her room once more to check on which one is best for tonight's festivities. Tai stands alone in the living room once more, and looks towards the door. He chuckles at the scenario and can only say 'So close, yet so far,' as he tells Mimi, "I thought the shoes were it, Meems!"

* * *

A/N: Another drabble in which the body is at exactly 500 words. Coincidentially, the Mimi/Cody drabble also had 500 words. I don't go on dates often, but Tai's familiarity with Mimi's indecisiveness is what makes this drabble much fun.

In a high school setting, I see Tai as the captain of the football (soccer) team, and Mimi a head cheerleader, so the name **HomecomingKingandQueenShipping** is used for this pairing.

Because this is part two of a three part update, part three is ready, therefore you get no hints. Read, review, tell me what you think, and then go to the next drabble and repeat the process!


	27. Changing Our Religion: Tai and Davis

Rule of 132 

More 'Now' than Tiger Woods, it's 'Rule of 132' Marvelous Monday! In my plan to release three drabbles on one day, here's part three of three with the coupling of Tai and Davis!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 27- Changing Our Religion: Tai and Davis)

* * *

It's a quiet night for both Tai Kamiya and Davis Motomiya as opposed to the last few nights. While days have been spent in soccer camp in very strenuous activity, this time that the two have spent together for dinner at Davis's is their time to relax and reconnect. After dinner, the two athletes lounge in the den with some coffee and lemon cheesecake.

"Hey Tai," Davis asks, "Can you believe this past week or what? The coach comes to us-- all of us players, and says that it would be in our best interest to be well rounded in terms of the sports that we play. So we ask all of our friends in what way they can assist us."

"Kari suggested dance, and after some classes with her, I'm never going to mock the show 'Dancing With the Stars' again. Dancing takes a hell of a lot out of you, especially if you do it for that long, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't help, as my coordination has certainly taken a turn for the better."

"Tell me about it," Tai concurs. "I never, ever considered basketball and soccer had elements in each sport that could be used for the other, but working with TK these past few days has forced me to go deeper into my cardiovascular training, thereby helping my endurance, especially late in the second half of games."

"This whole week has sort of been like we're temporarily changing our religion," Davis concludes. Tai laughs a little bit at Davis's bold analogy, but as Davis explains, "Think about it, Tai. How long have both of us been soccer players?"

It doesn't take that long for Tai to answer back with a response of "Over 10 or 15 years each, but by no means would I consider the sport a religion." Then Tai leans over to kiss the younger tanned male, and says to him "It has brought me great things over the years, but I wouldn't go so far as to call it a religion."

Davis grins upon hearing Tai's speech on comparative themes of soccer and religion, saying "There are about two billion people that will disagree with you about soccer not being a religion. Heck, they even have their own songs."

Tai scoffs, saying "So does Marilyn Manson, but no one sane actually considers that group a religion."

"But when you think about it," Davis retorts, "with the exception of religion, nothing really gets people together in this and other countries like a chant of 'Ole, Ole, Ole, Ole'."

"Fine," Tai apathetically agrees, "But I don't care about anyone else." Tai then cuddles with Davis while holding his cheesecake. "I'd rather experience spiritual highs with you and you alone that have nothing to do with religion...or soccer, for that matter."

* * *

A/N: Kinda different, but I thought this was pretty good. I hope I didn't scare people with this title.

You'd be surprised how seriously sports is taken in not just my home country of the United States, but the world, as well. Many sports teams and clubs have a greater fanbase and following than most religions or cults, which is a little scary, but we all need something (or someone) to believe in.

As far as a name, Tai and Davis were the most prominent soccer players in the series. Soccer's international name is football (or futbol), so for the first time in this series, you have the interchangible name of **FootballShipping** or **FutbolShipping**.

That wraps up the Marvelous Monday update! So your hint for the next pairing involves one of the American Digidestined. The pairing includes Davis and the clue is, 'He was Phil, because his original name was already taken by this person's onii-chan.' I don't think this one is that hard, so read, review, and tell me what you think! I'll let you know if you're right or not!


	28. On The Dotted Line: Davis and Ken

Rule of 132 

You say you want a revolution, well you know, it's 'Rule of 132'! After a successful Marvelous Monday, it's time to get back into the regular one-a-day swing. Remember that your clue to this drabble's pairing is 'He was Phil, because his original name was already taken by this person's onii-chan.' If you know that 'onii-chan' means big brother and that the American Digidestined Phil was named Sam in the Japanese version of Adventure 02, then you'll know that the other Sam had a younger brother by the name of Ken. This pairing is Davis and Ken.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 28- On The Dotted Line: Davis and Ken)

* * *

Ken Ichijouji was on the couch for what was quite frankly a very lazy and very rainy Tuesday evening. His work at his private investigator office was often tedious and tiresome, and aside from a kiss from his longtime lover Davis and some of his famous noodles for dinner, the only thing that he often looked forward to when he came home was the nearest resting stop. Though he'll never admit it to any living soul, most nights he got to know the sofa and its many humps and spots better than his burgundy haired boyfriend.

After laying on the couch for about an hour, the sound of the front door opening and a young man happily screaming causes Ken to open his eyelids and turn to the apartment's door. Though Ken is about 12-15 feet away from the door, he can clearly see the doorknob jiggling; the sign that his boyfriend is about to come inside.

As the rain patters onto the window outside, Davis briskly walks into the apartment looking giddier than most days. He runs to the resting Ken, screaming "I did it, Ken! I did it! I signed on the dotted line with the distributor in the United States! It's a 20 year deal! We're millionaires, Ken!"

Ken gets up from the couch, and then is swung around the living room by an excited Davis Motomiya. Ken knew more than most other people of the arduous work that Davis went through over the years just to keep his noodle cart business afloat. While many others laughed at his aspiration, Ken supported his best friend throughout the process, even volunteering some days to pull the cart when Davis was ill.

Over the years, the business expanded and became known all over the nation of Japan. But for his dream to truly come to fruition, he had to make his mark on the powerful American market. He accomplished that today after swiftly working with his lawyers to determine the best deal and go forward with Davis's global business objective.

Once Davis stops swinging Ken around, he looks him dead in the eyes, saying "I want to thank you for sticking with me throughout this entire time. And when I say that we are millionaires, I mean it. You had a great deal to do with my success in business and in life, as well. And this is my promise to you and to everyone else; this money won't change me, or my relationship with you in any way. Do you understand?"

Ken smiled back at his beau, and gave him a simple response of 'yes'. It was all Davis needed to bring Ken in for a bone-crunching hug that wrapped around Ken's upper back and shoulders.

While still holding onto Ken, Davis asks the smaller guy, "So what's the first thing that you'd like to do now?"

Ken tells Davis, while still in the equivalent of a human bear hug, "It'd be nice to get some more space."

* * *

A/N: I thought that this one was quite nice. Supporting each other, and being their for one another is a relationship's meat and potatoes.

Davis was the first one to accept Ken after the Emperor era, and told him that it would be best to just wipe the slate clean, therefore the name **CleanSlateShipping** is used for this pairing.

The next couple involves Ken, and your hint is a landmark in my homestate known as 'The Thomas Point Lighthouse'. This SHOULD be easy and should give you guys a break from the much more difficult clues of recent drabbles. So all that's left to do is read, review, and tell me what you think! Make a guess at the next pairing, as well! I'll let you know if you're right or not!


	29. Gumball Wizards: Ken and Kari

Rule of 132 

Somehow, even more thankful than even Barry Bonds that he's now at 756, it's 'Rule of 132'! I said in the last drabble that the hint was a landmark from my homestate called 'The Thomas Point Lighthouse'. This was supposed to be easy, as I put the word 'light' into the clue. If you haven't already guessed, the next pairing is Ken and Kari. Warning! The sweetness in this drabble may be cavity enducing. Talk to your dentist before reading!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 29- Gumball Wizards: Ken and Kari)

* * *

Kari loves to shop at the mall. She freely admits that she acquired this trait from Mimi and Yolei, the two biggest mallrats that she may ever know. If she was asked to give a reason or reasons why, she could pinpoint it to the rush of buying, shopping, and being around people that want to do the exact same thing.

But more than just being at the mall, she loved to go to the mall with her boyfriend Ken Ichijouji. Spending quality time with her boyfriend is an obvious plus, but the two could have fun wherever they went, whether it was at the park, eating out at a fancy restaurant, or watching a movie while wrapped in numerous blankets. What made the mall different for both of them centered upon one word-- gum.

"Oh, Kenny! Let's do it!" Kari exclaims. Aside from the many stores, shops, boutiques, eateries and whatever else you could think to find in a mall, there are vending machines, and plenty of them to boot. However, a grouping of vending machines always seemed to help bring out the joviality that both parties shared for each other. They were gumball vending machines, and everytime they went to the mall, they were sure to make at least one trip to the many machines.

Ken and Kari both agree that the best part of a large grouping of gumball machines was the choice of a myriad of different flavors and colors.

"All right, Kari," Ken says, playing off their normal routine. "Which flavor would you like to have today?" he asks, as he would always give her the first dibs on what flavor gumball she would get.

"Ummm..." Kari playfully ponders, "I'll have cherry, Ken."

"Cherry," Ken says placing 50 yen into the coin slot. "Always a reliable flavor. But you know what goes well with cherry?"

"Besides me, Kenny?" Kari asks.

"Yes, besides you, honey bunch," Ken laughs. "What goes with cherry is my choice," he says putting a 50 yen piece into the watermelon gumball machine. They both turn their machines at the same time, with Ken grabbing the cherry gumball, and Kari handling the watermelon gumball.

After grabbing each other's object of desire, the two love birds came closer to each other until their noses were nearly touching. "Ya ready?" Kari asks.

"You know it," Ken retorts, and the two open their mouths wide to allow the other one to place their gumball of choice inside of their mouth. They then bite down and start to chew on their sweet ball of goodness.

As they continue their walk through the many stores, Kari asked Ken, "How does your gum taste?"

Ken shakes his head, and admits, "It's okay, but instead of gumballs, I would have preferred to have...two lips."

Kari looks at Ken oddly, and says, "Then after this, we'll go to Sora's mom's flower shop and get you some. All right?"

Ken smiles back at Kari, saying "You're sweet Kari. Sweeter than watermelon."

* * *

A/N: So sweet yet so odd, it makes your stomach sick and makes you wanna scratch your head, but I doubt this will disappoint any fluff fans out there.

This drabble is dedicated to my local mall, which has two kiosks where people can choose from several flavors and colors of gumballs, and in my mind, choices are always fun.

Did you like the wordplay with 'two lips' and 'tulips', because I did!

These two have been able to triumph in the face of darkness and the Dark World, so the name **BrightSideipping** came to mind for the pair.

The next pairing is coming, and it has Kari, and the hint is the name 'Oikawa'. Again, this should be an easy one, so read and review!


	30. Company at the Cemetery: Kari and Cody

Rule of 132 

So hot, it's cool. So cool, it's hot, it's 'Rule of 132'! Well, this is drabble number 30, and the hint for the pairing was the name 'Oikawa'. If you remember, Oikawa was childhood friends with someone by the name of Hiroki Hida, the father of digidestined, Iori 'Cody' Hida. This drabble has the pairing of Kari/Cody. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 30- Company at the Cemetery: Kari and Cody)

* * *

It reads 'Hida Hiroki, 19 March 1964 - 25 October 1998, Loving father, husband and friend'. It is the tombstone of Cody Hida's father, Hiroki, and every October 25th at approximately 6:45 p.m., about the time his father was killed, Cody would go to the gravesite, accompanied by either his mother or a fellow member of the digidestined.

Due to the emotion that would often overcome his mother over the years, she chose to no longer come to the cemetery, as the feelings were just too much for her. Often times, she would cry from the time she entered the gates until late at night on every 25th of October. So by about the age of 10, he would be accompanied by any one of the older digidestined, including Matt, Joe and Izzy.

But around the age of 15, and from that day forth, in his words, he has been accompanied by an angel to his father's gravesite. That angel in actuality is Kari Kamiya, and has been the only person over the last 20 years to serve as company for Cody's yearly visit to see his father.

At first, she accompanied Cody as a replacement for T.K., who was to accompany him, although he fell ill with a cold. Kari arrived in his place, and took him to the gravesite. Afterwards, what was already a good friendship became much deeper in meaning, as Cody opened up to Kari about the important role his father played in his life and continues to play in his life even after his death.

Through the regrettable part of life known as death, however, life appears to have blossomed once more. After 20 years of accompanying Cody to his father's grave, there have been many changes in the life of Kari Kamiya. For one, her name is now Kari Hida, and has been that for almost nine years after marrying Cody. And for the second time in their annual visit to Hiroki's grave, Kari is with child, this time a boy.

But as his family increases, only Cody and one other person have ever gone to Hiroki's grave at any one time. Cody goes each year to talk, while his company waits to take him home. He would talk, cry, laugh and reminisce about the times, both good and bad. In previous years, he would talk alone, but this year, something deep inside of him causes Cody to break tradition.

"Kari?" he calls out to his wife, sitting on a nearby bench. "Come here. Dad would like to speak to you." Kari points at herself, confused. In the many years that she has done this, it has always been time spent between father and son.

At Cody's behest, she walks up to the gravesite, holding her further expanding belly, and bends down somewhat. "What do I do?" Kari asks.

"Just say hello," Cody says, smiling.

Assured by this advice, Kari begins her conversation with Hiroki, saying "Bonsowa-ru, Hida-san. It's nice to talk with you."

* * *

A/N: I really like this one. It is certainly a sharp contrast to the last one, which was sweeter than Hershey, Pennsylvania.

The name **ColdComfortShipping** came about, as I always thought that if these two got together that it would be Kari who would comfort the younger digidestined and console him with all the pain that he has gone through in his young life that has caused him to become quite introverted.

So the next pairing has Cody, and your hint for this one is "he traveled with Ken to Mexico." A little harder, but moderate Digimon Adventure fans can get this one. So, read, review, and tell me what you think of this one!


	31. Powerful Instrumentals: Cody and Matt

Rule of 132

No clouds in it's storm, it's 'Rule of 132'! The clue for this pairing was that 'he traveled with Ken to Mexico'. Most of you knew that Matt traveled with Ken to Mexico, therefore this pairing is Cody and Matt. By the way, the end of this is kind of sad. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 31- Powerful Instrumentals: Cody and Matt)

* * *

Matt had a hard time keeping his mouth closed. When Cody came to him asking if he could fill in for the sick keyboard player in his band the Teenage Wolves, he was quite skeptical at first. In his mind, he saw a very mature, headstrong, and caring 10 year old boy, but a 10 year old boy nevertheless, and he wondered if he could handle the attention that rock stars receive. 

Unbeknownst to all of his friends, Matt harbored even further reluctance for allowing Cody to be a temporary member of his band. The aforementioned traits that Cody showed quite frankly were a very big turn on for Matt. That is to say that they were a very romantic turn on. Matt had feelings for Cody, a boy six years his junior, and his feelings scared him to death.

"Matt? I asked you a question," Cody says sitting at the keyboard, "What song should I play for you?"

"Uhh..." Matt says, truly flabbergasted, "Well, our band is sort of on a romantic kick, and we have been for the past nine months or so, so...any romantic song that you'd like will suffice."

Cody nods, as if he understood every word Matt spoke, and tells Matt "Very well. I'll play you 'Kiss From a Rose' by Seal. Is that fine?" Matt only gives Cody a thumbs up, and sits back deeper into the couch to listen to Cody play.

After 30 seconds, it appeared to be deja vu for Matt, as once again his mouth, and now his eyes were opened widely at the keyboard playing of Cody Hida. It was absolutely fantastic, and full of depth and heart beyond the serious facial expression plastered upon the younger boy's face.

'Oh, that is so beautiful, Cody, and so powerful' says Matt sadly. 'God, there's no denying it. I do love you more than just a friend, but no one else would understand that I'm very...conflicted. That's why I have to do this.' Matt ponders, clinching his fists.

After his song was over, silence prevailed in the room for nearly one minute, before Cody asks, "So did you like it?" Matt nods his head, and said "It's great. The best that I've seen today."

Cody smiles, and asks, "So am I going to be a part of the band, now?"

Matt waits about five seconds and sadly says, "We'll see. Keep in touch, all right?" Matt then gets up to his feet and extends his right hand.

Cody stands up and shakes Matt's hand saying "Okay. Later Matt," and Matt says 'later' right back, as Cody walks out of the apartment.

Once Cody walks far away from the door, Matt can only stand where he is. He then starts to cry. He says after a minute or so, "Damn you, Cody. God! What the hell is wrong with me; in love with a ten year old boy!" Matt can only think, 'I'll tell him, but...I can't. Just not now.'

* * *

A/N: I like it, but again, I think that this drabble is quite sad. Matt's feelings can only be acted upon so much, especially in this situation, but sure of himself as he is, Matt is willing to wait for something that's this important to him.

I wrote this more so with the idea that Matt would eventually tell Cody that he would not be a part of the band because of his feelings and because he is still quite young, even though he is talented. Originally, I wanted to make it so that Matt would tell Cody 'no' right away, but the way it came out made Matt look mean and I wanted Matt to look more emotionally torn because of his affections and not mean.

The name **LoneMiseryShipping **was used as both had their different forms of depression in 'Adventure' and 'Adventure 02', and would often be content dealing with this pain on their own.

The next pairing is drabble number 32. The pairing has Matt, and 'this type of pairing will only happen twice in Adventure, twice in Tamers, once in Frontier, and once in Data Squad, if you include Kristy Daimon'. What is it? I think the clue is easy, but if you need another one, don't let the pairing turn you away from the drabble, no matter how you may feel about it! Read, review, and tell me what you think!


	32. I'm So Sorry That it Hurts: Matt and TK

Rule of 132 

Nobody knows the trouble I see, nobody knows it's 'Rule of 132'! The last chapter's hint will lead someone to the pairing of Matt/TK, the first incest pairing of this series. Enjoy, if you dare!

Before I start, I want the people out there to know that no more than 5 minutes after I released drabble number 31, I received a total of three reviews for the drabble! I've never heard of any type of flash reaction such as that, but I'm forever greatful for the support that I get from you, the readers and the reviewers! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 32- I'm So Sorry That it Hurts: Matt and TK)

* * *

Matt was rushing recklessly to undo that which was done. He heard ad nauseum from TK that it wasn't a good idea. 'Indeed, I do have feelings for you, but we're brothers, for God's sake!' is what TK would always tell Matt, but Matt knew his younger brother's heart, and continued to push.

What would come about through this near constant goading was TK accepting a date with his older brother, with no strings attached. After the date, TK's indisposition surely began to fade, and he and his brother would become boyfriends. Due to the controversial connotations that came with incest, there was no argument from either side about the necessity to keep this secret from everyone that they know and love.

Through it all, the relationship between the two brothers developed even further and a certain three letter word always arose in Matt and TK's numerous conversations. 'We have a good thing going right now,' TK would explain to Matt, 'and I think that...sex might ruin it. Once we go there, we can't erase it,' he would continue, and Matt agreed, but despite this, he made many grand promises to his brother.

'You will have these unbelievable feelings go through you,' he told TK. He would use warnings such as 'I'll be honest, it will hurt, at first, but afterwards, it's nothing but smooth sailing,' and other words of encouragement along that same line. Like the agreement to become a couple, the agreement to make love with his brother came about after much time, but on this day, it happened.

And did Matt ever regret it after it was over.

Matt had been intimate with other young men in the past and knew what to expect, but for TK, it was a true destruction of virginal walls. Matt had warned his brother that this would hurt and tried to prevent as much pain as possible, but somewhere along the transition from pain to pleasure, Matt got a little too rough, and any feelings of pleasure pulsating inside of TK were replaced with intense pain.

Once it ended, TK shed a single tear, and ran out of the main bedroom into his own. Matt, understanding that he went too far with his love making ran in the direction of a recently shut door, and knocked on it with great vigor, saying "TK! TK!"

"Go away, Matt!" TK exclaims with his voice breaking at times. "You...you hurt me, Matt!"

"TK..."

"Shut up!" TK interjects.

"TK? I'm sorry," Matt consoles.

"That doesn't fix this...hurt that I feel, Matt," TK says as he calms down.

"What can I say, little bro, other than...love hurts," Matt says crying, "And I'm so sorry that it does hurt."

"What do we do now, Matt?" TK asks still behind the door.

"We're together, right?" Matt asks. "So...let's work on our problems, like any other normal couple would."

TK opens the door at last, saying with a deep breath "What the hell is 'normal' anyway?"

* * *

A/N: Due to some of my own personal beliefs, this was quite difficult to write, but I feel that a relationship burdened with that type of pressure has to have it's breaking point, and this would probably be it, as a relationship goes to the next level.

Of the 12 major digidestined, they are the only two with blonde hair, so the name **BlondeShipping** is used in this instance.

The next drabble is number 33, and following in the tradition, everyone gets a break from my little guessing game, as I will tell you the next couple. It is TK and Sora. Read, review, and tell ol' Rave The Rich what you thought of his efforts!

100 more drabbles to go!


	33. Do I Have to Leave Now?: TK and Sora

Rule of 132 

The hills are alive with the sound of 'Rule of 132'! Now that we are at the 33rd drabble, there were no hints, so all of you came into this one knowing that the pairing would be TK and Sora. This has that more warm and fuzzy feeling that you have come to expect from Rave The Rich in drabbles past. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 33- Do I Have to Leave Now?: TK and Sora)

* * *

Sora Takenouchi had always loved the sport of soccer. Ever since she learned how to walk, it seemed that not that long after walking, she was dribbling a soccer ball across her apartment corridor. It became something of a drug to her, as she would always find some way to be a part of the sport.

Her love for the sport over the years only seemed to grow and grow, and by the age of 13, she became such a skilled player that she was invited by numerous major professional soccer clubs, and private organizations to be a part of their junior girls teams, which would spend the days of summer traveling across the country and world, honing their skills against other clubs.

While summers past would be spent with seven of her closest friends fooling around and just being kids for much of this unoccupied time, she would have to spend this summer accompanied by her teammates from around the world.

Early in the month of June, the other seven digidestined came together to throw Sora a 'Good Luck' party before she leaves for England in three days. There was food aplenty, but Sora nevertheless watched what she ate, as it was paramount for her to be in tip top shape for training camp and the upcoming matches.

After several hours, the party was very close to wrapping, as there was only one guest left in the house. As Sora took a moment to bring some of her gifts from her friends back to her room, she noticed a gift that she did not see prior to going into her room. It was an unmarked envelope. Once she put all the other gifts down, she opens the envelope, to find, not a letter, but a carnation pressed down on a piece of white construction paper.

On the back, it read "Sora, I really wish that you didn't have to leave. Really, nobody wants you to leave, but my situation and reasons for wishing that you didn't have to leave are much more personal. You need not look any further than my heart to know that when you leave, you also take my heart strings, and pull at me until I can't go any further. In other words, I wish I could go, but I can't go. Good luck, nevertheless, but I know that soccer is one love in your life, I just wish that there was room for me," Sora reads out loud.

"Sincerely, TK," is the closing, which is read by Sora, and a voice coming from the door. It was a young man with a white hat, red eyes, a green shirt, yellow hair, blue eyes, and a gray summer ahead.

And after reading what she read, Sora began to turn green, as she was already lovesick thinking 'do I have to leave now?'

* * *

A/N: Those last few sentences were cool to write.

Drabbles 23-33 focused on the theme of choices, and TK/Sora is given the name **PromiseShipping** after the Piedmon incident.

The next drabble has Sora, and the hint is 'another soccer lover'. Who is it? Read, review, and tell me what you think!


	34. Remember the Movie: Sora and Davis

Rule of 132 

As the nights grow longer, the heart grows fonder for 'Rule of 132'! Okay, as you can see, I am not taking a break between these drabbles, and do not plan to take any more breaks until drabble number 66. As for the hint, the pairing is Sora and 'another soccer lover'. I already did the Sora/Tai pairing, and the only other big fan of soccer in the series was Davis, therefore, the next pairing is Sora/Davis, a favorite of a few of my dedicated reviewers. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 34- Remember the Movie: Sora and Davis)

* * *

Spaghetti and meatballs. It is by no means a traditional Japanese meal, however, one ingredient in particular has brought lovebirds Davis and Sora together for the first time in several weeks. While in the research and development department of 'Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle', Davis and his team of thinkers and planners thought about different types and flavors of noodles to create for the modern Japanese home.

An advantage of owning his company was being a great part of the creative process, and being among the first to taste test the fruits of his labor. Many nights, Davis and Sora would forego a typical date out to eat, and sample many different flavors of noodles. This happens to be the case tonight, as Davis would inform Sora when she came to his apartment, "Tonight, we're not gonna taste test. We're just going to share a special dinner together."

Sora tells Davis that it's okay, and after a kiss to greet his girl, he asks Sora to sit down while he puts the finishing touches on their dinner. After about two minutes or so, Davis puts a trivet onto the center of the table, and places on top of the trivet a large dish of spaghetti and meatballs that appeared to look a lot like a serving bowl.

"Uhh, Davis," Sora says, as she wisely considers what words she is about to say, "Not to knock it or anything, but usually when you tell me that we are going to have a special dinner together, you would prepare a new meal, or something I haven't seen in quite a while."

"But we are doing something different, Sora," Davis tells her as he sits down and grabs not a fork or knife, but the end to one of the noodles in the large dish, and he brings it close to his mouth. "Remember the movie 'Lady and the Tramp', where the two lovers unexpectedly kissed while eating from opposite ends of the same noodle?"

"Yeah. It's a classic. Why?" Sora asks, not getting Davis's plan whatsoever.

Davis places a small part of the noodle he was holding into the side of his mouth and says, "How many times are you willing to try it before we can do the same thing?"

* * *

A/N: Very light...very fluffy...very cool! I expect at least five reviews for this, but we'll see. There are people out there that REALLY like this pairing, myself included, and I've always thought that Davis would often be the one to come up with 'hair-brained' schemes with his friends and family, hence the storyline for 'Blue Mon Group' with Davis/Kari, and this is another example of his creativity at work.

How about the name **Heart's On FireShipping** for this pair? I like it, but if you don't, that's alright, too.

So the next pairing has Davis, and the hint is 'he told him ('him' being Davis) that it's not a game'. Got it? You know the drill, folks! Read, review, and tell RTR what you thought! I'll let you know if your right or, heaven forbid...you're not.


	35. Strong Connection: Davis and Izzy

Rule of 132 

Don't you know, things'll change, and things'll go your way, and ya hold on for 'Rule of 132', and ya hold on for one more day, things you'll go your way! So not being able to add to this chapter yesterday, I couldn't get to review replies. Just know that when Davis initially got his digivice, he asked Izzy if he could get the game 'Donkey Madness' on it, to which Izzy replied 'it's not a game', putting over the seriousness of acquiring a digivice. Therefore the next pairing is Davis and Izzy. By the way, the last chapter got more reviews than any chapter in this series so far! Thanks guys for your continued support! It really is great!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 35- Strong Connection: Davis and Izzy)

* * *

When it comes to computers, Davis Motomiya and Izzy Izumi are simply on other ends of the spectrum in terms of knowledge, but given the fact that the latter male was the holder of the crest of knowledge, this fact was almost a given. Nevertheless, when Davis asked him if he could set aside a day so that the two of them could set up Davis's new system, he couldn't say no, for various reasons.

Once arriving at the Motomiya household, Davis and Izzy immediately got to work. The family had already covered their bases as far as getting an internet service provider was concerned. They have a broadband cable modem, and it was simply a matter of setting that hardware up, as well. After only one hour or so of setting up various software, installing virus protection, and fitting the PC for every member of the Motomiya household, the job was complete, and now came the task of explaining how to get the most out of your internet experience to Davis.

"Okay, Davis," Izzy says standing behind Davis who is sitting in the computer chair, "Take us...to the internet."

"You make it sound so profound, like you've been on a 'Star Trek' binge or something," Davis claims. "Are we gonna boldly go where no one has gone before?"

"Will you quit it, and just take us to the internet, for science's sake?"

"All right, hold your horses." Davis grabs the mouse and moves it over to an icon shaped like a flag and double clicks.

"Uhh...Davis?" Izzy says not believing that Davis was so computer illiterate. "That's the 'Start' button."

"It is? Oh. Well...how about here?" Davis inquires, clicking another icon.

Izzy shakes his head and says "Davis, that's the word processor. Here let me show you..." Izzy halts his speech as he and Davis reached for the mouse at the exact same time. The result of this was Davis's hand on the bottom grabbing the mouse and Izzy's hand on top of Davis's hand.

Even though he fully realized that he made an honest mistake, Izzy can't help but blush at the 'moment' he shared with Davis helping him try to connect to the internet. The problem is that the only thing he does about it is keep his hand on top of Davis's hand.

Though Izzy doesn't see it, Davis is giving off a sage smile before he says "Is this what you meant when you said you wanted us to be connected?"

"What?" Izzy asks coming out of his trance, as he finally removes his hand. "No!"

"Then why did you hang onto my hand?" Davis asks curiously, though he does not appear to be angry.

Izzy considers the question, and decides to answer Davis honestly. "You're hot...temperature-wise. You wanna lay down after all that work?"

* * *

A/N: This is something that I could honestly see happening between the two. It was quite fun to write, as it is inspired by people teaching other people (mainly the computer illiterate) how to use their newly acquired PCs.

Davis/Izzy gets the name **TutorShipping**. How many times do you think Davis (and others) have called Izzy for advice in their schoolwork? I rest my case.

The next pairing has Izzy, and your hint is 'he can match up with him in terms of IQ'. Should be easy, and this next drabble has one of the best names for a shipping that I've ever come up with since doing this project (at least I think so). Read, review, and tell me what you think, even if you haven't done that already!


	36. Nobody's Watching Us: Izzy and Ken

Rule of 132 

Remember what the doormouse said; don't feed your head, feed the hits for 'Rule of 132'! In the last chapter, I said that the hint was 'he can match up with him in terms of IQ'. Some might have thought Yolei, but she's already been paired with Izzy. Besides, I said 'he' could match up with Izzy, and the only one I could see doing that is Ken. So the next pairing is Izzy and Ken. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 36- Nobody's Watching Us: Izzy and Ken)

* * *

By no means would anyone consider it unusual. It happens every day on morning commutes nationwide and worldwide. It is traffic, and for 9-to-5 workers, it is the bane of their morning and evening rush hours. Eventually, traffic clears, that much people are sure of, but what few people around the worlds industrial nations can tell you are who controls traffic. 

Traffic in city highways across Japan are controlled by quite possibly two of the most intelligent human beings in the world. In a world where state of the art technology is a must everywhere, it is surprising to think what things we take for granted every day are really run via a computer or a machine.

Despite living in a world that is indeed run by machines, at the end of the day, somebody has to actually run the machines themselves. After all, they can't control themselves. That job of control is assigned to two people for much of the urban portion of the city of Tokyo, Japan. They are Ken Ichijouji and Izzy Izumi, and for 14 hours a day, and 5 to 6 days a week, their job is the peak hour quality control and operation of traffic lights in quite possibly the most driven roads in all the world.

The job is quite easy...if you know the ins and outs of the system that the two of them invented some ten years ago, using their vast knowledge of science, mathematics and technology. It controls the tens of thousands of traffic lights, street cameras, and other street signals in Tokyo.

At their disposal is a virtual network of television screens, lights, sounds and pictures that focus on every corner of the metropolis. They are similar to the modern day _Big Brother_ in Orwell's novel '1984', and with the click of a mouse, the pressing of a button, or a flick of a switch, they can see virtually everything.

Given the job of controlling this complex network by the government some ten years ago, they have been able to do their jobs with virtually no interference from anyone else. This has always been considered the best perk of their profession, as they sit in their office alone, viewing several cameras of inner city traffic everyday in search of abnormalities.

Right now, the two are not really looking at the hundreds of screens of rush hour traffic. Their attention has been diverted towards each other for about the last five minutes, as they passionately kiss while both keep an eye on the screens for any activity of note. Like traffic, it was nothing unusual for the pair. Days and nights spent in the nerve center could become quite boring, but the two lovers thought of their escapades as somewhat of a compromise.

The two of them got to see virtually everyone in Tokyo everyday, and whenever they would kiss at work, they would be content knowing that at least nobody is watching them...that they know of.

* * *

A/N: I looked at the Wikipedia page on traffic lights, and I learned quite a bit that I used in this drabble. The 'traffic light' article is quite a long one, though. 

This drabble will put the project over the 5,000 hit mark! But don't congratulate me, congratulate yourselves!

Well, I said that I had the perfect name for this shipping and here it is! It MUST be **MensaShipping**. Mensa, because it is the oldest organization set up exculsively for people with intelligence quotients in the 98th percentile, where depending on the test used as a method of scoring it could be a minimum of 132 or 148. I don't know, but I think that fits the two people in this drabble quite well, don't you?

Drabble number 37 is next, and the pairing involves Ken and someone else. Your hint to this pairing is 'Jim Kido, who does research in Kyoto'. I had to modify this one as a reviewer brought to my attention that the pairing that I wanted to do couldn't be done just yet, so the hint goes from difficult to easy. You know the drill, so read and review this sucker!


	37. It Says OTL: Ken and Joe

Rule of 132 

Nobody knows the trouble I see, nobody knows it's 'Rule of 132'! Your hint for this pairing was 'Jim Kido, who does research in Kyoto'. Well, if you remember that episode, Yolei was on vacation, and found that Joe's older brother Jim Kido did research with the father of Sora Takenouchi, however after a reviewing author brought it to my attention that I couldn't do that pairing yet, the next pairing is now Ken and Joe. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 37- It Says OTL: Ken and Joe)

* * *

The total rings up at a price of 1,075,000 yen, which is just over 9,000 U.S. Dollars, but to the two longtime partners inside of the jewelry store, money didn't matter as much as the purchase that they were about to make. Reading about the process in his local newspaper, Doctor Joe Kido talked it over with boyfriend Ken Ichijouji, who was more than happy to acquiesce.

For a couple that had been together longer than most married couples and would rank their affection for each other far and above any other pair in a loving relationship, it only seemed natural to do it, and they would often wonder out loud why they didn't do something like this sooner.

The purchase was the equivalent of a wedding sacrament. Joe used his American Express Platinum card to purchase two gold rings, one for himself, and one for Ken. The first inspiration for the purchase came about when Joe considered the meaning of the family name Ichijouji, which could mean 'first liaison' in English. It just seemed appropriate because Ken never had any dates or true love interests until Joe, and does not see himself with anybody else after Joe.

Even though the rings were a symbol, they meant much more to each partner because to them, they were much more than just rings, they were links to each other's heart. They were also very personal, as they each held personal inscriptions from one partner to another.

Ken's ring says, 'To Ken, Linked to Me Forever'. Joe came up with the inscription because it came back to the word liaison, which could also mean link. Even though the ring was more or less a mere symbol to the rest of the world, to Joe, the ring that Ken wore was a link to his heart and soul.

Joe's inscription on his ring says, 'For Joe, My OTL', with 'OTL' standing for 'One True Love'. Even though there was plenty of room for Ken to have this inscription written out, he knew that Joe knew what it meant to him and him only. Quite frankly, it didn't matter if people asked, because he never mind telling people. Besides, he had no shame telling people who his 'OTL' was, and what he meant to him. The ring was just another affirmation of what he knew to be fact.

* * *

A/N: Another drabble of mine that has no spoken words. I'm doing this so that I can mix things up somewhat with my drabbles. I like it, but that's just me. Besides, what is it that they say about variety?

A couple doesn't have to be married (or in this case, have a ring or symbol as affirmation of something of a similar effect) to really be in love, and this is an example of this.

I chose the name **Count On MeShipping**, as it plays to the two factors of reliability and kindness that both Joe and Ken possess.

Because the next drabble is ready, I will not give hints to it, rather I will ask you to read and review both. The next one will get some laughs out of you, I can promise you that!


	38. Rock Fever: Joe and Matt

Rule of 132 

It's got cat class and it's got cat style, it's 'Rule of 132'! Because of a double dose of drabbles (say that ten times fast) there are no hints for this one. It's Joe and Matt, and I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 38- Rock Fever: Joe and Matt)

* * *

On a business day, Joe Kido would often just stay in his office and fill out paperwork, but one thing he never minded doing was helping his numerous patients with whatever problems they might have over the phone. Today was somewhat of a rarity as it was already 1pm, and he did not hear from a single one of his patients that he did not expect.

At about 1:15pm, however, Joe gets a phone call that he did not expect. He answers it with the traditional greeting of 'moshi-moshi' and heard what Joe and many other people across Japan would consider an angelic voice.

"Hey Joe." It was Matt, and even though he did not sound like his chipper self, it didn't matter to the doctor who no matter the situation would get the chance to just talk to his long time crush.

"Hey Matt. I gotta say that though it's nice to talk to you and whatnot, I didn't expect to hear from you," Joe admits. "Is there something the matter?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure," Matt says on the other end of the line. "If I were to name off the list of symptoms to you, do you think you could diagnose my problem?"

"Sure," Joe says smugly. "After all, I am the doctor. Tell me what's troubling you?"

"Well," Matt begins, "it's this feeling that I have deep in the pit of my stomach, you know? You know how people will often say that they have a bug, like a stomach virus? Well, to me...it feels like there are Beatles in my stomach, you know? Like it's doing the twist."

"Oh my," Joe says intrigued. "Go on."

"And...it also feels like there are about four or five Monkees on my back just pounding away at me like an large, extended Partridge Family."

"Goddamn, Matt! If you're that hurt, you need to tell somebody!" Joe exclaims.

"And that's not the worst part, either. My body's just been worn out the past few days, almost like someone has been Rolling Stones across me for the hell of it."

"Good Lord, Matt! You know based on what you have just told me," he says, giving his own professional advice, "I think you should check yourself into the hospital right away, or have a specialist look at you, or something!"

"Okay, I'll do that, but before I do that, I need to ask you something."

"What's that?" Joe inquires with a level of concern for his adult crush.

"What do I do about my...Sexual Healing?" Matt questions, then laughs like a hyena on speed.

"Matt!" Joe says while shaking his head. 'Even though that is something I have a cure for, if he just asks,' he sagely thinks to himself.

* * *

A/N: Fact: This drabble took less than 30 minutes to write. Fact: This was fun to write. Fact: Four rock bands were mentioned in this drabble, along with two of my favorite songs.

So I thought of names to use for this one, and I came up with **BadMedicineShipping**, after the song from Bon Jovi.

So drabble number 39 keeps me in close quarters with Pyjamas, who I'm in friendly competition with in terms of who can get to 66 first. By the way, check out her drabbles. They really are great! The pairing has Matt, and 'his mixer'. This shouldn't be too hard, so you know what to do! Let Rave know what you thought!


	39. Really Important People: Matt and Yolei

Rule of 132 

Hot just like an oven and full of lovin', it's 'Rule of 132'! Okay, as far as the hint to this one, it was Matt and 'his mixer'. Well, another name for a mixer is a sound mixer or sound editor, and the sound mixer for the Teenage Wolves was Yolei, therefore this pairing is Matt and Yolei. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 39- Really Important People: Matt and Yolei)

* * *

He is a very popular figure from his success as a rock star and he would often be seen in public. But every time he would be seen, he would be seen alone. It was not because he had no one to accompany, quite the opposite in fact. He is Matt Ishida, a teenage rock star. All the fellas want to be him, and all the ladies want to be with him (some of the men too), but unfortunately, he is taken.

Nobody would know it, though, as you don't see her on the red carpet, you don't see her in the V.I.P. section of arenas and auditoriums across the country, and you don't see her at press time or hear her voice during conference calls. That doesn't mean that she isn't important. In fact, to Matt and the other members of the Teenage Wolves, the girl is god sent, but to Matt, his reasons are more personal.

The girl is Yolei Inoue, and while on the lookout for a person to help the band in making their sound as rich and as crisp as possible, he stumbled upon her working with an Apple notebook with Izzy. She was formulating very different and appealing beats and sounds of music that he had never heard before, but really liked.

To make a long story short, Yolei was appointed the role sound mixer for the Teenage Wolves, earning royalties for her efforts, and finding a career in the art of giving artists worldwide great music to be juxtaposed with lyrics that soothe the soul. A relationship occurred, as Yolei needed rides to and from the studio, and the two became great friends. interestingly enough, it was Yolei who suggested that the two go on a date. At first, Matt was reluctant, as he didn't want to mix business with pleasure, but his apprehensiveness was squashed on the first date.

Since then, Yolei has become quite a businesswoman in her own right, and while she remains quite a well known name to the artists that she serves, she is the best kept secret of one really important person in particular. The fact is, Yolei has stage fright, and admits to hating the spotlight. Knowing full well it would be even more illuminated if the press knew that she is involved with Matt, she is fine with being music to his ears every time they are home together.

* * *

A/N: Yolei and Matt have always seemed to me to be the type of pair in which no matter the setting, the relationship would be quid pro quo. That is moreso Yolei than Matt, as she has always appeared to be the type of girl that can handle her own.

I give this pairing the name **GroupieShipping**, as Yolei always seemed to be boy crazy, and what boy crazy girl doesn't love rockers?

The next drabble is ready, so unfortunately, there won't be any hints for this next one. Go ahead and read and review both, and continue to enjoy them!


	40. I Can't Stand the Rain: Yolei and Tai

Rule of 132 

It's got soul, and it's super bad, it's 'Rule of 132'! Another day, another double dose of drabbles, and this couple is Yolei and Tai. Fact: This was Pyjamas very first couple that she did in her quest to do all 66 drabbles. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 40- I Can't Stand the Rain: Yolei and Tai)

* * *

It's 4pm. Like most days, Tai Kamiya and Yolei Inoue love to spend that time together in the park, or anywhere they could talk, unlike most days, however, the sky was becoming much darker than what either of them had planned it would be. 

"Tai, baby?" Yolei questions while releasing the hold they had on each other, "Did the forecast call for rain this afternoon?"

Tai looks at the ominous sky and tells his girlfriend "Only a slight chance of rain. But I'm sure it won't be anything to worry about, dear." After this assurance, a loud boom could be heard off in the distance. It was a crack of thunder.

"No worries," Tai says unraveled. "It's probably just raining in another district." Tai's words appear to incriminate him with every movement of his mouth, as a few sparse drops of rain fall in the park, and the sky becomes significantly darker than it was just 15 minutes ago.

"Tai, we need to get indoors...now," Yolei says sternly. "Rainwater messes up my hair."

"You're right," he returns. "The only problem is that if it comes with a full force of rain, then we can't go to either of our homes 'cause there both at least two miles away."

"Okay," Yolei says in frustration at the fact that they haven't been able to come up with a solution. "What about the nearest subway station?"

"No can do, Yolei," Tai claims. "You know that the 'H' route is being repaired this week. It'd take nearly two hours for both of us to get home to get to the next line."

"Well, we better think of something fast, or..." as Yolei gives Tai an ultimatum, the drops of rain become more frequent, as a consistent shower falls on top of the park, and on top of the couple's heads. "Damn it, Tai! Water washes away my hair color!"

"Come on!" Tai says getting up from the park bench. "Let's find some cover!" Tai and Yolei run from the park entrance and to an awning of a local flower shop.

After catching their breaths while under the covering they ask each other if they're all right, and both Yolei and Tai answer with a simple yes. It is then that Tai notices it for the first time. "Wow, Yolei! I never knew that you had jet black hair."

"What?" she asks flabbergasted. She looks at a nearby mirror to see that her dye had indeed been washed off. "Aww, man! Damn it!"

"No, it's okay!" Tai exclaims to try and make Yolei feel better. "I think it looks really nice."

"Really?" Yolei asks.

"Hey, Tai. Hey Yolei," says Sora coming out of the flower shop with Davis in tow.

"Nice hair by the way, Yolei," Davis says, as he catches up with Sora so they can hold hands.

Tai smiles, saying "See? I told you," as he pulls Yolei into a hug, and twists the midnight black strands.

* * *

A/N: Nice fluff piece here. I thought that these two would be the last two that would like to be caught in the rain. Whether they like pina coladas and are into yoga or not is still up for debate. 

And I know someone will LOVE the little Davis/Sora scene I have here. Can you guess who?

So because of their radical hairstyles, I though of the name **NightmareSalonShipping**. They have some wild hair indeed.

So the next drabble is number 41. The pairing has Tai, and your hints are 'Tachikoma, Clifford the Big Red Dog in his puppy years, Juniper Lee, Koko, and Heruka Hoshi'. If you know a lot about even one of these characters, you can get the next pair, but they ALL have something in common. What is it? Until then, read and review, and tell me what you thought!


	41. It Turned Blue: Tai and Kari

Rule of 132 

I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry for 'Rule of 132'! Your hints for this drabble if you recall were 'Tachikoma, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Juniper Lee, Koko, and Heruka Hoshi'. So what do all of these fictional characters have in common? Well, they are all voiced by the same woman, Lara Jill Miller, who also voices Kari Kamiya. I would have said Nami Asaji, IF I didn't think it would be an absolute giveaway. Therefore the second and final incest pairing of Adventure is in this drabble in Tai and Kari. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 41- It Turned Blue: Tai and Kari)

* * *

For either of them, it was hard to look at the other knowing what they know now. 'It won't happen,' she would say to him, 'We'll be careful. Nobody can know that we do this anyway, so to say that we have to be careful in every aspect of what we do is saying the very least.'

Of the many different types of love in the world, theirs is quite possibly the most forbidden by just about every subculture known to man. With the exception of the very reactionary or very radical type sects, brothers and sisters who love each other in that way were considered 'freaks', but they never saw that logic for themselves.

The way they saw it, they are just like any other two people in the world who claimed to romantically love each other, with the only difference being that they were, well...different.

Another factor to their willingness to live out every couple's wish to consummate their relationship so soon was their youth. 'I should have known better,' he now says. 'I'm older, but apparently nowhere near the wiser one. Neither of us were.'

Where there was once happiness in the faces of the older brother and the younger sister, there now was a death look. Their actions had resulted in what neither of them wanted or needed but both of them now had. It was obviously his. Neither of them could ever dream of doing what they did with anyone else, but the result of their adamancy was clear as the object in her hands, which was quite a dark blue.

"It turned blue," said the girl named Kari. "I'm gonna be carrying my brother's child."

He could not count the number of times that he shook his head, as the news still had not yet sunk in, but to him, there was no denying what happened, and the only object at hand for Kari's brother Tai was the question of "So what do we do now?"

* * *

A/N: Very dark, very angsty, and tragic in many different ways. I can never be sure, but I think that there will be many people that will like this one. I did.

This one gets the name **HightonViewTerraceShipping**, as they were the first ones to see the Greymon/Parrotmon battle in 1995, and lived there beyond the events of 02.

The next pairing has Kari, and your hint to her love interest is 'Giant Boxing Cactus'. This shouldn't be too hard, so read, review and tell RTR what you thought!


	42. In The Pink: Kari and Mimi

Rule of 132 

More of an environmental hazard than your Apple iPhone bill, it's 'Rule of 132'! As far as the hint for the next pairing, it gave you 'Giant boxing cactus'. If you will recall, Togemon was a giant cactus with boxing gloves. Togemon was Mimi's champion level digimon, therefore the pairing is the third shoujo-ai pairing of Adventure, Kari and Mimi. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 42- In The Pink: Kari and Mimi)

* * *

Before their activities this October weekend, long distance girlfriends Mimi Tachikawa and Kari Kamiya did not notice all that often that they both have quite an affinity and love for the color pink. For Mimi, it was quite a no brainer.

She wore the color with more than great frequency in her youth, even going so far as to have her hair completely colored a shade of hot pink. Even today, some will argue that she at times tends to go overboard, as she is in the process of painting her Cadillac STS a shade of shocking pink.

When it comes to Kari, her soft spot for pink is scores more subtle, but clear to anyone who knows the 16 year old. It didn't have much to do with the fact that she wore pink clothing, rather her daily habits seemed to tell the story. During her morning breakfast, she likes to eat pink grapefruit.

Even though the decision was essentially on a whim, she decided on making a pink Motorola RAZR her cellular phone of choice. Even her Yahoo and AIM handles allude to her pink preference, as she is known in online chat rooms as 'pinklightfromabove'.

Each girl's love affair for the color pink among other things led them to New York City in the middle of October. Although the first signs of blistering cold were well on their way, Kari, Mimi and several other men and women (though mostly women) were spending their Saturday morning ready to walk.

Kari had been invited by her girlfriend to the annual 'Breast Cancer Foundation's Race For the Cure', a walk designed to raise money to fight breast cancer, which affects many thousands of women each year.

Along with their complimentary T-shirt and hat (though Kari wore a visor) they were given a number and their route. The final piece to the puzzle was their pink ribbon for competing in the walk.

Even though the walk was not a competition between walkers, Kari and Mimi were in a friendly competition of their own. It was not a competition to determine who could cross the finish line first, because each of them always crossed the line together, giving each other good luck by kissing before and after each walk.

Their competition was the best possible one you could have, as they competed for their health. The two were quite committed to each other and their health, and this and many other walks over several years was just another way for them to stay in the pink, and much like each girls' favorite color, they loved it because like everything else they did as a couple, they did it together as one.

* * *

A/N: Again, the similarities of the members of the core group of 12 are not always obvious, but if you look hard enough, you can find them. Pure fluff, but I liked it. 'Tis a nice change of pace.

It's inspired by the real Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation and Breast Cancer Awareness month in October, hence why the walk took place in October.

So I'm going to give this shoujo-ai pairing the name of **YoungandRestlessShiping**, as it came to me and I thought that it fit.

The next pairing has Mimi, and your hint is 'The Hot Dog Eating Champion with the similar name'. Can you guess who it is? Read, and review and I'll tell you if your right or not.


	43. Charm City Cosplayers: Mimi and TK

Rule of 132 

You gotta fight, for your right, to 'Rule of 132'! The hint for this drabble's pairing was 'The Hot Dog Eating Champion with the similar name'. Well, for seven of the last eight years a man by the name of Takeru Kobayashi has won a Hot Dog eathing competition on July 4 in Coney Island, New York. TK's real name is Takeru, therefore, the next pairing is Mimi and TK. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 43- Charm City Cosplayers: Mimi and TK)

* * *

"There. That should do it," says Mimi Tachikawa, as she takes another look in the bathroom mirror. People may not have known it, but she was an okatu of anime, and over the past several years, she would often be seen going to the biggest anime conventions on the east coast of the United States.

One of the biggest and longest running conventions in the entire country known as 'Otakon' takes place just a couple of hours from her New York home in nearby Baltimore, Maryland. Aside from the great atmosphere of the convention itself, the city and the Inner Harbor serve as a prime backdrop for fun and activities that Mimi can share with many other okatus alike.

But over the past two years of traveling to east coast conventions, she has found in TK Takashi not simply another friend to go with on conventions, but to talk about anime on a near daily basis online. But anime conventions share a special meaning for both of them, as it was at Toronto's 'Anime North' where TK and Mimi went on their first date, and last year's 'Otakon' where TK asked Mimi if she would be his girlfriend, and she accepted.

Since then, they have went to about eight conventions, and each time, they would cosplay as a top fanon couple in anime. From Ash/Misty to Goku/Chi Chi, and InuYasha/Kagome, they were always a hit wherever they went and won many awards for their costuming. Today in Baltimore, they were competing once again for best couple, and this time, TK and Mimi came as Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno respectively.

Once Mimi leaves the restroom, she is almost immediately greeted by TK in his orange jumpsuit, who picks her up in a massive hug and tells her "Took you long enough, Meems."

"You know how I am, TK," she says loud enough for another friend and fellow New Yorker to hear.

"Mimi? TK?" the distant voice speaks. It is Michael, who is wearing an ornate black, white and gold robe with black boots, and is wearing his blonde hair noticeably longer than usual.

"Michael?" Mimi asks. As she sees him, she exclaims "Hey! How are you?" and pulls him into a big hug.

"Great!"

"Say Mike, who are you supposed to be?" TK inquires not remembering seeing Michael's garb in any anime.

"You really don't see it?" Michael returns. Both Mimi and TK shake their heads. "Guys! I'm dressed as 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair!" And then yells a very spirited 'WHOOOO!', which gets a nice reaction of 'WHOOOO!' from some convention goers, and does a strut. "This is the pro wrestling convention, right?"

Mimi and TK look at each other for a moment, chuckle very heartily and turn back to Michael telling him, "No. That's next month. I should know, me and Mimi are going as 'Macho Man' Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth."

Michael takes a look at the two in their Naruto garb and then remarks, "Ooooh yeah!"

* * *

A/N: Folks, I LOVED--I mean, I ABSOLUTELY LOVED making this one! To me, it is just so funny. Combining TK and Mimi's love for cosplaying in so many different fandoms and Michael's eccentric attitude was just GOLD on a gold sandwich. Even if you are not a fan of pro wrestling, you have to get a kick out of Michael dressing for the wrong convention, yet still in the highest of spirits.

Charm City is a nickname for the city of Baltimore, Maryland.

Mimi and TK gets the name **SongofFateShipping**, as a combination of Mimi's love for singing and Angemon's Hand of Fate attack.

The next drabble is number 44, and you know what that means? No guessing! The next pairing will be _TK and Cody_, so read and review! Tell Rave The Rich what you thought, and please be nice, please!


	44. The Politics of Car Dancing: TK and Cody

Rule of 132 

Quote 'Rule of 132', nevermore! The next pairing is TK and Cody based on the end author's notes. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 44- The Politics of Car Dancing: TK and Cody)

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this club that we're going to, TK?" asks Cody as he drives with TK for their Friday night out.

"Well for one, it's fun," TK begins nervously, "it's new, and...it's supposed to be the hippest and coolest thing, you know?"

"TK, you're a freaking nervous wreck!" Cody exclaims, as they come to a red light. Cody leans over to the driver's side, and plants a kiss on his near cheek. "Everything alright, hon?"

"Just..." TK blurts out of his mouth, "work was the pits this week. I'm just glad that we have the weekend together."

"Maybe a little music will help you loosen up?" Cody throws out.

"Okay," TK answers on instinct. "Just be cool, you know what I mean? If you wanna dance to the music, just...keep it at a minimum, okay? I am driving."

Cody says "Whatever, man," as he reaches over to the radio knob, and turns to one of his favorite stations, which specialized in dance music. The DJ on the station was actually on location in a nearby club and was transitioning from one song to one of Cody's personal favorites. The song is 'Cobrastyle' by the Teddybears.

Knowing full well that dance music can help TK get out of any of his funks, Cody turns the music up, and starts to do quick movements that you would expect to see on the dance floor. "Come on, TK. Loosen up!" he says to the driver.

TK then takes a quick glance at his partner, who is gyrating and reacting to the beat of the song with fervent movements, and starts to take Cody's advice and nod his head back and forth. TK then does an up-and-down motion with his shoulders while mouthing the words to the song.

After a minute of both TK and Cody moving and dancing to the music, the song ends, and Cody turns back to TK. "Feel better, man?"

As the car comes to another red light, TK says "Thanks, man. It's just...you know what I like, and I like that."

"You're cool now, right?" Cody asks as they continue to their destination. TK simply smiles and nods his head up and down to the new song on the radio.

* * *

A/N: This one had a weird edge to it. Not to say that 'weird' is good or bad, but it's kind of out there. We'll see what people think.

Drabbles 34-44 were all inspired or based on mainstream experiences, plots and cliches.

As far as the name of the shipping, I chose **ArtifactShipping**, as the digimon Shakkoumon was based off of an Ancient artifact.

Drabble number 45 is next. The pairing has Cody, and your hints are 'Momoe, Chizuru and Mantarou'. This should be easy, but again, we'll just have to see, so read, review, and tell me what you thought!


	45. Checkered Confidence: Cody and Yolei

Rule of 132 

More of a confidence booster than 'Thirty is the new twenty', it's 'Rule of 132'! Two things to cover before we begin. Number one is the hint for this pairing. The hints were 'Momoe, Chizuru and Mantarou'. If you didn't know, these are Yolei's siblings. The next pairing is Cody/Yolei. The next thing that I KNOW will break a few people's hearts is the fact that there are only 22 pairings left that I can do for Adventure, so I will no longer be providing hints for the remaining Adventure couples. Instead, I will list the people I have not yet paired a specific digidestined with, and leave you to guess what the pairings will be next based on that. Enjoy!

By the way, the project just reached 200 reviews! Time for celebration!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 45- Checkered Confidence: Cody and Yolei)

* * *

Before him and her are sixty-four red and black squares and an irrelevant number of game pieces taking up space on some of the squares. It was commonplace for the older girl Yolei and the younger boy Cody to play checkers, dating all the way back to when Cody was only four years old, and Yolei would intentionally lose so that Cody could gain confidence. It was the girl who had taught the boy how to play the game way back when, and they have been playing it in several different forms for the last twelve years. 

Whether it was like right now with a board and red and black game pieces, on the internet, or through instant messaging, Yolei had estimated about a month or so ago without Cody's knowledge that she and Cody had played about 9,000 games of checkers between the two. Over the years, Cody had become quite the player and Yolei no longer had to resort to throwing games, as he had indeed grown in confidence from winning games of checkers...among other things.

On many Saturday nights just like this one, Yolei would forego a date with any number of potential males and just play checkers with her best male friend. This current game that they are in, which is the 19th game of the night, has gone about five minutes or so. It has been quite a back and forth contest between the two just like the 18 ones before this, and both parties are hoping to break through in their best of 25 contest.

At this point, Yolei has found her opening after so many moves, and is now one move away from Cody's back row. Cody can do nothing about it, so Yolei moves her piece, and victoriously shouts 'King Me, Cody!' to which Cody leaned forward to give his best friend a kiss on the cheek. For maybe half a minute or so, the 19th game has been put on something of an official hold as Yolei cups the cheek that her best friend kissed, and looks to the green-eyed boy as she is shaking and wide eyed and he is smiling and content.

The only thing Yolei can think to say in this situation is "Wow, Cody. You've certainly have grown in confidence," as she takes a few deep breaths and once again says 'Wow.'

"Well, you had a lot to do with it, Yolei," Cody retorts. "Throwing those games for me when I was five, and..." Cody stops to sigh, "Just being there for me, you know. I naturally gravitated to you. I'm sorry if it was sudden, but...it is what it is and my feelings for you...speak for themselves."

Yolei heard every word of Cody's confession, but like last time, all she can say is 'Wow.' She is the epitome of speechlessness, plus one word.

* * *

A/N: One of my favorite pairings! I really could see this happening, because of their strong friendship. And besides, imagine the two of them, in their sixties, playing checkers. Picture that, and you'll see what I mean. 

In this drabble, the ages are Cody, 16, and Yolei, 19, therin lying the significance of the 19th game.

This is definitely **BestFriendsForeverShipping**, and that just needs no explanation whatsoever.

So there are only two more names out there that Yolei has NOT been paired with, and they are:

1) Sora

2) Davis

So who's next? Read, review, and tell me who you think is next! And while you're at it, tell me what you think, too!


	46. Writer's Digest: Yolei and Davis

Rule of 132 

There's something about 'Rule of 132' that makes me sweat! For this drabble, Yolei was to be paired with either Sora or Davis. Which one is it? It's Davis. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 46- Writer's Digest: Yolei and Davis)

* * *

Books. Just the thought of them to Davis often brought the boy frequent nightmares. He just didn't like them...at all. Whether it was a collection of short stories like Aseop's fables, or Leo Tolstoy's 'War and Peace', books were not Davis's thing. If Roy Rogers never met a man he didn't like, then Davis Motomiya never met a book he wanted to read. In fact, the only exception to this rule was the occasional graphic novel, and even then, he would skim through the speech balloons as his mind was more occupied with the vivid pictures and action.

Books. Yolei could not get enough of books. The youngest of four siblings could often be seen at the library so that she can read more books. At one time, she was such a staple of day-to-day library activity, her local branch came up with their own Hall of Fame, where she was inducted as a member of the initial class. Authors from Shakespeare, Virgil, Shelley, Dante and Sophocles, to contemporaries like Rowling, King, Clancy, Blume and Hinton, she had what many would argue to be the best possible addiction. One night to herself and a good book would be enough for Yolei.

She loves it enough that she writes herself, though she's admittedly not quite ready for a completely original project. Therefore she decided to cut her teeth in fan fiction. Though in her mind it couldn't compare to books, it was great for her, especially when she could help people with their own works. While in a study hour at the library with TK, Kari and Davis, Davis inadvertently dropped his school notes, which got mixed with his fan fiction notes for a story that Yolei was beta reading for a new author. It turns out that Davis is the author of that fan fiction.

It is often said that you should never judge a book by it's cover. After finding the notes, Yolei helped bring Davis around to reading, even reading to him at times, and now Davis shares the same love for books that Yolei does. It's among many things that they share as they are now an item, known across fan fiction communities as the first couple of fan fiction, and sharing a picture in their library's hall of fame.

Books. For them it was a love-hate relationship. Though Davis at one time hated them, because of Yolei's love for them, he found Yolei and books, and that's something he always likes to look back and read about in his writing journal, a birthday gift from TK for getting an 'A' in creative writing. After a year of using it and reading posted works, he needs a new one, but Yolei is willing to get it for him saying 'you've earned it'.

* * *

A/N: This one is pretty cool when you think about it, and I highly recommend each of those authors I listed and their works. You can find them where else but your local library! (I sound like a PBS bumper for a certain Marc Brown edutainment cartoon.)

Personally, writing fan fiction has helped me write collegiate level papers and other assignments better than before, as I improved my book report and essay writings by a full letter grade compared to other semesters. I think the practice and added feedback helps me more than anything, and for that, I thank each of you, my dedicated readers!

I chose the name of **ForensicShipping**, as Davis and Yolei argued and debated throughout much of Adventure 02.

As far as Davis is concerned, he has only two people that he has not yet been paired with, and they are:

1) TK

2) Cody

So who is it? Read, review, and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	47. Japanese Hat Dance: Davis and TK

Rule of 132 

I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw 'Rule of 132'! For this next drabble, Davis could be paired with either Cody or TK. Well, the answer to the next drabble is TK, and the drabble pair is Davis/TK. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 47- Japanese Hat Dance: Davis and TK)

* * *

"Come on, Davis. How long can it take?" TK asks frustrated. 

"I'm not coming out of this closet, TK! I look like a dork!" Davis says from the other end of one of the fitting rooms.

'If you ask me, it's too late for that!' TK thinks to himself chuckling.

Not that long ago on a whim, TK had asked his boyfriend of about four months why he never once wore a hat to which Davis replied 'I don't know. I've never thought to cover my hair before.' This statement by Davis was enough for TK to take this Friday afternoon and spend it at the mall buying Davis a hat of his choice. Davis would first put the hat on to get a look at himself and form his own opinion of the head covering, and then he would show TK how he looked.

"Davis, hon," TK assures his beau, "I won't think that you look like a dork. Now come out of there, and let's see how you look!" he ends, raising his voice slightly.

Davis comes out after a few seconds, wearing a black visor to go with his normal garb. "Why do you think you look like a dork, Davis?"

"I don't know," Davis admits. "I think I look like a wise cracker, you know? Like for much of the day, I'd be in someone's playground playing cards, or something. People laugh at you behind your back for looking like that, you know?"

TK doesn't want to argue, so he just agrees with Davis, saying "Fine," and then he looks into another part of the store, as he sees someone familiar. He tells the person 'Hey, Hirokazu. Nice shirt. The cross is a nice touch,' and then turns back to Davis.

"You know, we've been at this for almost 40 minutes," he reminds Davis. "You've tried on about 30 different hats, 20 different colors, and 10 different hat types, with zero success. Do you even have a favorite hat, Davis?"

Davis takes a moment to think and then snatches TK's hat off of his head. This causes TK to react with a 'HEY!' as Davis runs his fingers along the brim of his hat.

"Gimmie back my hat, Davis!" TK commands.

"No," Davis replies.

"No?" TK asks flabbergasted. "Why the heck not? It's my hat!"

Davis looks to TK and responds, saying "It's my favorite hat, because nobody wears it better than you do."

* * *

A/N: Pretty cool drabble here. This came about because especially during the early portion of Adventure 02, Davis would often make fun of TK's hat. Now, he loves his hat. So much so that he won't give it back to TK. 

Did anyone catch the 'Digimon Tamers' reference? Ha-ha! Eat your heart out! It'll come sooner than you think!

Davis/TK gets the name **StarAthleteShipping**, as both were top players in their respective sports, and excelled in what they did off the field, as well.

So out of the remaining people on my chart, these are the people that TK has not yet been paired with:

1) Izzy

2) Tai

So of these two, who will be paired with TK next? Read, review, and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	48. Vicious Sydney: TK and Tai

Rule of 132 

In the very cut and dry world of fan fiction, drabbles are an especially unique way of determining an author's talent and ability to formulate an effective and moving tale in 500 words or less. In this series, it requires the author to come up with a completely different story each and every day to continue to entertain his or her fanbase and provide a daily smile or other form of emotion in their face. These are those stories. (BUM-BUM)

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 48- Vicious Sydney: TK and Tai)

* * *

Tai called his boyfriend TK to help him out with what he described as a 'little problem'. It was a little bit earlier when Tai's parents had to step out for an hour or so to get some groceries for the house, and asked Tai to watch over his infant-aged cousin Sydney. 

It seemed that as soon as the Kamiyas stepped out of their apartment, Sydney was plotting to make these next sixty minutes or so hell for her much older cousin. Tai couldn't call Kari and ask for help, as she was away at summer camp, so the next best option was TK.

Having had experience in watching over children that young before, TK had no problem going over to Tai's and helping him out with Sydney, especially if it meant that he'd get to see Tai again. In no time at all, Tai opened the door and let TK inside.

"Thanks for coming, TK," says Tai, greeting the blonde at the door with a kiss. "I can't explain it, but ever since my parents left, Sydney seems to have some sort of vendetta against me, because as soon as the door to the apartment closed, she just started to cry. I don't know why, either."

"Well, let's just see what we're working with," TK declares as he asks where the baby girl is located. Tai points TK into the direction of his parent's room, and once they make their way down the corridor, TK can start to hear the crying from inside.

"This is Sydney Yagami, my maternal aunt's daughter," Tai says as he opens the door to the room and shows TK the crib in the middle of the room.

TK leans forward towards Sydney and says "Hello there, Sydney. I'm your Uncle TK." Tai rolls his eyes upon hearing this introduction, but notices that the room has become more silent. Sydney by some miracle of the gods has stopped crying.

"Wow!" Tai says, not believing that TK did it. Tai goes over to Sydney while TK steps off to the side and asks TK, "Amazing, man! How did..." Tai doesn't finish his sentence, as Sydney throws up in his face. He puts his hand to his face for a moment and exclaims "AHH!" as he turns away from Sydney.

TK sees his boyfriend's face and shirt covered in regurgitation and can only laugh in response.

"Very funny, TK," Tai says sarcastically. As Tai watches TK go over to a large bag near the floor, Tai asks "What are you doing, now?"

TK pulls out some baby wipes and goes over to Sydney, saying "Both of you need to get cleaned up," as he gets the green goo off of the baby.

TK works to clean Sydney for well over two minutes, and Tai stands off to the side, dumbfounded. "What about me, TK?" he asks.

TK looks over to Tai, smirks and then goes back to tending to Sydney, saying "You can clean yourself off, Tai."

* * *

A/N: This is funny. That's it. Tai obviously didn't know what he was doing, so he recuruited the person he trusts more than anyone else in the world. It turns out that he knew what was doing, but didn't tell Tai what it was before he felt Sydney's onslaught.

Did you catch the 'Law and Order' reference at the introduction of this drabble?

The title is a reference to the bass player of the band the 'Sex Pistols' who used the stage name Sid Vicious.

Tai/TK gets the name **Gabriel's ArrowShipping**, from the episode 'The Prophecy', when TK and Kari shot arrows at their older brothers to give their digimon the power to digivolve to Mega. Gabriel is the name of a good angel depicted in the bible.

Now onto Tai. He has not yet been paired with these people:

1) Izzy

2) Ken

3) Joe

And I know that this looks weird, but there is a reason why Tai has three people that he has not been paired with and not two like the ones before him. Read, review, tell me what you think, and if you'd like to know why, ask why!


	49. Common Soccer Smarts: Tai and Ken

Rule of 132 

Makes the homies say ho, makes the girlies wanna scream, it's 'Rule of 132'! I gave you Joe, Izzy and Ken as the people that Tai has not yet been paired with, and the fact is that the next drabble is Tai and Ken. Enjoy! Please read the end notes concerning my new project.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 49- Common Soccer Smarts: Tai and Ken)

* * *

Tai can only describe himself as being lost. Ken informed him earlier that day that he had learned many different ways to improve his game through the use of formal intelligence. But when Ken started to speak using terms like 'logarithm', 'radius', and 'angular acceleration', Tai just could not compute and his eyes started to gloss over as Ken's words were seemingly coming out of his mouth at a rapid fire rate.

"Uh, Ken," Tai says, interrupting Ken's verbal flow, "You know that I'm no geography major."

"That's, geometry major, Tai, if I'm not mistaken," says Ken nervously chuckling. "And I know that. It's just that I thought something new would be a nice change of pace."

"Look," Tai explains, "I've been playing soccer since I was about four years old, or just a few months after you were born. I've been using my own game to the best of my ability, and I think I've done pretty well for myself. In the 'Under 10' league, I was voted 'Most Valuable Player' three times at ages six, seven and nine. I love what I do now for the development leagues here in Japan, and I have every intention in the world of being a part of one of the great clubs in Europe, you know?"

"Honestly, I don't see how graphs, charts, numbers and statistics can substitute for the desire to want to be the absolute best in what you do. If you work hard at anything, you will succeed. You know this, Ken."

Ken looks at Tai, and nods in a form of agreement with the big haired young man. 'He has a point,' Ken considers to him and him alone. 'But desire alone can't bring you what you want. I know that you've been girl crazy since my Christmas party way back when, so...how can desire be enough in this instance? Oh well. At least I have this time, and this connection in our love for this sport. At least he'll give me the chance to help him improve his game. At least we have that. But am I greedy if I want more of you, Tai...to myself?'

* * *

A/N: Pretty sad, and somewhat angsty, but I quite like this one!

Tai and Ken will get the name **NeoFootballShipping** or **NeoFutbolshipping**, as shipping names have the right to be as uncreative and uninspired as possible, gosh darn it!

I have another digimon romance drabble series called 'Extracurricular Activity', where I will pair minor digidestined and tamers with other major digidestined and tamers. I won't do them all and won't update that series every day, but check out what I have right now!

So, which digidestined haven't been paired with Ken? Well, they are:

1) Matt

2) Sora

Read, and review, and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	50. The Emperor's Jubilee: Ken and Sora

Rule of 132 

Living it's life like it's golden, it's 'Rule of 132', and the reason why I said 'golden' is because I have reached my 50th drabble in this project! They grow up so fast. So out of the many digidestined, I have not yet paired Ken with Sora or Matt. So who's next? It's Sora. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 50- The Emperor's Jubilee: Ken and Sora)

* * *

Fanfare from the band of Gekomon trumpet players pierces throughout the clearing which leads to the very large castle, which is set near the base of Infinity Mountain. Entering from the door of the castle is the champion level digimon known as Stingmon, who pulls from a compartment in his military-like garb a very large scroll.

Stingmon gives the signal to the Gekomon nearest to him, who serves as the trumpet major to halt all trumpet fanfare, and the major does so. Upon confirming that all music and activity has stopped, Stingmon opens a lock on the scroll and unrolls it.

Starting from the top right, Stingmon orates "Hear-ye, hear-ye! All digimon take notice of this most joyous occasion. It was many, many years ago when young Kenneth Ichijouji took his place as the Supreme Emperor of the Digital World. At that time, young Ken's mind was certainly clouded with pain and great emotion, but through the help of his fellow digidestined in his native Japan, he was able to find his true colors in the form of the great kindness that he shows to human beings and digimon worldwide."

"He was not able to atone for his many wrongdoings alone, however," Stingmon continues. "Over the years, he has found an individual that in many ways is the only person who can match or exceed Ken in the form of kindness. As many of you out in this vast audience may know, he married this individual 50 years ago today. Digimon all over the digital world, please accordingly greet your guest of honor for this day of celebration. A Golden Jubilee for Mr. and Mrs. Ken Ichijouji!"

Stingmon's introduction brings forth to a thunderous applause 75 year old Ken Ichijouji along with his wife and partner for fifty years Sora Takenouchi-Ichijouji, age 78.

After a near five minute applause, Ken and Sora stand at the front entrance of the castle, built by digidestined all over the world many decades previously as an area for retreat, and Ken begins a speech to start the celebration by saying "No ballroom in the world could hold the heart and soul of the digimon here in the digital world," to which many digimon laugh heartily.

"In all seriousness, though," Ken continues, "I don't know if you could ask for greater friends in this or any other world," Ken then turns to Sora. "And I'm eternally grateful to this world because of all the things and the people it has brought me. Today is a celebration of life."

"What Ken is trying to say is," Sora interrupts, "It's time to party!" to which every digimon in attendance cheers wildly.

As Sora goes down the steps of the castle to be a part of the celebration, Ken stands at the top of the castle entrance for a moment and gives off an unenthusiastic 'Yay,' before joining his wife in the crowd of digital monsters.

* * *

A/N: This one is a different type of drabble then I have done in the past, but think that many people will like this one, nevertheless.

Ken and Sora gets the name **CongenialityShipping**, as it fits their character's true disposition of being nice people.

As far as Sora is concerned, she has not yet been paired with these people:

1) Mimi

2) Kari

3) Yolei

4) Joe

My goodness! Rave has been holding out on the shoujo-ai (and Joe pairings, but that's another story)! So you know the drill! Read, review, and tell Rave what you thought and who is next!


	51. Cat Trouble: Sora and Kari

Rule of 132 

Staying on the scene like a loving machine, it's 'Rule of 132'! Okay, there was a three out of four chance for the next Sora pairing to be a shoujo-ai pairing, and for those that got my review reply, you know it was a shoujo-ai pairing. That pairing is Sora and Kari. Kinda descriptive, but it's all sensual, with no sexual acts taking place in this whatsoever. Enjoy, all!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 51- Cat Trouble: Sora and Kari)

* * *

Kari would often be in bed so late most mornings because of the things that she and Sora would do the night before. Leading an active sex life was tiring, and although she has woken up much earlier than in year's past, last night was a night where Sora was in one of her 'moods'.

With that said, this morning Kari was in quite possibly her deepest slumber in several months. It didn't matter though, because today was Saturday, and Kari and Sora could both sleep in and enjoy each other's company.

Sora loved to get up early in the morning. Seeing Kari Kamiya in a mode of slumber sent chills down her spine, and she just loved to watch her girlfriend at peace with nary a care in the world but her dreams.

This practice dates back to the old saying 'The early bird gets the worm', and like all other human beings that are able to see, there are certain images that produce amorous reactions in people. In layman's terms, Sora got off on watching Kari sleep in the nude.

The older woman would scan Kari's petite frame slowly, and if the younger woman had not already been sleeping in the buff, she would admit that it was an act of undressing the former child of light. But Stevie Wonder could see from her body, clothed or unclothed, that Kari was no child anymore. Indeed, her face had seen better days before puberty, but Sora was the one who told her that no matter how many pimples she had on the outside, she was still just as beautiful on the inside.

Sora moved further down Kari's body to her bare breasts, which were about a size 36B. Again, Sora loved every part of Kari's body, even if the world said that she had imperfections, but good luck trying to convince her that there were any where she was looking. Moving along, Sora scans the toned stomach of her lover, all the way down to her pierced navel. Initially Sora teased Kari about the addition, but Sora found it to be quite the instrument for teasing her girlfriend in the act of love making.

But if one part of Kari's body captivated her more than any other, it was the part just below the navel and waist. The part that she was slowly guiding her eyes towards. It's the part that had...

"Gatomon?" she asks out loud. Indeed the digital pussycat was sitting on Kari's lap, more specifically, her...well. Sora pounds her right fist onto the bed in frustration, not being able to see the rest of Kari's body.

Unbeknownst to Sora, Kari was still sleeping, but she was wearing a wide smile knowing that this time, the joke was on Sora and not the other way around. Besides, Kari wasn't the type of girl to pussyfoot around when it comes to not being taken advantage of, even if it is her long time girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: Poor Sora. The combination of Kari and Gatomon always keeps her from seeing what she likes to see when she likes to see it. Oh well. Kari is privy to her act, so Sora will have to try another method next time.

This drabble is based off of an old joke that I first heard on the classic late night show, 'The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson'. There are many versions of the joke, but the basic premise is that an attractive woman would ask a guy if he would like to pet her pussy while she has a cat sitting on her lap. The guy's answer would be something along the lines of 'Sure, as long as you get rid of that damn cat!' I felt that if the joke could be used in that American institution, that very few would object to it being here.

So the pairing of Sora and Kari, which I have seen in more fics than you would imagine will get the name of **GoodyTwoShoesShipping**, but this is based off of their dub and fanfiction portrayals over the years.

Now it's time for Kari, but who will she be paired with? She hasn't been paired with these people.

1) Joe

2) Izzy

So who's next? Read, and review and tell Rave what you thought! Please be nice!


	52. Kari's Dream Land: Kari and Izzy

Rule of 132 

Like the fire needs the air, I won't burn unless 'Rule of 132' is there! Kari had not yet been paired with Joe or Izzy. The next pairing is Kari and Izzy, and let me just say that the one word to describe this (especially the end) is weird. It's VERY wierd. Enjoy! (And please take a look at and review 'Extracurricular Activity')

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 52- Kari's Dream Land: Kari and Izzy)

* * *

It read off like a science fair project on nutrition gone horribly wrong, but somehow, someway, Izzy Izumi could not wait to dig in and eat. It made no sense to Kari Kamiya why her boyfriend Izzy loved to eat her mother's cooking, and would more often than not eat what she had prepared as opposed to what his own parents served. 

At times, Kari would think to herself 'Is Izzy high when he eats this stuff?', because (in her mind) when you think about it, who in their right mind would want to partake of a meal of duck and pig livers in a raw egg white, horseradish and tomato sauce on top of rice with a side of snakehead fish sushi, with cod liver oil as a dipping sauce and goat's milk aplenty to drink?

Right now, watching Izzy just eat and rave about the food he was swallowing down as if it were being dropped into his mouth courtesy of her mother, Kari almost becomes sick. In fact, she was able to compose her upchucking while at the table...until Izzy said, while taking a brief moment of rest from consumption of the animal digestive organs "By the way, Mrs. Kamiya, I can't wait until I can dig into some of that C.C.T. Surprise!"

I look at Izzy as if he grew a third arm out of the top of his head, and then I turned to my mother and delicately asked "C.C.T. Surprise, mom?"

"Oh, you know, Kari," Izzy interjects. Truth be told, Kari has no earthly idea what a 'C.C.T. Surprise' was, but the only thing that she could conclude from it (and all of her mother's health contraptions) was that she just wasn't gonna like it. "It's a carob, carrot and tofu dessert casserole!" says Izzy in the vein of a kid at Christmas time.

Kari could feel it coming on. The words 'carob' and 'tofu' were more like vomiting agents to the girl, and for a minute or so, she did just that in the family commode.

After a few minutes of cleaning up, Kari comes back into the kitchen to find a disturbing scene; her mother is cupping the right cheek of her genius boyfriend while he is smiling and continuing to eat her food. "Mom. What the hell are you doing?"

"Me and Izzy talked it over, dear," says Kari's mother in a sultry voice. "And it seems that you don't like my cooking, and that makes me sad, right...Koushiro?"

Izzy stops eating once more and then dreamily looks at Mrs. Kamiya, saying "That's right...Yuuko," and then the two come together in a very sensual lip lock.

A gasp, and Kari wakes up at 3 am. After taking several deep breaths, she can say the only appropriate thing to say in that literal 'dream' situation.

"What the hell was that? How did Izzy know my mom's name?"

* * *

A/N: Again, this is quite weird. But I'll just leave this one to the expert reviewing staff of 'Rule of 132' to tell me just how good (or how weird) this drabble was. They've always been honest to me, and I don't see how this time will be any different from the last. 

Mrs. Kamiya's Japanese name really is Yuuko. I credit 'The Digimon Encyclopedia' for this knowledge. By the way, for those who don't know, the 'health food nut' gimmick for Mrs. Kamiya is a creation of the Nimoy/Bucholtz dubbing, but in this case, I must thank them for it! It made for quite the drabble.

And if you didn't read the top, please, PLEASE take a look at and review 'Extracurricular Activity'!

So Kari and Izzy will get the name **FoodForThoughtShipping**, based on events in this drabble and Izzy Izumi's personality.

So who hasn't Izzy been hooked up with in this series? Well here are the people.

1) Tai

2) Matt

3) Cody

4) TK

I've been slacking on my Izzy drabbles (but nowhere near how I've been slacking on my Joe drabbles), so of these four, who will Izzy be paired with next? Read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you think! Please be nice! Love y'all!


	53. Twine on Harvest Moon: Izzy and Matt

Rule of 132 

In a nation of followers, 'Rule of 132' is most certainly a leader. So there were four people (Matt, Tai, Cody, TK) that Izzy has not been paired with. So what's the next pairing? How about Izzy/Matt? Enjoy folks!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 53- Twine on Harvest Moon: Izzy and Matt)

* * *

"So," Matt begins, not really knowing where to start. "What is this again, Izzy?"

"It's my own personal invention made just for you," he tells Matt. "It's an electric guitar, but it's much, much more than just that. You can set the dials on the machine that you have in your hands, and it can sound just like you're playing a bass guitar, violin, viola, or any other stringed instrument. That's why the instrument has so many strings and buttons on it. They're each for a different instrument. You can even play this baby like it's a harpsichord. Me and another guy were working hard on this for a while..."

"What?" Matt asks in a state of confusion and jealousy. "Another guy?"

"Settle down, Matt," Izzy assures. "It was purely a professional relationship between the two of us as we worked to give this to you and your band to try out as a concept instrument for future songs. Go ahead. Try it out."

"Okay," Matt says while putting the guitar strap over his right shoulder. "But who was this guy that you..."

"Matt," Izzy irks out in a mode of frustration, "I told you, it doesn't matter. You don't know him and he's not gay. Besides," Izzy continues, helping Matt turn on the computer and plug in the amplifier to the concept instrument. "Who else in the world besides you could possibly put up with me, guy or girl, and be more than willing to be the guinea pig for all my various inventions?"

"Well, you are right about one thing," Matt agrees.

"What's that, Matt?"

"Very few people could put up with the number of inventions that I test for you, and very few people could stand the number of songs that I write for you, so..."

"It's a wash?" Izzy clarifies for the rocker.

Matt mulls over Izzy's conclusion and then says "Yeah. Now onto more important things, like reading this thing's 1,000 page instruction manual."

* * *

A/N: Nice short and fluffy piece here that details the tit for tat relationship that Izzy and Matt share.

Wouldn't you like to try out new inventions or have several hit songs written about you? I certainly would.

Izzy and Matt get the name of **ElectricAvenueShipping**, after the Eddy Grant song and Tentomon's various electric attacks.

So now it's Matt's turn and we shall soon find out who he will be paired with out of these two people.

1) Ken

2) Mimi

Who's it gonna be? You know what to do, so do it!


	54. Putting the Bed to Bed: Matt and Mimi

Rule of 132 (Reports of it's death have been greatly exaggerated.) 

Sunny days, sweeping the clouds away, on my way to where the air is sweet, can you tell me how to get, how to get to 'Rule of 132' Street! So it's now time for Matt. He could be paired with either Ken or Mimi, so I decided on the Madonna of the Digidestined, or Mimi. So the next pairing is Matt and Mimi. Enjoy a material girl performance from Mimi unlike any other!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 54- Putting the Bed to Bed: Matt and Mimi)

* * *

Matt will admit to never believing in advertising. He and many others like him had good reason to do so. Any advertizer's main focus is to sell, sell, sell. This constant goading day in and day out from images that are force fed to him on the television screen, to billboards and pictures in the morning paper are enough to drive a man wild.

Reiterating; it is enough to drive a _man_ wild. Women, however, are a completely different story. Take one night in particular with Matt and Mimi Ishida, a couple that has been married for almost one and one half years. Watch how they differ in terms of their beliefs in advertising, and how Matt's opinion on the matter doesn't really matter in the end.

* * *

"Hello," says a comforting voice from the television.

While Matt can only sulk while laying in the bed saying to himself 'Not this commercial again,' Mimi is all eyes and ears as she watches the woman sitting on the bed. A few words that mean very little to Matt are spoken and the commerical goes it intended length of sixty seconds before it goes to yet another advertisement.

After the commercial for a product known as the Sleep Number bed, Mimi quietly calls for her husband to which Matt asks "Yes, dear?"

"I want a Sleep Number bed," Mimi says silently but frankly.

Matt thinks to himself 'Oh Jesus', and then looks to his wife and tells her "Mimi...dearest? I don't see what's wrong with the bed that we have right now," and Matt emphasizes his point by pressing his fingers to the mattress. "See? It's our version of 'Old Reliable'. We've had some...memorable, dare I say legendary, hall of fame-like performances in this bed. Why would you want to hang up our...bed? Our bed, Mimi!"

Some seconds of silence pass, until Mimi looks down on the bed that Matt spoke so greatly about, until she finally says, or rather screams. "I want a Sleep Number bed, Matt!"

* * *

One week later, it came to the couple's door. 'It' is a King-sized Sleep Number bed, the type of bed that allows both partners to adjust the softness and firmness of each one's side of the bed with the higher numbers making the bed firmer and the lower numbers making the bed softer. Matt and Mimi cannot say enough good things about it, and are convincing all their friends and family to invest in one.

By the way, if you are wondering, Mimi has a number of 55, which is admittetly middle of the road in terms of softness and firmness, and Matt's sleep number is 25.

But nobody can blame him for this. Matt is quite the softie after all.

* * *

A/N: I'm back, folks! Re-energized and ready for the final 12 couples in this experimental project (on the Adventure side, of course. There's still a LOT more left to be accomplished).

The description for the Sleep Number bed should be self explanatory, but for anyone that would like to know more about it (this is not advertising, by the way) type in 'Sleep Number Bed' or something to that extent in your preferred search engine, and you will get your information.

As far as the couple of Matt and Mimi, they get the name of **JackandDianeShipping**, after the John Cougar Mellancamp song about 'two American kids growing up in the Heartland, and doing the best they can'. The song reminded me of them, you know?

Okay, drabble number 55 is next, and that means that there is no guesswork involved! Mimi and Joe is the next couple, and at the end of that drabble, find out Rave The Rich's dirty little secret about Joe. All I'll say is it ain't pretty. Until then, read, review and tell me what you think!


	55. That Kind of Funny: Mimi and Joe

Rule of 132 

The final day of a long vacation and all I can say is enjoy this edition of 'Rule of 132' as much as I enjoy writing them. Remember, this next chapter is Joe and Mimi, so enjoy! Very, very, VERY sad drabble.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 55- That Kind of Funny: Mimi and Joe)

* * *

It's funny. Not really a 'ha-ha' funny, but a 'when you think about it, it's just weird' funny. Joe Kido became a doctor initially because it was more often than not the trend for his father, his older brothers and the other members of the Kido family. It would be a little bit later in his studies where he saw his purpose in helping the ill.

By his mid 20s, he was able to make that purpose into a noble career as a medical doctor, helping the sick all over the Odaiba area. Though on the surface it sounds selfish and quite self-centered, Joe could care less about any of his other patients as there was one patient that needed him more than any others at the moment. Mimi Tachikawa-Kido is fighting for her life in the Critical Care Unit after suffering a heart attack while laying down earlier that afternoon.

The difference between this and other patients that Joe has had is that Joe is not caring for Mimi in her time of need. Instead, he his observing the frantic work of the many doctors, assistants, surgeons and specialists while with the Tachikawa family.

As he and the family now know, it is now literally a fight for Mimi's life. The paramedics were able to successfully resuscitate her prior to her arrival at the CCU, but during further observation, she suffered yet another episode of cardiac arrest. The doctors tending to Mimi explained that the odds of a full recovery were almost slim to none, and then he heard it. As a doctor, Joe found it to be the worst part of his job. It is the flatline. It didn't necessarily mean death, but it was the next worst thing, and in this case, it turned out to be the worst news.

The doctors covered the body, and checked the time on the wall, while another one came into the waiting room to give the worst news imaginable. At approximately 7:12 pm, Mimi Tachikawa-Kido, at age 29 died due to acute atherosclerosis; a heart attack. Nobody expected it at all. Mimi was the picture of good health, or so everyone thought. Tears by everyone were shed. Everyone, that is except Joe, as he can only think to himself 'Why couldn't I be there?'

It's funny. Not really a 'ha-ha' funny, but a 'when you think about it, it's just weird' funny. Joe became a doctor to help people live longer lives by extending them when they are on the verge of ending. It's funny that he could not do the same for the person that he considered his life. It's funny, but no one is laughing right now.

* * *

A/N: Whew! All I can say is damn. This was deep, and I feel that what takes place here speaks for itself. Review if you'd like to know the full story behind this drabble.

I'll call this Mimi and Joe pairing **FirstandLastAidShipping**.

Drabbles 45-55 focused extensively on one word. Soon, I'll add a blurb on the author's page that explores this theme deeper.

Now my dirty little secret must come out. The next pairing has Joe, and here are the people that I haven't paired with Joe. Please don't hurt me, please.

1) Tai

2) Sora

3) Kari

4) Cody

Yes, I have really been neglecting Joe, but the best part about this is that the last Adventure drabbles keep Joe as the focus. Read, review and tell me what you think!


	56. You're Too Stiff: Joe and Cody

Rule of 132 

Ready to hit the books...hard, it's 'Rule of 132', the special 'Back to School' double dose of drabbles for this Monday! It's time to trade in surfboards for slacks and beachsand for book study. I'm sure that my project here might be the last thing on your mind, but consider these final 11 drabbles of Adventure small doses of fun from me to you. All I can say is enjoy! This drabble has the pairing of Joe and Cody.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 56- You're Too Stiff: Joe and Cody)

* * *

Joe has now heard it for about two minutes. While at a New Year's Eve party, all he asked for he and his small party consisting of digidestined friends and family to do was come together for a toast before the clock struck 12:00. But before Joe could finish his toast, his boyfriend Cody began to laugh uncontrollably while gripping his champagne glass.

Ask Joe, and he would tell you at that time that he has no idea what is causing his boyfriend to act like this in what he and many of his close friends consider an important tradition every New Year's Eve. Cody found whatever Joe said to be the most amusing thing since Dane Cook losing his voice in a standup comedy show in their native Tokyo some months back. The only difference between then and now was that during the concert, everyone was laughing. This time right before New Years, Cody is the only one laughing.

Tai was there, and he looked confused. Matt didn't get it, and Sora had long since went to get some snack food, hoping that the youngest of the group would calm down later.

Finally, after getting his fill of Cody laugh it up for about three minutes, Joe asks "What's so funny, Cody?"

Doubled over and gasping for breath, Cody finally breaks his laughter and looks over to Joe, proclaiming that "You're too stiff, Joe! Come on, lighten the heck up! It's New Year's Eve, Joe!" And then Cody downs the glass of champagne and goes to kiss the much older Joe.

Tai, Matt and the returning Sora finally saw it; Cody was inebriated. They then began to laugh uncontrollably as the clock comes closer to midnight.

"It's gonna be another one of those New Year's Eves," Matt hypothesises, as he slowly drinks his champagne with Sora. "Cody will make out with Joe, and they'll miss the midnight fireworks...again."

"If you ask me," Tai adds, looking at Joe and Cody as they run to their bedroom and shut the door behind them, "They're about to make their own fireworks right now."

* * *

A/N: Pretty funny drabble considering that it took the older adults to realize why Cody was laughing hardly. But working with Cody will help Joe in more ways than one. 

I like the name **SevenYearItchShipping** for Joe/Cody. They are seven years apart in age, for the record.

Because the next chapter is already ready, there will be no hints for it, except that Cody is in drabble number 57. Read and review!


	57. My Bread and Butter: Cody and Davis

Rule of 132 

It's part two of the 'Rule of 132' Back to School Monday update! And the next couple in line is Cody and Davis. Enjoy, folks!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 57- My Bread and Butter: Cody and Davis)

* * *

'It's ready,' Davis thinks to himself as he is laying on the couch. The final part of dinner tonight for himself and Cody is ready. It's piping hot whole wheat bread, and it's a personal favorite of both boys.

It is a tradition that the two have started ever since becoming a couple about three months or so ago. Davis was the cook, without a doubt, and Cody and the rest of the Hida family could not get enough of the many tasty treats that Davis would concoct in his kitchen.

Today is a sunny Saturday, and Davis has prepared a lunch. That has been the case for him and Cody since their coming together back in January, when they would have hot lunches prepared by Motomiya-chan (as he was so affectionately called) and the entire family could laugh and talk about everything under the sun for hours on end.

Now that the snow has subsided for the duration, Cody and Davis are going to have their first outdoor picnic as a couple. Their meal consists of several California rolls, pineapple flavored chicken and rice, chocolate flavored dumplings for dessert, a bottle of hot green tea to drink, and of course, the loaf of whole wheat bread.

Davis really has prepared everything, gathering his Manchester United throw so that the two do not have to sit on the grass, and his extra large picnic basket, equipped with a mini cooler.

As he packs all of the necessities, all he can think about is 'I hope that Cody likes the picnic and afternoon that I've planned.' Then he laughs, saying out loud "What am I saying? He'll love it!" as he wraps up the basket with a covering and heads out the door.

About 20 seconds later, he goes back into the apartment and quickly checks the refrigerator to find a half-used stick of butter. He picks up the stick and places it inside of a plastic bag, saying "I can't forget the butter for the bread. Cody would have a fit," as he heads out of the apartment and for the park and some quality time with the person whom he considers to be his own personal bread and butter.

* * *

A/N: This one I like, a lot. Davis knows what Cody likes, and is willing to give it to him, and in this case, it works, because it ties in two of Davis's loves together.

I haven't had an outdoor picnic in a while. I'd like to, though.

The 'bread and butter' reference is to occupations. Davis feels as if it's his job to make Cody happy, and he certainly does do his job well.

Davis/Cody gets the name of **PolarShipping**, not for the North or South Poles, but because I found them to be quite opposite in their approaches to being digidestined. One was headstrong and adamant, while the other one was tactful and silent. Well, what do they say about opposites?

The chain ends here folks! So the next pairing will have Tai, and here are the people he still hasn't been paired with:

1) Joe

2) Izzy

So who's next? Read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you think. And furthermore, for all those of school or college age, enjoy this year! Make it the best year you can, don't get on your teacher's nerves (too much) and learn some stuff! It does help. Take care everyone!


	58. It Gets in the Way: Tai and Izzy

Rule of 132 

Sorry that the monopoly did not clue you in to the chutes and ladders style of Parcheesi going around in this operation, it's 'Rule of 132'! Now I told everyone that the next pairing would include Tai, so here it is, a Tai/Izzy pairing for all of you. There is a reference to a sexual act in this drabble. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 58- It Gets in the Way: Tai and Izzy)

* * *

"Izzy?" Tai slowly inquires of his boyfriend. "Please tell me that you were joking when you suggested what you suggested. Please? I mean, I've had it like this ever since I was three years old, and you're telling me that I should just...cut it off?" Tai sniffles as if he is about to cry. Izzy appears jaded at the attitude that his boyfriend his giving off to him based on a simple suggestion.

"You think that this is easy to give up just like that?" Tai asks emphasizing his point by snapping his fingers.

"Tai," Izzy cuts in out of frustration, "it was just a suggestion, all right? At times, I think it...don't you think it gets in the way at times, especially when we...well."

"What?" Tai asks in an effort to clear up the loose end. "When we do what?" Knowing that Tai's parents were nearby and they might not like to hear what Izzy is about to say, Izzy walks over to Tai and whispers into his ears the words 'when you give me...oral sex'.

Tai was shocked to hear that come out of Izzy's mouth. By no means was he expecting that answer from his boyfriend, but when he thought about it, it did make sense. The fact is that that theory didn't even apply to sexual activity. For instance, when he sweated in some athletic activity, Tai would often have his 'ode to 80s hair bands' hairstyle fall flat over his eyes, making it difficult for the young man to see.

Even though Izzy's argument to have Tai's hair cut made sense to him, it doesn't necessarily mean that he agrees with the genius's logic. After all, like Tai said, he had spent several years on it and can't understand why Izzy all of a sudden has a problem with it and feels that a change should be made.

"Well, you never spoke up about this before, Izzy," Tai defends. "In fact, you always told me it was a turn on! Having my hair in your face and the smell-- you said you loved it! And furthermore..."

"Tai," Izzy says, trying his best not to laugh until he says what he has to say, "April Fools!" he finishes sing-songy, eventually breaking down into full laughter. Tai turns red in the face once again during April the 1st.

"You're so gullible, Tai!" Izzy laughs. "I love that about you. Don't ever change, okay?"

Tai tentatively asks Izzy "That includes everything, right? Including my hair?" Izzy takes a large chunk of his hair, holds it up to his face and takes a deep breath. Afterwards he answers Tai, explaining "_Especially_ your hair."

* * *

A/N: Folks, honestly, aside from Tai/Matt, I think that this is one of the more popular shouen-ai pairings in all of Adventure. Why that is, I'll never know, but I like how they were used here. Izzy's smarts don't always have to revolve around books. He can be streetwise, as well, and this is certainly an example of that trait.

I'll give Tai/Izzy the name of **RoboticArmbandShipping**. If you're curious as to where the 'armband' reference comes from, check back on old Adventure episodes, and you'll notice that Tai wore a black armband on his left forearm.

So the next pairing is already ready, therefore there will be no hints for it. As for this, all I ask is that you read and review! Tell me what you think, but please be nice!


	59. Help From The WHO: Tai and Joe

Rule of 132 

Sharp like cheddar cheese, a number two pencil and Mack the Knife, it's 'Rule of 132'! I told you that the next pairing was going to be a Joe pairing, and I outlined two possible people that he could be paired with.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 59- Help from The W.H.O.: Tai and Joe)

* * *

"And so, my fellow Ambassadors of the United Nations," explains Tai Kamiya as he delivers his semiannual keynote speech to the United Nation's Security Council from the main podium, "In closing, health has over the past several months become a grave concern for the many races and types of digimon that currently exist in the digital world."

"In the past, we have referred to the many organizations that dealt chiefly in the medium of computer and internet technology, however it seems that our problem is far more grave than simply dealing with the many telephone wires that make up the information super highway as we know it today. To explain this matter in even greater detail, I have with me the acclaimed medical doctor of the digital world and World Health Organization representaitive, Dr. Jyou Kido."

Dr. Kido steps to the podium as Ambassador Kamiya moves away, and begins his speech by saying "Well first off, thank you Ambassador Kamiya for that wonderful introduction. Members of the UN Security Council, I represent the World Health Organization in its efforts to help the inhabitants of the digital world in their quest for good health." Joe continues his speech for about another 25 minutes before he concludes to a great applause from the gallery.

A few hours later, Joe and Tai walk around the city. Tai comments to Joe saying "You really did a great job back there, Joe. Eh, I don't think I'll ever get used to _Dr. Kido_, hon. Anyway, I think that we can sign the deal, but the Council can be a hard nut to crack at times."

"Thanks," Joe remarks. "I think this calls for a celebration. Let's go to Fire Island and have some drinks on me, as usual."

"Oooh!" Tai excitingly exclaims. "Another gay hangout! It'll be a great time for us to let loose and get away from that tense atmosphere."

"Yeah. I agree," Joe admits. "It's ironic that maintaining peace can be so stressful, but it is what it is."

"I know," Tai regrettably says. "Well, at least we have our vacation in San Francisco to look forward to. Right?"

* * *

A/N: Ambassador at large to the entire Digital World has got to be a stressful job, but no doubt the born leader of the digidestined knows what he is doing and loves what he does.

Fire Island in New York has often been heralded as a top hangout and retreat for the LGBT commnuity.

The Tai/Joe pairing gets the name of **NobleShipping**, as it relates to their professions.

So the next pairing is another Joe pairing. Who have I not yet paired Joe with? These people

1) Sora

2) Kari

Read, review, and tell me what you think about this!


	60. Annual Check Up: Joe and Kari

Rule of 132 

So don't delay, act now! 'Rule of 132' is running out (Adventure, at least)! Can you believe it? It's time for drabble number sixty already! Well, here it is. It's Joe and Kari, and all I ask that you do is enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 60- Annual Check Up: Joe and Kari)

* * *

Doctors recommend that their patients come at least once a year or so for their annual checkup. For Kari Kamiya, unlike most people, she more than looked forward to a checkup from her doctor and boyfriend of three years Joe Kido. And Doctor Joe would not be one to let Kari forget that she and him were set for another appointment in the near future.

Like most other patients, Kari would first get a check of her height and weight by one of the medical assistants. Her statistics were 1.64 meters tall and 56 kilograms in weight, by the way. Afterwards, she got her blood pressure taken, and that came up as a 116 over 75. After the medical assistant exited the room, Kari awaited the arrival of her boyfriend so that he could complete the diagnosis.

After only two minutes of waiting on the sitting area in the doctor's room, Joe enters by opening the door and saying "Well, good morning, Kari! And how are you doing on this lovely day?" in an attempt to remain as professional as possible.

"I'm doing fine, Joe," Kari answers, playing along with Joe's little game as Joe goes over to a cabinet and gets some various items including a tongue depressor and a flashlight to check Kari's mouth, eyes and ears.

Joe first asks Kari much like he would ask a young child to open her mouth and say 'ah', which she does. Joe then places the enlarged popsicle stick on Kari's tongue, checks the mouth with the flashlight, and then removes the depressor, and rewards Kari with a light kiss.

"You do this with all of your patients, Joe?" Kari jokes.

"Of course not," Joe responds as he disposes of the wastes and now tends to Kari's right ear. "Besides, you're not other patients," he concludes as he looks through the lens inside of Kari's ear.

"Than what does that-- OWW!" Kari interjects. "Damn it, Joe! What have I told you about biting my ear? Who do you think you are? Mike Tyson?"

"So what?" Joe innocently exclaims. "If your hurt..." Joe elaborates as he stops to smile, "you'll just have to go to the doctor for a further checkup. You don't mind that, do you?"

Kari shakes her head and admits "No...even though we'll just screw each other senseless afterwards. But you know the best part about having my boyfriend as my doctor?"

"What?"

Kari stands up and grabs him by the waist answering "The bill. Because of you, 'zero' is my new favorite number."

* * *

A/N: I believe it was Garth Brooks who once said 'I've got friends in high places'. Well, just about the same thing can be said about Kari's relationship with the good doctor. They are a playful bunch, and without a doubt, these two have impromtu checkups at each other's home.

Joe/Kari gets the name of **GoodSaintShipping**, after the fact that many hospitals are named after Saints or people of a lofty religious background.

So the next pairing has Sora, and to recap, Sora has not been paired with these people.

1) Yolei

2) Joe

3) Mimi

So who's next? Read, review and tell me what you thought!


	61. Let's Cruise: Sora and Joe

Rule of 132 

Just a bit richer than Fairfax County, Virginia, it's 'Rule of 132'! I told you in the last drabble that the next pairing would be a Sora pairing. Well, enjoy Sora and Joe! This is the last hetero pairing of Adventure!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 61- Let's Cruise: Sora and Joe)

* * *

"Okay, Sora. You ready?" Joe asks. Joe Kido had led his girlfriend of two years Sora Takenouchi throughout numerous parts of the Odaiba prefecture blindfolded for nearly an hour and a half. After going through several doors, crosswalks, main streets, side streets and stairs, Sora openly wondered just what the heck Joe was planning for what is their second anniversary of being together as an item.

"Yeah, Joe. I've been ready for a while now," Sora anxiously states. "So what now? Can I take off this blindfold?"

"Sure. Go ahead," Joe answers. Sora takes off the blindfold, and is amazed at where she is and everything that she sees. She and Joe are on a luxury cruise liner, and is being handed a drink in a coconut and having a lei placed around her neck and over her shoulders.

Sora has to ask Joe several questions, and the first one that comes to mind after Sora calls out her boyfriend's name is "You planned all of this, Joe?"

"Yes indeed, sweetheart." As Joe explains, "You always talked about how you wanted to go on one after Davis and Mimi went on their cruise to Australia and Matt and Kari went to Alaska for their cruise. I think that the green eyed monster was in your eyes when they went into great details. Anyway, I knew that you wanted to take a break from your fashion designer enterprise, so I talked it over with your mother and Biyomon, and they agreed to take over for you while we are here."

Sora nods her head. Joe and her mother have had a great relationship, but Sora has some more questions. "Okay, but what about you? I know that to cut you away from the doctor's office would be like cutting off your right arm!"

"That's why I booked all of this several months in advance, and made all of the plans several months in advance," Joe clarifies. "So all we had to do was come here."

"But," Sora interjects, "This is all so soon! How long are we going, and where are we going?"

"Hawaii, and two weeks," Joe laconically answers.

"But, I'm not even packed, Joe!" Sora depressingly explains.

"Oh, Sora?" a voice says behind her. She turns around and sees her mother wheeling several suitcases towards her. "So are you ready now, Sora?"

Sora takes a few seconds to digest everything that has happened in the last few minutes. Joe and her mother have clearly thought of just about everything, so all Sora has to do is enjoy her cruise with her beau in Hawaii for two weeks.

Her train of thoughts is broken by Joe who says "Come on, Sora. Let's cruise," as he brings out his right hand.

Sora smiles back at Joe and then answers him with a simple 'Okay' and takes Joe's hand walking up a flight of stairs to their room with her mother close behind with her bags.

* * *

A/N: How considerate and thoughtful is Joe? No wonder he got the crest of reliability. He planned everything out from the smallest thing to the largest thing, and now he and Sora get to spend two spectacular fun filled weeks in the Aloha state. Don't we all wish to have a partner who listens, talks and loves to have fun like Joe? I thought so.

Joe and Sora get the name of **AboveAverageShipping**, as Sora and Joe are two characters that seemingly go over and beyond the call of duty everytime.

There are only five pairings left! The next pairing will contain Sora once again, and here are the people that she has not yet been paired with as a reminder.

1) Mimi

2) Yolei

Who's next? Read, review, tell Rave what you think, and I'll let you know (maybe)!


	62. The Bearded Lady: Yolei and Sora

Rule of 132 

Welcome to a place where everybody knows your name, Alderaan is not that far away, and we all like to party like we're rock stars, it's 'Rule of 132'! I told you in the last chapter that this chapter would have a Sora pairing. The only Sora pairings remaining are shoujo-ai pairings. I know one person was waiting for one of them, but unfortunately, they'll have to wait a little longer, as this one is Yolei and Sora. Enjoy, nevertheless!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 62- The Bearded Lady: Yolei and Sora)

* * *

It's the middle of July, and one of the more popular attractions for families and young couples in the area happens to be the traveling circus. The circus over the years has become much more than a three ring attraction under the big top that showcases trained animals, wisecracking clowns, and daring young men flying through the air with the greatest of ease on a trapeze. Now, there were themes and subcultures such as clowns who dressed as cowboys, preppy kids, and those in the hip hop genre. There are also laser light shows, music, loud revving motorcycles, stunts and witty performance art.

Despite the many changes that have taken place over the years in the circus and its presentation, a few things remain the same over the many years of the attraction that has long been tagged 'The Greatest Show on Earth'. One of these attractions is the circus sideshow.

Therein lies where two good friends named Yolei and Sora are spending the first part of their evening at the circus. Yolei could not explain what it was about the sideshow attractions that captivated her so much. She knew that most of the attractions were not legitimate, but she could have cared less about that detail. Just looking at the different oddities of the world that have seemingly found their niche in the entertainment industry, though it is arguably in a lowbrow form.

"Oooh, Yolei! There it is!" Sora almost shouts. "The bearded lady! Now that's my kind of girl; rough on the outside, yet soft and caring on the inside. Let's go!" she further explains as she runs into the display room. The comments of the bearded lady being Sora's kind of girl did not surprise Yolei at all, as she knew like most of her friends that Sora romantically and emotionally preferred girls over guys.

What Sora didn't know is that for the longest time, Yolei had a crush on her, which is something she could explain without hesitation. It dated back to when Yolei first acquired the digiegg of love, and Sora assured Yolei (who was reluctant to fight) that it was okay for her to fight when it is needed. Yolei held onto the advice, and cherished the friendship she had with Sora over just about everyone else, as she was always there to lend her a helping hand. Quite frankly, she loved that about Sora.

Thinking about that and the attraction that Sora was currently looking at, Yolei rubbed her chin. She could feel more than a trace of hair across her chin and considered what Sora said about girls who were 'rough on the outside'. She smiles, growing in confidence until a voice calls "Yolei!" It is Sora at the attraction's entrance. "Come on in! I wouldn't dream of seeing this with anyone else but you."

Yolei then walks to the entrance thinking to herself 'Yeah, but am I your kind of girl?'

* * *

A/N: Now, I wouldn't expect Yolei to go and try to grow a beard over the next few months, but I would expect her to show Sora how rough she can be outside and how soft she can be inside. I like this one. It is clear (especially for Yolei, but a tad more ambiguous for Sora) that both girls have feelings for each other. It is now just a matter of acting upon these feelings.

This story now has 250 reviews! Demo Jackalope is the 250th reviewer. Much thanks to everyone that has ever reviewed this project.

Yolei and Sora gets the name of **TheGoodFightShipping**. Can you guess who would be the dominant partner in this relationship, because honestly, I'm not sure.

The next pairing has Izzy. Who has Izzy not been paired with? These people:

1) TK

2) Cody

So who's next? Why don't you read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you think! Four drabbles left in Adventure!


	63. Good Cop, Bad Cop: Izzy and Cody

Rule of 132 

It's the undisputed king of the parking lot, it's 'Rule of 132'! In the last chapter, I told you that the next pairing would have Izzy in it. Folks the next chapter of the series is Izzy and Cody. Enjoy this darkly humorous drabble, folks!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 63- Good Cop, Bad Cop: Izzy and Cody)

* * *

Izzy was sitting in the apartment that he, Tai and Cody shared, and quite frankly, he was downright confused as to the reason or reasons why. Tai and Cody shined a flashlight on Izzy and are now conversing off to the side about something or another.

"Okay, Cody. You know that I support you on this no matter what. So what's the plan that you have to making Izzy confess?"

"Simple," Cody answers. "We'll play 'good cop, bad cop'. There's no way that Izzy will even be able to see it coming, and when we get him, we'll really get him. You'll be the good cop, and I'll be the bad cop. Okay?"

"That sounds almost evil in its approach," Tai informs the younger male. "But I can't help but like it! Let's go." Tai and Cody then go over to Izzy and stand before him on the other end of the table.

"All right, Izzy," Cody begins. "We're both onto you. We know what you've been doing behind my back, and you can't hide from it forever." Izzy is beginning to noticeably shake.

"Come on, Cody," Tai consoles. "Is it really that big of an issue?"

"Yes, it is!" Cody responds. "Especially when it affects me and prevents me from partaking in the things that I love, Tai! That's when it becomes a big issue."

"Look," Tai says to Izzy. "Cody here is just...I don't know. Maybe he's not getting enough fiber in his diet or something, but...maybe it's best that you confess what you've been hiding from him. Who knows? Cody might be relieved to hear it." Izzy then starts to consider saying what's on his mind. "Do you have something to say to Cody, Izzy?"

Izzy cracks under the pressure, screaming "Yes! I love the little bastard! I'm infatuated with him! I'm captivated by him! I think he is prodigious! He's the straw that stirs my drink! Yes, Cody! That's the big secret I've been hiding! I love you, Cody! I...LOVE...YOU!" and then Izzy slams his head on the table and cries softly.

Tai and Cody do not say any words to each other, until Tai (perhaps inappropriately) makes a quip, saying "Damn. I thought that we were just gonna have him admit to drinking that last prune juice from the fridge."

* * *

A/N: It's got that 'dark comedic' feel to it, and I like this one a lot. It is sad, but even though a part of you will scold you for laughing at Tai's remark because of Izzy's despair, another part will say that that statement is just Tai being Tai.

Izzy/Cody gets the name of **LogicShipping**, for being the two people that thought out strategy the most in the digital world.

So after this, we have only three pairings to go. Two of them are shouen-ai, and one is shoujo-ai, and no one has two pairings to go! The next pairing has Matt. So who hasn't Matt been paired with? Read, review, and answer Rave's question! I'll let you know it you're right or not!


	64. Raindrops Like Music: Matt and Ken

Rule of 132 

Getting those last Adventure drabbles out quicker than a hiccup, it's 'Rule of 132'! I am SO close to Pyjamas in getting the 66 Adventure drabbles out there, it's not even funny, but the original curator of the all-inclusive romance drabble series is determined to be the first one to finish. Had I not been so adamant in taking breaks, I probably would have finished a week or so ago, but that's neither here nor there. Okay, I said that the next pairing has Matt, and there is only one person that I haven't paired Matt with, and that's Ken, and this is Ken's final pairing, as well. Enjoy, folks!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 64- Raindrops Like Music: Matt and Ken)

* * *

It happens everywhere. In some places it happens more often than usual, but it does happen just about everywhere in the world. 'It' is, quite simply, a rainy day. For some people, it's a lazy day where the family sits down together to watch a movie or take care of some unfinished chores.

This Saturday afternoon in Odaiba, it is raining. It isn't something serious, rather it's just a common shower, however the weatherman stated during the morning that in all likelihood, it would probably rain until Sunday afternoon at a pace that would go from steady to on and off throughout the duration of the time period.

In the past, Ken didn't really mind rainy days that much. It would be ample time for him to blow bubbles with his deceased brother Sam, or do a crossword puzzle, or even catch up on some backed homework. For Ken, rainy days were by no means 'lazy' days, but even in his later years, he was the type of person that would rather be outside enjoying the sites and the sounds of the city. But in his later years, Ken would often take the time to hear the raindrops, and overtime, he appreciated the music that the raindrops played to his ears.

As far as the city is concerned, Ken has enjoyed the sights and sounds more so in the past couple of years thanks primarily to his rock star boyfriend Matt Ishida. During most Saturday mornings and afternoons, Ken and Matt would go out into the city to a club or outing and play their instruments. Ken played the saxophone, while Matt, of course is a master of the guitar. Although Matt gained fame from his work with the band now known as the lone wolves, he and Ken have gained an underground reputation as a great string and percussion duo in acoustic clubs across the prefecture.

Today, however, Matt and Ken are performing a concert of a different sort. With the rain serving as a calming and soothing force between the vibrating melodies of the guitar and the powerful bass of the saxophone, Ken and Matt are having quite the jam session in their apartment, and with the familiarity that the two have developed over the years with each other and the rain, the entire scenario blended together to make the most beautiful music imaginable.

What made these concerts so different was the audience. Nobody was around to hear this music but the performers themselves; just the way they liked to spend their rainy days.

* * *

A/N: This drabble was quite fun to write. The fact is that you make rainy days whatever you want them to be. Whether they are fun or dreary is entirely up to you. Ken has decided to make them fun and I say more power to him, and Matt.

Matt and Ken get the name of **ImageShipping**, because they were the digidestined that got the most mainstream press on the show. Matt got it from his band, and Ken got it for being a genius. For all of my pokemon fans, there is a ship by the same name of _ImageShipping_, which is Misty/May, a shoujo-ai pairing. This by no means will be a habit of intentionally copycating ship names, but I could not think of a better name for Matt and Ken that represented them as well as this one.

Can you believe it? There are just two more pairings left for me to tackle! Okay, the next one has Mimi, and it's what one author (I know) has been looking forward to for a while. Read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you think! Two more pairings to go!


	65. Bubble Gum Poppin': Mimi and Sora

Rule of 132 

All around the world, it's the same 'Rule of 132'! Yes, this is the second to last drabble of Adventure, and no, I can't believe it either! I told you in the last drabble that this would have Mimi in it. Well, the only person that Mimi has not been paired with is Sora. One author in particular has been looking forward to this, so here is the final shoujo-ai pairing of Adventure, Mimi and Sora. All I ask is that you enjoy! Oh, and please do not try what you are about to read at home. You'll understand why.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 65- Bubble Gum Poppin': Mimi and Sora)

* * *

The fact is, it's downright annoying and doesn't allow anyone to concentrate at all. Right now while Sora is trying to write a letter to her grandmother. She couldn't use e-mail because her grandmother didn't have a computer, and calling her would be a great expense due to the long distance between them. But Mimi seemed to be making writing this letter into a chore with her bubble gum popping.

"POP-POP-POP," is what she continuously hears from her girlfriend who is sitting on the couch of their one bedroom apartment.

Sora after about two minutes of hearing it finally decides to take a stand, as she asks Mimi "Hey, honey? Could you please not pop your gum like that? It's pretty annoying."

From across the other end of the room, Mimi gives Sora the 'okay' symbol. Sora smiles, and then returns to her letter. After a minute, Mimi had not popped her gum since she asked her not to, and her letter was coming together quite nicely. Working on the last paragraph of her letter, Sora begins to write even quicker. While writing the final sentence, Sora makes a mistake and moves her ink pen across the body of the letter.

"Damn it!" Sora explains, as the mistake that she has made has ruined her letter, and she must now start over again. Sora crumples up the letter, and places it into a nearby wire wastebasket. The fact is that the mistake was by no means Sora's fault, as she had a distraction of sorts. She turns to her side and sees Mimi occupied with her gum.

"Mimi?" Sora questions as she gets up from her chair and moves closer to her sweetheart. "What did I tell you about popping gum like that?" she asks with a disturbing smile.

Mimi curiously points to herself while still chewing the gum, to which Sora replies, "Yes, you! Is there anyone else here with gum in their mouth?"

Mimi shrugs her shoulders and as Sora turns around to restart her letter, she pops her gum again.

"Alright!" Sora exclaims. "That does it!" and Sora runs to Mimi and pounces on her like a wildcat. Sora grabs a hold of Mimi's chin and orders her to "Open your mouth! Open your mouth, Mimi!" After tickling Mimi's neck, Sora is able to get her girlfriend's mouth open.

Once she does so, she uses her index and middle fingers to press on the nerve of the mandible to prevent her from closing her jaw and biting her fingers. Sora then snakes her tongue into Mimi's mouth, and pulls out the gum, putting it in her mouth and swallowing it, as she savors the flavorless gum base and her lover's saliva at the same time.

Sora gets up and exclaims "There!" as she walks out of the room. Mimi can only sit on the ground and smile wondering how else she can get the animal in Sora to come out and play.

* * *

A/N: There's a purpose for everything, and everything for a purpose I suppose!

Nevertheless, popping bubble gum is annoying to many people, including this author.

When was the last time that you wrote a letter? You know? With pen and paper? Think about it.

What did I say about not trying this at home? Exactly.

Mimi/Sora gets the name of **FriendshipBraceletShipping**. I'm sure they've had more then one of those made for each other in the past.

Okay, folks. In the famous words of the Go-Go Dolls (NOT the Goo-Goo Dolls), 'Can you feel it?' The final drabble in Adventure is upon us. I know that drabble 66 would be one where I would reveal the pairing, but in this case, I feel that you the reader can guess what it is by process of elimination. Look back at the last couple of drabbles, or if you want, check all of the past 65 couples to see what combination hasn't been used.

What is the infamous 66th couple in Adventure? Read, review, and tell Rave The Rich! I'll let you know if you're right or not! And don't feel bad! There are more couples in the other series left for me to tackle. I'm so excited, I'm shaking wanting to get drabble number 66 out to you. I think I actually might beat Pyjamas! Either way, this has been fun for both of us. And speaking of Pyjamas, she will be giving me prompts for the next series I'll be doing. So read, review and tell me which series I'm doing next! Until then, take care!


	66. First Step into Adventure: TK and Izzy

Rule of 132 

Coming to the homestretch, it's 'Rule of 132'! It's the end of Adventure as you know it, and you know what? I feel fine. After this, it's onto bigger and better things and brand new horizons for me to explore in Frontier, Data Squad and Tamers. So did you guess the 66th pairing? Well...it's TK and Izzy, and it starts now! All I ask that you do as always is enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Adventure is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 66- First Step into Adventure: TK and Izzy)

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Izzy asks TK before the first day of school. "You came here to learn how to tie the tie to your school uniform because you don't know how? Is that why you are here before your first day?"

"Well, yeah," TK nervously admits to his crush while dressed in a white collared shirt, green slacks, and carrying a green blazer across his right shoulder while snacking on some granola. "Remember, my parents are divorced. I lived with mom, and...I never got the chance to learn. No one around me showed me how to do it, either."

"Not even Matt?" asks a confused Izzy.

"Not even Matt," TK answers, shrugging his shoulders. "You would have thought that it would come up in conversation over the summer, but it didn't"  
"Hmmm," Izzy ponders. "All right. Come over here," he says making a gesture with his right hand. "Open up your collar, and watch what I do carefully."

Izzy then takes about two minutes explaining step by step to TK how to tie his school uniform tie. TK hangs onto every word that Izzy has to say, but at times his mind is occupied by all of the personal attention that his crush is given him along with the feel of Izzy's hands grazing across his neck. TK began to get short of breath, hoping and praying that this moment could last forever.

"Untangle that, and try yourself," Izzy assures. TK is momentarily flustered, but did get the main points of how to tie the tie, and did so for Izzy.

Izzy is pleased with the results and tells TK "Well done, buddy," as he pats TK on the shoulder two times. TK can't help but think that Izzy has the touch. The type of touch that makes him shake from the inside out.

"So are you ready to go?" Izzy asks, catching TK off guard.

"Actually," TK begins frazzled, "I was wondering...do you mind if we walk to school together? Just for today?"

Izzy smiles back at TK and says "Well, since you're here, okay. No problem." as he walks to the door.

"Before we go," TK interjects, "I just wanna say...thanks for being a great friend over the years. This first day of high school is certainly going to be a change of pace."

"Hey, no problem," Izzy inadvertently interrupts. "Don't worry about high school. Everyone will be there, you know? You'll have Davis, Kari, Tai's still there in his last year, and Matt, Yolei and of course..."

"...you," TK finishes.

"Yeah," Izzy retorts. "Me. So high school shouldn't be too bad. Think about it like this; it'll be no worse than going to the digital world. And...think of it like you're taking your first step into adventure. Like just another risk you have to take."

Again, Izzy's words have a great affect on TK. He gets Izzy's attention and says "I didn't just come here to ask you how to tie my tie, Izzy."

* * *

A/N: Oooh, drama! Risk taking! Confessions! Speculation! Wonder! All in a day's work for author Rave The Rich!

You gotta feel for TK, but his crush does seem to give him strength.

First step to Adventure were the last (dub) words in Digimon Adventure 02. I thought it was quite the compliment to the last drabble in Adventure.

Izzy/TK gets the name of **NovelIdeaShipping**, reflecting on TK's career as the Digimon Adventure novelist and Izzy's quality of know how.

Folks, that's the end of Adventure! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and checking the page, I do believe that I have beaten out Pyjamas in getting all 66 drabbles onto the internet first. She has been a great influence for yours truly, and has an incredible collection of drabbles of her own that I have helped her out with (a few of them, actually). Her influence will live on in this project.

If you didn't see the last drabble, Pyjamas will be doing prompts for the next digimon series for the 'Rule of 132' project. Although I plan on taking a break of about one to two weeks, I have gotten my first pairing and prompt from Pyjamas. Therefore, I have a hint to tide everyone over. I still won't reveal the next series, but here is a hint to the pairing. Yes! Hints are back! The hint is 'One has an accessory that makes him look like a sidekick character from Super Mario Bros., and the other one has an accessory similar to Haruka/May of Pokemon Advance Generation fame.' Lots of Nintendo references from Rave!

I think that the obscure hints here can get those minds working overtime. If you think you know what it is, read, review, and tell Rave The Rich what you think! See you in about two weeks!


	67. My Cream: Tommy and Koji

Rule of 132 

Guess who's back. Back again. 'Rule of 132' is back. Tell a friend, and quite frankly, I'm glad to be back in the swing of things! As I said to myself, this makes for another 66 drabbles to go in my project, so in a sense, it's like me doing every Adventure pairing twice. But you don't want to hear about that! You want to go head first into the next series, the next drabble and the next pairing.

Well, if you remember the hint for this pairing, it is, "One has an accessory that makes him look like a sidekick character from Super Mario Bros., and the other one has an accessory similar to Haruka/May of Pokemon Advance Generation fame." Well, the one who had a hat shaped like a mushroom cap is Tommy, and the one who wore a bandana around his hair is Koji. The pairing is Tommy/Koji. Yes, I am restarting 'Rule of 132' with Digimon Frontier.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by author Pyjamas, and it is _'strawberry fields'_. Enjoy it, everyone!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 67- My Cream: Tommy and Koji)

* * *

Tommy had explained it to Koji for probably the fifth time in the space of two minutes, and the older raven haired teen still had a hard time trying to make heads or tails of the scenario. To put it simply, Tommy had suggested that they pull over to a strawberry field and get some strawberries. 

The only word that Koji could muster out of his system was "Why?" to which Tommy said "Just because."

"But," Koji returns in an attempt to find a defense to get out of walking through the fields, "Isn't that unsafe? I mean, we have no idea what's out there whatsoever."

Tommy shakes his head in response to Koji's weak reasoning behind not running through the field. "No, Emo-Koji," he says, which makes his older boyfriend scowl.

"You know I hate that," Koji says matter-of-factly. "And besides, how does taking strawberries from what is somebody else's strawberry field make me emo?"

Tommy explains "It doesn't, really. It just means that you're no fun. You don't take risks anymore, and besides," Tommy says smiling, "I only say that you're Emo-Koji to piss you off."

Koji sees the sly smile on Tommy's face and says "That does it!", and tackles the younger male to the ground. "You don't think I'm fun?" Koji screams in Tommy's face. "Is that what this is all about? I'm too damn stiff to get some strawberries for us?" Koji concludes, "I'll show you, Tommy boy!"

Koji heads over to the white picket fence on the side of the road and goads Tommy "Come on, Tommy! Aren't you gonna join me in our...frolicking through the berries? Huh?"

Tommy gets up, brushes the dust off of his clothes and walks to their car. He then opens a cooler inside and pulls out a tub of whipped cream. Tommy then shuts the door, taking the cream with him.

Koji is noticeably confused. He asks Tommy "What's the cream for?"

As Tommy explains "Picking berries among other things is tiring. We're gonna need to snack, so what better snack than our favorite; strawberries and cream?"

Koji puts his head down for a moment. He could not believe that he would ever take part in a romantic rendezvous and on-the-fly picnic with his boyfriend, but Tommy insisted upon it. Koji quickly got over that and asked Tommy about what he considered a far more important issue.

"Okay, Tommy, but why are you using store bought cream for these strawberries? I thought you only liked my homemade cream that I make! Huh? You don't like my cream anymore?"

"Koji," Tommy interjects trying not to laugh, "chill out, okay? If it's that big of a deal, we'll use both. Your cream," Tommy then points to his tub of the store bought stuff, "and my cream. Alright?"

Koji sighs and then answers "Fine."

"Our only issue is," Tommy elaborates, "if we use your cream, we'll have to wait about 20 minutes...at the very least, and I don't like waiting."

* * *

A/N: Please don't hurt me! I just got back! Forgive me if some of that dialogue at the end was too extreme (i.e., dirty), but I tried my darndest to keep things at the level of 'innuendo' and 'double entendre' at best. 

There was a reference to Wimbledon here, as a prime breakfast food at the tennis club is strawberries and cream, and for the record, they do NOT use Koji's cream! I think.

One thing that won't change; it's time to name this couple! I'll give them the name **EmotionalShipping**, with reference to Tommy's frequent crying, and Koji's...well, silent, inner emotion.

Drabble number 68 is here, and because I already have the prompt, I'll let you know that a character in this drabble is in the next one, and your hint is 'either Tommy or Koji will be paired with someone with similar garb to Naruto Uzumaki'. Got it? Read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	68. Mother Nature and the Kid: JP and Tommy

Rule of 132 

Well my friends, the time has come! Raise the roof and have some fun, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember from the last chapter, your hint is 'either Tommy or Koji will be paired with someone with similar garb to Naruto Uzumaki'. For all of my Naruto fans out there, you know that he wears an orange jumpsuit. In 'Frontier', JP Shibayama wore a jumpsuit, only his was blue. In this drabble, JP is going to be paired with Tommy.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Green_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 68- Mother Nature and the Kid: JP and Tommy)

* * *

"Do it for Mother Nature," Tommy told him when he first suggested that they buy it. 'It' is a green Toyota Prius, a hybrid vehicle that is designed to use less gasoline while traveling a much further distance due to its electric motor. It gets highway mileage of 55 miles per gallon, or 23.38 kilometers for every litre of petrol for those followers of the metric system. 

"Think of it as our way of paying back the same Earth that birthed us, even though we could never fully pay her back," Tommy would explain to JP as they finally went through all of the paper work and signed on the dotted line. Initially, JP didn't think too much about the Earth all that often, that is, until he and Tommy got together.

Tommy is a very staunch environmentalist who can often be seen throughout Tokyo participating in marches, rallies and get-togethers to convince people of the importance of 'going green'. JP would take part in some rallies out of respect to the cause and their relationship as committed partners, he would attend and participate without complaint.

After a while, JP got to see the true beauty of nature and the need to protect it. He agreed with Tommy's philosophy as he would often say at rallies, 'if we are not able to keep nature the way it was when we arrived, then let's all do our part to at least work hard to make things better for the generations to come'. While speaking, if Tommy wasn't wearing a green shirt, then he would be wearing his signature green button. Overtime, something about Tommy and the color green just spoke calm control to much larger JP.

Speaking of control, after a coin flip, Tommy won the right to drive the car home first. It comes with several options, including a GPS navigational system, an environmentally safe air purifying system, and satellite radio. Physically exhausted from filling out all the forms, JP turns on the radio to an contemporary rock station.

While listening to the instrumental, JP looks around and sees that he and Tommy are traveling on a highway where both sides are surrounded by luscious green trees. 'How appropriate,' JP thinks to himself. "Hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah?" Tommy responds looking at JP.

"I don't wanna head home just yet," JP states as he continues to look at the trees. "Do you mind if we just keep going on this highway for now?" Tommy shrugs and says "No problem. I'd like to test this baby out some more, after all," and Tommy continues at an increased pace of 110 kilometers per hour. It was there that JP noticed it for first time since stepping into the car. Tommy was wearing one of his signature green shirts, while JP was admiring the forest green trees.

JP really liked the color green simply because all the things he thought were perfect and beautiful came in green.

* * *

A/N: Very nice drabble, and a very nice message about the world we live in. 

Forgive me if the first paragraph seemed like an advertisement for the Toyota Prius.

Congratulate yourselves! This series is now over the 10,000 hit mark! Thanks to all those out there who read!

JP/Tommy will get the name of **BigBuddyShipping**, as opposed to another name that will be saved for another pairing to come! This name comes from JP's desire to be the buddy to an emotionally distraught Tommy during their initial time in the digital world.

Drabble number 69 is next, and it includes JP! Your hint is, how you say 'molto bene', to determine who he will be paired with! Should be easy, so read, review and let Rave The Rich know what you thought!


	69. Totem Pole of Awesomeness: Zoe and JP

Rule of 132 

Oh my God! Becky, look at 'Rule of 132'! It is so big! If you remember from the last chapter, your hint is 'molto bene'. If you remember, 'molto bene' is Italian for 'very good'. The digidestined that knew and used Italian words and phrases was Zoe Orimoto, so the next pairing is Zoe and JP. Enjoy, folks!

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Winding Road_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 69- Totem Pole of Awesomeness: Zoe and JP)

* * *

Every October, it was the same trek for Zoe. She absolutely loves Formula 1 racing, and has loved it ever since she was a young girl. The time that she spent in the home of Ferrari in Italy only helped to increase her love for the sport of Grand Prix racing. 

Whether it was the powerful cars whipping through winding roads of racetrack all over the world, the colorful fandom that can only be compared to a FIFA World Cup match up or the equally colorful personalities behind the wheel of the modern day 800 plus horsepower chariots, the girl was hooked.

Today is the 30th of September, and Zoe along with her boyfriend of about six months JP are riding to the Fuji Speedway to watch the 2007 Japanese Grand Prix in Oyama. It marks the first time that this event is being held at the Fuji Speedway in 30 years, and in Zoe's mind, she could not have picked a better year to attend.

In a year which F1's popularity was expected to take a nosedive due to the retirement of the great Michael Schumacher, an English-Grenadian prodigy of sorts by the name of Lewis Hamilton has captivated fans and non-fans alike with his great talent and ability at the young age of 22.

While still on the way to the track, Zoe (the passenger) heard a report on the radio say the name 'Lewis Hamilton', and loudly gasped. The driving JP had heard it all too often. He never really saw what Zoe saw in the Grand Prix racing or any form of auto racing whatsoever. By no means did he consider it a sport, and didn't see the appeal of guys riding around a racetrack for two hours or more.

"Oh!" Zoe interjects. "Lewis Hamilton is incredible!"

"Forgive me, Zoe," JP says, "but what's so...incredible about driving a car? That's all that he does is drive a few times, and that's his bread and butter. Any fool can drive a..."

"JP!" Zoe quickly exclaims, "Look out!" JP was so distracted by all the talk about Lewis that he almost ran into another car on the highway, but was able to quickly change lanes and get back up to speed without causing an accident.

After wiping the sweat from his brow, he looks over to Zoe and asks "You okay, Zoe?" to which Zoe leans over to kiss JP.

"Good save," Zoe says impressed. "Most racers on the track couldn't save themselves from wrecking in that situation."

"Well," JP goofily states, "you're looking at 100 percent man here, babe. So...where does Lewis Hamilton rank on your totem pole of awesomeness, now?"

"Oh, JP," Zoe humorously scoffs, "you'll always be number one."

"Thank you," JP gleefully interrupts, but Zoe continues, adding "now Lewis is 1A."

"HEY!" JP exclaims, almost running into another car in the process, but again he saves his car from disaster. "Again, Zoe, there's nothing to racing," he says, in an attempt to save face.

* * *

A/N: This is an interesting one, without a doubt. I rarely play the jealousy card in my drabbles, but when I do, I find that my readers and reviewers respond quite well. Perhaps I should play it more often. 

Lewis Hamilton is nothing short of 'the man' in Formula 1 right now. Type the name into your search engine, and you'll see why. Again, another reference to England in these drabbles, as he is from England. What can I say? My promptmistress is from England, and that is where I'd like to live one day. It all goes hand in hand.

I like the Zoe/JP pairing, if for nothing else the fact that it is one sided, and I love to root for underdogs. Therefore, I'll give this pairing the name **UnderdogShipping**. There's no need to fear.

Time for drabble number 70! Your long hint is 'someone makes their 'Rule of 132' debut, and he sounds a lot like Matt, but acts a lot like Tai, and he has his own version of Matt to deal with as a foil, who's also a part of this next drabble.'

Got it? Read, review and tell me what you think and what the next pairing is!


	70. Mine!: Koji and Takuya

Rule of 132

Play on 'Rule of 132'! Play on! Well, if you remember, the hint for this next pairing is 'someone makes their 'Rule of 132' debut, and he sounds a lot like Matt, but acts a lot like Tai, and he has his own version of Matt to deal with as a foil, who's also a part of this next drabble.' That can only be 'Frontier's' version of that duo, Takuya and Koji.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is 'Boil'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 70- Mine!: Koji and Takuya)

* * *

Koji Minamoto loves Takuya Kanbara. It seems simple enough, and when you think about it, there's not much more in the world that anyone could ask for than to love and be loved in return. When Koji committed to Takuya and Takuya alone, he committed to the total package of the boisterous leader of their group.

When the two first got together, Koji had no idea that Takuya had it inside of him to do what he just saw him do once again. He could not for the life of him understand why he liked to do it so much, but it pissed Koji off to no end.

'Why does he keep doing this crap?' Koji asks himself as he came through the corridor and saw him. Takuya was there in the middle of the apartment that they shared as a couple, while Koji's twin brother Koichi is coming over in less than ten minutes for a visit, and Takuya is wearing Koji's clothes.

From Koji's black shoes and white socks, to his dark blue pants and yellow shirt, Takuya looked the part of Koji...right down to the dark blue jacket resting upon his shoulders.

To Koji, it didn't necessarily matter that Takuya was wearing his clothes. In actuality, he thought that it was kinda cute. All of Takuya's shenanigans as far as wearing Koji's clothes were all well and good, with the exception of one thing. One part of Takuya's outfit, which is actually Koji's outfit that he wore absolutely mad Koji's blood boil over like an active volcano.

"Uhh...are you okay, Koji?" Takuya says fully encapsulated in Koji's garb as he watches his boyfriend shake in anger and grit his teeth.

It seemed like a chore every time he had asked him to not do it, but he doesn't hate him for it. He never could hate Takuya. He just wish he could get it through his thick skull. As Koji walks to his boyfriend, he rudely snatches the bandana from the top of Takuya's head and says for the nth time since sharing an apartment "Stop wearing my bandanas, all right? They're mine!"

Takuya attempts to defend his action by claiming "But you allow me to wear everything else..."

"MINE!" Koji interjects as he puts the bandana on his head, and heads back to his room. Takuya smiles for a moment after Koji leaves and reaches into the back pocket of Koji's jeans and pulls out another bandana. When he is sure that Koji is out of sight, he brings the black bandana to his face rubbing it against his skin.

* * *

A/N: This is quite funny. Koji just doesn't like people touching his bandanas. Any other piece of clothing or any other accessory is fine, but hands off the bandanas! Oh, well. Takuya knows how to get his fix.

Koji/Takuya gets the name of **IronChefShipping**, after their competition they had where each one made their own hamburgers for the village in the digital world that made them.

Drabble number 71 is next! It includes Koji, and your hint for Koji's love interest is 'in the entire digimon franchise, it is actually the same name of three different pairings.' Got it? Read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	71. Firsts In Space: Zoe and Koji

Rule of 132 

With more of a tendency to spy then Vodafone McLaren Mercedes and the New England Patriots, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you forgot the hint to the last chapter, it is 'in the entire digimon franchise, it is actually the same name of three different pairings.' Well, if you use the Japanese names, the pairings of Koushirou/Mimi, Kouji/Izumi, and Kouichi/Izumi would all use the same portmanteau of 'Koumi'. I've already done Izzy/Mimi, and in the last chapter, I told you that Koji would be in this drabble. Therefore, the next pairing is Koji/Zoe.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Soviet Russia_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 71- Firsts in Space: Zoe and Koji)

* * *

Looking at the television and seeing it happen right before his eyes inspired Koji. Matt Ishida was supposed to be traveling along with his digital monster partner Gabumon to the moon, but instead, he went to Mars. Thinking about firsts, he looked once again to the arena of space travel. By no means was it a love or a passion for Koji, but in keeping with Matt's unexpected excursion, he decided to check some firsts in the world of space.

Koji was to say very little, surprised at the many things that he learned in his research. One fact that he was very privy to, however, was that much of the so called 'Space Race' which took place from the late 1950's until the mid 1970's coincided with the Cold War between the two Superpowers. The first shot in the race was the artificial Satellite Sputnik I, launched in October 1957. It successfully orbited the Earth and gave the impression of being ahead of the United States in terms of development, inciting fear into some of the great minds of the U.S.

Digging deeper into his research, he found that it was in fact the U.S.S.R. that took another great leap in the race, as they were the first ones to have a human being orbit Earth when Yuri Gagarin did it in 1961. The United States successfully did it a modest ten months later in 1962 with future Senator John Glenn.

This newfound interest in space and space travel did not go unnoticed by one person in particular. Zoe Orimoto had been with Koji for much of the first part of the year while they were in college and could not believe how much the subject had captivated her longtime boyfriend over that time. Zoe decided that with this newfound hobby that they should do something special for Koji's birthday, which is coming up in late May.

Through much planning, Zoe came up with the plan. In the United State's city of Huntsville, Alabama, there are two places called the Marshall Space Flight Center and the Unites States Space and Rocket Museum that are both known all over the world for their work and research on rockets. During the long semester break, they would do sightseeing in the area, see the two aforementioned places for themselves and finally, as a special treat for Koji, they would attend Space Camp in Huntsville for the remainder of the week.

It was all for Koji, but with Koji's newfound interest in rockets, Zoe's curiosity was also peaked. Reading further, she found that at Space Camp, you would experience weightlessness and live life like an astronaut. For Zoe, maybe one day she and Koji could be the first couple in space and make their own history by having the first make out session in zero gravity.

* * *

A/N: This one is quite interesting. Combine a reference to Adventure with the ambition of Koji and the consideration of Zoe, and you have this drabble.

Koji/Zoe gets the name of **RoughEdgeShipping**, as each one of them had that, especially at the start of Frontier.

Drabble number 72 is next! It has Zoe and your hint to Zoe's love interest is 'Wendee Lee'. Got it? Read, review, and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	72. Up Before the Sun: Tommy and Zoe

Rule of 132 

Burn baby, burn! 'Rule of 132' Inferno! If you forgot the hint in the last chapter, it was 'Wendee Lee.' Well, if you remember, not only was this voice actor the voice of TK in season one, she was also the voice behind another young digidestined, Tommy. The next pairing is Zoe and Tommy.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Gone Fishing_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 72- Up Before the Sun: Tommy and Zoe)

* * *

It made perfect sense on the surface. Today is Zoe's turn to do something special that Tommy liked. Last week, the pair went shopping in the Milan business district for over eight hours, and this week, it was Tommy's turn to have fun with Zoe. Truth be told, any quality time spent with Zoe is time that Tommy considered 'fun', but today is quite different.

All Tommy would tell his girlfriend is that they would have to get up very early in the morning in order to do what he wanted. Zoe wondered out loud just what Tommy had planned, but Tommy would say nothing further about his plans for them as they got up before the sun.

5:00 a.m. is the time that Tommy told Zoe to wake up at so they could do what he wanted to do. Zoe didn't object to it, and set her alarm for that particular time. By 5:30 a.m., Zoe had eaten and dressed up in her sweat suit and windbreaker, which were the only other instructions that Tommy would give his older girlfriend. Hearing the honk of Tommy's car horn just outside of her apartment, Zoe scampers down the three flights of stairs due to the elevator being out of order and runs over to Tommy's Honda Accord.

Leaning in to give Tommy a kiss, Zoe looks around the vehicle and sees two long poles, two buckets, a box with a handle, and Zoe also notices the hat that Tommy is wearing containing several fishing lures with what appears to be flies attached onto the hooks.

"Hey Tommy," Zoe greets. "Umm...I probably can guess, but..."

"Yep," Tommy interjects, "we're gone fishing!" and Tommy then puts his right thumb up and gives his girlfriend a wink.

After a near 15 minute drive to a local spot near the docks of the beach, Tommy and Zoe unload the items in the car. Tommy teaches Zoe some fundamentals including how to castoff and what to look for when watching your fishing pole before they were off and...waiting. And waiting, and...waiting, and waiting some more.

Two hours have passed since Tommy and Zoe arrived at what Tommy described as 'the spot', and nothing happened. No fish were biting, therefore nothing has been caught at the moment.

"So," Zoe begins, "this is fishing?"

"This is fishing," Tommy happily retorts. "Isn't it great?"

Zoe looks towards the poles and thinks to herself, 'boring', but then looks to Tommy. He really does appear to be enjoying sitting at the wooden docks watching to see if a fishing pole happens to irregularly jerk downward, which is the signal of a fish biting. 'If he likes it so much,' Zoe again thinks, 'who the heck am I to ruin his good time by saying that fishing is for the birds?'

Zoe then lies to Tommy saying "Yeah. It's great, especially with you here."

* * *

A/N: Interesting drabble if I may say so myself. Some psychologists say that lying is okay, like when a family buys a child a gift, but whomever gets the gift doesn't like it, they say its fine to lie to the family and say that the child in question likes it. Lying can be helpful at times like when Cody lied to get Joe out of class to help the rest of the team that was submerged underwater. Just use it rarely and wisely is all I have to say on the matter.

Tommy and Zoe is quite the interesting couple, and thinking of names, I decided to use the name **VitaShipping**. 'Vita' means life in Italian, and 'life' is the meaning of Zoe's name.

So the next drabble is number 73. It has Tommy in it, and your hint is 'Shinya'. Got it? Read, review, and tell Rave The Rich what you thought about it!


	73. Pompoms Turn Me On On: Takuya and Tommy

Rule of 132 

It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's 'Rule of 132'! OH! If you forgot the hint in the last chapter, it was 'Shinya'. Well, if you remember, Shinya was the younger brother of digidestined Takuya Kanbara. The next pairing is Takuya and Tommy.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is 'Ugly'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 73- Pompoms Turn Me On On: Takuya and Tommy)

* * *

"U-G-L-Y. You ain't got no alibi. You ugly! Yeah, yeah! You ugly!" was the chant that could be heard reverberating from the television screen over and over again from the group that is currently on stage. For the simple fact that there was absolutely nothing else to watch on television, boyfriends Tommy Himi and Takuya Kanbara watched a high school cheerleading competition on a network similar in format to ESPN.

The main reasons why a man or young boy would probably watch this type of programming would probably be few and far between. One primary reason would be to see the girls with their pompoms and short skirts, but that is obviously not the reason why they would watch this because that does not turn either of them on because neither of them were interested in scantily clad members of the opposite sex.

As the twosome continued to watch the competition, Takuya began to drift in and out of consciousness while a new group is up on stage performing their routine for the live audience. While the camera focused on one cheerleader in particular, Takuya noticed how similar the cheerleader's hair was to Tommy's, who overtime, had grown his hair out. He began to imagine that it was Tommy who was shaking his pompoms, and flirtatiously shaking his butt back and forth while the cameraman looked on in reserved lust.

"Takuya?" a voice calls, taking him out of his trance. Takuya turns to both of his sides and finds that it was Tommy who called out his name some seconds ago. "Takuya! You're drooling all over the couch!"

"Huh?" Takuya questions while his mind is still occupied with deciphering visions of Tommy Himi sensually dancing in a cheerleader's uniform.

"Oh, God," Tommy says in frustration as he checks the couch. "This is gonna turn out ugly looking when it dries. Takuya, what were you thinking?"

Takuya is still in a trance with the image of 'cheerleader Tommy' still fresh in his mind. He manages to get out of his mouth the words "You, short skirt...pompoms...and that sexy ass of yours going side to side," and then sucks in a tremendous amount of air and says "damn!"

Tommy raises both of his shoulders and leaves the room, proclaiming "I don't even want to know."

* * *

A/N: Funny! And what about that title? Well, I won't exactly know how well I did until the critics have their way with it, but I have a feeling I'll keep coming back to it to read it again.

Isn't it funny what we can imagine when we are bored or tired?

So this is Takuya and Tommy. Although they aren't related, Takuya remarked that Tommy reminded him of his younger brother Shinya, JP/Tommy got the name BigBuddyShipping, and I saved the name **BigBrotherShipping** for the aforementioned reason.

Drabble number 74 is next. It includes Takuya, and your hint is 'Hershey's Chocolate'. It shouldn't be that hard, so read, review and tell me what you thought of this! This drabble puts me over the 50,000 word plateau, by the way!


	74. Aphrodisiac: JP and Takuya

Rule of 132 

Less of a marketing and public relations failure than New Coke, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you forgot the hint in the last chapter, it was 'Hershey's chocolate'. Well, if you remember, the one digidestined that more often that not ate chocolate as a snack was . The next pairing is JP and Takuya.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Lotions and Potions_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 74- Aphrodisiac: JP and Takuya)

* * *

As the salesman told JP that afternoon, one ounce of the potion/recipe would be enough to make anyone give in to their sexual desires. It read like a kitchen cabinet of odds and ends, and included: 

_- 250mg raw oysters _

_- 150mg honey _

_- 1/2 dozen raw eggs _

_- 15mg Ginseng root _

_- 100mg Oats _

_- 250mL dark chocolate (melted)  
_

_- 300mg raw kelp _

_- 25mL ginkgo biloba_

"Mix everything together inside of a food processor," JP says out loud as he continues to fix the recipe according to its directions, "and then transport ingredients into a blender and blend with 750mL of purified water. Set the blender to 'liquefy', and keep there for 45-60 seconds." JP does all of the aforementioned steps, and as the mixture blends into a liquid, he looks over the other item that he bought from the salesman today.

It was a special type of lotion that he said would keep whatever it was used for (most notably skin) silky smooth for hours on end. 'Hours on end,' JP happily thinks to himself as he thinks of the many ways he can use his new 'toy' on his roommate Takuya.

After waiting the required 60 seconds, JP turns the blender off, cleans both the processor and the blender, and pours the potent mixture into a glass pitcher. It has a light green color due to the kelp.

A few minutes after putting the drink into the fridge, Takuya opens the door, famished from a hard day at work. "Hey, JP," Takuya traditionally greets the male as he heads for the kitchen. Takuya sees the pitcher filled with about two liters or so of a green liquid. Asking no questions whatsoever about its contents, Takuya takes a large cup from the cupboard and pours himself about one half of the pitcher's contents, and then proceeds to down the drink in one chug.

After finishing the drink, Takuya slams down his glass and comments, "Kind of an acquired taste, but...it sure does go down easy." Takuya then walks to the living room. "Say, JP. What was that..." Takuya doesn't get to finish what he started. His body won't allow him to do it as he sees the large, rotund body of his roommate before him. He secretly had a crush on JP for a while now, but was too chicken to let the older male know it...until now.

JP notices the look of his friend and asks Takuya "Are you okay?" to which Takuya disturbingly responds "I need you," before he pounces on JP. Not understanding how this behavior came about, JP was admittedly scared, until he noticed the half full pitcher in the kitchen and smiled while being groped by Takuya.

But then he remembered 'all he needs is one ounce,' and started to get scared as he once again looked at the now half empty pitcher. Well, at least he has a great chance to use all of that lotion.

* * *

A/N: This drabble has perhaps the most unique format of all of the drabbles in this series. There is a list, a good amount of prose and a good amount of dialogue, all combined into this one short story. I like it, but we'll see.

Did you notice that JP initially saw the pitcher as half full until he remembered what the salesman said, and then he saw the pitcher as half empty?

The recipe was a list of several aphrodisiacs that you can find on the internet. I don't know if they work as much as we believe that they work for us, but I've never had to try them before.

JP's gonna be quite a busy young man for a while, and he has no one to blame but himself.

The pairing of JP/Takuya gets the name of **SpiritSpectrumShipping**. If you remember, Takuya was the first to get and use Agunimon, and JP was the last to get his spirit.

Drabble number 75 is next! It features one digidestined of the 'Frontier' season that hasn't had a pairing in a drabble yet. Another hint for you to decipher is 'mirror image'. Got it? Read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you think!


	75. Interpretive Dance: Koji and Koichi

Rule of 132 

Light up my life, so blind I can't see, it's 'Rule of 132'! Uh-oh! No one can help me now! If you forgot the hints in the last chapter, the first one was that this drabble would feature one digidestined that hasn't been in the drabbles yet. Your second hint was 'mirror image'. Mirror image refers to looking in the mirror and seeing yourself or something close to it, like your twin. Yes folks! The next pairing is the only incest pairing in 'Frontier', Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Spider_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 75- Interpretive Dance: Koji and Koichi)

* * *

Both thought that they might as well have been joined at the hint. The twins with the different last names are that close and knew what each other wanted that well. Closer than most argue that twins (much less boys) probably should be, but the criticism didn't matter to either of them. They are in love, and to them, nothing else matters. Not what their parents thought, not what their so-called friends thought, and not even what any existing, divine and omnipresent beings thought.

Thinking and talking about it over several days, Koji and Koichi came to this conclusion; they loved themselves, therefore it made perfect sense for each twin to gravitate to the other. Truth be told, they were two completely different people, but genetically, they were the same, so of course they would find certain aspects of each other to be pleasing to the senses.

It especially reminded Koichi of the tenth grade and their biology project about the spider and learning how the predatory eight legged animal would find a male mate to reproduce with. The spider would perform an elaborate and complicated dance or a ritual and when the male got the message, he would proceed to inseminate the female.

Koichi harkened back to the spider in this case, because of something that Koji has been doing in recent months. Prior to any one of their intimate moments, Koji would perform a sensual and flirtatious dance designed to get both partners in the mood. Just watching Koji gyrate, shimmy and wave his arms side to side would make someone want to take advantage of the moment just like the spider.

The only difference between the twins and spiders is that if the inseminator didn't get out of the female spider's way in time, it would be killed. Koichi would humorously assure his slightly younger brother that this would never happen, though. "After all," Koichi would tell Koji, "My name is Koichi, not Cain."

* * *

A/N: Well, this one has a slightly different tone than what readers of this have come to expect from Rave The Rich as far as incest pairings are concerned. Call it 'GPS', or guilty pleasure syndrome. There are very few incest couples that I support, but this is one of them. I know, I know. I just...I can't explain it at all, but I've always had a soft spot for this pairing.

Cain from biblical times is the oldest son of Adam and Eve, who out of jealousy killed his younger brother Abel.

Koji/Koichi gets the very obvious name of **TwinShipping**, and I doubt that I need to explain the reasons why.

Drabble number 76 is next! Your hint for the next pairing is 'the first to control their beast spirit and the first to use their spirit'. Got it? Read, review, and tell Rave what you thought, and please be nice!


	76. The Way to Go: Takuya and Zoe

Rule of 132 

So dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver, it's 'Rule of 132' with the spirit of 76 behind it! If you remember the hint for this drabble's pairing, it is 'the first to control their beast spirit and the first to use their spirit'. Well, Zoe boasted about how she was the only one who had no trouble controlling Zephyrmon after getting it, and of course Takuya was able to execute his spirit evolution in the first episode of Frontier. Therefore, this drabble has the pairing of Takuya and Zoe.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Auction_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 76- The Way to Go: Takuya and Zoe)

* * *

Takuya was one person who could not understand why in the world the world went so fast these days. When you think about it, he makes a very good point. Preteen girls can only talk about how much they can't wait to grow up. Even the word 'sex' has entered the lexicon of kids as young as eight years old, when they have nary a clue of what sex truly entails.

People travel highways at ridiculous speeds, and for what? Everyone has to stop at a stop sign or a red light anyway, so why go so fast just to make up a few minutes on the expressway? Why not slow down and do your part to save a life...like your own? Takuya never understood why everyone was so on edge, either. People just can't wait to get out of school or work.

'Why can't people take their time,' Takuya thinks to himself while in bed and watching TV, 'like this auctioneer.' Takuya was by himself in the bedroom of the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Zoe. While channel surfing, he came across a car auction and has been watching this auction, which took place in America, for the last three hours. There were classic cars, modern cars, concept cars, and any type of car that you could possibly imagine being put up for auction in prices ranging from five to seven figures.

By no means was the auction bad, but to Takuya, the auctioneer just ruins the entire mood. While everyone patiently weighs their options to bid on a particular car or not, the auctioneer talks like he's on permanent fast forward talking about what price the bidders can now bid to purchase the car. It's frustrating trying to find out exactly what he is saying, especially during a long bidding war when it seemed as if the auctioneer would not breathe while speaking at 1,000 words per minute for several minutes.

Takuya had enough of a particular bidding war and turned off the television. The auctioneer was just going too fast for him in this instance. Don't mistake Takuya, though. There are some instances where it's good to be fast, but Takuya thought that people were too fast too often, and don't know the meaning of 'happy medium' when it came to doing things in a speedily manner.

"Hey stud," a voice calls from the bedroom door. It's Zoe, and she is wearing...absolutely nothing.

Takuya notices that she must be ready to get started and exclaims, "Aw, man! You beat me!" Takuya then starts to unbutton his shirt very quickly, telling Zoe "You better be glad that the only thing in life I do quickly is get undressed."

Zoe saunters closer and closer to her beau and says with a sensuality-laden tone in her voice "I am. It's good to know that there's a man out there that understands that slow..." she stops to kiss Takuya's now exposed chest "is the way to go."

* * *

A/N: Very interesting, if I may say so myself. I know that there were many authors out there who were looking forward to this, and here it is! I have a feeling that most of them will not be disappointed with what I have here. I certainly wasn't, but I can never be too sure.

Takuya will make exceptions for Zoe, won't he? I know of many people that have certain pet peeves, but when it comes to the people that they love, these unofficial rules are often relaxed, and that's not a bad thing.

The Takuya/Zoe pairing gets the name of **FractylShipping**, after the code that this generation of digidestined sought in an effort to repair the digital world.

Drabble number 77 is next! You're hints are 'One digidestined will be in his final drabble, while the other one is gonna be in just his second one!' Who's next! Read, review and tell Rave who's next! He's dying to know!


	77. 2:45pm: Koichi and Tommy

Rule of 132 

I...I choose 'Rule of 132', yeah! If you remember the hint for this drabble's pairing, it is 'One digidestined will be in his final drabble, while the other one is gonna be in just his second one'! Well, Tommy has been in the first, second, sixth and seventh drabbles, meaning that there is only one more drabble remaining for Tommy to be a part of. And Koichi had not yet been in a drabble until the one that he had with Koji. Therefore, this drabble has the pairing of Koichi and Tommy.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Train Times_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 77- 2:45pm: Koichi and Tommy)

* * *

Writing in his journal about the week that was, Koichi Kimura takes the red line home from school once again on a Friday afternoon. While it would not be uncommon for he or any other school aged kid in Japan to be away from home for several hours even after school has let out. Looking at his watch for probably the eighth time in the last five minutes, he sees a time of 2:42pm. The raven haired boy starts to become very antsy knowing that in three short minutes, Tommy would join him on the train. 

A few minutes earlier that day, a 12 year old boy named Tommy Himi like many of his classmates ran out of school in a hurry, excited to have the weekend to themselves. While running down to the preferred rail of the subway station, he ran into a girls soccer team, and dribbled a few soccer balls with the girls. Knowing a particular one from early grammar school, he says hello to her, wishes her good luck in her weekend meet, gives her a platonic hug, and continues on his way. Checking a digital sign, he notices that the time is 14:40, and hurries to his stop, waiting for his desired train to arrive.

"2:45pm on the dot," Koichi silently affirms as his train comes to a complete stop at the stop as usual on Fridays. "It never fails," he adds has he looks to the sliding doors expecting to see him. His large orange hat, the chocolate brown hair, the similarly brown eyes, and his always apparent smile on his face are things that the older boy always looked forward to seeing. Koichi watches the door. 50 people that do not meet his description come through the door, and then there is a gap. Nobody is coming through the door. Koichi starts to become worried. 'He would be here by now!' Koichi ponders. 'I hope nothing's wrong.'

Before he can think about what's taking Tommy so long, the doors to the railcar start to close and the car moves forward. Koichi can't believe it! Tommy has never missed a Friday train ride since they've been hanging out together after school.

"What happened?" Koichi says out loud. "Tommy, where are you?"

A voice behind him asks "Looking for someone, Kou?" Koichi turns around to find everything that he was searching for at the 2:45 stop. Tommy got on the train from the door behind Koichi. Elated, Koichi gives his boyfriend, who is three years his junior, a big hug and a kiss on Tommy's forehead. The two of them then sit down, and Koichi tells Tommy "Don't ever scare me like that again, all right?"

Tommy amusedly says "No problem," and then asks Koichi "So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

* * *

A/N: I like this one. It has a charming feel to it, and the aspect of tradition is something that I always like to explore in a relationship. Koichi really looks forward to Fridays at 2:45pm, and if I were in his shoes, I'd feel the same way. 

The drabble is actually inspired by a music video from the R&B group called Floetry for their song 'Say Yes'. Although they currently make their residence in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the United States, both members of this duo are originally from London, England. I know. Yet another reference to England. Whatever. This time, it wasn't intentional.

14:40 is military time. For those who follow a 12-hour clock, that translates to 2:40pm.

The pairing of Koichi/Tommy gets the name of **AlmostShipping**. Tommy was initially forced into the train that sent him into the digital world, and was almost able to get out, but couldn't, and Koichi almost made it to the train and Koji, but tripped while going down the stairs, having his near fatal injury.

Drabble number 78 is next! It features the digidestined with arguably the most unique look of all the digidestined in the entire franchise, and the only digdestined that has something in common with professional basketball player Rebecca Lobo aside from gender. Do you know what the next pairing is? Read, review, and tell Rave what you thought!


	78. The Irony of the Triangle: Koji and JP

Rule of 132 

We all know that crap is king, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hints for this drabble's pairing, they are that 'It features the digidestined with arguably the most unique look of all the digidestined in the entire franchise, and the only digdestined that has something in common with Rebecca Lobo aside from gender.' Well, until JP came around, there had not been an overweight digidestined, and if you take the last name of 'Lobo', in all likelihood, you would think about the legendary warrior, Lobomon, Koji's human spirit. Therefore, this drabble has the pairing of Koji and JP. This drabble has a great message affixed.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Gas Chambers_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 78- The Irony of the Triangle: Koji and JP)

* * *

It is a sad, yet important episode in world history that most of us have learned from. Most, because there are still those people in the world that deny the great injustice that occurred in Germany during the late 1930's and early 1940's. How could people deny the Holocaust? There are an estimated six million people that remain unaccounted for during that time. They are not in hiding. They are dead because of hate.

"Why did they hate?" Koji would ask his partner JP during a study session.

"It's hard to say," answered the older boy. "If I had to make an educated guess, I would say it was a fear that they had. Fear of the unknown." But as JP explains, "Despite this...fear, Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party of that time period was evil. They used terms like 'exterminate' to describe what they were doing; like the Jews, Gays, Lesbians, and other individuals deemed 'anti-social' were nothing more than pests to the Nazis."

"What would they do to them?" Koji asks, almost terrified by JP's words.

"Well, many of the people would starve to death, be overworked, or get sick due to the poor living conditions," JP answers, "but...many others died in the gas chambers. In the concentration camps, the Nazis would disguise the gas chambers as showers for multiple people and..." JP pauses in a moment of silence out of respect for the fallen before concluding "turn them on. It was horrible."

"Okay," Koji affirms. "I have one more question; the Nazis used a pink triangle as a badge to identify gay men during the Holocaust, but...why do gay men now use it as a symbol for gay rights?"

JP doesn't know how to answer that question. To him, it really didn't make much sense at all. The symbol was used to identify them and the symbol was forced upon them by the powers that were.

JP honestly didn't know how to answer him, but he told Koji "Try not to worry about it. Just be glad that things are much better for us and our generation, pink triangle or not."

Koji is a tad disappointed, but tells JP "You're right. But we as a society still have a ways to go," as they both come together in a hug. The world may never fully understand, but Koji is fine with it. He didn't need to know everything, just the important things, such as knowing that he will always have love even in the midst of hate.

* * *

A/N: This is a drabble that has some angst. Hey, when you're given the prompt of 'gas chambers', it can't necessarily have a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Koji and JP gets the name of **D-PowerBlueShipping**. Both boys had D-Powers with some form of the color blue in them.

It's now time for drabble number 79. It features JP and your hint to JP's love interest is 'All in the Family'. Think about this drabble to get the hint to the next one. So, read, review, tell me what you think, and we'll see if you got it or not!


	79. Our World, Our Rules: JP and Koichi

Rule of 132 

Readers, ready? Reviewers, ready? It's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hints for this drabble's pairing, this next pairing includes JP, and your hint to JP's love interest is 'All in the Family'. In the last drabble, JP was paired with Koji, and now JP is being paired with Koji's twin brother Koichi. Therefore, the next pairing is JP and Koichi.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is 'Teamwork'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 79- Our World, Our Rules: JP and Koichi)

* * *

It was a suggestion on a whim by JP; he told his boyfriend Koichi that there is this show called 'Kid Nation' on CBS that he was interested in checking out for himself. Koichi hadn't seen that many advertisements, but knew of the controversy that surrounded the show and its participants. 

The premise of the series 'Kid Nation' is that a total of 40 kids aged 8 to 15 from all different walks of life would live without the assistance of parents or other adults for 40 days. Their object will be to turn a New Mexico Ghost Town into a working society. There is a great deal of controversy that surrounded the show because of the fact that some child labor laws might have been violated and that young children were placed in dangerous situations for purposes of entertainment.

After watching the show, however, both Koichi and JP were more than intrigued to find out what happens next. By nature, it was a reality show and it did include scripted elements, but what television today was 100 percent real? As opposed to the other television out there, they did not have anywhere near the important and inspirational message that 'Kid Nation' did, and they did not reinforce the morals and values that 'Kid Nation' reinforced, like teamwork.

This world belonged to the kids, and whatever rules that they would make would be their own, and they would do it together. On other forms of television, including the news, the world was portrayed as a place where it was difficult for people to get along and come to a better understanding of each other, but through motivational speeches from the kids' own peers reminding them that the world would see this and see whether the youth of this nation could make their society work, they were able to pull through and get off to a good start.

Young adults like JP and Koichi would get to see this, and it would inspire them to do their part to become better. Not just better people, better friends, or better sons to their parents, but also better partners to each other, utilizing teamwork and cooperation to the best of their relationship.

Besides, if kids can do it, why can't they?

* * *

A/N: Think about the message in that last line. 'If kids can do it, why can't they?' Just think about it! 

Of course, this prompt inspired me to write a drabble about the new American series 'Kid Nation', which airs on CBS, and that is not advertisement. The premise of the series has been written into the drabble, but if you want more information, type 'Kid Nation' into your search engine.

JP and Koichi gets the name of **TaintedDarknessShipping**, after Koichi's thought to be true spirit of darkness Duskmon, which was tainted by Lord Cherubimon.

Drabble number 80 is next! It has Kouichi, and your hint to his love interest is 'zeta-omega-eta'. Got it? Read, review, and let Rave The Rich know what you think!


	80. Asking Your Doctor: Koichi and Zoe

Rule of 132 

It's not a catch 22, a 23 skidoo or a even a skip to my Lou. It's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hints for this drabble's pairing, this next pairing includes Koichi, and your hint to Koichi's love interest is 'zeta-omega-eta'. If you are even slightly familar with the Greek alphabet, you'll know that zeta-omega-eta spells Z-O-E in both Greek and English. Zoe, which means 'life' in Greek is directly transliterated from Greek to English; a rarity for words in both languages. Therefore, the next pairing is Koichi and Zoe.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Treatment_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 80- Asking Your Doctor: Koichi and Zoe)

* * *

E.D.; they are two initials that men all over the country and the world dread. E.D. stands for erectile dysfunction, and it essentially is an inability by the male to make or maintain an erection of the penis. As embarrassing as it is to say, it is much more embarrassing to have. Koichi Kimura can attest to this. He thought that he was just having trouble getting into the mood, or was too tired from a hard day's work to even think about doing it with his wife Zoe.

Zoe Kimura, being the concerned partner that she was suggested that Koichi talk to the doctor about their problem, but Koichi like most men was very stubborn, refusing to admit that he had a problem and saying things in an effort to change the subject like 'it's nothing'.

One night while both husband and wife were in deep slumber, Zoe woke up to someone crying. Looking at her surroundings, she sees that Koichi is the one who was crying. After a long talk late into the night where Koichi admitted that not being able to perform the way he used to was embarrassing and stripping him of his confidence, Zoe suggested that Koichi go to the doctor. She claimed that if it affected him as greatly as he claimed it did, then seeking professional help would be the best course of action for him.

While going to the doctor for his yearly check up, he explained to his doctor all of the details of his 'problem' in confidence. The doctor found that most of the time when Koichi was in the mood, his wife was not, and vice versa. He suggested an improvement to Koichi's diet, adding more lean meats and proteins, and his treatment included the addition of a certain blue diamond pill.

Coming home from the doctor, Koichi had a talk with Zoe. Among the things Koichi talked about, he thanked Zoe for suggesting the trip to the doctor. He said that because of the trip, he gained a great amount of confidence and Zoe said that she noticed it the moment that Koichi came through the front door. After a while, Koichi cleverly showed Zoe the prescription bottle of blue pills.

Zoe chuckles for a moment and tells Koichi "I wanna try something," as she opens her robe, revealing a white lace busiter with a matching thong. Kouichi takes a look up and down at his wife and gasps at her accentuated beauty. He then notices a stiffness at his legs. Looking down, he notices that his lower area is simulating a teepee.

Zoe also sees the proof that Koichi is enjoying what he is seeing. Curious, she asks her husband "Did you take one before you came here?" to which Koichi confusingly responds "No."

"Umm," Zoe emits. "Well, I for one am not gonna sit here, think about it, and let this great opportunity go to waste. Meet me in the bed. Both of you."

* * *

A/N: Oh, don't give me that look! With all of the drug commercials out there for medication for erectile dysfunction, the people of the future would probably think that all men suffered from it. Well, it's a good thing that Koichi's wife Zoe is creative in her approach.

Koichi and Zoe gets the name of **TornadoShipping**, after the windy natural disaster that swirls across mostly plain states.

Drabble number 81 signifies the end of the Frontier pairings. You'll get no hints this time. Instead, try to guess what the final pairing will be. Until then, read, review and tell Rave what you thought of this one!


	81. Just Take Care of It: Takuya and Koichi

Rule of 132 

Looking for the new frontier ahead, it's 'Rule of 132'! With this drabble, the Digimon Frontier pairings will be completed. So, did you find out what pairing I did not do? Well, if you don't know, the final pairing is Takuya and Kouichi, the fifteenth of the series.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Volatile_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Frontier is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 81- Just Take Care of It: Takuya and Koichi)

* * *

The technological sounds of the MIDI file labeled 'Super Mario Bros.' signifies to Koichi Kimura that his has a telephone call coming from his cellular phone. Checking the number, he immediately hits the button with the picture of a green telephone receiver, and speaks the word 'Hello?' to the other end of the line.

"Yeah," a voice quickly speaks before the other end of the line crackles for about three seconds, going in and out of service in a volatile manner. The voice continues unabated "Thinking about going..." the line now appears to have gone to static for about five seconds, but once again continues "So when do you think you'll be ready for tonight, Koichi?"

Needless to say, Koichi is extremely confused as to exactly what his boyfriend Takuya told him. Stubborn as an ox, Takuya has had the same cell phone for the last four years, which means that while kids as young as seven or eight were getting the latest in technology in cellular phones, Takuya kept going along in life with his old, broken down phone.

"Takuya," Koichi frustratingly orates, "I could barely understand what you just said. Why don't you just break down and get a new phone, man?"

"Because I don't need..." the sound on the other end of the line crackles once again for about ten seconds, "get every little new gadget that comes..." the line crackles once more, "and that's all that I have to say about it, Koichi! The subject is closed! Good bye!"

"Wait a minute!" Koichi interjects. "I don't even know what you said when you called me in the first..." Koichi doesn't finish his sentences has he notices that he got hung up by Takuya.

Koichi gets angry, shouting "Oooh, that stubborn ass!" before he closes and reopens the phone. Looking to redial Takuya, he instead decides to make a walk of about three to four blocks before stopping at a Vodafone office.

Less than two hours after calling Koichi, Takuya who is dressed in a blue buttoned down shirt and khaki pants hears a knock on the door. Eagerly anticipating the person on the other side, Takuya looks into the mirror to make final adjustments to his appearance and then goes to the door. Opening it, he indeed finds his boyfriend Koichi, but Koichi puts a brand new phone in Takuya's right hand, telling him "Just take good care of it, okay? I'll see ya later, hon," he concludes as he gives Takuya a kiss on the forehead and goes to leave the apartment complex.

Before he can get to the exit, though, Koichi hears his infamous 'Super Mario Bros.' ringtone once more. He picks up the phone without checking the number and greets the person on the other line. Koichi hears the words "I thought I told you we were going on a date tonight, Koichi!" from Takuya loud and clear.

* * *

A/N: A funny drabble to wrap up the Frontier pairings.

When I wrote this, I imagined Takuya with an extremely large and obnoxious phone from the late 1980s, and Koichi being embarrassed most of the time to be around Takuya because of it.

Takuya and Koichi gets the name of **SootShipping**, after the black dust that comes from fire.

It's time for a new series! While I won't reveal the series I'm doing next, I'll tell you that the next pairing is boy/girl. It includes 'aniki' and 'the senior citizen of the group'. Got it? Read, review and tell Rave what you think! I'll let you know if the pairing is right or not!


	82. Men Do Cry: Marcus and Yoshi

Rule of 132 

It's just data, right? NO! It's 'Rule of 132'! It's time for a new series, and the hints to this next pairing are 'aniki' and 'the senior citizen of the group'. If you have been brushing up on your Digimon Data Squad, you'll know that Agumon from the first episode has called Marcus Damon 'aniki', or big brother. As far as Yoshino 'Yoshi' Fujieda, compared to her peers, she is an elder statesman at the age of 18 compared to Marcus and Thomas who are 14 and Keenan, who is only 10. The next pairing is Marcus Damon and Yoshi Fujieda, the first of six major Data Squad pairings. Please be advised that due to the fact that this series will not air in the United States until October of 2007, there are going to be spoilers in each drabble.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Cherry Blossom Boy_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 82- Men Do Cry: Marcus and Yoshi)

* * *

'How they do remind me of her,' he'd always think, and then he would again look at the forests in this portion of the digital world, and he would be so humbled by the beauty and the presence of them all, that he would shed a tear or two. He had never seen this many back home, even when he and Kristy would view them during whichever Saturday in spring they were all out and blooming. Indeed this particular forest just outside of the continent of Server had cherry trees as far as the eye of an eagle could see.

Some years ago while asking a local wisemon while patrolling the area as an unofficial moderator, Marcus found out that the type of cherry trees that were concentrated in the area he was in are called Somei Yoshino. When he was young, he didn't think much of them at all, but that was when he was young. 'Yoshino'. The name hung in his mind like the name of an old friend from grammar school. The name weighed on his thoughts like an upcoming math test, only unlike any other school test he's ever had in his life, Marcus more than looks forward to the thoughts.

He hadn't been in the real world now for over four years. Having just celebrated his 18th birthday, that means that she would be 22 years old. In all likelihood, she as ascended the ranks to become an officer of the law. He chuckles for a moment as he considers the many times he's had run ins with the police from grammar school up until the age of 14. Never before did he think that he would admire a member of law enforcement, but it happened, and it had a lot to do with the cherry blossoms.

It is that time of year again, and Marcus is once again in awe of the sight of the hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions of cherry blossoms covering the trees. The sight is made even more beautiful as they are the light white blossoms with a tinge of pink. They are the Somei Yoshino blossoms that the wisemon spoke of many years ago. Just like in years past, Marcus would shed a tear. Unlike in years past when his partner Agumon would tease him about it and Marcus had to explain to him that sometimes, it's okay for a boy or a man to cry, Agumon was there...to wipe his tears away.

"Thank you, Agumon," Marcus told his partner. Before Agumon could respond, however, Marcus notices a single cherry blossom fall into his hair. Taking it out, he looks at the simple flower petal that's as light as a feather. Agumon has no idea what to think, until he saw his partner break down and sob mightily as he dropped the cherry blossom.

When Agumon asks "What happened? What's wrong?" to Marcus, he responded after 10 seconds trying to compose himself that "I saw her."

* * *

A/N: So sad. Marcus is truly a caring individual, and when he left his family and friends behind to stay with Agumon in the digital world, I'm sure that one of the last things on his mind was romance, but a lot can happen in four years, and Marcus has fallen in love with Yoshi. The only problem is that there still is no open gate back to the real world. That's a big problem.

Notice 'wisemon'? That would be like 'wiseman', but it applies to a digital monster in this case.

So thinking of names, I decided to use **MarriedShipping**, as it was Marcus's sister Kristy who commented that Marcus and Yoshi argued like a married couple while Yoshi was at the Damon's for a visit.

Drabble number 83 has Marcus, and your hint to his love interest is 'Falcomon'. Got it? Well you have one final word of advice; read, review, and tell Rave what you thought of his effort for Data Squad!


	83. Nightmare Scenario: Keenan and Marcus

Rule of 132 

Giving DATS some dap, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember from the last drabble, this drabble is to include Marcus, and the hint to Marcus's love interest is 'Falcomon'. Well, Falcomon is the companion digimon of one Keenan Crier, but you might know him better as Ikuto Noguchi.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Some Sort of Morbid Dance_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 83- Nightmare Scenario: Keenan and Marcus)

* * *

Marcus turns over on the bottom of the bunk bed and he sees it. It is 3:13 in the morning. Getting out of the bed, he hears this sound, which is like whimpering, and climbs the three rung ladder up to the top bunk to see Keenan in the bed and shaking. Keenan is over at the Damon's for the weekend while his parents are on vacation in Kyoto.

"Please stop," Keenan said in his moment of slumber. Keenan then begins to half-scream out the words "Stop it! Make it stop! Please!" and Marcus decides that enough is enough.

"Keenan! Keenan!" Marcus exclaims while shaking the younger boy. "Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Keenan's eyes slowly open to suddenly see Marcus shake him out of his dreams, and he screams not due to any sort of fear, but the element of surprise. Obviously, he did not expect to awaken to find Marcus in bed with him, but after the shock value wore off, Keenan exclaimed while still shaking from the nightmare "Marcus! What--what happened?"

Marcus, seeing Keenan still shivering for whatever reason, uncharacteristically gave him a hug. Marcus momentarily revels in the closeness with the boy. He explains to Keenan "It's okay, little man. You just had a nightmare." Marcus releases the embrace, asking Keenan "You wanna talk about it?"

Keenan, looking into the sincere eyes of Marcus, feels scores more comfortable with explaining what he believes caused the nightmare. "Kristy was sitting down watching TV, and..."

"And?" Marcus questions.

"Well, they were showing this umm...music video, where hundreds of people were doing some sort of morbid and aggressive dance. I got sort of nervous. The only time I had seen anything like it was back home-- I mean, the digital world when I had to fend off numerous virus types in packs that were looking for afternoon snacks in me."

"And you recollected back to that time and...had your nightmare, right?" Marcus concludes.

Keenan nods his head sadly and says "Yes. I know, it's...stupid of me..."

"What? No, no, no, Keenan! It's okay!" Marcus assures. "You had a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about. So long as I'm here, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Well," Keenan explains, "I don't know if I can go back to sleep now. Can I sleep with you, Marcus? Please?"

Though Marcus has some initial apprehension due to his feelings and the connotations that went with 'sleeping with someone else', there is absolutely no way he could turn down the face that Keenan is giving him. He tells Keenan 'okay, kid,' and they both go down the ladder to the bottom bunk and after a few minutes are sound asleep.

A few minutes later, Marcus notices something holding his waist. Opening his eyes, he sees that Keenan's small frame has attached itself to Marcus. Marcus can only smile nervously until Keenan peacefully and dreamily says "I love you, Marcus," while still sleeping.

Now Marcus can't go back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Oh! Yeah, this is cute, and yeah, I like it! But I can't help but think that the tables are turned in this instance. Also, it seemed to me after I wrote this that Keenan had more on his mind than just going to sleep with Marcus to fend off anymore nightmares, (kind of reminds me of the boy next door archetype) but it's cute and fluffy; what many fans of this series have come to expect from yours truly.

Personally, a lot of videos that I see today (yes, you can still see them on television; that is not a myth) are quite scary for all the wrong reasons.

Marcus and Keenan get the name of **GuardianShipping**.

Drabble number 84 is next, and it seems like we are just going to run through the gamut of Marcus pairings. He is in the next drabble, as well. There are only three major characters that Marcus can be paired with in 'Rule of 132'. Kristy and Commander Sampson don't count, so think about who could Marcus be paired with by process of elimination. If you think you've got it, tell me in a review! I'll let you know if your right or not!


	84. Sting Like a Bee: Marcus and Thomas

Rule of 132 

Toasting to the good life, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember from the last drabble, this drabble is to include Marcus, and I told my readers to use process of elimination to determine who Marcus would be paired with. Well, discounting everyone else, the only other person that Marcus could be paired with is one Thomas H. Norstein.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Passion on a Stick_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 84- Sting Like a Bee: Marcus and Thomas)

* * *

Thomas H. Norstein, who to the outside world is a young man that seemingly has it all, ironically does not share that same sentiment. After he left, it isn't something that he thinks about all that often, because even hearing his name or something close to his name like Mark, Marcos, Mars, or anything of the sort would cause him to get fired up with what he considered to be unnecessary and negative emotion. 

But Thomas has a solution to his anger whenever the subject of his ex-teammate Marcus came up in discussion. It is the solution that he has used to channel a childhood ripe with tragedy, after losing his mother at such a young age. Thomas would simply retire to the gym or his basement, put on his boxing gloves, and punch the punching bag attached to both the ceiling and the floor.

For many hours on end, Thomas would just punch the punching bag attached by nothing more than a few sticks. No doubt, when he was a little bit younger, he considered the sport of boxing to be his passion. The Olympic medal that he earned enhances his passion for the sweet science of a technically sound and gifted match, where two talented fighters, be they amateur or professional, would enter a ring, and the only thing left to be said were the words 'May the best man win'.

When punching the bag, Thomas worked to take his mind off of Marcus Damon. But these days, it seemed as if the more time he spent on that bag, the more time his thoughts turned to Marcus. Thomas scoffed at his recollections of him, and they caused him to hit the bag even harder. 'Idiot,' he'd think. 'Fool. Clown. Jackass. Pompous bastard. Why the hell did you have to leave, anyway?' and then Thomas stopped as he felt something prick his left forearm which caused him to exclaim the word 'OUCH'.

Quickly untaping his gloves, Thomas uses his right hand to search for where his pang took place. After about a minute, he sees the tiny stinger lodged in his skin due to either a bee or a yellow jacket, which caused a few droplets of blood to pour from his arm and flow to a spot on the floor. "It stings," is all that Thomas says before grabbing his first aid kit, and tending to the bee sting.

The two word comment truthfully had a double meaning. Indeed the bee stung him, and it did hurt, but to the consummate thinker, the bee represented more than just being a bee. To many people, a bee is like a pest, and early on, that is what Thomas thought of Marcus. But by better understanding the importance of the animal, Thomas came to love it...and him, and boy did it ever sting.

* * *

A/N: What is the name of that song that goes 'You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone?' Thomas may never admit it in public, but I know that having Marcus in his life for that brief period is a time that he will not soon forget. 

The title 'Sting Like a Bee,' is a reference to the boxer Muhammad Ali, who used that phrase verbatim in his career during interviews.

Marcus and Thomas as far as the naming of ships is concerned is a very interesting case. All around the internet, I've noticed that there already exists a fanmade name for Marcus/Thomas called 'Tomato'. So why can't I expand that to **TomatoShipping** despite the minor obscurity that comes with calling a ship simply 'Tomato'. If anyone knows why this is the case, please let me know in a review or a PM.

Drabble number 85 is next! It has Thomas in it, and your clue to Thomas's love interest is 'the longest tenure as a chosen'. Got it? Read, review and tell Rave what you thought of this!


	85. Powder, Not Soda: Keenan and Thomas

Rule of 132 

Set your spirit free. It's the only way to be in 'Rule of 132'! If you remember from the last drabble, this drabble is to include Thomas, and your hint to Thomas's love interest was 'the longest tenure as a chosen'. Well, considering that from the time he was a young infant until about the age of ten he lived in the digital world, I'd say that Keenan Crier has the longest tenure of the four as far as being a digidestined is concerned.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Blend of Glue and Pastry_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 85- Powder, Not Soda: Keenan and Thomas)

* * *

The only way that Thomas could explain the feeling was 'listlessness'. He decided to take a personal day away from his duties and for the remainder of yesterday, he stayed in bed. His butler called his doctor, who came to his mansion to tell him that his temperature went up to 39 degrees Celsius, and to drink plenty of liquids. Thomas briefly questioned why this small bit of advice left him short about 75 dollars, but decided to not think too much about it. 

Prior to going to sleep, Thomas alerted the butler to allow only his secret boyfriend Keenan Crier into the mansion while he was under the weather, and when the butler informed Keenan of Thomas's illness over the phone, he promised to be over the very next morning with a choice remedy.

All of these events culminated to this morning, when Keenan came into Thomas's room carrying a large basket with several pastries inside of them. Confused Thomas asked the younger male "How is a pastry going to make me better?"

"Come on, Thomas," Keenan encourages his ill beau. "You need to eat for your strength. Now eat!" As Thomas grabs a turnover, Keenan explains "This turnover is designed to give you energy. It's my grandmother's recipe, and she makes them every morning, rain or shine," Noticing that Thomas is still hesitant; Keenan further goads him, saying "Go on! Try it!"

After some further examination of the pastry, Thomas is convinced to take a big bite of it. A problem arises, however, as Thomas can't make a dent in the turnover. The pastry is as hard as a rock, and Thomas thinks that crazy glue might have been a part of the recipe.

Covering his mouth to squelch his screaming, Thomas yells in pain as he feels his gums start to hemorrhage. He asks Keenan to get him a terry cloth towel soaked in hot water, and after about 30 seconds, Keenan gives Thomas what he asked for, and Thomas immediately places the wet part of the towel in his mouth.

After about ten minutes of applying pressure to his gums, Thomas removes the towel from his mouth. He angrily looks over to Keenan, who has no idea to react.

"Uhh," Keenan hesitates, "I have no idea how that happened."

"What the hell was that, Keenan?" Thomas yells. Picking up another flaky rock, Thomas questions "What did you put in these things, anyway?"

As Keenan goes through the list of items in the recipe, Thomas recognizes something off about a specific item. "Wait a minute, Keenan," he interrupts, "Did you put baking _soda_ in these and not baking _powder_?"

"Yes, we were out of powder," Keenan tells Thomas with no hesitation, "Is that a...problem?"

Thomas can only laugh. Regaining his composure, he carefully explains to Keenan "Baking powder is what makes pastries soft. If you use baking soda, they end up being paperweights and doorstoppers. But...thanks. That was awfully sweet of you to make me breakfast."

* * *

A/N: Aww! Thomas can't stay mad at Keenan forever, and it was sweet of Keenan, but someone needs to explain to him the ins and outs of substituting in a recipe before it's too late. 

And don't worry about Thomas's teeth. He'll get them fixed. He was born into wealth, after all.

Please don't hurt me for using this name, but the pairing of Keenan and Thomas made me think about Keenan's past in particular, and I came up with the name **JungleFeverShipping** because of it. Again, please don't hurt me.

Drabble number 86 is next! It includes Thomas, and is the final Thomas drabble, so think about who Thomas has not been paired with, and you'll have your answer! Until then, read, review, and tell Rave what you thought of this!


	86. Diamonds From Wherever: Thomas and Yoshi

Rule of 132 

Watch out 'Rule of 132,' cause here Tamers comes (very soon)! If you remember from the last drabble, this drabble is to include Thomas, and your hint to Thomas's love interest was that this would be the last drabble that he would be in. Because of that, I asked you to use process of elimination to determine who he would be paired with. The answer? Of course, it's Yoshi!

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Sparkle From Abroad_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 86- Diamonds From Wherever: Thomas and Yoshi)

* * *

In the Indian Subcontinent is where the precious carbon gemstones were first found.

In South Africa, there are more mines than quite possibly anywhere else.

In the state of Arkansas in the United States, the people are free to see the beauty of the hard shining stone in one of their caves.

In cities like Antwerp and London, they make them ready for the public by cutting them to a preferred size and shape.

And they don't come any harder than they do in the New England region of the states.

They are diamonds, and even though Thomas has been more than happy over the years to go to the various hotspots of the world to find them for his beloved Yoshi, she could care less where they came from.

"You spoil me," is what Yoshino Norstien would always tell her Nobel Prize winning husband every time he would come back home from his travels and bring back either a diamond ring, necklace, earrings, or other type of jewelry. After a while, it seemed to become overwhelming to Yoshi, and for a while, she asked Thomas to stop for just a little while. So he did.

During that time, Yoshi decided to take the time to group her jewelry box together and sort each item by type (i.e. earring, necklace) and by use. She found that many of the things that Thomas gave him, bless his heart, she only wore or used once or twice. Thinking of what to do, she decided that while Thomas was on one of his multi city tours, she would surprise him with a gift of her own.

When Thomas came back to Japan about a week later, Yoshi told him "You don't always have to get me every diamond that you find," and that she had a surprise for him. Bringing him upstairs, Yoshi explained that the rarely-used diamonds would be put to a great cause. Working with some business partners, she is going to start a series of charity auctions called 'Diamonds From Wherever' designed to raise money to prevent bloodshed in the name of mining for diamonds worldwide.

In Yoshi's mind, she already had everything in the world that she could ever ask for in Thomas. Indeed, the diamonds and other precious jewelry were a great perk, and to be showered in gifts by Thomas is fun at times, but there were only so many precious stones she could have in life.

She knows this every time Thomas tells her that she sparkles; with or without the jewelry.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here, other than that list of places and facts came from numerous sources while researching diamonds.

There are those out there that may have heard the term 'blood diamonds' used in the media. This essentially defines when corrupt organizations take over or hold diamond mines and use the profits for purposes of supporting war or activity of a war-hungry leader.

Thomas and Yoshi get the name of **MaterialWorldShipping** due to some sayings that Yoshi has concerning life and spouses.

Drabble number 87 is the final Data Squad Drabble in the series. Try to guess what the final pairing of the six is, and until then this is Rave saying read and review!


	87. Nothing to Do: Yoshi and Keenan

Rule of 132 

I'm useless, but not for long. 'Rule of 132,' it's coming on! It's coming on! This drabble marks pairing number six of six for Digimon Data Squad. Everyone that guessed knew that Keenan Crier would be in the last drabble. Due to the rules of 'Rule of 132', he cannot be paired with Kristy Damon. Therefore, the only other possibility is Yoshi Fujieda.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Love is a Monsoon_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Data Squad is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 87- Nothing to Do: Yoshi and Keenan)

* * *

"And as you can see by this stationary front here," says the local weatherman on the television screen in front of a satellite map of the city of Tokyo, "The rain in the Greater Tokyo area shows absolutely no signs of stopping. It has all of the makings of a weather event known as a monsoon. Now, many people out there may be confused with exactly what a monsoon pertains to. A monsoon does not necessarily mean that an area receives nonstop rain over a period of 2-4 weeks. The most common monsoons are those that..." the weatherman cannot finish his lesson on major rain systems as the television is turned off by 22 year old Keenan Crier, who has had enough of hearing about rain to last the next two years.

"Stop the damn madness," Keenan whines, covering his face and his ears while lying in the bed of his apartment. For the sixth day in a row, it has been raining in Tokyo, and like the weatherman said, there seems to be no sings of it stopping anytime soon. The pitter patter of the raindrops by his window are driving the graduate student insane.

"Rain, rain," Keenan says in monotone, "Go the hell away, please."

"Someone's acting like a real bitch today, huh?" says a voice from the doorway. Keenan removes the pillow from his face to see his much older girlfriend Yoshi Fujieda.

Aggravated by Yoshi's somewhat snide comment, Keenan tells Yoshi to "Piss off. Let me sulk in peace, Yoshi."

Unaffected by the rude comment by her boyfriend and knowing that the constant rain has put him in one of his moods, Yoshi says nothing further to Keenan, and heads for the kitchen to fix a sandwich.

While sitting on the couch for about 45 minutes, Yoshi falls asleep with the television on. She is awaken by the tentative sounds of "Hey, Yoshi. Yoshi, wake up!" coming from Keenan.

Opening her eyes, Yoshi sees the familiar and smiling face of her boyfriend. Based on recent events, Yoshi gives off an unenthusiastic "Oh," upon seeing Keenan.

"Look, Yoshi," Keenan says, beginning his atonement, "I'm sorry for taking out my frustrations on you earlier. That was wrong of me, and...I just let this rain get the best of me. But can you blame me? Because of the rain, there is nothing to do! Not a damn thing!"

"Keenan," Yoshi interrupts, "Nothing to do? You have a sexy woman in this apartment who is madly in love with you and hornier than a tuba, and you say that you have nothing to do?"

Keenan thinks about what Yoshi just said. The rain shouldn't prevent him from enjoying the things that he loves...and she loves. Keenan tells Yoshi "You're right," and continues, "And I just found something we can do. You say you're hornier than a tuba?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Keenan responds, "Are you ready to blow?"

* * *

A/N: I've done a drabble about the postive things that people can do on a rainy day, and given this prompt, I thought that it would be an excellent contrast to look at the negative connotations that come along with a rainy day, especially if we allow them to continuously rain on our parades.

Let's just see how many people got that 'blow' joke.

Yoshi and Keenan get the name of **VigilanteShipping**, after Keenan's role of protector of the Digital World from humanity and what the police discourage civilians do by taking the law into their own hands.

This drabble marks the end of Data Squad! My goodness! That was quick! Now it's time for the final season of Digimon to be covered for the 'Rule of 132' project. Of course, it's Tamers; my favorite of the seasons. There are 45 different pairings to be done, and they will take us to a grand total of 132 different drabbles that will accomplish what no other author in the digimon fandom has been able to do to the absolute best of my knowledge, and that is to do a pairing for every possible pairing of the major digidestined without crossovers.

Your hints to the pairing in drabble number 88 are that the first pairing in 'Tamers' is a shoujo-ai pairing. It includes 'Artificial Intelligence' and 'Trinity from The Matrix'. I promise you that this pairing is one that you have never even considered, but it will be done. Until then, this is author Rave The Rich saying don't forget to read and review!


	88. Capturing the Moment: Ai and Rika

Rule of 132

Taming the savage beast within, it's 'Rule of 132,' and speaking of taming, it's time for Tamers! If you remember the hints for this pairing, the first general hint is that this is a shoujo-ai pairing. It includes 'Artificial Intelligence' and 'Trinity from The Matrix'. The initials for Artificial Intelligence are A.I., and a tamer by the name of Ai has those letters for her name. As far as Trinity from The Matrix, Rika Nonaka's character designed was initially inspired by that character. Therefore, the first of 45 Tamers pairings is Ai and Rika.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Camera_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 88- Capturing the Moment: Ai and Rika)

* * *

Everyone has heard the saying; a picture is worth a thousand words. In other words, pictures in and of themselves have a story behind them. The story can say just about anything imaginable, but most pictures follow great traditions over the years. Most of the pictures taken by people are of family and friends. Special events like family reunions, graduations, firsts, and other events are also worthy of being captured by the flash of a camera. 

Memories in the form of pictures are exactly what Ai, now age 57 recollects upon while looking at numerous photo albums that she has kept over the years. Deciding to take her walk down memory lane chronologically, she begins with the first photo, which is the photo of her and her fraternal twin brother Mako just coming home from the hospital. Going down the line, she sees a picture of her and Mako with their digimon partner Impmon, which causes her to lightly chuckle at the memories that she and Impmon shared way back when.

Taking over half an hour, Ai goes through about six different photo albums, including pictures of her kindergarten, high school, and numerous college graduations, homecoming dances, prom, the opening her private doctor's office, and the adoption of the first of three children with the love of her life.

Traditionally, while looking at photos, especially in her later years, Ai would save several photos as the last ones that she would view. What made these pictures so special is that they all included her and her wife Rika. Married for almost 30 years, she and Rika have shared enough photos and stories together to put the number of words in the great books of the Western world to shame.

Every photo of she and Rika that Ai viewed brought her back to times of happiness, glee, anger, silliness, and whatever other emotion she could muster. Knowing the 63 year old former Digimon Queen like the back of her hand, if Rika were nearby, she would probably be teasing her wife about the fact that she is getting so hung up on photos of the past when they have such a great future to look forward to. In many respects, Rika is right, but nevertheless, whenever the time is right, Ai can't help but take out her camera and capture the moments that mean so much to her and her love.

Besides, what's a few thousand more words here and there to this already fantastic story that she is living?

* * *

A/N: Photos and looking back at memories is very cool, but at the same time can be very emotional. Sometimes a photo is all that we have of a love lost, and other times, it can be the thing that connects two people in love until they meet again. In fact, I have a fic I am working on called 'Not Listening Has Its Advantages' that involves photos. 

Ai and Rika get the name of **HeartShipping**. The name 'Ai' in Japanese means 'love', hence why the terms like 'Aishiteru', 'Shouen-ai' and 'Shoujo-ai' are used frequently. Another reason for this name is the T-shirt that Rika wore through much of the series of a broken heart, which eventually got changed to a full heart.

Drabble 89 is next! It includes Ai, and your hint to Ai's love interest is that 'he goes by MANY names'. Got it? Until next time, this is Rave saying read, review, and let me know what you think!


	89. What's She Saying?: Henry and Ai

Rule of 132 

I'll always come back to you; 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint for this drabble, it is to include Ai, and your hint to Ai's love interest is 'he goes by MANY names'. Well, you can call him Jianliang, Jen, Lee, or even Henry, and because of this, the fact is that Henry Wong goes by MANY names, more names than anybody else in the entire franchise. The pairing is Henry and Ai. This drabble is symbolism central as you shall soon find out.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Rose_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 89- What's She Saying?: Henry and Ai)

* * *

Henry turns around after hearing her voice. He did not expect to see Ai after soccer practice, and he certainly did not expect to see Ai hold two roses up to the varsity athlete's face. They are not two colors of roses that he sees all that often, but Henry could see them and silently questioned why the much younger Ai is giving him a blue and a light pink rose. 

"For you. Good luck," Ai simply tells Henry, who takes the roses and tells Ai thank you before he heads home with Takato in tow. Sighing, Ai goes in the opposite direction thinking about what her next move will be.

Two weeks after Henry was given his first roses from Ai, after another soccer practice, Henry turns around after leaving the locker room, and sees Ai holding another pair of roses. This time, the colors are green and an interesting combination of yellow with red tips at the end of the petals. Ai tells Henry nothing, but hints giving the blue haired striker the roses before she puts them in his hands and walks away. Henry sweat drops, thinking to himself 'What's she saying?' before he walks by himself to the park.

Another two weeks after that, Henry sat on the bench during a pregame practice. He had not seen Ai since she gave him the last roses and in the back of his mind, he anticipated the tentative face of the girl to stare back at him with roses in her hands. Instead, when he turns to the left, Henry finds a note saying 'To: Henry, From: Ai' taped to three roses; one white, one pink, and one red. Looking at the back of the note, Henry finds that it only says the words 'I'm conflicted,' to which Henry responds "I'm confused."

One month later, Henry and the soccer squad are playing their first playoff game of the year on their home field. Before coming out onto the field, Henry hears her voice again. He had not seen Ai in a whole month, and was beginning to get concerned about her as a friend. Turning around, Henry sees exactly what he expected to find. It's Ai, and she is holding up roses to Henry's face. This time, they are a solid yellow color, and there are about a dozen or so in a bunch.

Like the last few times, Henry accepts them and thanks Ai. Ai doesn't respond, only shedding a singular tear before saying "You're welcome," and running away from him.

Henry, who is still as confused as the time he got hi first roses looks off into the area where Ai ran off. Takato pats Henry on both shoulders and asks Henry "Ready to kick butt out there, man?"

Henry looks at him and tells Takato while looking at the roses "I don't know, but...I get the feeling that I missed something. Something...important."

* * *

A/N: Let me tell you that if you do not read this part of the fic, you probably will not understand what occurred between Ai and Henry. There is deep meaning and symbolism behind each of the roses that Ai sent to Henry. Breaking down the colors and the order in which they were sent wll clue you in to the emotions behind Ai giving Henry the roses. 

The first color roses were blue and light pink. Blue represents 'mystery' and in this case, light pink represents 'admiration', meaning that there are deep feelings in Ai for Henry that the boy does not know about.

The second set of roses were green and yellow with red tips. The green rose represents 'calm', and the yellow/red rose represents 'falling in love', meaning that Ai recognizes that she is falling in love, but is okay with it for now.

The third set of roses were red, pink and white. Red means 'deep love', pink means 'gentle love', and white means 'humble, innocent love'. If you remember, Ai attached a note to the roses which says 'I'm conflicted,' as the roses represent different types of love, all of which Ai feels towards Henry.

The final set of flowers were a dozen yellow roses. These type of roses represent platonic love or a loss of romantic love. Ai was basically telling Henry that she gives up on him as far as a romantic relationship is concerned.

This is probably my deepest drabble in terms of depth, meaning and symbolism that I have done. I can never know for sure unless people review, but I think that people are really going to like this one. Most probably won't like the fact that I made Henry so dense, but unless Ai actually says something, he can never know what she is thinking or feeling.

I'm giving the pairing of Henry and Ai the name **EasyLoverShipping**. Easy Lover was a hit song from Phil Collins and Philip Bailey, the latter being a member of the band Earth, Wind and Fire. It comes from Ai's name, meaning love, and the apparent meaning of Terriormon's catchphrase 'Momentai,' which supposedly means 'take it easy'.

So after that LONG explanation, your probably begging for drabble number 90. Well, you're still gonna have to wait, darn it! To tide you over, here are the hints to the next pairing. It is boy/girl, and the hints are 'lionness' and 'MegaMighty'. Got it? Read, review, and tell Rave what you thought about this!


	90. I Just Love a Parade!: Kenta and Jeri

Rule of 132 

Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage known as 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hints for this drabble, they were 'lionness' and 'MegaMighty'. Jeri Katou got the nickname of lionness from her digimon partner Leomon. And while on his adventure with Kazu, Kenta met up with Jijimon and Babamon, a married couple of mega digimon. While providing entertainment for them, the two took on nicknames. Kazu was 'BlackWarKazumon', and Kenta was 'MegaMightyKentamon'. The next pairing is Kenta and Jeri.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Policemen_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 90- I Just Love a Parade!: Kenta and Jeri)

* * *

The temperature is a cool but pleasant 23 degrees Celsius, and it makes for arguably the best weather possible for virtually anything outdoors. That is the reason why Kenta Kitagawa and Jeri Katou have chosen to spend the afternoon out together during this July weekend.

This Saturday morning in particular began like most for the young pair. One would call the other on the phone and they would spend anywhere from five minutes to two hours just talking about their respective weeks and what they were looking forward to the most during their weekly free time. Most of the time during their talks on the phone even now, the conversations will often include a lot of idle chatter or silence that reminded both of them of the nervous times that they had near each other before admitting their feelings to one another.

After getting all of their plans in order, Jeri and Kenta met each other at the spot of the park in which they have met for about the last six months or so. Giving each other a hug and a light kiss on the lips, they walk around the park for over an hour, watching young kids play baseball, older men fly colorful kites, and older women practice their Tai Chi.

While there, Kenta bought Jeri a lemon-lime sno cone and he bought himself a large pretzel. The two then mutually decide to walk to another prime destination; the shopping district of downtown Tokyo. While going through about three side streets, Kenta and Jeri arrive to the final side street that would lead them to all of the many Tokyo boutiques, they notice that this particular area is barricaded by several police cars.

After a few seconds, a confused Kenta and Jeri are confronted by a single police officer, who tells them "Excuse me, kids, but you're gonna have to move out of the way. The parade is coming through this street, and unless you..."

Jeri exclaims "Oooh! A parade?" interrupting the officer. "I just love parades!" Jeri then turns to Kenta and asks her beau "Can we go? Huh? Huh? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Okay, okay!" Kenta tells Jeri in a vain attempt to not laugh. The officer sees the affection that the couple shares, and almost laughs himself.

"Hey," the officer interjects, "If you two would like, I can get you a nice spot in the parade before it starts. That's if you don't mind riding in a cop car for a few minutes."

"What do you say, Jeri?" Kenta asks his girlfriend.

"I don't know, Kenta," Jeri flirtatiously answers. "Us in the back of a squad car? What if our friends saw us?"

"We'll just tell them," Kenta jokingly responds, "That you got arrested for excessive cuteness in public."

The officer, Kenta and Jeri share one final laugh before they all head for the car and the starting line of the parade, but not before he warns them "No funny stuff back here."

* * *

A/N: This is cute. I don't have much else to say, but it is cute. Unfortunately, I don't have the same type of love affair with men (or women) in uniform that my promptmistress does, but the policeman worked in this instance.

Kenta and Jeri get the name of **HiddenPowerShipping**, as no one would suspect that Kenta would have a mega for a digimon partner, and even less people would have paired Jeri with a digimon as powerful as Leomon.

For drabble number 91, we have a boy/girl pairing. It includes a 'Queen' and a 'Court Jester'. Do you have it? Read, review and tell Rave what you thought! This one shouldn't be too hard!


	91. She Found It: Rika and Kazu

Rule of 132 

I keep hearing 'Rule of 132' in the dark. Why? I don't know. If you remember the hints to this pairing, they are that this boy/girl pairing includes a 'Queen' and a 'Court Jester'. Remember that Rika's nickname is The Digimon Queen, and Kazu is often portrayed as the comic relief of the series. This pairing is Rika and Kazu, and let me tell you that this is sad. VERY sad, and it deals with a subject that we often sweep under the rug, but now more than ever, we are controlling what is a serious problem in this world. You'll find out what it is soon.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Peace_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 91- She Found It: Rika and Kazu)

* * *

Peace in the company of friends. It always appeared to be what Rika would have wanted, even though she would not show it. But unlike the fiasco involving Locomon many years ago, nobody appeared to be in the mood for celebration or partying. Indeed, if you were to ask anybody that arrived that day for the private funeral, they never saw it coming. Rika...dead because of spousal abuse? It made absolutely no sense.

The tough girl visage that Rika wore well into adulthood would have never allowed this to happen. But...for Rika, reality came as the opportunities like marriage and motherhood came before image. She would swear on a stack of bibles as high as the skyscrapers of Japan that she loved him even more than life itself, but one person saw something different.

Kazu, the loveable dolt that he was, could see behind the smile and often wondered what, if anything was going on between Rika and him. These feelings were further accentuated when one day when their entire group was together, Kazu found a large bruise on Rika's right arm. Asking her about it in private, Rika told him it was nothing, but Kazu would have none of it, saying that everyone loves and is concerned for Rika, even admitting that he loved Rika.

After a minute or so, Rika cried into Kazu's arms and told him that she loved him too, but that she needs peace, and knows that he can change once they get married in the fall. Kazu tried his best to tell Rika that marriage doesn't solve every problem, and that it's best to leave him because if he loved her, he wouldn't be hitting her. Kazu also told her that he'd never hurt her, and Rika looked back at him and said 'Love hurts,' before she headed home.

After that night, the group didn't see much of Rika for quite a while. She got married, and appeared to drift away from her true friends and towards him. It was he who caused her to climb back into the shell that she was in during her time as the Digimon Queen, and though Kazu could never say he truly hated anyone in life, 'he' was as close as Kazu got to those feelings.

Suddenly, the call came out from Makino, telling Kazu that Rika had died due to a fight in Rika's home. Makino asked Kazu to deliver the eulogy at the funeral, because out of all of her friends of that time period, it seemed to Makino that Kazu and her daughter were the closest. Thinking long and hard about how to pay his final respects to the woman he once loved, Kazu harkened back to the conversation at the party, and how Rika emphasized that she needed peace.

Kazu thought of no better way to open his eulogy to his love lost than the words 'Ladies and Gentleman, Rika Nonaka has found it at last. 'It' is peace.'

* * *

A/N: Oh, so sad. So, so sad. But there is a message to be had in this drabble, without a doubt. Abuse is wrong. Bottom line. If someone that claims to love you puts their hands on you, they do NOT-- I repeat; they do not love you. When abuse takes place, there is no shame in leaving the situation. It is better to be alone and bored than to be paired up and taken advantage of, any day of the week. If you or someone you know is being abused, tell someone. Talk to a crisis hotline. Get help before what happened in this story happens to you or the people you love and care about. Apathy is the silent crime.

Kazu and Rika (I HATE to do this again, but the name just plain fits) gets the name of **EgoShipping**, and yes, I know this is also the name of the pokemon fandom ship of Gary and Misty, but I don't care. Besides, there are several names ripped off of other fandoms out there. Besides, I've only ripped off twice and like I said, the name fits the two like a pair of gloves.

Drabble 92 is next! It features a shoujo-ai pairing with 'the only two tamers whose brothers are also tamers'. Remember to read, review and tell Rave what you thought of this! See you soon!


	92. Let the Real Games Begin: Ai and Suzie

Rule of 132 

Two all-beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions, all on a sesame seed bun. It's not 'Rule of 132', but it's pretty close! If you remember the hints from the last drabble, this pairing is shoujo-ai and it includes 'the only two tamers whose brothers are also tamers'. Remember that Suzie Wong's brother is Henry Wong, and that Ai is the sister of Mako. Both Henry and Mako are tamers, therefore the next pairing is Ai and Suzie.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Games Console_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 92- Let the Real Games Begin: Ai and Suzie)

* * *

Toggle joystick up, tap directional pad, left button switch, STOP! Right button switch. B-button passes the ball to another player. The ball is closer to the net. Joystick toggle, and another dribble around a defender. Another B-button. This time, it's a tap, meaning that it's a sharp kick to the striker just in front of the box, who winds up. A sharp press of the A-Button, and the ball goes into the net with the greatest of ease.

"Aww, hell yeah!" screams 16 year old Suzie Wong in victory after scoring a goal in FIFA World Cup on her Playstation 5 game console. Ever since her days playing with Terriermon as if he were a stuffed animal, to say the very least, she has changed. No longer the innocent, girl with the lisp who plays with dolls, stuffed animals and e-pets, she grew into the epitome of a full-fledged tomboy, and truly began to see the inner and outer beauty that girls her age possessed, like her good friend turned girlfriend Ai. She brings her right hand to her girlfriend Ai and tells her to "Respect my accomplishments, Ai, and kiss my royal hand of excellence!"

Ai looks up to her arrogant, boisterous, cocky and demanding girlfriend with the controller still in her hand and seriously asks her "Are you high?"

Suzie comes back down to Ai's level and gives her a deep kiss on the lips. Afterwards, she explains "Yeah, baby. I'm higher than a kite in the Himalayas. I'm high off of your loving, baby, and I don't..."

"Come...on, Suzie!" Ai interrupts while holding up her right hand. "We're together now! You don't have to use those cheesy ass pick up lines anymore to get some, and besides, we still gotta finish our game."

"With you trailing nine to nil in the first half?" Suzie questions. "I told you not to choose Landon Donovan and the U.S. You sure you don't wanna just stop the bleeding?" To further convince Ai to play her game, Suzie whispers into her ear "I'll even do that trick I learned with my tongue ring. What do you say, love?"

Ai is convinced. She pauses the game, saves it for later, and turns of the television, game console and the light in that order, sensuously telling Suzie "I say...let the real games begin."

"Oh?" Suzie playfully responds while the two begin a make out session that in all likelihood would lead to more. "Well if that's the case, then what's game number one?"

Without even having to think, Ai tells Suzie "You screwing my brains out," to which Suzie responds "Again? We never get to game number two if number one is always the same! We'll just tire out!"

"Oh, but there is a game two," as Ai explains, "It's waking up next to you, which is always great fun and everybody wins."

* * *

A/N: It's funny. People were wondering how I would handle Suzie, and in this case, I made her a video game loving, rude, sports obsessed, lesbian tomboy, with a huge ego and a flirtatious edge, along with a grounded girlfriend and straight woman in Ai who even though she doesn't show it all the time loves every single moment of it, especially when they play their games. You really can't call it out of character, because how much of our traits as five year olds stay with us to out mid-teens?

I'll give Ai and Suzie the name of **CampfireShipping**, as I always pictured that when they would become older, they would spend summer camp together and sing songs by the campfire.

Drabble number 93 is next! It features Ai in her FOURTH drabble in six Tamers drabbles, and she will be paired with the kid affectionately known as 'Chumley'. Do you know who it is? Read, review, and tell Rave what you think, and you may very well get the answer.


	93. Sending You Forget Me Nots: Kenta and Ai

Rule of 132 

Here comes 'Rule of 132', it won't let you remember. Speaking of remembering, if you remember the hint to this pairing, it is to include Ai in her fourth drabble, and Ai would be paired with the kid affectionately known as Chumley. Well, more often than not, Kazu Shioda would call his good friend Kenta this derivation of the word 'Chum' to describe his friend Kenta. Therefore, this drabble has the pairing of Kenta and Ai.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Remembrance_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 93- Sending You Forget Me Nots: Kenta and Ai)

* * *

The alarm clock loudly sounds throughout the apartment, and that is the traditional signal for Kenta to wake up and begin the day. Sitting up and out of the bed, Kenta reaches for his glasses and before he can go to turn off the alarm to the clock, he notices a bright yellow post it note on top of the alarm switch, which says 'Don't go back to sleep'. Kenta chuckles for a moment at his wife Ai Kitagawa's persistence. No one else lives in their apartment, so he can only assume that she is the one who posted the bright colorful note.

Over the next hour, Kenta finds several more notes including 'Feed the cat,' 'Don't use my loofa,' and 'Put the toilet seat down, or you die'. While doing (or not doing) all of the things that were in Ai's notes, Kenta proceeded to dry off from a long, hot shower and go to the closet. It is here that he finds even more post it notes to go along with the ones he saw right after waking up. These notes include instructions such as 'The first two suits in the closet hanging on the door are dry cleaned and ready to be worn,' and 'I hope you like your new FullMetal Alchemist tie'.

After putting on his light blue collared shirt, navy blue suit and his new tie, Kenta goes to the kitchen and turns on the small LCD television looking at the morning newsmagazine, but not before he sees another post it saying 'Turn to channel 7. Story on education at 7:45.' Kenta is a grammar school teacher at a private school, and is more than interested in the goings on in the world of education in his native country of Japan. After turning on the TV, he opens the fridge to find notes on various foods in the fridge, most telling Kenta to pick up items like milk and juice.

Kenta leaves for work and by 5:30pm, he returns home to the smiling face of his wife Ai. "Hey honey," are the words she speaks before going to the doorway to give him a big hug.

Out of pure curiosity, Kenta asks "Say, Ai. What was the deal with all of those notes?"

"I wanted you to remember some important things," Ai explains, "But I noticed that you forgot one in particular."

"Which one?" Kenta wonders.

Ai tells her husband "The one on the front door. The one that said," Ai stops speaking and gives Kenta a post it note that says:

_Kenta,_

_I'm sorry for all the notes _

_but if I didn't do it for the_

_ one night I worked the _

_Graveyard shift, nothing _

_would get done. Hope _

_you understand._

_--Ai_

Kenta sighs, only because he knows it's true.

* * *

A/N: Cool drabble. It's got that feeling that it could happen to someone who could be forgetful at times, but Ai only does it because it needed to be done.

This drabble is in reference to the Patrice Rushen song, 'Forget Me Nots'.

Kenta and Ai gets the name of **SmallThingsShipping**, as Kenta had the pocket sized MarineAngemon and Ai is a preschooler at the time of 'Tamers'.

Drabble number 94 is next! It includes Kenta, who will be in his third drabble, and your hint to his love interest is 'The Cross'. Got it? Let me know by reading, reviewing and telling Rave!


	94. What We Secretly Wanted: Kazu and Kenta

Rule of 132 

You teach me and I'll teach you 'Rule of 132'! Gotta do 'em all! Gotta do 'em all! 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint for this drabble, it is to include Kenta. Your hint to Kenta's love interest is 'The Cross'. In Tamers, Kazu Shioda had a cross on his shirt. The next pairing is Kazu and Kenta, my favorite shouen-ai pairing in the entire Digimon franchise.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Stuck_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 94- What We Secretly Wanted: Kazu and Kenta)

* * *

Kazu couldn't believe it, and in that same vein, Kenta couldn't believe it, either. The two best friends turned boyfriends are once again paired up for their project, and this time the boys are doing a diorama of the water cycle for their life sciences class. As usual, the adynamic duo did not get all of their ducks in order as far as making or even planning the creation of the diorama, so for the past few hours, they have been in 'Two Minute Drill' mode in a hurry-up offense to try and get a victory in their project.

Kenta's biggest assignment for the model is the creation of a circle made of four or so arrows that represented the numerous forms that water takes in the cycle. The arrows showed how the water transitions from liquid water to water vapor through evaporation. Along with that, an arrow is designated for when the water vapor goes through the process of condensation when it is trapped in rain clouds. Another arrow is used to explain to the audience at school the process of freezing, and a final display shows the rare process of sublimation, when an element transitions from a solid to a gas, without going through the liquid stage.

"Hey Kenta," Kazu says to get his attention while he paints the diorama, "Do you have the arrows ready for the sticks?" The arrows are going to be attached by crazy glue to black sticks both large and small.

"Yeah, they're about ready," Kenta answers. "You got the crazy glue, right?"

As Kazu explains while holding a very small tube of some item in the palm of his hands "My mother finally found some last night. It's old, but it should work." Kazu then brings his hand with the glue to Kenta saying "Here."

Kenta reaches to grab the glue from Kazu's hand, but finds that he can't get his hand away from Kazu's hand. After five minutes or so of pulling each other, the two tire out, and decide to rest on Kazu's bed for a moment. Through the course of Kenta's hard breathing, Kazu laughs hysterically. Not finding their situation humorous at all, Kenta asks Kazu "What's so damn funny? We're stuck together!"

"You know how we talked about our relationship one day, and how we finish each other's sentences and what not? Well, you had commented that we might as well be stuck together. I don't know, but I think this is what you secretly wanted. Either way, it's what we've got. We're stuck together for now. Joined at the fingertips. Interlock at the metacarpals. Connected at..."

"Kazu?" Kenta frustratingly interjects, "Shut the hell up. Just shut up, hon. Could you tell that I was gonna say that? Huh?"

Kazu looks towards Kenta and says "I had a sticky feeling that you would."

* * *

A/N: Like I said at the beginning of this drabble, this is one of my all time favorite pairings in all of my favorite fandoms, and it is my all time favorite shouen-ai pairing in Digimon. I knew that I had to make this funny. They are the comedy duo of all of digimon, so it has to be funny in order for it to work.

Watch where you touch a container of crazy glue, okay?

Kazu and Kenta get the name of **AbbottandCostelloShipping**, based on this comparison that I made to them being much like a comedy duo with Kenta the straight man and Kazu the clear funny man.

Drabble number 95 is next, and it includes a shoujo-ai pairing, the third one that I have done for Tamers, and this is only the seventh Tamers drabble. It includes 'violet eyes' and the Tamer of 'Deva Number 12'. Until next time, read, review and tell Rave what you thought!


	95. She Held the Key: Suzie and Rika

Rule of 132 

You're so vain, you probably think 'Rule of 132' is about you, don't you? If you remember the hint for this drabble's pairing, it is to include a shoujo-ai pairing, the third one that I have done for Tamers. Your hints were 'violet eyes' and the Tamer of 'Deva Number 12'. Rika had violet eyes and Suzie became the Tamer of Ankylomon, the 12th Deva, who would eventually devolve into Lopmon. The next pairing is Suzie and Rika.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Shackles_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 95- She Held the Key: Suzie and Rika)

* * *

'It's not in the nature of the Digimon Queen to show emotion or to love,' says a reluctant Rika, but you can't help but feel the gamut of emotions wherever you are around her, whenever you are around her. Suzie Wong is quite simply one to attract attention wherever she goes. In preschool and kindergarten, the world referred to it as 'cute,' especially when she had that lisp, where her 'R's' sounded a lot like 'W's'. 

During grammar school, what captivated people about Suzie is her smile. Indeed, she had lost just about all of her baby teeth at or around the age of four or five, but when the camera person caught a glimpse of anywhere between two and five open air holes in her mouth, you couldn't help but smile right along with her...and proceed to make your friends and relatives laugh their tails off when you tell them the story about the girl with the chess board smile.

In junior high, it was her deep and riveting ability to tell a story, and during high school, it was the emotion that went into many of her artistic paintings that ebbed the confusion equivalent only to a Jackson Pollock work. Through it all, Suzie just had 'it', with it being the ability to let people know that she is there without even saying it. Through it all, the so-called Digimon Queen Rika Nonaka was there to witness her transformation from cute as a button preschooler to sexy teen model material hottie, but still able to maintain her girl next door demeanor.

Rika truly watched Suzie grow up, and began to have feelings for her that her mother talked about one day when she said that Rika would discover the beauty in someone. Indeed, she had those feelings, but she bounded herself in shackles for many years, fearful to let her feelings be known to someone she at one time considered to be the sister she never had. 'She's no lesbian,' she would tell herself, even though Suzie never once dated in her 17 years of life, and never showed interest in anyone in particular.

Then came that one day. Suzie called Rika to her home because she had something important to talk about that couldn't be said over the phone. Sitting on Suzie's bed like she usually would, Rika got scared out of her boots when Suzie told her with no warning that she loved her and always did. Rika cried and tried to deny it 'It can't be true,' she thought, but after six kisses on the lips, she believed it. Her only tears from that point on were those of joy. What she wanted, she got.

It all made sense now. Rika was in shackles, and it was Suzie who held the key to her happiness. These days, Rika has come to redefine the moniker of the Digimon Queen with respect to emotion. Her Kingdom is now complete with the addition of her lovely beauty queen.

* * *

A/N: This drabble reminded me of my promptmistress, Pyjamas. She would more often than not incorporate her prompt in a nontraditional way. In other words, she would not use the most popular method of use of that prompt. I could have just as easily turned this into a bondage fest and considered that for more than just a passing moment, until I came up with the personal and emotional shackles that Rika placed on herself, convincing herself that Suzie saw her as nothing more than a great friend. I think it turned out quite well. 

Rika and Suzie gets the name of **InfluenceShipping**, as I felt that in later years, Suzie would turn to Rika for advice and help that she doesn't think she can get from her older sister Jaarin.

Drabble number 96 is next! Were getting close to that infamous 100 plateau, but for now, 96 contains Suzie, and your hint to this person who will make their 'Rule of 132' debut is 'crossing dimensions'. Until next time, this is Rave The Rich reminding you to read and review!


	96. Mister Ice Cream Man: Ryo and Suzie

Rule of 132 

I can't believe that it's real, the way 'Rule of 132' makes me feel! If you remember the hint to this drabble's pairing, it is that this drabble is to include Suzie and your other hint is 'crossing dimensions'. If you remember, albeit briefly, Ryo Akiyama was a part of Adventure 02, helping out a younger Ken Ichijouji. The next pairing is Ryo and Suzie.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Uniform_,' and let me just say that I have only myself to blame for this, as I called out my promptmistress's love for men in uniform a few drabbles back. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 96- Mister Ice Cream Man: Ryo and Suzie)

* * *

Fashionably correct and standing out like a sore thumb in a crowd of fingers, he can be spotted from just about any direction, and when they see him, drivers had better watch out because most of the kids aren't really paying attention when he comes around the block. He has that kind of effect on kids and kids at heart. Maybe it's the music, but I digress. He's no Santa Claus, but every time he comes around the neighborhood, he is more than willing to bring his type of goodies, provided that you give him the correct amount at the window.

Of course, I can only be talking about Mister Ice Cream Man. What an image that this icon has crafted for himself over the years. During the hot summer months, he is looked to as a god of refreshment, and a pillar for cool taste. I just think that his demeanor is cool and refreshing, but that's just me. You see, very few people have the same type of relationship or understanding that I have with the ice cream man.

While there are several hundred ice cream trucks and ice cream men in this city in the land of the rising sun, I am the most fortunate of them all to be on the route of the sexiest ice cream man alive today. As the kids line up with their yen in hand, I patiently wait in the back of the line as one by one, each kid walks out with a frozen treat of their choice. While some indulge in classics such as the ice cream bar, the original drumstick, and push pops, others partake in new twists on favorites such as frozen varieties of characters such as Spongebob Squarepants and Naruto Uzumaki. I chuckle to myself thinking what will they think of next, although I wouldn't mind licking a frozen version of him. I'm just saying.

After serving a line of about 6-8 kids, I am last in line. I get no money out of my pocket because with my agreement, I never have to pay for my treats. He leans in, wearing his bright white uniform and a smile that could brighten a darkroom. "Hello, Suzie!" he says elated, and continuing to follow his gimmick, he continues "What can I get for you today?" Rolling my eyes, I tell Ryo 'The usual,' and I lean in for my traditional treat of a sweet kiss on the lips. After sharing our lip service with each other, Ryo asks me once again "So what can I get for you today, Suzie?"

I sigh and tell Ryo that a twin banana popsicle is fine. As usual, the treat is on him, but I wish he'd understand that I've already gotten my tasty treat for the day.

* * *

A/N: Folks, I don't know if you realize it, and I don't know how I wasn't able to do something like this sooner, but this drabble marks a first for 'Rule of 132'. You can look back at the other 95 pairings that I've done (95 people!), and I guarantee that you will see no drabbles done in the first person narrative. NONE...until now. It just fit in this instance, as Suzie talks about her love and affection for her boyfriend Ryo, the ice cream man.

Ryo and Suzie gets the name of **RebelShipping**, as I've always seen Ryo as someone who travels to his own beat.

Drabble number 97 is next! It includes the person who so far has been in the most 'Tamers' drabbles and the person who never has to worry about the sun getting into his eyes. If you've got those hints, remember to read, review and tell Rave what you thought of this, and stay tuned!


	97. Nine Month Marathon: Kazu and Ai

Rule of 132 

I can't see me loving nobody but 'Rule of 132' for all my life! If you remember the hints for this drabble, they are that this drabble includes the person who so far has been in the most 'Tamers' drabbles and the person who never has to worry about the sun getting into his eyes. Ai beats all other Tamers as she has been in four drabbles, and Kazu is the one who never has to worry about the sun getting into his eyes because of his visor. This pairing is Ai and Kazu.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Pregnant_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 97- Nine Month Marathon: Kazu and Ai)

* * *

270 days, give or take a few. 6,480 hours. 388,800 minutes. 23,328,800 seconds. It doesn't really matter how many times you slice it, it all equates to nine months. From start to finish, a human birth barring any unforeseen incidences takes nine whole months. Unfortunately, for many people the start of these nine months is not planned, and has to be worked through a difficult situation including but not limited to a one night stand where either partner is not in love.

Fortunately for the husband and wife pair of Kazu and Ai Shoida, this pregnancy has been well thought out, and the two of them could not be anymore in love than they are right now as they head for the delivery room. The married couple has decided that they wanted a baby for the last year, and when Ai went to the doctor for her semi-annual checkup, she was more than elated to learn that the efforts of she and Kazu have produced a new baby. At that point, the sex of the child was unknown, but to them, it didn't matter, even though Kazu hinted at what gender he preferred by showing Ai a pair of his light blue baby booties from when he was an infant.

Even though many couples, including their own parents have told them that a pregnancy is a marathon, Ai and Kazu have been more than surprised at how quickly these nine months have gone by. The doctor's visits, bouts of morning sickness felt by both Ai and Kazu, creation of very unique and odd foods by Kazu which Ai could not wait to sink her teeth into, numerous doctor's visits, seeing the baby's first ultrasound, finding out that the couple is in fact going to have a boy, and decorating the extra room in their house so that everything can be ready for the blessed event. And lest we forget, there are numerous doctor's visits that the two never even considered they'd have to have, but they had.

The last nine months all lead up to these final few hours, as Kazu, Ai and their friends and family members wait in the waiting room for any news on Ai's progress with her contractions. The last word they received said that the contractions are now less than a minute apart, but that was over 15 minutes ago. Suddenly the doctor comes in the room. He's smiling, and that can only be a good sign. He says that the Shioda party can now come to the nursery window, as Ai has given birth to a healthy baby boy, measuring in at 51 centimeters and 3.1 kilograms. Friends and family get the very first opportunity to see baby Hirotorou Shioda, and the reality sets in for Kazu and Ai that they could not have prepared for beforehand.

The nine month marathon has come and gone, but there is still much more work to be done in this race with no finish line.

* * *

A/N: Interesting way to finish this drabble if I do say so myself. Indeed, the nine months that lead up to the miracle of life are quite eventful, but then you have to deal with the many events involved with caring for and providing for this life, so it is in fact true that Ai and Kazu are now in a marathon that never ends.

Kazu and Ai will get the name of **ExtraEncouragementShipping**, as it was Kazu who stayed with Andromon until he got better, and Ai (along with Mako) who gave Impmon the toy gun before he came back to the digital world.

Drabble number 98 is next! The only way I can describe the next pairing is that it is 'this season's version of Matt/Sora'. What I mean by this is that it features the number two male being paired with the number one female. That oughta clear things up for you, so read, review and tell Rave The Rich what you thought and who's next!


	98. Black Mark From Hell: Henry and Rika

Rule of 132 

If only you knew, how much I do, do love 'Rule of 132'! Your hints to this pairing, if you remember were 'this season's version of Matt/Sora', and what I meant by this is that it features the number two male being paired with the number one female. Well, if Takato is number one, then Henry Wong has to be number two, and as far as girls in Tamers, Rika is quite simply in a class by herself. This pairing is Henry and Rika. It deals with the pangs of frustration during cleaning, and if you can stand some level of insanity from Henry, you'll like this.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Smudge_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 98- Black Mark from Hell: Henry and Rika)

* * *

Henry never considered himself to be obsessively compulsive as far as anything is concerned, but the way that this window to his house is cooperating, or rather NOT cooperating, he thinks that he might be developing a habit. He lost count at about 92 as far as the number of times he's had to spray the once full bottle of Windex window cleaner onto the window that leads to his back porch. Despite his efforts, each spray seems to be doing less and less work than the one before it, as Henry still has to contend with an annoying black mark in the shape of a fingerprint that is right in the middle of the window. 

Applying more elbow grease to this one hot spot, Henry grits his teeth in pure frustration and swirls his paper towel around the spot in question. After almost a minute of friction in which Henry could have made a fire if he tended to the spot with more elbow grease, Henry finally gives up and throws the paper towel into the nearby wastebasket.

"Why...won't you come off this window?" Henry asks the inanimate object before him as he presses his nose to the glass. Henry then takes another look at the print, and chuckles for a moment. "You know," he says, talking to the spot on the window once more, "You remind me of my girlfriend Rika Nonaka. You've probably seen her around here often, and quite frankly, you're about as stubborn as she is. I doubt you could be more stubborn, because no one on this planet Earth is more stubborn than my girlfriend. Now don't get me wrong. I love her to death, and she has brought a ton of joy into my life, but my...God!" Henry then looks around for a second before saying "She can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

Thinking about his choice of words for a moment, Henry now starts to snicker and snort hysterically at the pun that he made. When Henry talks to the spec in the window, he asks it "Have you or any of your family and friends ever had to deal with a 'pane' in the ass before?" Recognizing that his joke seemingly fell flat, Henry continues saying "I'm sorry. I'm not really one to tell jokes. That distinction goes to my friend Kazu, who can be a real pain in the ass in his own right, but we love him nonetheless."

As Henry continues his conversation with the black mark from hell, he becomes so wrapped up in his talk that he doesn't realize that his discussion has attracted an audience in Terriermon, who watches in awe, before he finally shakes his head and walks off in the other direction proclaiming that "He's lost it. Maybe the fumes from the cleaning products have finally claimed his brain."

* * *

A/N: Pretty non-traditional as far as my drabbles are concerned. It's not that often that you find that I don't include a member of the pairing in the drabble, but I liked it. I think the last time I've done a drabble like this was all the way back in number 12 with Izzy/Sora. Go figure. 

Look at me using more word play in my drabbles, as well, as I interchange the words 'pain' and 'pane'. For the record, a pane can mean a pane of glass or the frame around it.

Henry and Rika get the name of **CombatShipping**. Henry is quite astute in the martial arts, and Rika will knock you out if you test her, so DON'T TEST HER! I MEAN IT!

Drabble number 99 is next! We're getting so close to the triple digits, it's not even a matter of if but when I can finish this. Your hint to the next pairing is 'the only one to defeat Rika' and 'the kid you should NEVER ask to have sing during a bus ride or a bath'. I'm trying to keep the hints easy for now, so until next time, this is Rave saying read, review, and let me know what you thought! Take care!


	99. Newly Acquired Tastes: Kenta and Ryo

Rule of 132 

If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you son. I've got 99 problems, but 'Rule of 132' ain't one! If you remember the hints for this pairing, they are 'the only one to defeat Rika' and 'the kid you should NEVER ask to have sing during a bus ride or bath'. Well Ryo defeated Rika in a card tournament before going to the digital world, and Kenta sang (badly) in both a bus ride to a school camping trip and while with Kazu in their 'Excellent Adventure' with Jijimon and Babamon. This pairing is Kenta and Ryo.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_First Class_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 99- Newly Acquired Tastes: Kenta and Ryo)

* * *

Kenta had to check the menu again...and again, and one more time just to be sure. Having flown before, Kenta never even imagined that a flight would have this type of selection, but all of his 'special occasion' foods were right there on the menu. It certainly surprised Kenta, as he was always used to the cramped spaces in compartments for carry on luggage, having to wait several hours just to get six ounces of Coca Cola in a plastic cup with far more ice than what is necessary, and all kinds of people packed together like sardines in oil and water. 

All of these experiences have obviously taken place while he and the rest of the Kitagawa family, which truth be told is just his parents, were flying a plane, but during those times, they were flying in the infamous area known as 'Coach'. What made this time so different from the other times is that this time, is that he's traveling first class with his boyfriend and budding celebrity Ryo Akiyama.

Admittedly, when Kenta saw the cost of the first class ticket to Los Angeles, California in the United States, he was bewildered at the casual spending of Ryo and felt bad that Ryo spent so much money. Even when he was told by Ryo to not worry about it, Kenta just couldn't help it. But by the time he was seated, he could truly understand why the tickets cost so much. The alcoholic beverages, several hundred channels of satellite television, lobster and filet mignon have a way of spiking any price tag of goods or services.

Out of curiosity as to just how good first class is compared to coach, Kenta hits and holds the call button above him and requests a Coca Cola. While in past plane rides, the cold drink would take several minutes to get to him, Kenta only has to wait a modest two minutes before he is given his cola at no charge. Kenta is more than convinced of the benefits of traveling first class as the attendant gives him a large 28 ounce glass of cola with a moderate amount of ice.

He asks Ryo "So these are the benefits of going first class?" to which Ryo responds "Yeah, along with the fact that most of the kids travel in coach, so no one will tease us for doing this," and Ryo gives Kenta a lengthy but soft kiss on the lips that his boyfriend is more than willing to return in earnest.

As Kenta pulls away and looks at his large coke, a personal television playing a choice movie, and a bag of chips he got from the airport, he can't help but think that life right now is good, though he can't help but ask Ryo "What did we ever do before first class?"

* * *

A/N: This is a different type of story than what I have written in previous drabbles. Kenta certainly does enjoy first class now that he's experienced it first hand, and because of it, I have a feeling that he will be riding with his acting boyfriend on more than one future trip to Hollywood. 

Kenta and Ryo will get the name of **FanAppreciationShipping** based on their knowledge of the only card player to defeat Rika in tournament play.

Can you believe it, because I can't. It's time for drabble number 100, folks! Drabble number 100! We are three-quarters of the way through this series, and the final 33 drabbles are upon us. So, I bet that you are probably wanting to get past my premature celebration and jubilation and get to the next drabble's hints, right? Well, the hint to this pairing is that 'they didn't do much sharing, at first'. Who are they? Read, review, and tell Rave what you thought of this and what the 100th couple is gonna be! Stay tuned for it!


	100. Best When It's One on One: Ai and Mako

Rule of 132 

Having a sudden urge to want to get Willard Scott on speed dial, it's 'Rule of 132', and I think only three people out there might have gotten that joke. Oh well. Anyway, if you remember the singular hint to this pairing, it is, 'they didn't do much sharing, at first'. Well, the brother/sister duo of Ai and Mako fought over their toys and their digimon partner, so much so that he ran away, but then they learned the value of sharing, and Impmon came back into their lives. Therefore, the 100th drabble and the first of two incest pairings in Tamers is Ai and Mako.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Consent_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 100- Best When It's One on One: Ai and Mako)

* * *

To them, there is absolutely nothing more beautiful than what they do. When two people who deeply love each other and are committed to one another come together and partake in intimate moments with each other, nothing else in the world can even compare. In their mind, the world gets hung up on titles such as 'brother' and 'sister' and 'family', and they do not understand that in the end, we are all connected to each other in some way, shape or form. Titles like brother, or sister or family were exactly that; they are mere titles that serve to only further affirm that which Ai and Mako already know. They are meant to love each other. 

The fact is that they are two consenting individuals, so in their mind, there should be no reason why they get so much flak from the people that know about their relationship. By no means do either of them fit the stereotypes that are often associated with their behavior. They are not 'backwards' and they are not inbred or stupid individuals, either. Both are highly and formally educated in the various private universities in the country of Japan and are professionals in their respective fields, as well. Along with that, neither of them would consider themselves or each other perverts or pedophiles. That behavior to them is particularly disgusting and should not be tolerated whatsoever.

All of their activities are obviously kept private for their own sake, but once more, they are two consenting adults who share one of the greatest gifts that anyone can offer another person in themselves. While the use of terms like 'sex' and 'fucking' can never do any justice to what they give each other and are often considered to be an insult to the beauty and the emotion that goes into their actions, their art of 'making love' sums everything up perfectly. The world will never understand. Ai and Mako may have been taught to never say never, but in this case, they know that the world can never and will never understand what they do.

In their mind, there are more important issues in the world to watch over besides their romantic love and admiration that they share. They shouldn't be outcasts. The perverts and the pedophiles out there in the world should be. But they never worry about that, because when they are together one on one, very few things in life can fairly compare, and for them, that's for the best.

* * *

A/N: This is an interesting look and approach to incest if I do say so myself, because you get a look at how they (the pairing) views themselves compared to other so-called questionable behavior that exists in the world. I don't know. I'm just saying that it makes you think. 

If your curious about the joke I made in the intro, Willard Scott is a former weatherman for a morning show in the United States called the 'Today' show. Since 1983, he wishes centenarians, or people aged 100 years old or older a happy birthday. Even after being replaced by Al Roker, Scott continues his tradition of wishing those who have achieved the triple digits in age to this very day. A now largely unknown fact about Scott is that he is one of the original co-creators of the character and fast food chain mascot Ronald McDonald. He even portrayed McDonald in some of his first television advertisements.

Ai and Mako get the name of **SandboxShipping**.

It's time for the dalmation drabble, number 101! It includes Mako in only his second drabble, and he is paired with the tamer most associated with 'nuts and bolts'. Got it? Until next time, this is Rave saying so long, and don't forget to read, review, and tell me what you think! If nothing else, give congratulations for me making it to this milestone, but the fact is, I could not have made it here without the support of readers and reviewers like you.


	101. My Favorite Things: Mako and Kazu

Rule of 132 

At the turn of the century, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember, this pairing is to include Mako, and your hint to Mako's love interest is the tamer most associated with 'nuts and bolts'. Well, don't forget that Kazu is the trainer of Gardromon, the robotic digimon, so with that said, the next pairing is Mako and Kazu.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Delicious_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 101- My Favorite Things: Mako and Kazu)

* * *

Kazu has never let anything in the whole world come between him and his favorite things. When the new digimon card game booster packs debuted several summers ago, he along with his best friend Kenta camped out for a full day just to brag about being the first ones to get a crack at playing with the new cards. Every Friday when he would come home from school, his parents Hirofume and Takako Shioda would give him a certain amount of money for allowance that was designed to last him until the next Friday, but as sure as he is standing, the times in which his money stretched into the next week were very few and far between. 

He remembers it as if it were yesterday. His first of many stops to blow his yen would include the candy shop, and whenever Kazu stepped inside of one, he acted exactly the way you would expect a kid in a candy shop to act. You couldn't blame him at the time. With all of the delicious and sugary treats surrounding him, the little bit of yen he had was certainly worth its weight in gold.

After making his indelible mark on the sweet shop, Kazu would then take whatever remaining funds he possessed, and made the hop, skip and leap to the arcade. Foregoing the games like Dance Dance Revolution and classics like Pac Man and Donkey Kong, much of Kazu's change would go to 1-player and 2-player affairs such as Area 51, Doom, Grand Turismo, and Daytona USA.

And speaking of cars, when Kazu first saw a red Porsche whip through the highways of Japan, he had it set in his mind that one day, he would get a Porsche; not just like that one, but one much, much better.

As he straps himself inside of his midnight black Porsche GT1, Kazu can only snicker at the thoughts of days gone by. Indeed, all of his favorite things would eventually become the things that he would have for his own. The person riding in the passenger's seat with Kazu by the name of Mako is a different story, however.

'Different' because he is not Kazu's as of now, but Kazu considers Mako a favorite, so eventually, this will change as well.

* * *

A/N: This is quite the drabble. I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize to any diehard fans of either Julie Andrews or the musical 'The Sound of Music' for not having Kazu sing the song My Favorite Things. That would have been the icing on top of the cake, but I had to incorporate delicious items, and I doubt that many people will be disappointed with the finished product. 

Funny story (depending on how you want to define 'funny'). When I uploaded this drabble into the document manager, the word count came up to 666. Yeah. Needless to say, I was shocked, and I worked to eradicate that bad omen ASAP. I know that this has little if anything to do with the drabble, but I felt that it had to be stated and shared.

Mako and Kazu get the name of **CaliberShipping**, after the toy gun that Mako gave Impmon and the metallic weapons theme continues with Kazu's Gardromon.

Drabble number 102 is next! Can you believe that drabble number 102 is the fifteenth drabble, and this person makes his debut in the Tamers drabbles in the FIFTEENTH DRABBLE? Look back at the last 14 drabbles, and you won't believe it either! He's paired with 'the posessed one'. Got it? Well, let me know! Until next time, this is your Duke of Digimon Drabbles Rave The Rich reminding you to read, review, and let me know what you thought! Take care!


	102. Who Needed it More?: Takato and Jeri

Rule of 132 

Oh-ohh, Oh-ohh! 'Rule of 132'! Man is this all right! Pump it up! Pump it up! Well if you remember, I could not for the life of me believe that this character in the upcoming drabble is making his debut in my work right now after all this time. Of course, it's the one character that hasn't been in a drabble yet, Takato Matsuki. And 'the posessed one' refers to Jeri Katou, who was posessed by the D-Reaper during that saga. Therefore, the next pairing is Takato and Jeri, a pairing that I feel should be more popular than another one which is coming up sooner than you might think!

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Haunted_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 102- Who Needed it More?: Takato and Jeri)

* * *

Late October has always provided high schoolers Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou ample time to prepare for the scariest holiday of the year on the 31st of October. The two of them are going as Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi in their 01 grab, and While Kazu and Kenta as usual have planned one of their classic Halloween bashes complete with all the trimmings, Takato and Jeri were much more concerned with what to do with their precious time beforehand.

Takato forewent their traditional ride in the back of a truck loaded with hay and chose the haunted mansion as their destination prior to going to Kazu and Kenta's bash. This haunted mansion is an elaborately stylized building shaped on the outside to appear to be a large home between one and two centuries old. It is essentially a guided tour of the inside of the building, which on the inside is given the many perks and accessories to make it appear to look like a genuine haunted house.

Before entering, Takato and Jeri pay a fee of 750 yen for a tour that is expected to last 30-40 minutes. They have no problem with the fee whatsoever, so they pay it, and stand in the lobby after being told to wait for further instructions. Standing in a lobby with about 10-15 other people and striking up a conversation with another couple, Takato and the others do not notice a door slam and a small individual enter the lobby wearing executioner's garb.

Standing before the gallery, he motions with his right hand for the group to come forward. Carrying a scythe in his left hand and covered with a black hood, he is intimidating, and indeed does look the part. So much so that Takato is already scared, and he hasn't even entered the main portion of the house!

Idealistic, the frightened teen comes up with an idea that is most clever in its nature, and asks Jeri "Say, Jeri. If you want, I can hold your hand if your scared."

Privy to the gimmick of sensationalized haunted house tours, Jeri not scared of what she is about to face, but being the girl, she knew that she had to play up her boyfriends ego in many respects, even though he is by no means the boisterous type. Jeri simply responds 'okay,' and immediately Takato grips Jeri's hand like a vice that just won't budge.

"Uhh, Takato?" Jeri questions to which Takato answers 'Huh?' in a mood of disbelief while still holding onto Jeri. "Are you...scared, Takato?"

Takato looks to Jeri, takes a deep breath and asks her "Scared?" Then he starts to laugh, and once again asks Jeri "Scared? Are you kidding me?"

"Excuse me," a dark voice interjects. Takato turns around and is scared out of his boots by the mini executioner. So much so that he leaves the lobby dragging Jeri by the wrist screaming bloody murder.

Jeri wonders whose hand really needed to be held.

* * *

A/N: I think this is more realistic than most people would claim. Takato is not the most brave tool in the shed, but he certainly does try, and that should be commended. I think that the funniest part of this drabble is Jeri's willingness to go along with Takato's hand holding even though she can more or less detect that he is scared of what he is about to see. The biggest reason why we as human beings fear is because we do not know. The more we know, I suppose, the less we fear in this case, and many others.

So this takes care of one of the more popular shippings in Tamers. I thought of names for it, and I decided to give this pairing of Takato and Jeri the name of **SockPuppyLoveShipping**. Takato and Jeri is the qunitessential puppy love pairing in all of digimon (yes, I put it above TK and Kari), and you gotta love that insane sock puppet of hers.

Drabble number 103 is next! It includes Takato, who I think now wants to make up for lost time. Your hint to Takato's love interest is that 'she does NOT like e-pets'. Got it? Well, until next time, this is Rave The Rich saying don't forget to read and review! Take care for now!


	103. The Way to My Heart: Suzie and Takato

Rule of 132 

Do you want it? Do you need it? Let me hear it! 'Rule of 132'! If you remember, the hints to this pairing are that it includes Takato, and your hint to Takato's love interest is that 'she does NOT like e-pets'. In 'Battle of Adventures', the movie that included Takato's cousin Kai and the girl Minami, there was a brief scene where Suzie played a computer game, and all of a sudden, and e-pet showed up, almost as if it were a pop up ad or a trojan on the computer. This next pairing is Suzie and Takato.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Stripes_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 103- The Way to My Heart: Suzie and Takato)

* * *

My only goal at that moment as far as the confectionary object in my hand is concerned is self-indulgence, but nine times out of ten, I am not just speaking for myself. I mean, just look at them wherever they may be, because they're everywhere! At every supermarket, corner store, public school, and anywhere that you would buy things, you'll find them. They are the girl scouts, and wherever they go and whatever they do, expect to see a group of about three or five of them hocking their product to the masses.

The accurate analogy that I use to describe my guilty pleasure is that wherever I go, I can find a few drug dealers, and for a fair price, I can continuously feed my fix of the legendary, world-famous girl scout cookies. The dealers are clearly identified wherever they go in their green uniforms, brown hats, numerous badges and the smiles on each one's face. And I'll just say that I am never disappointed in the product that they offer to me. How could I be with the selection of all of my favorites?

My original favorite cookie from the time that I was a four year old boy was the thin mint. What is there not to love about the thin mint in all honesty? It's a chocolate covered cookie that is mint flavored. I rest my case. These days though, I have more varied tastes in the products that the girls have to offer. In my mind, you can never go wrong with the shortbread cookies.

But as long as I live, there is only one cookie that will bring me to my knees every single time and makes me spend a lot of my hard earned money whenever the scouts make their rounds. This cookie goes by two names. One of them is Samoans, and the other one is Caramel deLites. If you haven't had them yet, you're missing out. They're covered in caramel and coconut, and topped off with chocolate stripes on the top. It has something for everyone, but for the longest time, I broke the bank to make sure that I got my fill of the cookies. I always thought that buying 15 boxes at the minimum was very modest, but every week, I was burning a hole into my pocket.

Fortunately, these days, I have an inside connection to the Girl Scout ring. She is my girlfriend Suzie Wong, and because of her knowing that the way to my heart is through my stomach, she is more than happy to provide me with my weekly fix. It's great, especially because I now get to spend money that would have gone to Samoans on spoiling Suzie.

Obviously, aside from having Suzie all to myself, the best part of our relationship is the give and take.

* * *

A/N: I think this is quite funny. Takato just cannot get enough of his Samoans, but I feel that one day, Suzie is gonna have to give the budding artist an ultimatium as far as the cookies or her, 'cause Takato just loves to cookies a little too much. JUST a little too much.

I'll give Takato and Suzie the name of **TheSweetestThingShipping**. It's a nice, sweet shipping to say very little. I believe there is a song from U2 that has this title.

It's time for drabble number 104! Yeah, I can't believe it either. The next drabble has Suzie, and your hint to Suzie's love interest is a hard one, but I'll say that his name means 'truth and faith'. Until next time, this is Rave saying don't forget to read and review! Take care for now!


	104. We've Got it Good: Mako and Suzie

Rule of 132 

If you make sure you're connected, the writing's on the wall, but if your mind's neglected, 'Rule of 132' you might fall! If you remember, the hints to this pairing are that it includes Suzie, and the boy whose name means 'truth and faith'. This honor if you will is bestowed upon the youngest Tamer, Makoto or Mako, therefore, the next pairing is Mako and Suzie.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Society_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 104- We've Got it Good: Mako and Suzie)

* * *

On the surface, Mako and Suzie seem to have it all, and whenever they think about it, they realize how fortunate they truly are. They are more or less your typical teen couple in love. Faced with future endeavors such as deciding options for college and their life's path can become stressful, but they never allow that stress to be taken out on the other partner.

Because they are two teens (one boy and one girl) in love, there has never been much objection to their relationship at all. None from their respective families, none from all of their friends and none from society as a whole. In the minds of everyone, that's exactly what they were supposed to do. In the case of Mako, he was supposed to find a nice girl that valued and respected herself for who she is, and in the case of Suzie, she had been told throughout life that she would be measured by the man that she stood by.

All of this is well and good to them and they are thankful to be in a relationship together, but they realize better than just about everyone else that society does not find every type of love as pleasing as theirs. They knew this better than anyone else, because Mako's sister Ai is in a romantic relationship with Suzie's older sister Jaarin Wong. None of their family or friends were anymore surprised to learn this than Mako and Suzie, but they nevertheless supported both of their sisters and their coming together.

They only wished that society could be as accepting.

Unfortunately, Ai and Jaarin are faced with discrimination, hate and ignorance on a more than daily basis. Despite this, the two continue to remain madly in love with each other as the day that they got together and always find a reason to smile. Ai and Jaarin inspire their siblings to become a better couple in two ways. Number one is that even though you may face obstacles in life, you can overcome and be better off for it. And number two is that they have no excuses not to succeed in strengthening their love, because with the world against them, Ai and Jaarin still strive to make each other happy.

Indeed, when they think about it, Mako and Suzie have got it good, but there's no time for celebration sans a light pat on the back. Besides, relationships are a 24/7 work in progress.

* * *

A/N: This is your inspirational drabble, ladies and gentlemen, with quite the unique twist. I'm sure that NOBODY out there would have thought to have placed Mako's sister Ai with Suzie's sister Jaarin, but it made for the perfect scenario for the pairing that seemingly has everything going its way to learn not to take their dream romance for granted.

Personally, I am very sick and tired of the flak that homosexual couples get in the world, especially from society and the different subcultures. Whenever someone admits their orientation to the world, society seems to take on a high school like attitude as they insinuate gossip and other forms of innuendo in an immature and childish manner that assumes that the rest of the world should shun them as if they have done the ultimate wrong. We should celebrate our differences, not try to squash them or sweep them under the rug and pretend that they don't exist.

Mako and Suzie will get the name of **GenerationZShipping** as they (along with Ai) are the youngest of the bunch, and I would suspect a different view on romance they would have compared to their older counterparts.

It's time for drabble number 105! Your hint to this pairing is that 'it is the last shoujo-ai pairing with the person who so far has been in the most 'Tamers' drabbles'. Until next time, this is Rave The Rich reminding you don't forget to read and review and take care, everybody!


	105. Signs: Jeri and Ai

Rule of 132 

They try to make me go to rehab and I said 'Rule of 132'! If you remember, the hint to this pairing is that 'it is the last shoujo-ai pairing with the person who so far has been in the most 'Tamers' drabbles'. Well, Ai has been in more 'Tamers' drabbles than anyone else at six, with this one being her seventh, and over the course of those six, she has been paired with Rika and Suzie, so by process of elimination, she can only be paired with Jeri Katou, therefore, the next pairing is Jeri and Ai.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is 'Alien'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 105- Signs: Jeri and Ai)

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, Ai steps inside and calls "Jeri? Jeri? Honey, are you home?" and after Ai finishes, she hears a faint 'Yeah,' before Jeri comes to the doorway and gives Ai a hug and a kiss.

"What did you call me for, hon?" Jeri asks Ai.

Ai holds up a manila folder and gleefully exclaims "They came, Jeri!" to which Jeri responds in kind "Awesome! Let's sit down and see what comes up this month." Girlfriends Jeri and Ai have what they consider 'a unique hobby'. On a vacation to Roswell, New Mexico some years back, they gained more than just a passing interest in extra-terrestrial life. Deep inside, they had a feeling that somewhere out there, there is life outside of Earth, and felt that signals like mysterious reports of UFO's or crop circles are a clue to just what's out there. If nothing else, it gave them an excuse to do something else together, and in their opinion, that's never a waste of time.

In the folder, there are several pictures of patterns and objects to view and speculate on as far as their details. Jeri has a magnifying glass in her right hand while she focuses on portions of what is the ninth picture that the pair has viewed in the last ten minutes. What she sees is a pattern of several circles formed together to make a perfect square. The circles are formatted to look like a mini game of Connect Four with lighter and darker circles spread across the square.

There is nothing much to the picture, until Jeri notices a small object off in the corner of the photo. Bringing the magnifying glass over to the corner in question, she sees what she absolutely did not expect to find. There on the photo was a small creature with long white ears with purple tips, and a symbol of a large red triangle with three smaller inverted black triangles surrounding the larger one on the object's forehead.

"Good night!" Jeri exclaims. "Ai! You're not gonna believe this! Look!" Ai takes Jeri's magnifying glass and looks at the corner Jeri is pointing at, and when she deciphers the features of this alleged life form, she can't believe what she is seeing either and interjects the words 'Holy cow!'

When Jeri and Ai look at each other, they both think the same thing. Jeri begins to ask "Was that..." and Ai also asks Jeri "Could that have been..." with their questions ending in unison with the word "Calumon?"

Suddenly, the cream puff shaped digimon walks across the hallway singing a song about putting tacos inside of his tummy, or something of the sort. Ai and Jeri curiously look at Calumon, then at the crop circle picture, and finally at each other. Ai breaks the silence by saying "I wonder...but not too much."

* * *

A/N: (Cue the theme to The Twilight Zone) Ha-ha. I like this. You never know what you will come across when your intended search is something entirely different. And I've always wondered about the odd and offbeat form of the digimon Calumon, who is not like any other digimon that the kids have come across in the canon.

Are digimon that escaped the digital world and go to the real world the intelligent life forms out there that many believers in aliens are searching for? Who knows?

I forgot to mention that this fic has reached a few milestones. It is now over 350 reviews and over 15,000 hits.

Jeri and Ai will get the name of **MalestromShipping**, as Jeri and Ai's partners are both male and the people that are connected to both girls the closest are all boys or men.

Drabble number 106 is next, and I have a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that this upcoming drabble is one that many of you readers are more than looking forward to out of the 45 pairings in 'Tamers'. This drabble includes 'Gogglehead' and 'The Heartbreak Kid'. These hints should be EASY people. This is THE pairing, so until next time, this is Rave The Rich reminding you to read, review, and let me know what you thought! Take care for now!


	106. In Defense of Matsuki: Takato and Rika

Rule of 132 

The butterfly? Uh-uh, that's old! Let me see that 'Rule of 132' roll! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it is that this drabble includes 'Gogglehead' and 'The Heartbreak Kid'. Well, more often than not, Rika would call Takato 'gogglehead' because of the goggles on the top of his head, which are a staple of tamer/digidestined leaders. And as far as heart break, remember Rika's signature broken heart T-shirt and you should get the clue. Therefore, the next pairing is Takato and Rika; quite possibly the most popular pairing in Digimon Tamers.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is 'Saliva'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 106- In Defense of Matsuki: Takato and Rika)

* * *

"Hey squirt!" a voice in the crowd screams out, and all of a sudden, 15 year old Takato Matsuki is being shoved into a wall of lockers by a few upperclassmen. One of them is an amateur wrestler who weighs in at about 155kg, while the other two are varsity members on the soccer team. They could easily turn Takato into a pretzel, but Takato has had his share of bullies in the past. 

"Do you have our money like you promised, Tamato?" asks one of the soccer players who goes by the name of Komei.

"I didn't promise you any money, Komei," Takato clarifies, "And my name is Takato, not Tamato, thank you very much."

Komei twitches for a moment before he grabs Takato by the hair, looks him dead in the eye and says "You've got quite a big ass mouth on you, don't you? Maybe it's time someone finally shut it up!"

Takato, who has gained quite the sarcastic streak replies to Komei, saying "And you're just now figuring this out? Wow. That must have taken you like, three years tops."

Komei has had enough of Takato's insincerity, and lets him know it by informing him "All right! That's does it!" and Komei then proceeds to cock his right arm backward. Before he can bring it forward to punch Takato, a hand holds the fist back and twists the arm in a direction it probably shouldn't go. The result of this contortionism is a piercingly loud scream from Komei and his two buddies high-tailing it from the scene.

The person who caused Komei's now likely broken right arm leans forward while Komei is pinned to the lockers and whispers into his ear 'Hello Komei. Now you wouldn't happen to be causing my boyfriend any...trouble, would you?'

Komei immediately recognizes the voice of Rika Nonaka, otherwise known as the girl your mother warned you about and gulps down the excess saliva that was covering the inside of his mouth. Komei timidly responds to Rika "Uhh...no. I just was having some fun with the lug, you know?"

Rika turns to an almost bored Takato and quickly asks "What did he do?" to which Takato responds "Demanded money that I never promised." Upon hearing this, Rika twists Komei's arm even further causing him extreme pain. Rika tells him to go home and leave Takato alone or else.

Once Komei is out of sight, Rika turns to her beau and sensitively asks him "Are you all right, baby?" and gives him a deep kiss on the mouth.

When Rika releases, Takato tells her "You know, someday you're gonna have to have me at least try and defend myself."

Rika just laughs and tells Takato "Don't be an idiot, Takato." Rika then walks to the doors and says "See you tonight for the Saliva concert, okay?"

Takato responds while walking in the other direction "Wouldn't miss it or you for the world. See ya later, and thanks!"

* * *

A/N: I don't think I will use any other prompt for the remaining 25 or so drabbles the way that I have used this one. No worries, though. I believe it made quite the drabble, and I have a feeling that this one will get a hella bunch of hits and reviews. I believe this is very much in character and does both Rika and Takato justice. I wouldn't be surprised if Rika would keep Takato out of potential fights even if they weren't a couple, but Rika almost feels compelled to protect the people that she loves, and I find that to be one of, if not her greatest trait. 

Saliva is a nu-metal rock band based in Memphis, Tennessee in the United States. 'Saliva' is just spit.

Takato and Rika will get the name of **LoverboyShipping**, after Rika made some comments in an episode that suggested that she thought Takato harbored feelings for her because he hung around her all of the time.

It's time for drabble number 107! It features Rika, and your hint to Rika's love interest is that 'He found the note that led him to reuniting with his digimon partner'. In closing, let me just say this; if you are a fan of Rika, you're gonna LOVE these upcoming drabbles, because she's in most of them. So, until next time, this is Rave reminding you to read, review, and let me know what you thought, Takato/Rika fans or not! Take care, everyone!


	107. Before My Eyes: Rika and Mako

Rule of 132 

We are spirits in the 'Rule of 132' world! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it features Rika, and your hint to Rika's love interest is that 'He found the note that led him to reuniting with his digimon partner'. Well, when Impmon left a note of his whereabouts, Mako found the note, asked Henry Wong's sensei to read it and Ai and Mako were reunited with their digimon partner once more. Therefore, the next pairing is Rika and Mako.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Dots_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 107- Before My Eyes: Rika and Mako)

* * *

There she goes again. She walks with a stride that most find intimidating, but I find most divine. Everything from the frosted tips of her orange hair all the way down to her red and blue steel toed boots is a perfect ten. I just wish that she wouldn't play hard to get so much, you know? I wish that I could be the one that would be welcomed every day by the sight and rare from of her violet eyes. I've always hoped to be the one that would get close enough to her that she would trust me with her deepest, darkest secrets.

But there are very few people in this world who have been able to even make a dent in the surface of one Rika Nonaka, but I can see behind the tough girl demeanor. I know that there is more to her than being an island unto herself. She like the rest of us is multidimensional, but unlike most of the rest of us, she is her own individual. 'This can serve to be a problem if I ever get the mettle to come up to her and admit my feelings,' I would always think.

Without question, the odds are against me and Rika ever sharing that type of sentiment towards one another, but I'm a lover, not a gambler. One main issue that stands in our way is our age difference. I'm 14 and she's...well; she's much, much older than I am. But age is just a detail as far as love is concerned. Age didn't stop our core group of ten from becoming heroes of West Shinjuku at a time when I was only three or four years old. Quite honestly, much of that time period is a blur because of my age, yet I am reminded of it everyday through documentaries, pictures, interviews and the like.

Just like the many tangible items that we have in the world that remind me of my times as a world hero, one thing in particular reminds me of Rika, but at the same time leaves me in a love struck blur. I'm talking about the day when I told her that I am in love with her some six months ago and I unexpectedly kissed her by the park. She punched me so hard, I saw several dots before my eyes for about two weeks. She and I may not be ready just yet, but with a little more convincing, the only thing that will be before my eyes will be her eyes.

It is truly a sight that no grown man can wait to be transfixed towards, but I'm no grown man, so I guess I have no choice but to be put on hold.

* * *

A/N: One author once commented that he or she enjoys my one sided drabbles as much as the 'mutual feelings' drabbles, and in this case, and many other cases in fact, I must agree with said author. Once again, you may notice that I am using the first person narrative for this drabble, as Mako tells the story of his feelings towards a certain Digimon Queen. He tells the story quite well and to be honest, he is not the only one that wonders what it is in Rika's genes that gives her violet colored eyes.

I'll give Rika and Mako the name of **DevilInsideShipping**, as Devil Inside is a hit song by the group INXS, and the fact that Impmon evolves into Beelzebumon.

Drabble number 108 is next and for a while it will be the only drabble that does not have Rika Nonaka in it. Instead, you have 'two dark haired male digidestined'. With that hint, I'm sure you can get this, so until next time, this is Rave reminding you to let me know what you thought of this! Take care for now!


	108. Spectrum of Feelings: Kenta and Henry

Rule of 132 

Somehow, someway on an even greater and more unfathomable roll than the Colorado Rockies, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it is that this drabble includes 'two dark haired male digidestined'. Well, most of the male tamers have fair hair, with the exception of both Kenta and Henry, whose hair is much darker than the other guys. The next pairing is Kenta and Henry.

I'm dedicating this drabble to my parents. Today (October 13th) is their 23rd Wedding Anniversary. Love ya, mom and dad!

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Rainbow_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 108- Spectrum of Feelings: Kenta and Henry)

* * *

Henry loves to watch the sky after a thunderstorm. When the indication of blue appears in the atmosphere, it sets the scene for not only a nice, cool day outside, but a beautiful sight to behold if you happen to get the chance to look up in the sky. Whenever the sun comes out and sneaks through the clouds, it forms a rainbow, and from red all the way down to violet, the colors remind Henry of why he loves his longtime boyfriend Kenta so much.

The first color red reminds Henry of the passion that their love contains and the way in which both partners express their love, which admittedly is just as strong as the day they first got together, if not more. Orange represents the anticipation that Henry gets every time that Kenta has to go away for business to another country for days or weeks on end. In other words, whenever Kenta returns home, he will asks Henry the traditional word play joke 'Orange you glad that I am home, Henry?' to which Henry will call Kenta corny but nevertheless always tell him 'Yes, I am.'

Yellow brings out the protector in Henry. Often times, especially when they were younger, Kenta not being the bravest tool in the shop would ask Henry to hold him when they watched Henry's favorite genre of movie, the horror flick. Of course, Henry has never and will never once object to being Kenta's hand holder. Green almost sends Henry to tears as he recollects on the time a year or so back when he became very sick with a stomach virus and a bout of food poisoning. Had Kenta not thought on his feet as quickly as he did, Henry would have died due to the severity of both debilitating diseases.

Moving further down, blue represents the two weeks or so in which Henry decided that the two would not see each other, and find out how they would do with other people. For much of the time, Henry just moped around his apartment feeling sad and regretting his suggestion. He broke his own rule and came to Kenta doorstep one week later with a face full of tears, saying 'I'm miserable. Please take me back.' Finally, the color that gives Henry his sly edge is the color purple, which is the color he turned Takato along with various other shades of blue and black for trying to make a pass on Kenta. He sent Takato to a land once heard about in a lullaby.

Indeed, rainbows seem to bring out the gamut of emotions in a once cool, calm and collected soul. Henry could care less though, as the spectrum of feelings always returned him to his beloved, where he would once more experience a rare feeling of what can only be described as almost peace, near tranquility and halfway nirvana.

* * *

A/N: What meaning, what definition and what a story that can be found in something as poingiant and as significant as a rainbow in the sky. The sheer beauty of the symbol is put on the forefront for the world to see, and Henry can break down the rainbow color by color and define just what the love of his life means to him and their relationship from red to violet.

This drabble represents yet another first. This is the first time (and I sincerely, honestly hope the ONLY time) that I have portrayed a digidestined/tamer in a negative light, with Takato attempting to flirt with Kenta, and as you read from the drabble, Henry is just not going to stand for it.

Again, if you didn't catch the blurb at the top, this drabble is dedicated to my mom and dad. Today, 23 years ago, they had their wedding, and once again I say Happy Anniverary to them and no amount of thanks can be given to you two to show how much I appreciate you both for being there!

I'll give Kenta and Henry the name of **GandhiShipping**, as the two of them ebbed a certain type of pacifism that I didn't see in the other eight. This is especially the case for Henry Wong.

Drabble number 109 is next! It features 'The Millennium Man' and 'The Modern Day Rebel'. It is a popular pairing, but remember what I said in a previous drabble about a certain female digimon tamer. Until next time, this is Rave The Rich saying that as the days grow shorter, the anticipation in my heart becomes deeper as I reach the end of this mega project. With this drabble, I now have less than 25 pairings to tackle. With your continued support, I promise that I will give you 132 drabbles just like I promised some months back. Don't forget to read and review and take care everyone!


	109. Hero's Day Off: Ryo and Rika

Rule of 132 

I gotta fly, I gotta fly, like 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it is that this drabble includes 'The Millennium Man' and 'The Modern Day Rebel'. Millennium Man refers to Ryo Akiyama's quest to save the kids of another dimension from the clutches of Millenniummon, and the Modern Day Rebel refers to the tough girl image of Rika Nonaka that has come to define her as quite possibly the most unique girl of the franchise. The next pairing is Ryo and Rika.

Yesterday, I dedicated a drabble to my parents due to their wedding anniversary. I know it's hard to believe, but this one (for October 14th) is dedicated to my dad. Happy 51st Birthday Dad!

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Civilization_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 109- Hero's Day Off: Ryo and Rika)

* * *

While in what appears to be a vast and barren desert, Rika Akiyama brings a walkie-talkie up to her ear and her mouth, presses the button on the side and speaks "Violet Thunder to Cyber Duran. Cyber Duran, do you copy?"

After a delay of about seven seconds, a static and gravely voice on the other end says "This is Cyber Duran and I'm copying like Kinko's, pumpkin! What's your status?"

Rika chuckles for a moment before she replies back to her husband Ryo "Violet Thunder calling. Two things; one, what did I tell you about calling me pumpkin when we were 13, and two, I'm in Sector H of the digital world. Renamon and I are quite bored with this patrolling. We haven't seen a single digimon in about four hours, and the only one that we saw was trying to get the heck out of here. We're in a freaking dust bowl, Ryo, and you're the one who sent us here! Why did you do it?"

Releasing the button on her walkie-talkie, Rika waits for Ryo's response once again. This time, she has to wait about 15 seconds before hearing her husband's voice once more. "Okay. You got me," Ryo tells Rika. "Why don't you and Renamon turn around and head for that cave right behind you, and wait for further instructions. Sound good?"

Rika turns around, and finds the cave that Ryo mentioned on the other line. Curious but nevertheless apprehensive, Rika asks Ryo "This isn't another trick, is it?" too which Ryo immediately answers "No tricks this time, beautiful. Just go inside the cave." Convinced, Rika and Renamon both walk to the cave in question. Going deep inside of the digital cavern, she notices that the walls are lined with several torches. On a hunch, Rika grabs a torch and tells Renamon to stay on guard.

Walking for about two more minutes, Rika comes across a sight to truly behold. Ryo has set up a candlelight dinner inside of the cave for two. Ryo is twisting a bottle of champagne while it is in a bucket of ice, and Rika can only roll her eyes before asking Ryo "You've been planning this for a while, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ryo answers. "Protecting the civilization of the Digital World through its governmental transition is a tough job, but even we heroes need a day off. So what do you say? Dinner on me?"

Rika sighs and thinks 'I like to put that dinner on top of your damn head for sending me to the desert during the dust bowl, but this is nice.' Turning to Renamon, she begins a command by saying "Renamon," but the digital fox holds up her right paw and interrupts Rika by saying "You don't need to say anymore," before she disappears into thin air.

Once Renamon is completely out of sight, Rika walks up to Ryo gives him a lover's kiss and asks "So what's on the menu tonight?"

* * *

A/N: Bear with me on this. I actually want to come up with new concepts for one shot fics beyond the completion of 'Rule of 132'. Using plot ideas in these drabbles that can be expanded upon is an example of this. If I write one that comes out looking good and has an interesting story line attached to it, then there is a possibility that it can be used for a future extended one shot, or a long term chaptered story.

Action/Adventure, which is admittedly my weakest genre, is the one genre that I thought fit Ryo and Rika like a glove.

The names 'Violet Thunder' and 'Cyber Duran' are obviously code names. 'Violet Thunder' is a reference (once again) to Rika's violet eyes that some will argue were once as cold as ice. 'Cyber Duran' is a reference to Ryo's digimon Cyberdramon and Duran Duran's hit single 'Rio'.

Ryo and Rika will get the name of **DigitalRoyaltyShipping**. One is the queen, and the other challenged the throne and won. Any questions?

The next drabble is number 110! It has Rika, and your hint to Rika's love interest is that 'she forgot the end to the tale of 'The Red Shoes''. This, believe it or not should be a dead giveaway to who Rika is being paired with. My only advice to the guessers is not to think to hard about it, so until next time, this is 'Drabble Man' Rave The Rich (credit author KFD for the new nickname) saying so long and don't forget to read and review! Take care everyone!


	110. The Talented Master Katou: Rika and Jeri

Rule of 132 

And I...I will always love you, 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it is that this drabble includes Rika, and the hint to her love interest is that 'she forgot the end to the tale of 'The Red Shoes''. I also said that the hint is more or less a giveaway. The reason why it's a giveaway is because I said that the person was a 'she'. There are four girls in Tamers, and Rika has already been paired with two of them, the two of them being Ai and Suzie. By process of elimination, only Jeri is left. As far as the tale of The Red Shoes, Jeri was reminded of the fairy tale when Guilmon was posessed by the Behemoth Motorcycle. The ending has the girl who wears the shoes and can't stop dancing get her feet cut off. Okay. Moving along...in that muck of words, I hope you realize that the next pairing is Rika and Jeri, my favorite shoujo-ai pairing in digimon.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Demons_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 110- The Talented Master Katou: Rika and Jeri)

* * *

It's 8pm in the Katou household, and Jeri has been given babysitting duties of her stepbrother 12 year old Masahiko Katou while her father and stepmother are on an overnight vacation. Jeri got permission from her father to allow one guest and one guest only in the house and that guest is in Jeri's bedroom waiting for her to come in and join her.

Once Jeri walks in wearing her pajamas, the person already in the bedroom asks Jeri "Is Masahiko asleep?"

"Yes. Finally." Jeri exasperatingly replies as she crawls into the bed with her girlfriend of three years Rika Nonaka and tells her "I've had enough of waiting," before leaning forward to give her a deep kiss on the mouth. About ten seconds after the kiss, Jeri leans in to Rika's ear and whispers "You know, if we keep our yelling and screaming subdued so Masahiko can sleep, we could...I don't know."

Rika responds out loud, saying "You don't need to say anymore, Jeri. I'm with you, in fact, I think we're overdue for some 'our' time." Rika sits up in the bed and tells Jeri to start. Jeri, knowing their routine for lovemaking like the back of her hand eagerly removes the black and blue shirt of Rika and the hair accessory that keeps her hair in a ponytail. Clad in only her blue jeans and a black bra, Rika silently signals to Jeri that it is her turn as she removes Jeri's pajama top and leans back anticipating whatever her girlfriend has planned for tonight.

While Jeri thinks about what form of foreplay to use next, she removes her pajama bottom, leaving her in just her blue underwear which warrants a chuckle from Rika as her bra does not match with her panties. Getting an idea in her head, Jeri leans forward towards Rika's toned stomach and plants butterfly kisses down to Rika's navel. Wanting to go further, Jeri reaches for Rika's belt to her jeans and unbuckles the brown belt pulling it from her jeans.

Before Jeri can take off Rika's pants, a voice screams out "Say cheese, girls!" before a flash goes off in the room. Startled, both girls look to the door and find Jeri's smiling stepbrother Masahiko with a digital camera in his right hand.

Angered beyond imagination, Jeri jumps out of the bed and chases Masahiko out of her room, exclaiming "Demon child! Get your ass back here, Masahiko and give me that damn camera, you fucking pervert! You were supposed to be in bed!"

Outside of the room, Rika could hear Masahiko say "I don't know if mom and dad would appreciate how your spending your babysitting time," before she hears the sound of punches landing and possibly items breaking before she again hears the words 'Fucking pervert,' from Jeri.

Rika laughs after Jeri comes back in the room with the camera, and asks her "Will he be okay?" to which Jeri simply replies "He'll learn, if that's what you mean."

* * *

A/N: I've noticed something. The pairings that I like the most or the pairings that are considered to be the most popular are the ones that I strive to make the most humorous, and this one is no exception. Without question, the best part of this drabble is Masahiko, who is in his 'little brother' mode being nothing more than a nusiance, but a lovable nusiance, nevertheless. I wrote this with Rika knowing full well the tactics of Masahiko's annoyance, but not being anywhere near as ticked off with his interference as Jeri is. In fact, I wrote it so that she was kind of flattered at the scenario.

Rika and Jeri will get the name of **StrongerShipping**, as Rika was the one that could not stress enough the fact that because Jeri was now a tamer, she had to become stronger as a person, or it will never work.

Drabble number 111 is coming up! It has the last Rika pairing. That's your hint. If you go back and check, you'll find out who it is by process of elimination. Until next time, this is Rave The Rich reminding you don't forget to read and review. Let me know what you thought of my efforts, and I'll see you next time!


	111. And Read All Over: Kenta and Rika

Rule of 132 

More of an anomaly than South Florida being number two in college football's Bowl Championship Series, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it includes Rika in her last pairing in these drabbles. In order, Rika has been paired with Ai, Kazu, Suzie, Henry, Takato, Mako, Ryo, and Jeri. The only person that's left is Kenta, therefore the next pairing is Kenta and Rika.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Photographic Memory_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 111- And Read All Over: Kenta and Rika)

* * *

Convinced that there is absolutely nothing else on television for them to watch, the unlikely boyfriend and girlfriend pairing of Kenta Kitagawa and Rika Nonaka turn to a classic TV network showing what is in all likelihood the 2,000th rerun of an episode of the 1950s situation comedy, 'I Love Lucy'. Initially reluctant to watch the show feeling that all of the jokes and the comedy would be long outdated and everything would go over her and Kenta's head, Rika nevertheless decided to sit down and watch the episode at the behest of her boyfriend.

The episode that Rika and Kenta watched together is called 'Lucy Does a TV Commercial,' where Lucy in yet another one of her hair-brained schemes attempts to once again make her mark into show business by conning her way into a live television ad. Although this confuses Rika for just a moment, Kenta clarifies that during that time, advertisements were run live in between the activity of a certain show. After a while, it didn't matter to Rika as the antics and activities of Lucy Ricardo had her and Kenta laughing their respective tails off as a drunken Lucy shills, or rather, attempts to shill a product called Vitametavegamin.

It turned out that the classic TV network was showing a marathon of 'Lucy' classics, and because they had such a great time watching the first one, they decided to just keep watching, if for nothing else it gave the two something to do for the evening. After a while, Kenta remembered a fact about one of the actors of the show who has long since passed away. The actor Desi Arnaz who is playing Ricky Ricardo had a photographic memory, and while on the set he would not only memorize the lines for his character, but the lines for every other character, as well.

When Kenta asks her if it would be great to read and remember everything and have it stored in your memory banks for life, Rika tells him that while it would be nice it is not necessary, and that it's only important for a human being to know and remember only the most important things.

It is only after a while that Kenta notices it; Rika has not taken her eyes off of him and is apparently reading him like the Sunday edition of the Yomiuri Shinbun. Kenta can only hope she enjoys what she's reading, but after the pouncing that Rika has just given him, he knows that Rika loves what she reads.

* * *

A/N: Once more, the times in which couples are not able to find anything to do can lead to very defining moments for the pair.

That 'I Love Lucy' moment that I mentioned is from an actual episode with that aforementioned title. Back in the year 2001, it was named the number one 'I Love Lucy' moment of all time.

The newspaper Yomiuri Shinbun can boast that it has the largest circulation of any daily newspaper in the entire world. Combined, the evening and morning circulation is well over 12 million papers.

Kenta and Rika get the name of **Who'dHaveThoughtItShipping**, because in all seriousness, who would have thought that they would ever get together in a million years, or when hell freezes over or when the Cubs win the World Series or any other anomaly of the sort.

Drabble number 112 is coming up right now! It features the person in the first 'Tamers' drabble that still can be paired with another individual and the person who had the longest wait until he got a drabble in this series. If you've got it, let me know, but until next time, this is Rave The Rich saying don't forget to read and review! Take care for now!


	112. On the Other Hoof: Ai and Takato

Rule of 132 

I've had a few, but not that many, but 'Rule of 132' is the only one that gives me good and plenty! If you remember the hints to this pairing, it features the person in the first 'Tamers' drabble that still can be paired with another individual and the person who had the longest wait until he got a drabble in this series. Like I said in the last drabble, I have run the gamut of Rika pairings. The only other person it could be is Ai, and if you also remember, Takato didn't arrive onto this scene until drabble number 15. With that said, the next pairing is Ai and Takato.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Steak_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 112- On the Other Hoof: Ai and Takato)

* * *

Takato Matsuki has always been one to look at every angle of a story or an incident before he forms his own conclusion. Pithy yet thoughtful phrases like 'try taking a walk in my shoes,' or other scruples and principles of the sort are what made the young child into a great young man in the eyes of his family and friends. Words of a judgmental nature never seemed to come out of his mouth and it made him more or less his own individual, but at times, it could frustrate the people around him. Case in point; the dinner table.

Not only did Takato show his moralistic compassion towards human beings, but you would see it with animals as well. This is what caused Takato to become a vegetarian, foregoing all meats and animal by-products and instead consuming a diet rich in whole grains and about 15 servings of fruits and vegetables every single day. He'd like everyone to understand that the way he saw it, he wouldn't want a cow, chicken or a deer eating him and considering him a delicacy, so why should he do it for them, even if they seemingly have no voice in the matter.

He would like everyone to understand how he feels, but unfortunately, this is not the case. Take his girlfriend of about two years, Ai, who will eat anything and everything that you put in front of her and not even bat her eyes in a form of a complaint. It often disgusts him to watch the poor innocent animals be degraded into things like venison, steak and lemon pepper chicken breast for means of festivity, enjoyment, or a family dinner. What's even worse is that she has accomplices in the form of her twin brother Mako and their digimon partner Impmon who have biweekly cookouts and invite everyone they know to partake in legalized animal sacrificing...so that they can eat.

Convinced that he can make a difference in this behavior, Takato calls up Ai and asks her to come to his house for dinner which he will cook. Ai agrees, although she is somewhat reluctant as she wonders why Takato is doing this as he has never cooked for the two before. Arriving to his apartment, Ai sees the spread of pumpernickel bread, a baby spinach salad, a fruit salad, stir fry vegetables and a flourless chocolate cake that Takato openly admits came from his parents. When Takato notices that Ai is carrying a bag, he asks her what is in it, to which she nervously replies 'A large filet mignon steak...for me.'

Takato slaps his forehead very hard before he heavily sighs and tells Ai to have a seat. To draw an analogy, Ai is like Charlton Heston, who is an NRA advocate, but instead of a gun, Ai would tell the world 'You can pry this steak from my cold, hard teeth,' and unless the world wants less than ten fingers, don't even try her. Takato won't.

* * *

A/N: A funny, yet an interesting look at one partner trying to change another for what he believes to be the greater good. Takato just does not believe in eating animals and Ai is too busy eating her steak to give you an opinion. So Takato will just live and let live for now. You gotta feel for the guy, though. He tried to introduce to Ai a new fun form of eating your dinner, but Ai will stick to her guns, just like Charlton Heston.

Speaking of which, for those who don't know, Charlton Heston is an actor of great fame appearing in classics such as Ben Hur, The Ten Commandments, Planet of the Apes, and two Julius Caesar films, who in recent years has become more famous (or infamous) for comments he made while president of the NRA, or National Rifle Association, where he challenged liberal Democrats who wanted to take away rights related to the Second Amendment (weapon possession) by saying that you can pry this rifle 'from my cold, dead hands,' while holding a flintlock rifle over his head.

Moving along so that this doesn't become TOO political, Ai and Takato will get the name of **ExampleShipping**, for the fact that there was no one around for Ai and her brother to learn the important things about becoming a digimon Tamer, but she found several people (including Takato) who led by example, even though at times they would faulter.

Drabble number 113 is coming up, and it includes Takato. Your hint to his love interest is that they would often play cards in the dinosaur located in the school playground and he was the one that told him ('him' being Takato) to hurry up or they will be late to Miss Asaji's class in the very first episode of Digimon Tamers. Got it? Well, great! Until next time, this is Rave The Rich reminding you that this is the place where the drabbles are always hot and fresh! Read and review!


	113. Involuntary Offering: Takato and Kazu

Rule of 132

Don't go chasing 'Rule of 132,' please stick to the drabbles and the short stories that you're used to. I know you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all, but I think you're moving too fast. In all seriousness, does anyone think I'm going too fast? Anyone? No one? Okay! If you remember the hints to this pairing, it is to inculde Takato, and your hint to Takato's love interest is that they would often play cards in the dinosaur located in the school playground and he was the one that told him ('him' being Takato) to hurry up or they will be late to Miss Asaji's class in the very first episode. This person was Kazu Shioda, and by virtue of that fact, this next pairing is Takato and Kazu.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_More_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 113- Involuntary Offering: Takato and Kazu)

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Kazu," Takato sings while in the kitchen of his apartment, "Happy birthday to...you." After this well vocalized performance of the 'Happy Birthday' song, Takato gives Kazu the go ahead to make a wish and blow out the singular candle to his cupcake. After a second or so, Kazu effortlessly blows out the candle, happy that he does not have to contend with exterminating a trick candle like the ones he got from Kenta one year ago.

After a light applause from his boyfriend, Kazu starts to take the cupcake out of the wrapper, preparing to devour the mini confection and get to other activities centered around him during his special day. As he gets the cake out of the liner in near record time, he brings the cupcake close to his mouth. Before he sinks his teeth into the chocolate cake, he looks over to Takato, who is standing there with an indeterminable expression. On a whim, Kazu pulls the cupcake from his mouth area and breaks the sweet bread in two, giving the slightly smaller piece to Takato.

Bewildered, Takato stares at the piece of the cupcake being offered to him by his boisterous beau, then looks into the blue eyes of Kazu, and then looks back at the cupcake half. Kazu then impatiently asks Takato "So, are you gonna take it or what?"

Not believing a word of what he is hearing, Takato forms a 'T' with his hands and exclaims "Whoa! Whoa! Time out. You're actually gonna share your birthday cupcake?" Takato chuckles for a moment before he says "It is to laugh! This is coming from the guy who about four months ago was at my birthday party and ate ten cupcakes!" Takato then puts all of his fingers and thumbs in Kazu's face and nearly screams the word 'TEN!'

Kazu rolls his eyes and responds "What is this? Sesame Street?"

"I'm not done," Takato interrupts. "It was seven months ago when you had eighteen glasses of punch at Henry's party, 25 mini melon balls at Rika's party nine months ago, and lest we forget the disaster at Jeri's party last year when you..." Takato doesn't finish his rant as Kazu shoves the cupcake into his boyfriend's mouth.

Pointing a finger into Takato's face, he explains "I paid for Jeri's new dress and she is willing to forgive and forget, okay? So what happened at her party is a non issue. I gave you the cupcake just because. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Takato only nods in response before he slowly chews the involuntary offering from Kazu and swallows his own creation.

After a few seconds, Kazu asks Takato how the cupcake tastes, to which he replies that it's very good, but also adds "I have some more just for you so long as you don't feel like giving it back to me."

* * *

A/N: Kazu just likes a little bit more. I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with wanting more, but with the scenarios laid out in this drabble, I think Kazu is a child of the age of excess. That doesn't mean he can't share when he wants to, though.

Kazu and Takato will without question get the name of **ChumleyShipping**. I might have made a mistake in an earlier drabble when I said Kazu called Kenta 'chumley', but it's actually Takato.

Drabble number 114 is coming up! It has Takato, and he will be paired with the only kid that wore overalls at any point in the series. Until next time, this is the Don of Drabbles Rave The Rich reminding you to read, review and let me know what you thought of my efforts! Take care for now!


	114. See You In Tea: Mako and Takato

Rule of 132

Making the last twenty just as memorable and exciting as the first twenty, it's 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hints to this pairing, it is that the drabble inculdes Takato and the person who wore overalls in one of their 'Tamers' appearances. If you had to look across the whole of the internet to find pictures, you'll know that Mako is the only Tamer who ever wore overalls. Therefore, the next pairing is Mako and Takato.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Swear Words_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 114- See You In Tea: Mako and Takato)

* * *

They'll make you turn your head and do a double take in complete and total shock, especially when it comes out of the mouth of a five year old boy. Takato had to check his memory banks again just to make sure that his mind was not playing any devious tricks on him. I mean, on the surface, Mako is a very well adjusted, intelligent, sociable five year old that has never really blown his top or let his anger get the best of him in situations before. Where in the world could he learn such a disgusting and despicable word?

Asking Mako about it after he was absolutely sure that Mako said what he said, he questions Mako about the word by first of all asking if he has ever said the word before. After Takato affirms to Mako that he won't end up in any trouble, Mako admits that he not only said the word on the day in question, but has said the word several times before to other classmates and to his sister Ai.

Coming up with one final test in his head on what to do about the situation, Takato asks Mako if he knows what the word means, to which Mako replies "Yes," as he makes a circle around the area between his legs, he further explains "It's the thing girls use to go pee or something called a wench," which causes Takato to raise his eyebrows once more in a sign of yet another double take. Asking no further questions, Takato thanks Mako for his cooperation and heads home quicker than a cat.

Once home, he immediately dials Ai and Mako's parents informing them that he caught their son cursing. When Mako's dad asks Takato what word he used, Takato decided to just spell it so he didn't have to use a swear word to an adult. The problem with this method is that Mako's father didn't hear him, so a frustrated Takato had to yell the word five times so he would understand. After an awkward 'Good-bye' on the telephone, Takato lays down for a nap. Two days later, he learns that Mako got punished by literally having his mouth washed out with soap. For a while, Takato was public enemy number one to Mako, as he was the one who ratted him out.

But these days, Mako looks back on those memories and cannot help but laugh. He had heard the phrase 'Wash your mouth out with soap,' almost ad nauseum in years past, but for all of the other kids he's known, they've gotten off easy. In retrospect, he gives a lot of thanks to Takato. Because of the mouth washing, even though he is now 29, with some exceptions, he does not curse at all.

The only exceptions to this rule are most nights when he gives Takato his 'thanks'. The difference between now and then is that he knows Takato won't tell.

* * *

A/N: Let me be honest. When I first saw the prompt from Pyjamas, my goal that I set inside of my head was to make a drabble where I did not use any swear words. A bit of irony there or what? Once again, I can never know until people write their reviews for this work, but I think people are really gonna like this one...a lot. I know that this is a pairing that most people haven't even thought of or considered, but I think the execution worked very well.

You wanna know what word Mako said (if you don't already know)? Repeat the title of the drabble in your head several times, and you'll find out. You might be pleasantly surprised, shocked, disgusted, or a combination of the three. If you still don't get it, ask in a review, but for the sake of not being crude, please do not guess the word in the review.

As far as names are concerned, Mako and Takato will get the name of **BeastWithinShipping**, as it was the death of Leomon at the hands of Beelzebumon that caused something deep inside of Takato to just snap and it led to the botched digivolution of Megidramon.

Drabble number 115 is coming up as we are slowly but surely heading to the 132nd pairing! This next pairing's hint is a scenario and the scenario is 'This dimension crosser would be entertained by her ventriloquist skills.' Got it? Until next time, this is Rave The Rich at his own personal drabble emporium reminding you to read and review! Take care for now!


	115. The New Workout Plan: Ryo and Jeri

Rule of 132

It ain't no drag, 'Rule of 132' has got a brand new bag! If you remember the hints to this pairing, I said that 'This dimension crosser would be entertained by her ventriloquist skills.' Remember that Ryo exists through several digidestined/tamers groups and Jeri had her sock puppet dog, Therefore, the next pairing is Ryo and Jeri.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Energy_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 115- The New Workout Plan: Ryo and Jeri)

* * *

Straining himself in an effort to get all of the bags into the car, Ryo Akiyama asks his girlfriend of six months Jeri Katou "How many more stops do we have to make? I have to have...at least 20 bags in my hands right now!"

Jeri chuckles for a moment before telling Ryo "We only have about six more stores to hit."

Ryo exclaims "SIX?" in complete and total disbelief almost dropping a few of Jeri's packages in the process. Looking at his small sedan, Ryo explains to Jeri "I don't know if my car can handle six more stores, Jeri, and I don't know if I can carry any more of these without pulling something!"

"Come on, Ryo," Jeri says in her very seductive voice that she knows can turn Ryo into a puddle of jelly. "You're a strong, healthy young man. You're _my_ strong, healthy young man, that is. I know you can hang in there for another...two or three more hours."

"Aw, son of a--two or three hours?" Ryo whines. "What else could you possibly want or need to get in the space of two or three hours that you didn't get in the first four?" As Ryo takes the time to put all of the bags in either the back seat of the car or in the trunk of the car, Jeri answers him "Well...I was going to save this surprise for later, but I think that you've waited long enough. I'm gonna be doing a lot of shopping for you."

"There are only two things," Ryo tells Jeri as he now sits in the passenger's side of his car, "That you could possibly buy for me that I feel I would need. Number one would probably be some new exercise equipment, because after spending a shopping day with you, I can tell that I'm nowhere near in the shape you are to go shopping the entire day. And the number two thing would have to be some energy and nutrition supplements. Go for the whole enchilada as I work towards a new workout plan, because if this is gonna be a new trend of ours, I need to get back into tip top shape."

"Actually," Jeri clarifies as she turns the key to the ignition, "I was planning on going to Victoria's Secret for some lingerie, but your suggestion is fine, too."

Ryo looks over at Jeri while she gets out of her parking space and drives off. After giving it another thought, he throws his hands up in the air and rhetorically asks "Oh, what the hell do I know about shopping anyway?"

* * *

A/N: Quite possibly (and this is saying a LOT) the best last line of all of these drabbles. Ryo is a gentleman through and through as he carries all of Jeri's packages and takes them to the car without even having to say a word. In many respects, Jeri is the archetype for a somewhat materialistic girly girl, and she also retains qualities more consistent with the famous 'girl next door' persona. Ryo is more or less a rebellious guy in an elevated position as far as tamers are concerned that is nice inside of it all. It kind of reminds me of pokemon's ContestShipping between characters May and Drew, which I am neutral towards, but I've always like Ryo and Jeri. I can't tell you why though.

After that ranting, I have to tend to christening this ship. So with that said, I'll give Ryo and Jeri the name of **ChivalryShipping**.

It's time for drabble number 116, and the hits just keep on coming! This next drabble has Ryo, and Ryo will be paired with someone who has had the living daylights punched out of him, understands how good he truly has it, and no longer swears. All of these scenarios come from the drabbles, and if you remember which character went through all of that, you'll get the next pairing. Until next time, this is Rave The Rich, the hardest working author in drabble business, reminding you don't forget to read and review! Take care for now!


	116. Stable: Mako and Ryo

Rule of 132

I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hints to this pairing, I said that This next drabble has Ryo, and Ryo will be paired with someone who has had the living daylights punched out of him, understands how good he truly has it, and no longer swears. All of these scenarios come from the drabbles, and if you remember that Mako has had all of these things happen to him, you'll get the hints. This pairing is Ryo and Mako.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Dreams_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 116- Stable: Mako and Ryo)

* * *

Checking his surroundings, a noticeably shaken Ryo Akiyama is trying to figure out exactly where he is. Gritting his teeth in an unknown struggle and out of frustration as to not knowing his whereabouts, Ryo takes many deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He has had the strangest feelings that he cannot exactly pinpoint the genesis of. He feels like he has gone to sleep and woken up several times in just the last few minutes as if the two worlds of 'sleep' and 'awake' are trying to pull him in each respective direction. For this sustained period of about five minutes, however, he has stayed awake, although he notices his fading skin color and the light mist forming around what appears to be a brook. 

"Where am I?" he asks out of nothing but pure habit, when a voice surprisingly responds to him saying "This is the end." Ryo turns around and finds an older male, who appears to be in his 40s, although he does look strikingly handsome.

Remembering photo albums of the past, Ryo recognizes the face of the gentleman and exclaims "Hey! You're Mako's grandfather! But..." he irks out in confusion "You've...you've been dead for over 15 years. How am I seeing you...no." The reality of the situation before him finally hits Ryo and hits Ryo hard. Ryo puts his head down for a moment before he tearfully asks this person "Am I dead?"

Mako's grandfather shakes his head for a moment before clarifying "You're close, though. The accident...it's a miracle that my grandson got out of there with just a broken arm, but...right now, you're in a coma, Ryo. Stable. But...your soul has been given the ping pong treatment with you going back and forth." He then casts out his arm and tells Ryo "This is...the middle ground; the...step between life and death. And the only news that the doctors have said about you is negative. That if you ever wake up, you'll be a vegetable, and that's if you ever wake up. That's why it's such a struggle for you, and why your color is fading so rapidly. You're...losing."

Ryo shakes his head saying "No! I can't be dying! I'm only 27!"

"Age has nothing to do with it," Mako's grandfather sorrowfully responds. "We can only be ready."

"But I'm not ready!" Ryo screams back. "Mako and I are supposed to build to our future. We've been together for four years, and you're telling me that I'm gonna die?"

Mako's grandfather puts his hand on his shoulder and regrettably tells Ryo "I don't make the news," as Ryo starts to slowly fade away.

Meanwhile, in a critical care unit, Mako sits by the comatose Ryo and wonders out loud "He looks so peaceful. I wonder if he can still dream," before the machines start to flat line.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am alive, people! It is certainly a far contrast between the plot of the drabble. But, wow! Is that ever sad...and deep. It's a different way to look at death, but I doubt it is as original as people in the reviews would claim. But here's what I believe. We will eventually meet either people we know and love, or people of great significance to our lives when our time comes. But Mako can only think about the simple things as far as Ryo is concerned. We often think about the things we often take for granted, like our dreams, which quite frankly should never be taken for granted. 

Forgive me to my reviewers if during this time I do not get to your reviews as quickly as I have in the past. I've called for help on my laptop, and if everything goes to plan, I should have it back and working sometime during this week, thus expediting the updates.

Ryo and Mako will get the name of **PosterShipping**. Ryo is often heralded as a hero in the world of digimon be it through the Wonderswan time lines in the video games and the Adventure time line. I wouldn't be surprised if the circumstances were different, he would be marketed as a superhero much like Superman, Batman, et. al, and be in someone's room hanging up. (like Mako)

Drabble 117 is not that far off, I promise! It includes Mako, and your hint to his love interest is that he is 'the boy with the largest family'. Until next time, this is Rave The Rich living on a prayer and reminding you to not forget to read and review! Take care for now!


	117. Team Expansion: Henry and Mako

Rule of 132

In the land of 'Rule of 132', there is always something going on, on, on, on-on, on. If you remember the hint to this pairing, it inculdes our good friend Mako and 'the boy with the largest family'. Without question, this person is Henry, therefore the next pairing is Henry and Mako.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Human Baby_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 117- Team Expansion: Henry and Mako)

* * *

Both of the boys have known what it's like to have a new baby in the house. For Henry, it has been the more traditional method of watching his little sister Suzie Wong grow up. Henry can vividly remember the nights in which he, his father Janyuu, his mother Mayumi, older brother Rinchei and older sister Jaarin would be up all night due to the crying fits of the baby of the family. Although Henry's older siblings had become more than used to new additions to the team, for a while, Henry became very overwhelmed. Over time like most things, however, he got more than used to having his younger sister around. Funny enough, this occurred around the time she grew from a newborn to a toddler. Having a little sister is great, but not everything we always expect.

In the case of Mako, he would have to wait a little while longer than Henry to experience watching someone in the household take care of a baby. Despite this alleged setback, he got to experience it at the age of 16 when Ai brought home a human baby boy. Not a electronic doll or any other type of device that mimicked the activities of a infant child, but a real, live baby boy. Such was the nature of the program in her Child Development course which gave busy teenage mothers a break as they entrusted their children in their hands for over sixty hours out of the week. Because Ai is a firm believer in the quotation of a certain New York Senator, Mako would often be the guinea pig to do tasks assigned to Ai like feeding, diaper changing and fun time. The only difference between Henry and Ai is that Ai would eventually get to send the boy back home.

Obviously, back then, the last thing on the minds of these two was having a child of their own, but that was back then. Now, as they await the results of the second ultrasound in the last two months, they have been hoping, praying and crossing their fingers in anticipation for the blessed event in about five months. And as far as the surrogate for their baby to be? Well, she is nothing short of an angel on the inside, but Henry and Mako have gotten into the habit of calling her Jeannie, as in 'Genie in a Bottle'. It makes near perfect sense as every time she's around they both greet her by giving her a hug and then rubbing her belly as if all of their hopes and wishes for an expansion to their already strong team are inside of her.

The surrogate doesn't mind this unique affection, so long as the couple spells the name of the check out as K-A-T-O-U. Making babies is a job after all.

* * *

A/N: Well, now! Isn't that special? Henry and Mako come together to have a family of their own, and have Jeri stand in as the surrogate mother. With all of the experience that they've had with babies in the past, you'd think they would be more than ready for this moment, and this is most certainly the case.

Those out there in fan fiction land might be confused with a little part of this fic. You might have noticed that Ai brought home a real life baby. Well, in most cases (especially in my home country of the United States) as a means of teaching those who want to make working with children their career or to discourage teens from getting pregnant, people will use computerized dolls that are often given the name of 'baby, think it over' in the place of real life babies. The inspiration to use real life babies also came from a Tai/Izzy fic called 'Trials and Tribulations of Sex Ed' by author dichana.

Henry and Mako is a unique pairing to say very little, so wit this uniqueness in mind, I'll give them the name of **Blueprintshipping**. Mako was the one who gave Impmon a weapon of choice and Henry has always struck me as someone who will plan just about everything ahead of time, and that's not a bad thing.

Drabble number 118 is now coming up! We seem to be following yet another chain, but I'm not complaining. This upcoming drabble has Henry, and your hint to Henry's love interest is that she has something in common with a song title from the band Coldplay. Until next time, this is 'Straw King' Rave The Rich (family nickname by the way) saying thathe hopes that everything will soon be back to normal. I may not respond to your reviews, but you can rest assured that I will read them and I love and respect each and every one that you give me! Take care for now!


	118. Taste of the Town: Jeri and Henry

Rule of 132

Hey! There's nothing you can say! Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me! Now it's time to shine, I'm gonna burn in my light of 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it is that this drabble inculdes Henry and Henry's love interest who has something in common with a song title from the band Coldplay. Well, one of Coldplay's first big hits was the song 'Yellow', and the color yellow would often be worn by Jeri Katou. Therefore, the next pairing is Henry and Jeri. Speaking of colors, this fic will deal with on in a funny way as opposed to my Henry/Kenta drabble. You wanna know how rare this pairing is? I checked the character filters on and there is only one fic between the two of them. Let's see what I can do for this one.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Tongue_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 118- Taste of the Town: Jeri and Henry)

* * *

She's home with me, and she's sitting on the couch located at the other end of the living room while I rest in the recliner. Nobody else is home with the exception of us. Suzie is with Ai and Mako so they can all go to the children's museum, Rinchei is on a week-long school sponsored trip to Osaka, and Jaarin is out with mom shopping for a nice dress for her etiquette course while dad is doing overtime at the office for the third weekend in a row. Nobody can disturb us from doing...nothing, because that's exactly what we're doing is nothing. Neither her nor I could think of what to do with our finite amount of time alone, so on this cloudy Saturday morning, which will soon become afternoon, we are lounging. 

I nearly fall asleep about three times before the voice of a goddess among us from the other end of the room softly calls out 'Oh, Henry,' like only she can. All jokes about candy bars and similarities between Aphrodite and my girlfriend aside, her voice wakes me up from my time in limbo. I softly but nevertheless cheerfully respond to her with a "Yeah, Jeri?" before she looks to me, flashes me the most adorable smile this side of Rudy Huxtable, and then pulls out of her pocket a single blue lollipop.

For the slightest moment in time, my eyebrows rise to the sight of the sweet, hard candy twirling around in her right hand, but they are brought back down to Earth once more as she unwraps the confection and holds it out for the audience she and I to see, wonder and watch. While I look at the type of lollipop I call the 'doctor's office special', Jeri lifts her finger up several times signaling me to raise my eyes to her face, and as I slowly but surely oblige to her request, I see the pink wonder before me and snort out a nice little laugh. While in my brief hysterical fit, I notice that Jeri has placed the lollipop onto her tongue and rubbed the candy stick across her slick organ back and forth without once putting her tongue or the stick into her mouth and closing it.

Slowly but surely, the inevitable happens as my girlfriend's tongue starts to turn a light blue. As she strokes the hard candy back and forth, that light blue becomes darker and darker. Sooner or later, that lollipop must eventually turn into nothing more than a stick and I can ask her something on my mind. As I've learned, it's best for a man to not come between a woman and the things she loves. Thankfully, it's a small sucker, and after five minutes she throws away the stick. Finally, I get the chance to ask her "What's it taste like?" to which Jeri flirtatiously responds, "Why don't you come over and find out?"

So I licked her tongue like it was a lollipop.

* * *

A/N: I can read it now. People are going to comment that this was extremely funny, flirtatious, witty and sensual, and I'm gonna have to agree with each and every one of them. Out of all of the 'Tamers' girls, I always thought that Jeri was the most flirtatious of them all, and if Jeri and Herny ever got together (which I just can't see, no offense to fans of this pair) the otherwise cool, calm and collected Henry Wong would fall victim to the feminine charms of one Jeri Katou. How could you not after reading that scene? 

Some references to clarify in this drabble are the 'Oh Henry' candy bar which is a chocolate bar with peanuts, caramel and nougat. Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love, lust and beauty. She is known as 'Venus' to the Romans. Rudy Huxtable is a reference to the 1980s sitcom 'The Cosby Show' and its cute, young actress Keisha Knight Pulliam, who played the aforementioned Rudy. Finally, in every doctor's office that I've ever went, the lollipops there seem to be smaller than the lollipops elsewhere, but that's just me.

I'll give this interesting pair of Jeri and Henry the name of **FableShipping**, due to the fact that their digimon partners Leomon and Terriermon are a lion and a rabbit, respectively. Both of those animals have been a part of fables dating all the way back to Aesop.

So it's now time for drabble number 119, and your hint to this pairing is another scenario, and it reads 'This streetwise kid with the gift of gab would likely make the princess of dress up laugh so hard, she'll wet herself like one of those dolls she probably owns.' Until next time, this is Rave The Rich slowly pushing out the last of his work and reminding you to keep reading and reviewing. I promise that I'm seeing these and will be back soon at full force! Take care for now!


	119. Cross Pollination: Kazu and Suzie

Rule of 132

More spooky than your Halloween party, it's 'Rule of 132'! The length of time it took to get this out was actually a blessing in disguise, as I was given a more than appropriate prompt to work with as you shall see in this intro. Obviously, this drabble will involve Halloween, and if you remember, the hint was a scenario that read 'This streetwise kid with the gift of gab would likely make the princess of dress up laugh so hard, she'll wet herself like one of those dolls she probably owns.' That streetwie kid is the wisecracking Kazu Shioda and the princess of dress is Suzie Wong making your next pairing for this Halloween 2007 Kazu and Suzie.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Horror_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 119- Cross Pollination: Kazu and Suzie)

* * *

Five knocks on the door and he waits outside in the indoor corridor for someone to let him in. It's October 31st, and for Kazu Shidoa, he feels that this year's festivities will be better then all of the previous years combined. The reason for this is because he will be taking Suzie Wong out trick-or-treating for the first time as a couple. After pondering for a moment how Suzie will look in her costume, the door opens with the family patriarch Janyuu Wong on the other side.

"Why Kazu," Janyuu says fully expecting the teen to arrive, "Good evening! Come on in," to which Kazu does indeed enter the Wong home, taking a few pieces of candy from the bowl next to the door before hearing Janyuu yell out 'He's here, Suzie,' to which a faint response of 'Okay dad,' is heard from one of the rooms.

Janyuu gets a good look at Kazu and realizes that his costume is interesting to say the least. "So," he begins to which a now sitting Kazu likewise responds "So."

"You're...dressed like a bee," Janyuu states slowly. Indeed, from the antennae on top of his head to the black and yellow striped body all the way down to his black stinger and black tights, Kazu was the splitting image of a honey bee.

"Yes sir," Kazu tells Suzie's father. "Suzie and I talked it over and decided to dress in costumes that have a...connection of sorts." Kazu doesn't get to tell Janyuu the rest of his story as Suzie and her mother Mayumi walk into the main area of the apartment. Suzie has on her costume of a chrysanthemum saying "I'm here."

Kazu gets up and exclaims "Hey, Suzie!" before pulling her in for a big hug and a light kiss. Mayumi tells the two to let go of each other for a moment so she can get a picture. After less than two minutes, Mayumi gets two pictures and the two are about ready to leave for their route. Janyuu tells Kazu to have Suzie back home before 11pm, which Kazu unconsciously agrees to before he and Suzie exit the apartment.

After a minute, Mayumi pulls up the image of Kazu and Suzie digital camera and shows Janyuu saying "Isn't that cute?" to which Janyuu replies "Yeah, but...Kazu said that he and Suzie were gonna wear connecting costumes. A bee and a flower? How do they connect?"

Mayumi responds almost despondently, "Honey? Don't you remember? Bees pollinate flowers so they can reproduce! That's the..." Mayumi halts her speech upon realizing the symbolism of bees and pollination. The Wong parents are wide-eyed in horror before they relax for a bit. 'They're good kids,' they think. 'They know better,' they affirm, but suddenly, they are kicked out of their thoughts upon hearing knocks at the door and the sound of young kids yelling 'Trick or treat!'

Duty calls. Well, anything to get _that_ image out of their heads.

* * *

A/N: Someone is far, far more intelligent than anyone is willing to give them credit for or thinking on a completely different plane! You decide! It takes some thought (not that much, but thought nonetheless) to come up with costumes that connect like that and the fact that both Suzie and Kazu are so nonchalant about the costumes is what makes this one so funny and ambiguously innocent all at the same time.

Some other choices for costumes for this drabble were containers of peanut butter and jelly, the numbers one and zero, a pencil and a pen and another costume option involving a honeybee and a fruitcage, a reference to one of my favorite songs 'Sledgehammer' by Peter Gabriel.

Cross pollination (the title) refers to the bees going from flower to flower collecting and dropping off pollen so the flowers can reproduce.

The fan fiction _First Crush_ by author **Heroine of the Valley** made me a fan of the Kazu/Suzie shipping. I highly recommend it and it's sequel.

The name of Kazu and Suzie that I thought of was **AmusementShipping**, and I'm sticking to it.

Drabble number 120 is next on the docket and it includes a scenario. It is 'You could see this dressed-down, innocent girl next door possbily babysitting 'him' or his sister.' Until next time, this is another drabble from Rave The Rich sent to you via Pony Express reminding you to read and review. If I find the time, hopefully I'll respond to your reviews, but I make no guarantees at this point. Take care for now and have a safe and Happy Halloween!


	120. Where the Answer Lies: Mako and Jeri

Rule of 132

In the 11th hour...and the eleventh month, it's 'Rule of 132'! It's November, and the holidays are either right around the corner, or the block. If you remember the hint to this drabble, it is 'You could see this dressed-down, innocent girl next door possibly babysitting 'him' or his sister.' The major dressed-down tamer was Jeri, and I wouldn't be surprised if she were to have babysitted Mako, therefore the next pairing is Mako and Jeri.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Anarchy_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 120- Where the Answer Lies: Mako and Jeri)

* * *

As Jeri Katou tentatively looks at her surroundings, she is more than nervous about what lies ahead. Not once did she ever think that she would have to go back to this place again, but as sure as she is standing, here she is in the digital world while a full-scale war is taking place between the data and virus types of the second world. The various vaccine types, try as they might, have not been able to serve as peacemakers in the numerous quarrels between the two sides. 

"Are you sure this is the place, Mako?" Jeri asks boyfriend Mako nervously and more than unsure of herself throughout this entire process.

Mako turns to Jeri while tightly holding the girl's hand, explaining to her "Yeah. File Island nearby Infinity Mountain is where they said 'The Answer Will Lie'. This should be it. Takato explained it all to me through instant messaging. No digimon ever truly dies and goes away forever. Their data just gets...regenerated back to the primary village. If that's the case, then we'll be a step closer to finding Leomon."

"But what makes you think, that Leomon has even been here? It's been years since we've been in the digital world! There's no telling where Leomon is, if he has in fact been regenerated."

Mako sincerely answers Jeri "I don't know. I just...I have faith that this mess..."

"Faith isn't enough to fix this, Mako!" Jeri screams back to the boy.

Flustered, Mako carefully responds "It's always worked for me in the past, Jeri. It's...helped me through those hard times when Ai got that really bad virus and a lot of other stuff, too."

Jeri squeezes Mako's hand tightly before crying, falling to her knees and saying "Faith couldn't bring him back." Jeri sniffles before continuing, "First my mom and then my dad in that accident." She then scoffs before she concludes her speech, saying "Faith. What a fairy tale." After a second, nothing happens while Jeri's eyes are closed, until she feels two hands clasp at her sides.

Opening her eyes, she sees that indeed Mako is the one shaking her and demanding Jeri to "Snap out of it! What the hell do you mean 'fairy tale'? What happened to your lion's heart? You overcame your mother's death, losing your partner and the D-Reaper. You're stronger than any girl I've ever known, including Ai. I like to think that that's why I'm with you; you keep me strong. Now...if you can pick yourself up now, when even more challenges have been thrown in your direction these past few years, you're a winner. But that's only if you can face what was a hard time for all of us." To accentuate his point, Mako kisses Jeri on the lips. The buss seemingly gives Jeri confidence, as she asks Mako "So you really think Leomon was here?"

Mako simply smiles and tells Jeri "Only one way to find out," as they get up and walk to Primary Village.

* * *

A/N: Jeri gives Mako strength and Mako has the faith to move mountains like the Himalayas. I'd say that's quite a lasting combination. Leomon is a vaccine type digimon, or codenamed one of the many peacemakers. Honestly, I don't know if Primary Village also exists in the 'Tamers' form of the digital world, but it seems natural that it would. To clarify, Mako and Jeri are not looking for Leomon at Primary Village. They are looking for information to locate Leomon who they believe made is initial reincarnation stop at Primary Village. 

Again, like I said in drabble number 109, I am using these final 13 drabbles or so as potential platforms for my next digimon project or projects. This one would assume that Mako, Ai and Suzie form the charter members of a second generation of tamers who have to assume the roles of digital world saviors during an apparent Civil War between Virus and Data type digimon. Takato, Henry, Rika and the others are either in High School or about to make the transition to college, or are in college and serve in mentoring roles like the older kids in Adventure 02.

Originally, I wanted Mako to slap Jeri, but I felt that Mako could get out his frustrations in a much better way then that, and shaking drives home his point just as well.

I'll give Mako and Jeri the name of **BloodRedShipping** after the color of the D-Reaper.

Drabble number 121 is next and it features Jeri. I'll make this one simple. It is the last shoujo-ai pairing in Digimon Tamers. Got it? Good! Until next time, this is Rave The Rich, and I've been working like a dog, but I'll tell you that your reviews make me feel alright! Take care!


	121. Ultimatum: Jeri and Suzie

Rule of 132

As the hands of time slowly turn back, rest assured that 'Rule of 132' has your back! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it is that it includes Jeri, and it is the last shoujo-ai pairing in Tamers. That would of course be Jeri and Suzie, a couple that I've found to be most interesting...if I can find it.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Greed_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 121- Ultimatum: Jeri and Suzie)

* * *

At her modernized work desk which overlooks the Tokyo skyline at the 74th floor of the office building, Jeri Katou is continuing to build and maintain her empire. Her business of numerous restaurant chains over the past 15 years has made her a multimillionaire and one of the most well known and respected names in the entire industry.

Business, however valuable, has a way of getting in the way of the many other important things in her life.

In order to keep her empire a success, Jeri works 16-20 hours a day, six to seven days a week. She cannot remember the last time that she has taken a vacation, and always tells her fellow employees that 'sleep is your enemy'. With this type of work ethic, it seems like Jeri would not have time for anything else. But for the last 15 years, Jeri has had one steady girlfriend in Suzie.

In Jeri's mind, the relationship couldn't be better. Suzie understands that being a head of business requires a great amount of time and effort and talking to other people to make deals, just like she is doing right now as part of an elaborate conference call.

As the conference wraps up and the board members in attendance leave the office, a young woman slowly enters the office. Immediately recognizing her, Jeri remarks "Suzie!" but notices that she has a very gloomy look. "Hey, why the long face?" she asks her girlfriend.

Suzie takes a brief look at Jeri, and begins to softly cry. Jeri walks to Suzie and attempts to hug her, but Suzie shakes her off, sternly saying "Don't touch me! God! I can't...I can't do this anymore! I can't keep this inside anymore!"

Bewildered at Suzie's tone, Jeri asks her "What? What are you talking about?"

Suzie tearfully answers "I'm not happy, and I haven't been for a long time. When you were just starting out and...you weren't even making pennies, it was okay because we were still together."

Jeri is more than a little confused. "But Suzie, we're together..."

"I'm not done," Suzie forcefully interjects while pointing her finger. "Now you're a millionaire, and it seems that the more money you make, the further we've drifted apart. And all you ever talk about now is how much more money you want. You're having an affair right in front of my face. Greed is your mistress, Jeri, and I'm sick of it. Do you even love me anymore?"

"Yes!" Jeri responds, almost in defense.

Suzie shakes her head. "I don't believe you. Talk is cheap. If you love me, you'd know that I could care less about the big house, the lavish gifts and eating out at the swankest restaurants every night. I need your time, Jeri. That's what I give a damn about. So here's my ultimatum; either you take time away from your business, or we're through." As Suzie runs out of the office, Jeri has never felt so worthless in her entire life.

* * *

A/N: Neglect might as well be a four letter word in relationships. Often times, people forget that despite the fact that people (even married couples) are in a relationship, they are not joined at the hip. Many times, our businesses, our finances and whatever else may be weighing us down and preventing us from being a true 50/50 partner. Despite her vast wealth, Jeri feels worthless because she realizes that everything that Suzie has told her is true, but Jeri is not entirely to blame in this instance. Suzie kept her feelings bottled inside for a long time before letting them out in the fashion that she did, so in that respect, Suzie hasn't necessarily done her part either. I'd suggest counseling, but I'm no doctor.

Jeri and Suzie, which is another rare pairing will get the name of **BabysitterShipping**. I realize that I made some comments about how I wouldn't be surprised that Jeri would babysit Ai and Mako. Unless Suzie's other siblings aren't busy, I see Suzie in the exact same boat.

Time for drabble number 122! Here's your clue in that the pairing includes 'A fanboy and his object of affection.' Until next time, this is Rave The Rich burning holes into his keyboards he's typing so fast reminding you to read and review! Stay tuned for more!


	122. Permission to Sleep: Ryo and Kazu

Rule of 132

Well, if you ever plan to motor west, take my way, take the highway, that's the best! Get your kicks on Route 'Rule of 132'! Now, if you remember the hint to this pairing, it is that the pairing includes 'A fanboy and his object of affection.' Well, nobody gave off a greater reaction upon seeing his idol Ryo Akiyama than Kazu, therefore the next pairing is Ryo and Kazu.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Over_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 122- Permission to Sleep: Ryo and Kazu)

* * *

While his mom and dad are both sitting comfortably on the couch watching the news, Kazu enters the room. As both Hirofume and Takako Shioda turn and face their only child, they both first greet him with a simple 'hello,' and then proceed to ask him what he wants. 

Kazu gives off a light, brief chuckle before he begins "I talked to Ryo yesterday..."

"Wait a minute," Kazu's mother Takako cleverly interrupts. "I think I know what this is! You want to know if Ryo can sleep over this Friday, right?"

Kazu carefully nods his head before telling his mom "Yes, ma'am."

Takako swirls her tongue around in her mouth and matter-of-factly informs her son "Well, that's gotta be the fifth time in almost two months that you've asked me or your father if Ryo can come over. Most of the time we've said yes and sometimes we've said no, but..."

Takako then notices the gloomy look on Kazu's face, and clarifies her speech, telling him "Now, don't get me wrong. We both like Ryo very much, but Ryo is all you ever seem to talk about these days. Nothing about Kenta or Takato. It's just been Ryo, Ryo, Ryo from sun up to sun down. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two are..." Catching herself before she drew any hasty conclusions, Mrs. Shioda stops talking.

Putting two and two together, it made a lot of sense. All of Kazu's friends have seemingly been put to the side with the exception of Ryo, and all Kazu wants to do is spend time with Ryo.

Takako is jolted from her thoughts when Kazu questions "What, mom? Lovers? Is that what you wanted to say?" Frustrated, Kazu throws his hands up in the air and says "God! I knew you wouldn't understand!" and goes to leave.

Before he can go five steps, Kazu's father Hirofume interjects "Woah! Wait a minute! Kazu...we can't understand anything if you won't tell us anything. You're more content with keeping everything bottled up, but you can't live like that! No one can! Now--Kazu, turn around." The teen turns around and the indications of tears are prevalent in his eyes.

Wrapping his near arm around Takako, Mr. Shioda asks "We just want you to be honest with us, Kazu. Now...have you been in a romantic relationship with Ryo this entire time?" Getting a good look at the eyes of his parents, Kazu sees love, not hate. He sees admiration and not disdain. It's as if whatever answer he gives, so long as it is the honest one, it will be the right one.

After a few seconds, Kazu gives his folks what they want and answers 'Yes'.

"Thanks, Kazu," Takako retorts. "That's all we wanted to know. We're fine with it, as long as your happy."

"Well," Kazu explains, "I am happy...to get that out in the open. So with that said...does Ryo have permission to sleep with me tonight?"

* * *

A/N: This drabble reads almost like an after school special. If you don't know what that is, at one time, the major networks on TV would air programming almost exclusively for teens and young adults after school (hence the name). These programs would feature people of that age to give it an added element of realism. Many of these specials followed the format of the 'very special episode' of their primetime sitcom and dramatic counterparts with cultural and moral facets inside of the show. Topics like self hate, racism, homosexuality, divorce, alcoholism, homelessnes, domestic and child abuse, self mutilation, teen rebellion, teen pregnancy and other hard hitting, controversial issues were covered in the after school special format, which became a dead drama due mostly to talk shows. 

Despite this, I really like it and there is without question a lesson to be learned. Honesty is the best policy, and when we are more honest with the people, we can get what we want. Kazu wanted not only to be accepted for being in a relationship with Ryo, he also wanted another sleepover. Of course, now I doubt that Kazu's parents will be as apprehensive (I doubt they ever really were) about Ryo staying over anymore.

I realize this what happened with Kazu is not always what happens. In fact, in the next drabble, we look at the other side of revealing sexual orientation, but Hirofume and Takako talked about this and chose to put the child's happiness first, and this is why this story likewise has a happy ending.

Kind of off topic, but I want to know if you ever have this problem. Whenever I type a story about Ryo, often times, I will often unintentionally write his name as 'Roy'. I know that this has happened to me at least 100 times, but each time, I've caught my mistake before submitting my document.

Ryo and Kazu gets the name of **RoadieShipping**. Kazu is the uke, or the submissive partner in this relationship, and I've often seen him as a tagalong for most shippings with the exception of his one with Kenta. Maybe that's why I like Kazu/Kenta so much.

Drabble number 123 is next on the chopping block! Here's your clue in that the pairing. It's a casting call, and it demands 'A creative, humble and unassuming boy who will be countered by a polite and family-loyal pacifist of multiple heritages.' So until next time, this is Rave The Rich who has only 10 drabbles to go reminding you to read and review! Take care for now!


	123. Enough of Fighting: Takato and Henry

Rule of 132

Nowhere near as easy as 1-2-3, it's 'Rule of 132'! Now, if you remember the hint for this drabble, it includes a casting call, and it demanded 'A creative, humble and unassuming boy who will be countered by a polite and family-loyal pacifist of multiple heritages.' Obviously, the creative mind belongs to Takato, who created his own digimon, and the multi-heritage guy is Henry Wong, so the next pairing is Takato and Henry, and it deals with a subject that is absolutely sickening and must stop. What is it? You'll find out in just a second.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Basin_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 123- Enough of Fighting: Takato and Henry)

* * *

Dipping the clean white cloth into the steaming hot water inside of the basin just below the sink, Henry Wong gets a good look at Takato's face. "Now, this is probably gonna sting, but it will clean your face, all right?" 

Takato gives boyfriend Henry the 'okay' symbol and Henry gently applies the cloth in the absence of iodine. Takato interjects a loud call of "OW!" which in turn causes Henry to remove the cloth and shake his head in response. Takato had gotten into another fight with another ignorant classmate at school because Takato kissed Henry out in the open while said student was watching.

Henry often wondered every day why so many students were so close minded about their open relationship to want to hurt Takato for it. Very rarely would anyone attempt to face off with Henry due to his extensive martial arts background, but Henry can't help but feel guilty because he was the one that suggested that they both come out as a couple.

To Takato, Henry made a great amount of sense, so he agreed to come out. Not being nearly as naive as he was some years ago, he knew that not everyone would be as supportive of their relationship. Their entire core group of friends that at one time formed the tamers are fine with it and so are most of their peers at school. Indeed they heard the whispers of slurs like 'fag,' 'queer,' and other choice epithets, but that is exactly what they expected. What they did not expect or prepare for was having to fight, but everyday since coming out two months ago has been nothing but a big fight against the gay bashers. After a while, he'd just get sick of fighting.

It hurts. Not so much physically because Takato knows he'll heal, but the mental and emotional toll often sends Takato to bed most nights crying himself to sleep. As for Henry, he...

"Henry?" Takato questions surprised, "Why are you crying?" He had seen it, but not in about six years. Henry, the one who Takato always counted on to be the steady rock of their relationship, is crying his eyes out. It caught him off guard for longer than a passing moment.

Henry replies back to Takato, tearfully explaining, "It sucks."

For a while, that's all that was said between the two, but Takato finally admits "I've had enough, too, but what do we do about...them?"

"Nothing," Henry spits out. "They won't change, but together we can help ourselves." Henry takes Takato's near hand and asks him "How about free self defense lessons?"

"What?" Takato asks flabbergasted. "Why? Eventually they'll leave us alone, and I've had enough of fighting."

"Then you've had enough of me!" Henry sternly interjects. "Besides, this life isn't even worth living...if you have nothing to fight for. I have you, and that makes this all worth it."

* * *

A/N: Henry speaks the truth. This life is really not worth living if you don't have something to fight for. A cause or another human being, find something that you believe in, and fight for it. The message in this drabble deals with the plight of discrimination. Hate crimes are garbage and they have to stop. We as human beings cannot live in fear of that which we do not know because it is fear (cleverly disguised as hate by the radical right) that has caused us to kill mercilessly with little to no merit. We may think that fighting and self defense go hand in hand, but they do not. Everyone in this world has the right to protect themselves and should do it. If you don't know how, ask. Tell someone and keep an open line of communication. To put it simply, stop the hate before it stops us. 

The reason why Takato and Henry have decided to live out is to prevent the spread of gossip and innuendo and leave nothing to the imagination of their peers. Again, they've chosen not to live in fear that they will be found out.

I'm gonna give the pairing of Takato and Henry the name of **BlanketShipping**. In this pairing (more often than not) like in many Henry pairings, he is the seme, or dominant partner of the relationship and the one that is often expected to offer protection. He's kind of like a security blanket in that sense.

Drabble number 124 is coming right up! Here's your clue in that the pairing. It's a tougher one, but eliminating any other people consider that 'they have two popular names for boys in Japan'. Until next time, this is the Drabble Man Rave The Rich reminding you don't forget to read and review! Be safe and take care!


	124. The Games Change: Kenta and Mako

Rule of 132

Down into the single digits (and no I can't believe it either), it's 'Rule of 132'! Now if you remember the hint to this drabble, it is that they have two of the more popular names in all of Japan. This distinction would go to Makoto (or Mako) and Kenta, making that pairing the next pairing. Has that pairing EVER been done? Well, it will be done right now, or my name isn't Rave The Rich! And furthermore, where the heck did that expression 'Or my name isn't,' come from? There's so much stuff I don't know.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Dice_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 124- The Games Change: Kenta and Mako)

* * *

It's six-sided, cube shaped and white with a total of 21 dots on all of the sides and ever since he learned how to play his first board game, Mako claims that it has been calling his name. It is, of course, a die, and when you have more than one die, you call the grouping of two or more dice. Dice are found in classic board games like Monopoly, Backgammon, and when he was about ten and his Tamers counterparts were in high school, he would be hard pressed to find someone aside from his sister to play board games with. 

That all changed one day when Kenta with very little else to do on a particular Friday night decided to spend the evening with Mako, who would have had no one to play board games with because Ai decided to go see a chick flick with Suzie. They played for over four hours until it was just after midnight. Kenta had a blast and could not remember the last time he had this much fun that did not involve a movie, school dance, a date, or his favourite sitcom. What made the night so much fun for Kenta was, in fact Mako.

His cheerfulness during moments of victory and animated emotion during a loss made the entire process of playing a board game much less boring. After that night, which seemed to just blow on by for Kenta, the older boy would spend many more Friday nights with Mako playing board games. They got to know each other on a much greater plane than during their days as active tamers and over the years, he has watched Mako grow up to be a successful young man in his trade as a consultant for a home technology company.

One thing about Mako that has not and maybe never will change is the fact that he remains a very cheerful and inspired soul. Though work keeps him from playing board games with Kenta or anyone else as often as he'd prefer, Mako has proven to be one to not only work hard, but play hard, as well. Every year on vacation, Mako along with Kenta go to either Las Vegas or Atlantic City for a day or two to enjoy the sights, sounds and the craps table. Mako laughs whenever Kenta publicly refers to him at craps tables as 'The Straight Shooter,' but is willing to let the joke slide after a few good rolls of the dice.

After that, it's off to the hotel for both of the young men and for Mako, time to prove to Kenta just how straight he isn't.

* * *

A/N: I love board games. I feel that they are great for conversation, and can bring families together much better than most other things with the lone exception probably being the dinner table. In this case, I can't think of anyone outside of the Parker Brothers corporation who loves board games more so than Mako, but they keep him busy. 

Looking back at a previous drabble (Number 107), and looking at this drabble, I saw kind of an irony. Sure, they are meant to exist in different, alternative universes, but it's fun to compare. Comparing, I found that I gave the Rika-obssessed Mako a funny line along the lines of 'I'm a lover, not a gambler.' Well, that's certainly not the case in this drabble. Mako is both a lover and a gambler, and it's great to write about him in both of those mindsets.

If you are the person rolling the dice in a craps game, you are called a shooter.

I'm gonna give the pairing of Mako and Kenta the name of **LittleWondersShipping**. Kenta gets it because of his digimon partner MarineAngemon who is just a little thing who packs more than just a big punch, and for Mako's youth. You might be familiar with Little Wonders, as it is a song title from Rob Thomas who sang the song for the soundtrack to the Disney movie 'Meet the Robinsons'.

Drabble number 125 is next in line! Your clue to finding out this pairing is another one of Rave's scenarios. This time, it is 'If he tries hard enough, he'll get that vest wearing kid to laugh out loud.' With this scenario in hand, you only advice from here on out is to read, review and tell Rave what you thought! Be good, now!


	125. Worth Waiting For: Kazu and Henry

Rule of 132

Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh, caught up in the action, I'll be looking out for you, 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint to this pairing, it was a Rave scenario, and it stated that 'If he tries hard enough, he'll get that vest wearing kid to laugh out loud.' Henry is the vest wearer, and in drabble number 98, Henry also said that Kazu was the jokester of their clique, therefore the next pairing is Kazu and Henry. Folks, to be honest, I cannot believe that after 125 drabbles, this is the first time that I have dealt with this subject (within the confines of these drabbles), but here it is!

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is _'Crocodile Tears'_. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 125- Worth Waiting For: Kazu and Henry)

* * *

Did he just hear him correctly? He...cheated on him with another boy? It...it made no sense. Not one time did he expect this of him, and it caught him completely off guard.

They loved each other, but shouldn't it actually be said that they 'love' each other, as in present tense? Yes it should, and yes he does. The fact is that he still loves him. That has not changed as far as he is concerned, but...it's infidelity. He violated the trust that the two shared by going outside of their alleged monogamous relationship.

The two of them talked about it over many lunches, dinners, dates and sleepovers, and the last time he checked, both of them agreed to the same stance as far as sex in their relationship. They agreed not to have it, period. Both of them are only 17, and there is no guarantee that they will be together for a long period of time. Both of them valued their bodies as if they were gaudy, elaborate temples, so what would cause him to throw it all away like yesterday's garbage? Wasn't he worth waiting for anymore?

Then it hit him like ten tons of bricks. The infidelity of his partner did not nearly hurt him as much as the fact that he broke their promise to each other to stay virgins until both of them were ready. He pissed on his promise. This was a person who you would never in a million years expect to lie to you about anything even if he were threatened at gunpoint, but he lied when he claimed to be faithful. His words just like his promise were empty and it makes him wonder just what else he has lied about in the year they have been together.

It's saddening, and a part of him is kicking himself for even wasting his tears on this sorry episode, but like he says, he still loves him. Maybe that's the reason why he's crying is because he still loves him and wants to work things out.

After a few minutes, he hears a voice say the words "I'm sorry," with exaggerated tears leaning on the edge of crocodile tears covering much of his face. The cheater adds on to his laconic apology by explaining "It was an accident, Kazu. Really, it was a terrible accident that I wish I could take back."

Kazu Shioda raises his head to meet the glaze of his boyfriend Henry and angrily exclaims "An accident? How can you call what you did an accident? There's no such thing as accidentally having sex with someone, and there's no gray area either!" Catching his breath, the brown haired boy throws his visor to the ground and tearfully proclaims "Either you did it, or you didn't do it, and you did it Henry." Pointing at the Chinese-Japanese teen, he concludes "You screwed around and you screwed up, and all I want to know is why? Damn it, why Henry?"

* * *

A/N: Ahh, yes! The subject in question was infidelity, and who would've thunk it? Henry was the one cheating on Kazu and not the other way around. Truth be told, that was my original plan to have Kazu be the cheater and Henry be the one who doubts him and his judgment all the way to the ends of the Earth but still loves him and wants to make the relationship work.

At about the last possible second, I decided to retool the story and switch the roles. I felt that no matter who played what role, the reality of the situation remains the same. The story is written that even though Kazu is mad, angry and disappointed all at the same time, he's willing to work things out because he still loves Henry. It's gonna take some time to right these wrongs, though, and it all starts with Henry explaining why.

This is a unique format. Neither party is revealed until about the end of the drabble, and the drabble is told in the third person.

'It was an accident,' is a pretty lame excuse for someone cheating on another person. I mean...come on! Oh, and don't make promises you can't keep.

The pairing of Kazu and Henry will get the name of **ConscienceShipping**, as I feel that despite the particular and unique plot and scenario of this drabble, that couple or no couple, Henry will often be by Kazu's side offering sage advice as if he were a modern day Jiminy Cricket. I honestly don't know who the dominant person in this pairing would be. This drabble almost makes the name seem ironic.

Drabble number 126 is coming up next! It includes Henry and 'someone who has had more than enough experience with games, including card games and videogames.' Don't forget that it was Henry's father Janyuu who gave Henry the digimon computer game. Well, until next time, this is Rave The Rich reminding you to not forget to read and review and let me know what you thought about this one! See you soon!


	126. Stuck in His Ways: Henry and Ryo

Rule of 132

Highway to the 'Rule of 132' zone! Gonna take a ride into the 'Rule of 132' zone! If you remember the hint to this particular pairing, it includes Henry and his love interest, 'someone who has had more than enough experience with games, including card games and videogames.' If you remember, the star of man of the Wonderswan videogames in Japan is Ryo Akiyama, therefore this next pairing is Ryo and Henry.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Unbuttoned_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 126- Stuck in His Ways: Henry and Ryo)

* * *

For Henry Wong, the transition from grammar school to junior high school and finally high school has been nearly seamless. As a near straight 'A' student and a hard worker for all of his educational career, he has had absolutely no problems with the promotions in grade. He also admits that although the course load has clearly increased overtime, he sees this as just another challenge along the way that he must not take for granted. 

Indeed, Henry had very few bad things to say about high school...as class gets out for the day. The final bell has rung and Henry yells out in victory inside as he can finally get out of his god-forsaken uniform. Henry will admit that hate is a very strong word, but in this case, it fits. He hates school uniforms with a passion and every day after school, he cannot wait to go home and get out of it and back into his regular garb.

For starters, Henry feels that the colors red and forest green are very gaudy and make anyone who wears the abomination that they call a blazer stand out in the crowd for all the wrong reasons, even if they are the meekest and homeliest of souls. But the worst part of the uniform has to wear a collared shirt and a tie. He just was not comfortable with the procedure, but due to the fact that the entire uniform is required wear and every day, random uniform checks are done on students with punishments handed down to those who do not follow the dress code to a 'T'.

With these strict guidelines in place, Henry basically has no choice but to grin and bear it until the end of the day when he and the other students are allowed to at least unbutton the top of their shirts. He loves school, but whenever he goes home, he has a lot to look forward to. He's got his family and friends, of course, but every week, he gets to meet up with Ryo Akiyama, who is one year his senior.

Ryo, unlike Henry, really loves his uniforms and loves looking at the other guys in his all boys private school in their uniforms. It's all in flirtatious fun, really, because the only boy he's ever interested seeing in a uniform is Henry, but Henry flat out refuses to wear his uniform outside of school under any circumstances.

Not even a 'Pretty, pretty please with sugar, whipped cream and a cherry on top,' from Ryo can convince Henry to put the uniform on for him.

He's that stuck in his ways.

* * *

A/N: Oh, come on, Henry! Stop being such a stick in the mud and show your boyfriend what you look like in your uniform! I bet he'll like it! 

As far as I'm concerned, I've never had a problem with school uniforms, but unlike Henry and just about all of the kids in Japan and most other nations, I have never worn one during my twelve years in elementary and secondary school, so what do I know?

Is it me or is my promptmistress's love (some will argue obssession) with uniforms rubbing off on me? No offense, but I hope not.

The coupling of Henry and Ryo will get the name of **BackgroundShipping**, because of Ryo's past connections to living in the digital world for a lengthy period of time and Henry's father Janyuu being a part of the Monster Makers or the Wild Bunch, depending on your preference.

Drabble number 127 is coming up next! It includes Ryo and a girl in her last drabble. In fact, I'm in such a good mood that I will give you another hint. If you combine the names of Ryo and this girl, you'll have the fewest number of letters of any other two tamers combined names. With that hint given to you, it's about time for me to sign off! Until next time, this is Rave The Rich reminding you to read and review! Take care for now!


	127. Teach Me How, Show Me How: Ryo and Ai

Rule of 132

Quien es esa nina? 'Rule of 132'! Senorita mas fina! 'Rule of 132'! If you remember the hint to this pairing It includes Ryo and a girl in her last drabble. In fact, I'm in such a good mood that I will give you another hint. If you combine the names of Ryo and this girl, you'll have the fewest number of letters of any other two tamers combined names. Well, after all of that information, I hope you came up with the pairing of Ryo and Ai, with a grand total of five letters and fifteen drabbles between them, not counting this one, of course.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Inability_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 127- Teach Me How, Show Me How: Ryo and Ai)

* * *

The hot pink diamond has been in the air of the local park for about five seconds now as Ai runs with it with a spool of string in both of her hands. 

As the kite flyer appears to have the object under control, Ai does not look at her surroundings and runs into an older male teen so hard that both of them fall on their bottoms and Ai's kite unceremoniously falls back down to Earth.

Sitting back up on the green grass, Ai looks over to where her kite lays and clenches her fist in anger due to her apparent inability to fly a kite. 'I give up,' she thinks as she stands up.

As Ai goes to get her kite, the person she inadvertently knocked down to the ground finally sits up and watches whoever knocked him down walk away. He exclaims "Hey! What's the big idea knocking me down like that and not even apologizing?'" A despondent Ai turns around to face a face she hadn't seen in a while.

"Ryo?" she asks in clarification. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm wrapped up in my own problems so much that I neglected to look around."

With both tamers now up to their feet, Ai explains to the older tamer, "I can't fly this kite, and I've been trying for the last hour or so."

Ryo looks over at the kite, which is stained a faint green and brown due to the grass in the park and asks the girl "Well, who taught you how to fly a kite, Ai?"

Ai looks down on the ground and nervously laughs for a moment before admitting "No one. Mako isn't really a kite flyer and my folks are too busy most of the time, so..."

"Well, no wonder," Ryo declares. "If you've never been taught, then it's hard for you to learn." Ryo takes one end of the spool and tells Ai, "I can help you if you'd like."

Initially apprehensive, Ai tells Ryo that it's not necessary, but Ryo insists. After much playful goading, Ai finally accepts Ryo's help and Ryo gives her the basics on kite flying step by step. Ai learned more than just how to fly a kite from Ryo as he patiently explained each step to her with care and cleared up any confusion she might have had with what he is saying.

Ryo taught Ai so well that after an hour, she flew the kite with seemingly great expertise throughout the park. As Ryo turns to leave, Ai calls out his name. After some silence between the two, Ai tells Ryo "Thanks. Very few people would've taken the time to teach me."

"Hey," Ryo assures, "I care about you...a lot. I know I don't see you and the younger tamers all that often, but whenever you need me, just ask for me." Ryo turns for home, saying "Later, Ai."

Once gone, Ai smiles and says to herself "No. I think sooner rather than later."

* * *

A/N: This is quite vague, but I get the feeling that despite the lack of outright shippiness in this drabble, people will like it quite a lot. I got this really warm and fuzzy feeling after reading over it several times, and I think that the readers and the reviewers will feel it as well, and the ending's pretty cute, too, but that's a Rave The Rich trademark. 

For the record, I don't know how to fly a kite.

Yet another rare pairing in the form of Ryo and Ai. I'll give it the name of **UpliftingShipping**. Ryo smiled often in 'Tamers' (A trait I loved about his character, because I, likewise, love to smile) and Ryo will definetly make Ai smile and vice versa.

Drabble number 128 is coming up next and there are only five more pairings to go! I reiterate; FIVE MORE PAIRINGS IN ALL OF 'RULE OF 132'! The next pairing involves Someone that has something in common with digidestined Joe Kido and Yolei Inoue and it also includes the person Ryo gave a Radiant Faith Modify Card to. Both of these characters were not originally written with the intent that they would be Tamers by the end of the series, as well. Until next time, this is the drabble king elect, Rave The Rich, reminding everyone out there to read and review! Look out for the final five!


	128. Combining Our Two Loves: Suzie and Kenta

Rule of 132

To know you is to love you. You're everywhere I go, and everybody knows Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum, 'Rule of 132' stranger! If you remember the hints to this particular pairing, it includes someone that has something in common with digidestined Joe Kido and Yolei Inoue and it also includes the person Ryo gave a Radiant Faith Modify Card to. Along with that, both of these characters were not originally written with the intent that they would be Tamers by the end of the series, as well. Well, Joe and Yolei both wear glasses, and so does Kenta, and Ryo gave the card to Suzie. With that said, the next pairing is Suzie and Kenta. Believe it or not, I have seen this pairing one time previously, but it was from a fic I read several years back.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Boat_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 128- Combining Our Two Loves: Suzie and Kenta)

* * *

Together, they form one of the greatest teams that the Western Pacific Ocean has to offer. It's a pastime that has come into it's own over the past several decades, and the two have made a great living because of it. 

'It' is waterskiing, and they participate in contests all over Japan because it combines the two hobbies that they had before becoming a couple.

During the cold months of the year, Suzie, along with the rest of the family would go to a ski resort for anywhere from three days to as long as one whole week during the Christmas and New Year's holiday. Going out as a beginner at the tender age of six, she has had more than her share of slips and falls on the slopes. But as with any other craft in this world, with practice, she has become by far the best skier in the entire family, as the next best skier Rinchei only made it beyond the intermediate level of expertise.

For Kenta Kitagawa, the season for true fun was much different. During the peak of the summer months of June, July and August, Kenta could be found in one of two places. One place is the harbor near his parent's residence and the other place is on his folk's yacht where father Shiyunskue, mother Akemi, and Kenta would all go fishing, or just enjoy family time while out in the water. Kenta got to learn a great deal about boats and the nautical sciences and during most of their later trips when Kenta was a teen, he'd drive his parents back and forth to various spots in the Pacific.

Driving a boat and skiing have a good deal of similarities but an even greater number of differences just like Suzie and Kenta...or so they thought.

One day while Suzie (now in her mid 20s) lounged at the beach, she got the chance to see a speed boat race. She could not be more surprised to learn that Kenta was not only in this race, but won the race by a long distance. Impressed with the accomplishment, Suzie buys Kenta a drink and they spark quite the conversation.

Kenta tells Suzie that he likes boat racing a lot, but would like to try his hand at competitive waterskiing. His only problem is that he doesn't know anyone that can water-ski. At that moment, Suzie blurted out the words 'I can ski!' in a bit of a buzzed state. Kenta laughed and then invited to take Suzie home on the premise that they would talk about taking part in competitive waterskiing while she is completely sober.

After talking and doing some trial runs, Suzie found very few differences between snow and waterskiing and agreed to become Kenta's partner. They've won championships and money, but they both admit that their greatest accomplishment is combining their two loves to form one great love between the two.

It's, how you say...a wonderful ride in perfect harmony.

* * *

A/N: This one gives off a nice vibe. Once more, this is a pairing that I have seen, but it was not the main focus of the fan fiction that I found it in. Checking the site even further, I found one Kenta/Suzie one shot, but that's it. 

Kenta and Suzie will get the name of **GoodIntentionsShipping**. In the rare instance that Kenta actually decided to pursue a relationship with Suzie, I'm sure the entire family will give Kenta the third degree to make sure he has the best of intentions at heart with the baby of the family.

One hundred twenty-eight pairings down, four more drabbles to go! For drabble, number 129, two people will be in their final drabble. One is Suzie, and your hint to her love interest is 'the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania'. If you've got it let me know, and until next time, this is Rave The Rich in final countdown mode reminding you to read, review, and let me know what you thought of this! Take care and be safe!


	129. Don't Forget to Check: Henry and Suzie

Rule of 132

Welcome back my friends to the show that never ends! We're so glad you could attend! Come inside, come inside of 'Rule of 132'! As a refresher for all of you, the hint to this drabble's pairing is that it includes Suzie and her love interest is 'the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania'. If I were my readers, I would have wasted no time at all checking (or Googling) Philadelphia, Pennsylvanina. If you did, you would likely find that Philadelphia in the United States has a nickname called 'The City of Brotherly Love'. The Greek words 'Philos' and 'Adelphos' mean 'love' and 'brother' respectively, and from this, you could probably tell that Suzie would be paired with Henry for this, the 129th drabble and the final incest pairing of Tamers and the entire series.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Under_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 129- Don't Forget to Check: Henry and Suzie)

* * *

Reading through the pages of his novel, Henry continues to read about the fictional story of two twin girls falling in love. While that might not seem controversial on the surface, the fact is that the story doesn't involve them each getting boyfriends, rather the two girls in the story named Erin and Emily are in love with each other. 

The plot focuses on the feelings inside of the twins and their reluctance to go forward with them due to being brought up in a devout Christian household. While tackling religious themes, the story also deals with the feelings inside both girls concerning the fear of being found out by family, friends and members of their church congregation.

For Henry, the novel became very emotional for him at times, bringing him to the point of tears, especially when Erin confessed her feelings to Emily, the night that the twins made love for the first time, and the times when both are alone and enjoy each other's company. While the moments are indeed charming, Erin and Emily live in fear each day of whether their fairy tale romance will be destroyed by people that don't understand. They both know that what they're doing is wrong, but could you imagine telling them to just stop?

Henry couldn't, and felt for both characters because he understood their feelings. He doesn't know how it happened, but over the past few years, he's felt uncomfortable around his sister, Suzie. He notices how mature she is becoming not just on the outside, but inside, and the times she would get dolled up for a school dance or a theatre production. Henry denied the feelings for a long time, but after talking with Takato about love and affection and using anonymity to prevent Takato from knowing who the person in love is, he decided to follow his friend's advice.

He wrote down in very vivid detail all of the feelings that were going through his head, and no matter how he sliced or spun it, all of his feelings pointed to him being romantically in love with his youngest sister. It scares Henry to death every single day knowing that he feels the way he feels, and most nights, he cries to sleep as the fear of being labeled a pervert, a pedophile or incestuous reigns heavily in his mind and lulls him to sleep.

"Henry?" a soft, angelic voice speaks.

Henry, who went to sleep while reading the novel wakes up and finds Suzie at his doorway. He smiles for just a minute before Suzie reminds him, "Don't forget to check under my bed tonight, okay?"

Henry chortles for a second before giving his sister thumbs up, saying "Okay, kiddo. I'll check. Later."

Suzie returns the 'thumbs up' and tells Henry 'later' herself before leaving. Despite the fact that the mere sight of his sister can make him emotionally sick to his stomach, he's still her brother.

Her heartbroken, depressed, downtrodden, hopeless, lovesick and conflicted ...brother.

* * *

A/N: Ouch! The feelings going through Henry I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, but they are deep, powerful and moving. I've left the ages open ended despite the fact that Henry is somewhere between 5-7 years older than Suzie in the series, but it's clear that not only is Suzie still young as she asks Henry to check under her bed at night, presumably for monsters and the like, but also that Henry is at the age where he recognizes the beauty that the opposite sex possesses. The only problem (which, admittetly is a big problem) is that Henry finds this beauty in his younger sister. 

This is written with the idea that Henry recognizes his feelings and is content with it, but can't let them be known under any circumstances, so he is in fact fine with living a lie knowing that no matter what, he must be a brother to Suzie first.

The novel in the drabble is inspired to some extent by my promptmistress Pyjamas, who's time in the month of November is being spent writing an original project on where long lost twin brothers have a romantic relationship like the one the twins have in Henry's novel. The main difference is that Henry's novel has twin girls in love and Pyjamas project features twin boys in love.

Henry and Suzie is a pairing I've seen probably less than five times, putting it significantly lower than the number of times I've seen Tai/Kari, Matt/TK and Koji/Kouichi, but it still ranks above the times I've seen Ai/Mako and Data Squad pairings such as Marcus/Kristy and Thomas/Relena.

Because of the Wong's mixed heritage of Chinese and Japanese, I've decided to give them the long name of **EastAsianPersuasionShipping**.

We're very much in countdown mode at the '132' with 129 pairings down and only three more left for me to tackle! This next hint is another Rave scenario and it reads 'While this kid thought very highly of himself, during the series, this kid had a lot of trouble finding herself.' Another hint is that this is the last hetero pairing in Tamers and 'Rule of 132'. So until next time, this is your neighborhood drabble master Rave The Rich reminding you to read and review! Stay close!


	130. Hook, Line and Sinker: Jeri and Kazu

Rule of 132

Now that-that-that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now, 'cause 'Rule of 132' can't wait much longer! If you remember the hint to this 130th pairing, it was a Rave scenario that said 'While this kid thought very highly of himself, during the series, this kid had a lot of trouble finding herself.' Another hint is that this is the last hetero pairing in Tamers and 'Rule of 132'. Well, both of these people had ego or identity issues in Tamers. The one with the large ego is Kazu, and the one who was more unsure than sure at times is Jeri, therefore the final hetero pairing for the series is Kazu and Jeri.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Victim_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 130- Hook, Line and Sinker: Jeri and Kazu)

* * *

To explain it frankly to everyone that wonders how it happened, Jeri analogizes her relationship with Kazu as 'fish and fisherman,' although she'll be the first to admit that this is a very simple analogy. Naturally, the fisherman catches the fish and uses it for whatever purposes he wants. How he catches the fish can vary in many ways, but the key way to catch a fish is to use a hook. 

A hook is exactly the method Kazu used that brought he and Jeri together, and for the longest time, the visor-wearing kid could literally get away with murder because of his boyish charm. Despite being even more of a rascal than Eddie Haskell, underneath it all, the kid cared for all of his friends and family a great deal.

For a while before Jeri and Kazu became an item, Kazu would spend much of his free time flirting with the amateur ventriloquist. Jeri didn't think much of it initially, passing it off as nothing more than playful flirting from someone she has stereotyped as a playful guy for a long while. But after a while, she would find flowers, cards, candy and the like from Kazu every morning before class and begin to show some interest, especially when she read a poem that he wrote to her about how rare it is to find both inner beauty and outer beauty all rolled into one person (the hook).

While reading the poem, she turns to Kazu sitting behind her trying to be inconspicuous in his actions, but whenever the moment allows it, he also takes several peaks over at Jeri when she isn't looking. After a few minutes of peeking at each other, the two turn to face each other at the exact same moment. Their body language exudes from their face much like the sweat forming on the forehead of Kazu after he realizes that Jeri has finished reading his poem. After a time in which it appears that both parties could burn a hole into each other with their stares, the teacher tells Jeri to look forward.

Having been brought back from her trance, she silently informs Kazu that they'll talk later and turns forward to the blackboard not daring to look back for the remainder of class.

After class, Jeri cornered Kazu and told him that his poem was beautiful. Kazu thanked her and then got up the courage and asked her if she wanted to see a movie with him (the line). Jeri smiles widely and decides to take the bait, and accept Kazu's offer (the sinker).

From that 'date' onward, the two have been virtually inseparable, and even though Jeri will be the first to admit that she fell victim to the charms of Kazu Shioda like the fish falls for the hook, she doesn't mind.

Besides, Kazu is nothing short of a master at getting the catch. And rest assured, this is one he won't be throwing back anytime soon if at all.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm. This I like. But then again, most of my favorite Kazu pairings (with the lone exception maybe being Kazu/Rika) are ones where he is the dominant partner, and this is no exception. I like it when Kazu is written showing a sensitive side to his comic relief character, while at the same time preserving the charm that I mention in this short story. 

I didn't come up with how to incorporate the title into the story until I decided to mark each instance in which Jeri begins to fall for the charms of Kazu. It's another example of me trying to mix things up and be creative in my approach. I hope you liked it.

By the way, Eddie Haskell was a character in the 1950s and 1960s sitcom 'Leave it to Beaver'.

Jeri and Kazu is one of my favorite pairings, and the fact that there is not a single one shot or drabble on (not ONE!) makes Rave a sad panda.

I'll give the pairing the name of **SwollenShipping** for Kazu's big head and Jeri's caring-so-much-it-hurts attitude. She's swelling in love and affection. I can just feel it.

Okay, folks! One. Two. Do you see what I just did? Aside from auditioning for elementary school call and response, I just counted up to the number of drabbles remaining. There are only two left to tackle, ladies and gentlemen! So now it's time to reveal the absolute last hint for all of 'Rule of 132'! Are you ready? Here goes. This next pairing involves 'The Millennium' and 'The sound of some predatory animals'. Until next time, which after that time will be the final time, this is Rave The Rich, drabble writer extraordinaire reminding you to read and review and stay tuned for the final two!


	131. To Me, It's You: Ryo and Takato

Rule of 132

Give me 'Rule of 132,' and how you feel can make it real, real as anything you've seen. Get a life with the dreamer's dream! Okay folks, after this drabble, there is only one left. Please don't cry! As they say, all good things must come to an end, and without question, this has been a good thing for a lot of people over the past five months or so, so let's get to it! If I'm gonna go out, it's gonna be in a blaze of glory! Now, if you remember the hints to this pairing, they are 'The Millennium' and 'The sound of some predatory animals'. Remember that Millenniumon is Ryo's partner at another level and digimon like Cyberdramon and Takato's Growlmon have a predatory instinct as well. With that said, here is the pairing (and the second to last drabble of the series) Ryo and Takato.

The prompt for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and it is '_Heaven_'. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 131- To Me, It's You: Ryo and Takato)

* * *

As the final lyrics to the Belinda Carlisle song 'Heaven is a Place on Earth,' play inside of Takato's car, Ryo who is riding alongside Takato thinks about what he hears, and decides to ask the younger male a question. 

"Say, Takato," Ryo asks with some hesitation, "What's heaven mean to you?"

Takato takes a split second to look away from the road, and looks toward Ryo, asking him "What does heaven mean to me?" Turning back to face the road, he explains to Ryo "Well, depending on who you ask, heaven is where you go after you die. What it means to me is that...no one is ever really gone forever. We just meet up again. I guess that's where the phrase 'until we meet again' comes from."

"Then again," Takato continues, "Maybe Belinda Carlisle was onto something when she recorded that song. I mean, who really knows what heaven is until they go there, and even then, nobody can come back and tell us what they saw."

Ryo laughs heartily at Takato's latest comment, but then asks him "What about those people on specials who talk about having been to heaven in a dream or seen it while in a coma?"

Takato has to think about this question for a bit longer than the first, but then he answers Ryo "Maybe...they believe that they saw heaven, or someone told them they were in heaven while in their dream state. So...it's quite possible that heaven is whatever we want it to be. We can expect to see all of our late relatives and friends if we believe in a life after this one, or...we can find heaven right here and now, like there's a little slice of heaven in the innocence of a child, or the simple pleasures in life."

"Okay," Ryo acquiesces, "but you still haven't told me what you think. What's heaven for you?"

While still keeping his eyes on the road, Takato gives off a wide smile before he admits "To me, heaven is a goal, and what I set to accomplish in this life should lead me to my heaven." Takato then carefully massages Ryo's near shoulder, and continues "And in my heaven, everything is the way it should be, and I feel...content with what I have. Heaven makes me laugh, cry and yell all at the same time, and never fails to amaze me. To me, Ryo, heaven is you."

Ryo turns to Takato in shock at what he revealed to him. "You really mean it?" he asks Takato.

"Every word," Takato responds. Ryo sheds a tear that he tries to hide, but Takato catches him. The younger male doesn't say anything, rather he continues to drive as Ryo plants a kiss on his near cheek.

"Thank you," Ryo tells Takato. "That was awfully sweet of you to say. And if it's any consolation, I think you're my angel."

* * *

A/N: Okay, everyone all at once say 'AW!' That was just..poigniant and emotional all at the same time. It makes you think (which is something I always want my readers to do is think) and it has enough emotion in the words of Takato to drive home the point of Ryo being his heaven and Takato being Ryo's angel. Plus, I think it is a unique way to look at how people percieve what heaven is like based on their beliefs and what they've been told. 

Ryo and Takato will get the name of **CommanderShipping** for Takato's leadership role and Ryo knowing the digital world having lived there himself for a length of time.

Well, folks, 131 down and one more to go, and with this final drabble coming up, that will signal the end of 'Rule of 132'! Because we are so close to the end, I don't have the heart to give out another hint, but you out there can look through the first 44 titles of the 'Tamers' drabbles to find the pairings and figure out the last pairing for this series. Until then, this is drabble master Rave The Rich reminding you to read and review! Stay tuned for the final pair and take care, everyone!


	132. Take a Bow: Takato and Kenta

Rule of 132

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. Author Rave The Rich proudly brings to you for the 132nd and final time what many may look back at years from now and rightfully consider his magnum opus in all of fanficiton. For the past 132 days he has updated without fail many incredible, thought provoking, silly, witty, creative and sensually appealing works at a body maximum of 500 words or less. Ladies and gentlemen, this is 'Rule of 132'! After 131 pairings, this is the final pair. This is Takato and Kenta, and this is...the end. So for all those reading where ever you are, for the last time in this series...let's get ready to drabble!

The prompts for this drabble has been provided by Pyjamas, and for this special occasion, I decided to get some special prompts. The first one is a person, and it is _'A Knight of the Round Table_'. The second one is a place, and it is _'The North Pole_,' and the third and final prompt is a thing, and it is '_Mango_'. For the final time, I can only hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers is not a property of Rave The Rich, and he makes nothing from doing this, either. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 132- Take a Bow: Takato and Kenta)

* * *

"And for those hearts whose blood runs cold, I summon those frail minds to the North of Pole!" and with those words, the lights on the stage go dark. Takato Matsuki's one man satire play called 'Sir Know-A-Lot' has just finished its final act to a rousing standing ovation. 

The play involves a chivalric soul who attempts many times to be a part of the Knights of the Round Table, but fails as the knights believe that he is not tactful enough in the things he says and is honest to a fault. Throughout the course of the play, the would-be knight laments, ridicules, and lampoons the system in place that unfairly prevents him from ascending to a position he's more than qualified for. To make a long story short, the nobleman does a great act worthy of knighthood, but by the end of the play, he is still denied a position at the round table but nevertheless learns to understand what's truly important in life.

Takato quickly went back stage to the applause of the play producer and his boyfriend, Kenta Kitagawa, who hands him a mango smoothie to cure his parched mouth.

"Great show," Kenta comments to Takato before giving him a celebratory kiss on the forehead.

"You say that about every show, all...however many I've done." Takato smiles shyly.

"I think it's a hundred and thirty something, and I only say that because it's true." Kenta continues, telling Takato "Now put that down," referring to the smoothie, which Takato only drinks a few sips of. "Your company awaits," as he drags Takato back to the stage.

Walking out onto the lighted stage, the applause from the audience becomes amplified to the nth power as Takato and his personal and professional partner Kenta both take a bow for the performance.

After a minute, the applause dies down, and Takato takes a microphone, and explains "Thank you all. It may not seem like it just looking at the stage tonight, but many people had a hand in this show." Takato runs down the long list of people who made the play possible with the last name being Kenta's.

Takato continues his play wrap-up by telling the audience "Well, folks, this is the time where the audience asks questions they have about me or the play, so if you have a question, just raise your hand." After a second or so, Takato points to his left and says, "Yes. You're question, sir?"

The gentleman stands up from his seat and asks "Your performances have been simply marvelous and everyone involved should be proud. I'd like to know with this being your last show, what projects are you planning next?"

It's a good question that Takato has to think about, but when racking his brain to find an answer as quick as he can, he comes up with "I don't know, honestly." Looking towards Kenta, he smiles and answers, "Like everything else, I just leave it to fate. Whatever happens happens."

* * *

A/N: Forgive me if all this reads like I'm rambling. People will often say that they lead things to fate to control them. Other times, people decide to take control of their environment and make their own destiny. Either way, we as human beings will naturally griavitate to another person, love them, and want them to be a part of every facet of our lives. The cute, cuddly part, the artistic part (like what we see here), the leader part, the emotional part, the daring part, every part. 

But sometimes, things just have to be left to fate or faith, if you will.

The opening lines refer to the hardened hearts of souls all over the world that don't do kind things without expecting anything in return. Takato's character claims that not only are their hearts ill, but so are their minds because if they were smart, they'd know he's qualified for the position.

The lesson learned is that you shouldn't perform acts of kindness for rewards or recognition, but just because they're the right thing to do.

Many people will likely say that the title to this drabble is appropriate, as I should 'take a bow' for my accomplishment, but honest to goodness, I only thought of its symbolism after I came up with the plot.

And finally, because some people have been asking, what you can take from this drabble is that I have many plots in my head, but no idea what I'm gonna do for a follow up. Like Takato, I'll leave it to fate.

As far as the final name for this project, Takato and Kenta will get the name of **ApprehensionShipping**, as they are two charaters that do not jump right into action, despite the fact that one is a de facto 'leader,' and the other has a mega for a digimon partner.

Well...I can't believe it and you probably can't believe it either, but folks...that's it! That's the end! I did it! 132 drabbles in 132 days! Every major human digimon pairing, and this is what I have. I have enjoyed every single minute of it, and hope that you, my readers, have done the same. By far, this project trumps all of my others in terms of statistics, as it has over 100,000 words, 20,000 hits, 25 favorites, 30 alerts, over 425 reviews, it's a part of three different C2 communities and (obviously) contains 132 chapters. Because of this and other 'Digimon Drabble' projects of mine, I've increased my author favorites count by 12 and my author alerts total by three, but the fact is that without you readers, none of this is possible.

Again, for those that don't know, until this project, I had not written a single drabble, so from the beginning, believe it or not, I've been winging it. All of my other projects fell into the short (but not as short as a drabble) story, long story, chaptered story or poetry categories.

Having not written a single drabble before, I dared to write 132 of them in just as many days or less. When I wrote the first drabble 'Piece by Piece,' I constantly wondered 'Am I doing this right?' but I then decided to not worry and just write a nice story, and did the people ever respond well to it! I'm glad, because it gave me confidence coming home to find so many positive reviews every day after work or school.

It was an amibtious task, but I did it, and even though I love this project very much and it was fun from beginning to end, I'm so glad that it's over. It was hard to say very little. Imagine trying to tie romance into pairings that have virtually no fanbase, or even do pairings that you don't particularly like, but I'll admit that along the way, I became a fan of certain pairings because the writing and the realism made me want to root for them.

Another aspect of the drabbles that I've noticed (and I love) is the fact that authors who are not fans of particular pairings like what I have written. There are pairings that they've never even thought about, but because of this project, some have become fans of a particular pair. I feel that the best writing can influence, and I'm glad to have influenced several people along the way. My intention has never been to convince people to support a particular pairing, but look at it differently and write it in a way that people will like it even if they don't like or have never heard of the pairing.

I know I sound like I'm rambling, but it's only because I'm sad to see this end. So many people out there have made this simple yet unique concept come alive. So, I want to just take this time to thank all those who've ever read, reviewed and let me know what you've thought. I want to thank those who've given me advice on writing, those who've wanted my advice on writing, and for the platform to release such a mega project to a mass audience.

Very special thanks goes out to author Pyjamas, who has given me prompts for the last 66 drabbles and after seeing my work was inspired to do 66 of her own drabbles for Digimon Adventure and 02 that I highly recommend that you all check out. Also, I thank all of those authors out there who have done single drabbles or drabble collections of their own. All of your works have been a great inspiration to me.

Also, thanks go to all those who think so much of me and my work. It's quite humbling, and honestly it makes me work harder to become an even better writer than what people claim.

Folks...there's no next time and no hints, so I guess it's time for me to wrap it up! So readers, here's my final thank you and a word of advice; never be afraid to try new things and get out of your comfort zone as a writer. I did, and look at the fruits of my labor. I want you to know that I'm crying as I write this, so maybe that's a sign that I've said all I can say.

Until whenever, this is author Rave The Rich signing off and reminding you for the final time to read and review. Peace and love, everyone and take care!


End file.
